Seeing Through Tears
by hassi128
Summary: Your life is filled with so much pain and tears that they became a permanent fixture a long time ago. You don't believe that a troublemaker like him can do anything about it. But sometimes, you have to force yourself to see through the tears. AU InuKag
1. Chapter One

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter One  
by hassi128

(Kagome)

I washed the morning dishes and sighed heavily. The time on the daisy covered clock by the corner of the small kitchen read seven fifty-two. It's that late? Shoot, I have to hurry up. I picked up the pace on washing the dishes.

I pulled my reddened hands out of the scalding rinse water and ran wet fingers through my long, black hair.

"Monster!"

I stiffened. Oh no, please not this morning. Please, anyone out there, don't let her start this morning.

"Monster!"

I turned to the open doorway. She sounded pretty close. Oh shoot. I threw my hands back into the water.

Too late.

"Why were your hands out of the water, Monster?" My aunt sneered. She slapped me across the cheek. "You're supposed to be doing your chores - not playing around!"

I lowered my head in obedience. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

Bow your head obediently, respond promptly, never look my aunt in the eyes, and never, ever tell anyone about how she treats me. These are the rules that I learned brought me the least amount of abuse.

"You better be sorry, you useless girl." My aunt stormed out of the kitchen, seemingly satisfied with herself.

I counted her footsteps. I had to make sure that she is really gone or else I could get a far worse beating for still standing here than what I just received. When I'm absolutely sure, I sighed in relief. I finished the dishes and the other miscellaneous chores.

Later, me, my brother and our aunt gathered into the car.

My brother was dropped off first.

When we were in front of my new school, my aunt grasped my blazer into her hands and pulled me to her. "Listen here, you little shit," she started, her eyes growing impossibly colder. "You better not tell anyone about your 'discipline' this time, do you understand?"

I nodded and lowered my head. "Yes, ma'am."

She let go of my blazer, reached over and opened the door. "Now get out."

She didn't have to tell me twice.

.x.

I dragged myself down the hallway. My gaze was set on the floor, refusing to move anywhere else.

A strap of my backpack hung loosely on my left shoulder. My arms gripped my notebooks and folders tightly to my chest. My body was hunched as I walked, trying to act casual. In the corner of my eye, I could see the other students' who were now my schoolmates (oh joy) huddle around the neutral colored lockers.

They laughed and talked with their friends as they carried along their everyday morning. They were probably just talking about some stupid rumor or some other meaningless gossip, but it sure looked like fun.

I sighed and shook my head. I adjusted my belongings in my arms and fixed the strap of my backpack. Summer break had just ended. So today was everyone's first day back. The only difference between them and me was that I was the only new kid.

Yippee.

Unexpectedly, a pair of hands pushed me aside roughly.

I stumbled, grunting when I fell into another person. I fell backwards onto my behind. In the process, I dropped my books and folders to the floor.

Some of them fell open, papers scattering about in reckless abandon.

"Oof!" Darn it, that hurts. I winced at the pain that shot through my bottom.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid girl."

My eyebrows furrowed at the condescending voice. I looked up to say something, most likely to apologize, but the person already started to walk away. All I could see was long, black hair pulled into a high ponytail.

Well, that was weird.

Forgetting about the person, I start to pick up my things one by one. I hoped beyond hope that no one noticed my embarrassing momen-

_Snicker._

-never mind.

I blushed darkly at the low giggles. I murmured, "Oh, god."

"Do you need any help?"

I looked up to meet a pair of amused, almost black, eyes. I studied the boy and blinked in confusion.

The boy is almost as pale as an albino and has short, black hair tied back into a small ponytail. He wore the school's mandatory uniform in a crisp and immaculate manner, unlike the other boys. A smile was on his handsome face.

I gave him a sheepish smile. "Um, y-yeah, I sure could use the help. Thanks."

The boy nodded his head and then knelt down and started grabbing my books.

I shoved the rest of my stuff that he didn't take into my bag. Great, Kagome, I berate myself, what a way to embarrass yourself in front of your possible new classmate.

With everything up, we rose to our feet.

I rubbed my butt. That fall hurt more than I thought it would've.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to meet the boy's eyes again and smiled embarrassingly. "Oh, um, yeah, I'm alright. It's nothing. It's just a little stinging in my bottom, that's all."

He shook his head. "No, that isn't what I meant. I was talking about this." He reached a hand out and touched my cheek. "Did you get hit by something?"

I laid a hand against my cheek and felt a pang of panic. Oh no, did my aunt leave a bruise from this morning? Darn it, I was in such a rush I didn't have enough time to go and check myself.

I put my stuff down and quickly unzipped my bag, looking for a reflective surface. I found my metallic pencil case, peered into it and looked at the crude reflection of my cheek. A reddish bruise stared back.

Damn it.

Looking away, I smiled and waved it off. "Oh, it's nothing. I was playing ball with my younger brother yesterday and I got hit by the ball. It'll clear up in a few days."

He gave me a look like he knew there was more to the story, but he just nodded his head. "Okay. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing carrying around all these books with you? Didn't you find your locker?"

I nodded my head slowly.

"Then why are you lugging around all of these books? There are small breaks between classes. You don't need all this with you at once."

Realization dawned onto me, and I smiled. "Oh! I-I didn't know. You see, at my old school, we didn't have many breaks between classes, so we had to carry everything to each class. Thank you for telling me that."

He smiled attractively. "My name is Miroku. What's yours?"

"Kagome. It's, um, nice meeting you, Miroku."

He chuckled. "Same to you, Kagome. Now, would you like me to help you back to your locker?"

Meeting his eyes, I smiled brightly. "Oh, thank you, Miroku! That would be so helpful!" Okay, maybe I'm being a bit too enthusiastic about some help, but hey, I don't care. I'm just happy to have met someone who was at least nice to me on my first day.

Miroku returned the gesture with a bright smile of his own. Moving forward, he linked his arm with mine.

I blushed. Don't ask why, I just did.

"All right then. Lead the way, Kagome."

.x.

I squirmed nervously. I stood outside of my first period class's door, the gold plate stating the teacher's name to the side.

Okay, you can do this, Kagome. Don't be such a coward.

I took a deep breath. I'm never good with the whole first day of school thing. Slightly calmed, I reached a hand out, knocked on the door, pulled it back and waited.

After a few minutes, a female voice from inside asked the students to quiet down and then footsteps approached. The door opened to reveal a woman with pale skin, curly, shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. A pair of wired framed glasses sat on the tip of her nose. Pushing them up, she smiled kindly at me.

"Hello." Her voice was soft and sweet. "You must be the new student that I have been expecting. My name is Ayumi Okamuto. I will be your teacher for the rest of the year. Please, do come in." She moved aside to allow me in.

Giving her a small smile, I entered and moved to the center of the room.

The teacher closed the door and took a spot beside me. Turning to her class, she said, "Class, I would like you all to welcome a new student to our school. This is Kagome Higurashi. From my knowledge, she has moved from a neighboring town. Say hello class."

There were a few grumbles of 'hello' and 'hey'.

Miss Okamuto smiled brightly. "Good. Now!" She clapped her hands together in excitement, "Why don't you take the empty seat towards the back, Miss Higurashi?" She pointed a finger to an empty seat near the window.

I nodded my head and then made my way to the back. I kept my eyes glued to my destination. I could feel my new classmates' eyes following my every step. Wow, you would think that they never saw a new kid before or something.

Finally, at my seat, I shrugged off my bag from my shoulder and dropped it onto the floor. I sat down uncomfortably (I'm still being stared at, of course) and pushed back some of my hair behind my ear.

Miss Okamuto gave me a reassuring smile and proceeded to finish explaining her lesson - whatever it was.

Ten minutes into the period, I blinked at the not so soft sounds of whispering. I glanced back to see three girls staring at me with disgust in their eyes. Well, what did I do to them to deserve that?

They flipped their middle fingers.

My eyebrows furrowed.

A girl with green eyes mouthed, "Freak."

I sighed. So I'm labeled a freak already? I didn't even say one word yet. What kind of luck I have, huh? Turning away from the group, I looked down at my empty desk, no longer in the mood for listening to anything by the teacher.

The whispering, unfortunately, still continued.

.x.

I walked down the hall for my fifth period class. I tucked my hands into my blazer pockets and nervously wrung at the cloth.

My last four classes had lasted much too long for my comfort. All the stares and whispers I kept receiving were annoying and downright rude.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I stepped into the gymnasium and strode into the girls' changing room. I grabbed my gym uniform out of my bag and placed them on the bench. I then took quick but nervous glances around all the corners of the room.

Satisfied, I sat down on the bench and removed my shoes. I set them aside and then took off the rest of my uniform. I stuffed the clothes into the bag.

As I pulled on my white t-shirt, I caught a glimpse of something moving behind me. Startled, I turned around. Now, I know I'd checked every nook and cranny of this locker room and there was no one else in the room with me. I glanced around but saw nothing suspicious.

Maybe it was just my imagination.

Shrugging my shoulders, I returned to getting ready. I sat down on the bench to tie my sneakers.

"My, my, look at what the trash brought in."

I jumped. There really was someone else in here with me! I hope they didn't see anything - that would cause trouble that I do not need.

Looking up from my sneakers, I saw the three girls from my first period class. "Hello. C-can I help you with something?" Why did I have to stutter in that sentence? Now they will know that I'm scared.

One of the girls, a pigtailed redhead with green eyes, stepped forward, a small smile on her lips.

"I need to establish a few things with you," she said, her eyes trailing slowly over me. "Freak."

Ah, once again with the nickname. I squirmed uncomfortably under the intense stare, forcing my eyes to focus on the floor. "R-really? What is it that you n-need to establish?" I asked.

Suddenly, a hand gripped my chin and forced me to look back up. There, I found myself staring into a pair of fierce green eyes.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you, freak," the girl sneered. She gripped my chin tighter in her hand. "Now that I have your attention..." she ran a hand down my arm.

I shivered unpleasantly at the touch.

"You're in my area, and I want you to get out of it."

"B-but this is my locker," I protested weakly.

She narrowed her eyes. Her grip on my arm tightened; her nails dug into the skin.

I bit my lip harder, almost drawing blood.

Then she chuckled softly, removing her hand from under my chin and releasing the pressure on my arm.

Her land lashed out suddenly at me in a slap.

My cheek exploded in a flash of pain. "Ouch!" What the heck was that for?

"I don't think you have heard me clearly, Kagome," she stated calmly. She snapped her fingers.

Two pairs of hands clutched the front of my t-shirt.

My back slammed into the lockers, causing me to groan in protest. The locks jingled loudly in my ears from the impact. It took my a moment to recapture my breath from the sudden movement - and the pain. My eyes widened. Oh, god, no. Not again. I started kicking and struggling against the hands holding me. There was another slap to my face.

"You better stop struggling; my dear Kagome, or else your ass kicking will be a lot worse."

I reluctantly stopped. I should've known better than to try to fight.

She smirked.

Her two friends pressed me closer to the locker.

Leaning forward, the girl lifted one hand, lightly tracing a finger against my slacked jaw.

I turned away from the caress.

She made a fist, grabbing my long, wavy hair and turning my face towards her. "I will only say this once. I do not want you anywhere near this locker area again, got it?"

I quivered helplessly and then bowed my head in defeat. What was the point of fighting against this? "Y-yes."

"Good."

She sent a punch into my stomach. "Gyuh!" The aching intensified. My stomach burned. The next second, my butt met the floor. I curled in on myself. I listened helplessly to the group's laughter at my pain.

.x.

With my body convulsing, I threw up the remains of the contents of my stomach from the morning into the toilet. I choked for a moment and then shoved my face back in the bowl and puked again.

After the fourth time of trying to spew my innards and only coming up with dry wretches, I fell back on my butt clumsily.

My eyes closed, breathing shallow, I pulled my knees up. I rested my arms and head on them. After a moment, I hoisted myself into a standing position and began to walk slowly out of the stall and up to a sink.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I didn't answer. I'm not trying to be mean or anything. I, instead, twisted on the faucets. Cupping my hands under the running water, I poured the liquid into my mouth. I swished it around for a moment and then spat the remains into the sink.

After clearing the acidic taste from my mouth, I splashed some more against my face. Done, I turned to the girl.

She's quite tall and has a slender build. She has long, straight dark brown hair tied into a ribbon and an average Asian-girl face. Her skirt is a little shorter than required and knee socks not school standard.

She's cute. I smiled and whispered, "I'm fine."

"Are you pregnant?"

I blushed. What? Why would she think something like... oh. Never mind. "N-no."

She giggled and waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Calm down, sweetie, I was just teasing, that's all."

"Um, yeah?"

She smiled and looked back to the mirror, starting to apply eyeliner. "You know," she started after a few minutes, "now that I think about it, I've never seen you around the school before. Are you new?"

I grinned and pushed back my hair from my eyes. I should really put it back into a ponytail. "It's my first day today," I replied. Then my grin wavered slightly. "And I'm already skipping gym."

She smirked. "Don't worry about it. I skip gym, science, and language. Sometimes, I'll just skip all my classes, but if I do that, then what's the point of coming to school?" She giggled.

"Oh. Well, I'd better go before they lock my things in."

She nodded and allowed me to pass.

I was almost to the door when I heard the girl call out to me. I looked back.

"If you ever need a friend, and I know you will in this crazy school," she paused and then smiled sweetly, "my name is Sango."

I smiled. Sango... "I'm Kagome. I'll see you around." With a farewell wave, I exited the washroom.

.x.

I rested my chin in my open hand. I watched myself sculpt incomprehensible shapes in my mashed potatoes with my plastic fork. It wasn't as though I'm going to eat them anyway.

I hate mashed potatoes.

A sharp pain throbbed in my stomach again and I groaned. Gritting my teeth, I curled an arm around my middle.

Why? Why couldn't I ever catch a break?

Something slammed down onto the table beside me.

I jumped in surprise. I looked up to see the boy from the hallway. What was his name again? After a moment, I remembered his name to be Miroku.

"-scare you, Kagome," Miroku laughed, taking a seat beside me.

I blinked away my lapse in concentration; I do that a lot. I gave him a weak smile. "It is okay, Miroku."

"Are you okay? You haven't touched your food."

I looked up to meet his concerned gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not hungry, that's all." I pushed my tray to the side.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I took it?"

I shook my head.

He grinned happily and pulled the tray to his side of the table. He started on the lunch.

I giggled softly at his eagerness. Miroku was so silly sometimes.

"What a line! And all just for a stupid piece of turkey and some mashed potatoes, too."

Miroku looked up from his lunch.

I looked up. Sango? What was she doing here? I watched her make her way to our table.

"Hey, Miroku, how have you been?" Sango asked, glossy lips smiling warmly.

Miroku, with his mouth full, simply nodded his head. He swallowed the food, and then replied, "I've been fine, my darling Sango, and to what you said earlier, the food sure tastes great."

Sango smiled and took her seat beside him. After pressing a kiss to his cheek, she turned her attention to me, her smile wider. "Oh, hey, Kagome!" she chirped. "I didn't see your pretty self there. I want you to meet my boyfriend, Miroku."

He laughed, stuffing more food into his mouth. "There's no need for introductions for me, Sango. I already met Kagome this morning in the hallway."

"Oh, really?"

He nodded his head. "Yup." He took a drink from his can of soda.

"Okay then." Sango shrugged her shoulders, ending the conversation. She started on her lunch.

Miroku resumed his.

They chattered and laughed about various things. Meanwhile, the couple sneaked in little kisses here and there.

I wrinkled my nose. I don't like public displays of affections. I turned away from them and laid my head down on the table.

"Hey, Kagome?"

I looked back up to Sango.

Her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Are you still feeling sick? If you are, I can walk you to the nurse's office."

I blinked and then smiled, shaking my head. I'm touched to have someone actually worry about me. "No, I'm all right, Sango. I am all right - really."

.x.

I trudged up the stairs to my apartment after checking the mail. The school day had passed by too slowly for my taste. I fished for my keys when I reached the door. Upon entry, I took note of the lack of shoes by the door.

My aunt and brother weren't home yet.

Good.

Removing my shoes, I picked them up and went to my bedroom.

I toed the door closed and threw my bag and shoes to the side.

The bag landed into a pile of dirty laundry. My shoes smacked the wall before falling to the ground in a corner.

Walking over to my desk, I adjusted the dials on my boom box and turned the volume up. I smiled when my favorite song came on. With that done, I changed out of my uniform.

I hissed when pain flared in my left side. I grabbed at the area with a grimace.

Drat, I'm going to have to redress that again.

With a sigh, I pulled open a drawer, retrieving antiseptic creams and bandage wraps.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and began to remove the dirty bandages from around my middle. Red and purple bruises throbbed. I bit my lower lip, swallowing down my cries.

My only living relative was a very harsh woman with a disturbing personality. My aunt was my father's younger sister. Since me and my brother had moved in with her, we had been abused (mostly me) periodically.

Finishing the last dressing, I put away the first aid items and then dressed into a loose fitting t-shirt. I flopped back into my bed and stared listlessly up at the ceiling. I glanced over to my nightstand where a photo sat.

It was a photo of my parents.

An eight-year-old me sat on my dad's shoulders, a wide smile on my slightly chubby face. My hands pulled at his long, black hair.

His large, green eyes sparkled with love.

My mom, a petite woman with a short pixie-styled haircut and warm brown eyes, stood at his side, her arm wrapped lovingly around his waist. With her head tilted, she looked up at me with adoration. She too wore a wide smile on her face.

Tears burned at my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

Why cry anymore for something I cannot changed?

I turned my head away from the picture and gave a shuddering sigh. I buried my head further into my pillow, closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

.x.

~Several Hours Later

I crawled out from underneath the sheets (when had I even got under them in the first place?) and looked over to my alarm clock. Reading the neon digital numbers, I saw that it was seven.

Seven...

Seven...

Oh, my God, it's seven o'clock!

I sat up and moaned softly at the dizziness I suddenly felt. Once it passed, I started to panic.

Oh no! I didn't do any of my chores! And I didn't make Souta and myself any dinner!

Fully awake now, I jumped off of the bed. In the process of rushing, I tripped on a bundle of blankets and met the floor. I took a moment to moan and curse and then got up to continue in a more careful, albeit panicked rush.

"Cr...ap!" I bolted out of my bedroom door and into the kitchen. In there, I flipped on the light switch. I hurried over to the cabinets and clattered through them with my hands. Pulling out different pots and pans, I started making dinner.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

I looked back to see my brother, Souta, standing in the doorway.

His usually tidied short, black hair was messy and his bright brown eyes practically sung their hunger to me. He's dressed in his blue pajamas.

"Sis, I'm hungry." He pouted.

I laughed. I already knew that. "Dinner will be ready soon, Souta."

He smiled and moved over to the small kitchen table, taking a seat.

I turned away and went back to completing dinner. I poured the pot of ramen noodles into two bowls and went about to adding the necessary seasonings, which included little bits of meat and vegetables. It's quite good and filling on the stomach. Finished, I picked up the bowls and slid Souta's in front of him and mine to the other side of the table.

He smiled his thanks. He quickly said a prayer and then reached over to grab a metal fork.

"Souta, did you shower before putting on your sleepwear?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sis," he replied happily. Seconds later, he yawned and rubbed sleepily at his eyes. "But I fell asleep, though."

I chuckled and patted him on the head, earning a pout from him. "Don't feel so bad about it, Souta. I did too."

He smiled, revealing his bright teeth.

I returned the gesture, went back to the sink, and dropped my hands into the water. I began to wash the dishes.

"Kagome?"

I looked back to my brother, my eyebrows raised. Hey, don't look at me like that. I just can't raise a single eyebrow. I envy those that can. Anyway, I had paused in my scrubbing to listen to him.

"Can you help me with my homework? There are a couple of math problems that I don't understand."

I smiled. "Sure, Souta, I'll help you. But right after I'm done with the chores, okay?" I winked.

"Alright, Sis." He returned to his dinner.

I laughed and went back to washing the dishes.

.x.

_She's crying. Glass flew into your face, you're bleeding. She's crying because you're hurt. She wanted to protect you and she thinks she has failed. You tell her you're not hurting anywhere. That she did protect you._

_"That's good," she says and then she closes her eyes._

_You're still buckled into your seat. You keep crying because she wouldn't wake up. You keep shaking her; shaking everybody. They're all asleep. So you curl up and go to sleep too._

I awoke from my sleep in a cold sweat. Harsh, ragged breaths pushed in and out of my lungs. I could feel my heart beating viciously against my throat. Tears pooled in my eyes. My hands clenched around clumps of fabric, knuckles turning ash white.

_You couldn't protect them. You couldn't protect them from-_

I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them in an attempt to calm down. Several minutes passed.

_"You monster!"_

I couldn't do this. I needed my fix.

I slid open my nightstand and searched through it until my hand touched a cool surface. Extracting it, I gave a small sick smile when I saw my gift from Hell: my razor blade. Excitement overtook me and breathing suddenly became a strenuous task. I rolled the sleeve of my nightgown up and sliced into the unscathed skin above my elbow, enough to draw a steady flow of crimson. A familiar shudder of pain and pleasure ran up my spine like a jolt of electricity.

I replaced the blade, wrapped some bandages around the cuts and rolled my sleeve back down. "...For you. This was for you," I whispered, my voice hoarse. I began to cry at my weakness.

"Kagome..."

Looking up, I saw my brother's figure standing by the door's opening. I wiped my face on the back of my hand and then switched on my desk lamp. I beckoned him over with a finger.

He sniffled and rushed over, throwing his arms around me and crying into my chest.

"Souta, what's wrong?" I asked softly.

He sniffled again, shaking his head against my chest. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to. I don't want Aunt Yuka to find out." He started to sob softly.

"Shh... Souta, don't cry. Aunt Yuka isn't going to find out." I lifted his head up by his chin and cupped a wet cheek. My thumb wiped at his tears. Smiling softly, I kissed his forehead.

He gave me a wet smile.

Returning the smile, I pulled him up onto my bed and pulled the sheets back.

He climbed in.

I pulled the covers back over his body and kissed his forehead. "I want you to rest, okay? I'll be right back."

He nodded.

I tiptoed out of the room.

Once I was inside Souta's room, I worked quickly to remove the soiled sheets and change them. I threw the dirty ones in the harbor for cleaning.

Our aunt did not need to find out about Souta wetting the bed again.

The last time she did...

I cleared my head of the painful memories and went back to fixing the bed. When I was done, I left to go back to my bedroom. Once inside, I walked up to my bed. I pulled the sheets up and snuggled up into my brother's side.

Souta turned to face me and snuggled into my front.

Circling my arms around his waist in a loose embrace, I buried my face into his soft black hair. The tears I held at bay finally fell.

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

**Author Note:** Okay, this is the last time I will edit this chapter (and any other chapter I had worked on, up to chapter eight). When I had uploaded the first edited version, a lot of people seemed to have like the older version better for the fact that it wasn't confusing to follow. I'm very appreciative that my readers took the time to tell me what I did well on and what they had liked better.

The only thing is I wished that my readers had gone to my profile. There, you would've known ahead of time what I was planning. I even have an poll up asking would you have wanted the change or not.

Anyway, I still like some of the things that I had worked further on, edited out or added in and I will still keep those changes, but I will try to keep to the original piece as much as possible for my readers. Any more complaints after this may be taken into consideration, but I may not, especially if I do not like it myself, incorporate it into the story.

Okay, so now that is out of the way, I want to ask: do you guys like this chapter? Yes, it isn't completely the original chapter, but I feel that I had grown as a writer and as such, my work should reflect that. There is still some scenes that I worked a little more on, completely added in (the beginning) or just brought back but reworked it (the self-harm scene). Let me know in a review, please so I will know on what to do for chapter two and so on.

Now for the scheduling for the story. I'm thinking of updating this every three to five days at the latest up until chapter eight, I think. From there, the updates will go down to once every week. I don't have time like that now with work and studying for Comp A+ and Apple Care exams are coming up.

Feedback is always welcomed, especially constructive. I will also try to return reviews, either in the form of reviewing one of your own works (if any interest me) or just giving you a big thank you. :) It may take me a while, but I will try.

~Seeing Through Tears. All rights reserved (c) hassi128 2012-2013.

_-February 4, 2013_


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** If you have not read the edited version of chapter one first, please go do so, before starting on this. If not, the story may not make any sense since a lot of things is being edited, removed and/or added.

* * *

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter Two  
by hassi128

(Kagome)

~A Couple of Weeks Later

My brother and I sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. I noticed our aunt, a tall and slim woman with brown hair and green eyes, coming in and going to the coffee machine. She is a coffee fanatic. She's usually worse to handle when she hasn't had her daily cup of coffee.

She poured herself a cup and leaned back against the counter. Her sharp, unfriendly eyes regarded me. "What's for breakfast, monster?"

Monster. I barely twitched at the much-used taunt. It was a nickname I had grown up with. Unlike most nicknames, mine wasn't given out of affection.

I set my eyes on my plate. "I made pancakes with eggs and bacon, ma'am. Would you like some?"

She shook her head. "No. "I'm not trying to get sick this morning."

I gritted my teeth. "You stupid pig," I grumbled under my breath.

"What did you just say, Monster?"

Oops.

I shut my eyes and bit my lip. "It was nothing, ma'am."

My aunt's hand lashed out across my cheek.

I toppled out of my chair. I had learned the hard way, many years ago, that my aunt took that as an act of defiance, which meant more hits.

"Don't lie to me, you little bitch. You'd better learn how to speak to me the correct way while you're living under my roof."

I, after getting to my feet, shut my eyes and lowered my head. "I apologize, ma'am. I will not lie again."

My aunt snorted.

I kept my comments to myself and took my seat back at the table.

"I have an early meeting today. I want you and that other brat in bed by nine tonight." She finished the last of her drink and placed the mug into the sink. She turned back to me with hardened eyes. "Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." I knew my aunt was just bringing a male 'friend' over to spend the night.

* * *

(Souta)_  
_

My big sister kept a tight hold on my hand as we waited for the streetlight to change its color to green.

I looked up to her. Ever since we left the apartment, she had been very... quiet. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she only shook her head and said 'not to worry about it' with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. But I couldn't help but worry about her. I hope it doesn't have anything to do with our mean aunt.

I wish our parents hadn't disappeared. If they hadn't, we wouldn't be living with her.

Kagome also wouldn't be sad all the time.

I looked away from my sister and looked to my school. I saw my best friend, Haru, and my other friends and I smiled big. Overcome with excitement, I started to jump up and down. "Kagome, look! Look! Haru and Eiji are here! Let's go, Kagome! Come on!" I pulled on her hand.

She laughed prettily and patted me on the head. "Calm down, Souta, you'll be able to play with your friends when the light turns green, okay? They're not going anywhere."

I pouted. "Okay, Kagome."

The light changed and we crossed.

Once we were in front of my school, my sister bent over and kissed my forehead. "I want you to be a good boy, and make sure you get home by four thirty, okay?"

I nodded my head. "Okay, Sis."

She smiled and pulled me into a hug. "I love you, Souta," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Kagome."

She held on tighter.

We stayed liked that for a few seconds until she pulled away. "Now, go ahead and join your friends, Souta."

"Okay. Bye, Kagome." I grinned and ran off to join my friends.

* * *

(Kagome)

I was standing in line and waiting my turn when I felt three familiar presences behind me. My body tensed. No, I told myself, they wouldn't try anything in front of all these people. I stood silently, staring straight ahead. But the whispering, giggling and mocking glares I felt against the back of my neck made it difficult to ignore them behind me. I groaned, and then turned around swiftly.

"What?" I hissed.

Three sets of eyes looked me up and down. "Nothing."

I gritted my teeth and then turned warily, reluctant to turn my back to them.

Fortunately, I didn't have long to wait.

I smiled when I grabbed my bowl of noodles (who knew the school actually made this stuff?) from the kind woman behind the counter. I stepped out of line and moved to pass them. Suddenly, I tripped.

Yes, that's right. I tripped.

What did I trip over, I do not know, but it doesn't matter.

What matters right about now is that I'm falling.

So, shutting my eyes tightly, I fell; face first, into my lunch.

Whatever laughter there was before had now stopped. The entire cafeteria went pin-drop silent just like that.

I pulled my face from the greasy broth, coughing a little. I wiped my hand down my face, smearing the soupy residue further.

Suddenly, the whole room rung with laughter.

I looked up to the mocking fingers that were pointing in the direction. They are jerks, all of them. Feeling the tears in my eyes, I struggled to my feet and rushed pass the line of hungry and laughing teenagers.

As I rushed by, a hand gripped my arm, halting me in my escape. What now?

"Strike one, freak."

I ripped my arm away from the tight grip and continued on my way out of the cafeteria.

.x.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, I made my way down the hall, absently rubbing my throbbing upper arm. I wouldn't be surprised if she had left bruises.

For the past couple of weeks, that girl (whose name I still don't know and yet, I can't bring myself to care) and her little gang of idiots - oops, I meant, friends, teased me nonstop and humiliated me in front of crowds of kids.

I sighed aloud. I hate those little fakes. No, hate is too strong of a word to use. I greatly dislike them. Much better.

Turning a corner, I noticed a door opened partially a couple of feet away. I looked around. Why was it just that door opened? Maybe it was a classroom and a teacher forgot to close it. My old teacher used to do that all the time. Maybe I should just go close it, in case they left something expensive, like a phone, inside.

With my mind made up, I jogged up to it.

But as I came up to it, I saw that it wasn't a classroom door at all. It was, instead, a door that, I guess, was supposed to hide a pair of stairs.

Why were there stairs here in the middle of the hallway?

Man, this school was built weird. I guess I can go check it out since I have nothing better to do.

So, pulling the door open further, I started my way up. When I reached the top, I twisted the doorknob, just to see if it was locked or not. Wow, it's actually unlocked. What kind of school is this? I pushed it open and stepped out.

I became immediately bathed in bright sunlight. I shielded my eyes. "Stupid light," I muttered. I looked at my surroundings and I'm quite shocked to say that I found a way onto the school roof.

Nice.

I started to walk around, just looking. Well, at least the school was smart enough to put metal fencing around the edges. I guess they suspected that the students do come up here at one point or another.

Spotting a shaded area, I headed over and flopped down. Hey, just because I'm in a skirt and a girl doesn't mean I have to act like one all the time. I pulled my legs to my cheat and wrapped my arms around them.

At least here, I can get some peace and quiet from everyone.

Heaving a sigh, I buried my face into my knees.

I'm sick of always being a punching bag for people. Why can't I just stick up for myself once in a while?

I snorted. Yeah, right. I'll never stick up for myself and I know it. I couldn't even do that against my own aunt.

_You make it about six steps up before a hand grabs the back of your shirt and you're yanked back down. You're practically choking when you're slammed into the wall. You cough and hold your neck when the shirt collar bit into your skin._

_Another hand smashes against the side of your face, sending you crashing to the floor._

_"You worthless piece of shit."_

_You look up into angry green eyes._

_"You're a monster. A monster, I say!"_

_A foot slams into your stomach._

_You refrain from crying out. You feel a few ribs groan in protest and suspect you're going to be hurting in the morning, but you continue to stay quiet. You'd learned long ago that voicing your pain was a bad idea. Fighting back is even worse._

The tears burned at my eyes and I let them fall. I usually kept my emotions at bay, but...

_"I love you, my beautiful Kagome."_

"My fault... my damn fault..." I muttered miserably._  
_

"Hey. This area is taken, you know."

Huh?

I jumped in surprise. Someone's here? Looking up with wet eyes, I watched a boy step out of the shadows.

He was the same complexion as me - pale skinned. Long, black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. He's tall and had a light muscular build. His eyes were rimmed darkly in eyeliner and he wore a number of piercings.

Well, that's different.

He has several earrings in each ear, including one in his left and right cartilage. He also has a silver ring on the left side of his eyebrow and lower lip.

Cool.

He plucked his used cigarette (eww) butt to the side.

"Who asked you anyway? Just," I sniffled and then shook my head. "N-never mind, I'll just leave." I wiped the back of my hand against my eyes. I'm not in the mood to argue with anyone. Getting to my feet, I started to walk off, but stopped when I felt a tug on my wrist.

I looked back to come face to face with the boy. My eyes widened at the deep, ink blue color of his eyes that gaze softly at me.

"I didn't say you had to leave."

I blushed at his penetrating stare.

"You know, you look cute blushing like that."

"Um, thank you?" I pulled my wrist out of his hold and turned away, my face bowed to the ground.

"Why are you crying?"

I looked up to meet his eyes. "It's nothing," I whispered, wiping at my eyes.

"Nothing, you say? If it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying."

Darn it, he has me there. But I'm not going to give in and tell him the whole truth. I don't need someone else making fun of me. I had enough of that today. So, I pursed my mouth together.

Why couldn't he just leave me alone? It wasn't too much to ask, really.

Several silent minutes passed.

"Fine!"

Ah, finally.

"I was going to hear you out, but forget it."

And this is what I was waiting for.

He fixed the strap of his bag (where had it come from anyway? It wasn't there a moment ago, I think) on his shoulder and turned to walk away.

Go ahead and leave, little boy. I know you want to.

But he doesn't leave. He just stood there, his back to me.

He sighed and then turned back around. "The curiosity is killing me. Tell me - did your boyfriend break up with you or something?"

I shook my head.

"Did you fail a test, then?"

I shook my head again.

"Well, if it's not any of those things, then what's your problem?"

"If... if you really want to know, the whole school laughed at me, that's all." I blushed. Well, it was _half_ the truth, even if it wasn't exactly the reason why.

He dropped his bag on the ground and sat down on it, raising a pierced eyebrow at me. "Are you serious? Why?"

I sighed. Now I have to go through explaining. I ran my fingers through my hair. I watched him for a moment. Catching his gaze, I blushed and then looked away. "Um, this girl," I paused, "she made me trip, and I fell into my lunch in front of everyone. I just feel so stupid for running away like a baby."

He clucked his tongue. "Let me guess: Ayame, right?"

"I... I guess so?"

"Don't worry about her. That bitch got me in trouble with the principal the first day I came to this shitty school." He laughed. "Hell, all she does is kiss the asses of every faculty member."

"Oh."

"So, what's your name, crybaby?" he asked.

I bristled. "I am not a crybaby!"

"Ooh, now you wanna be on the defensive side, huh? Well, excuse me," he said with a flip of his hand and a soft laugh.

I narrowed my eyes at him. What an arrogant jerk.

He got to his feet and grabbed his bag off the ground. Glancing back at me, he smirked. "What's your name?"

"Kagome. And you?"

He nodded and tilted his head minutely to the side, the smirk still on his lips. "That's a cute name. I'm InuYasha."

"Well, it's nice meeting you, InuYasha. So, uh, tell me, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside with the other kids?" For some strange reason, he didn't quite chalk up to being a loner to me.

InuYasha shrugged. "I hate the cafeteria, and I like to smoke, so I hang here."

I nodded in understanding. Well, I guess it makes sense. I reached inside my jacket pocket and pulled out my father's old pocket watch. Flipping it open, I read the time. It read twelve forty-five. Lunch would be just about over now. I had better start heading back now. "I better get going before I'm late for sixth period." I smiled. "It was really nice meeting you, InuYasha."

"The same to you."

I waved goodbye and left.

.x.

"Kagome, where have you been? I was looking all over for you, sweetie."

I looked around my locker door to see my friend, Sango. I smiled.

Sango had a pout on her pink lips, her hands crossed under her chest. Most of her weight was shifted to her right leg, causing her hip to jut against the lockers.

"I was just getting some fresh air, Sango. It's no big deal."

"Well, you still could've told me where you were going, Kagome. I was worried about you, that's all." A smile eased onto her face and her arms fell from under her chest.

I paused and then shut my locker door. I reset the combination lock, a smile on my face. So Sango was worried... about little, old me? A feeling of love filled my chest and I had to fight hard to keep from bringing her into a bone-crushing hug.

There was actually someone worried about me - besides Souta, of course. "I'm sorry, Sango. I'll make sure to tell you next time, okay?"

She nodded.

I adjusted the strap of my bag and started walking down the hall, my friend following closely behind.

.x.

Why did I agree to come to Miroku's football practice again?

I covered my ears with my hands and bit my lip to keep myself from strangling Sango. I glared up at my friend.

She stood beside me, cheering (more like screaming) her boyfriend on.

I rubbed my temples with my fingers. I swear Sango sounds like a banshee on crack. I'm probably going to lose my hearing if this keeps up.

It's been about a week without any kind of squabbles with Ayame or my aunt. I was in such a good mood; well, at least as good of a mood I can get. And then Sango had to open her mouth.

"Doesn't Miroku look great in his uniform?" Sango asked with a grin once she sat down.

I looked over to my other friend.

He ran across the grassy fields with his teammates.

I smiled and nodded my head, replying that he did indeed look nice in his uniform.

She smiled and laughed.

I found myself liking her laugh, surprisingly. It sounds so... melodious, like she was a natural born singer or something.

Once her laughter subsided, she turned to her bag and unzipped it. She began searching through it for a few minutes before giving a triumphant cry. With a flourish, she pulled out... a wrapped piece of bubblegum.

I gave her a look of disbelief.

She paid me no mind. She pulled the paper away from the gum and popped it into her mouth. She chewed on it for a few minutes, popping a couple of bubbles here and there and then started to talk animatedly.

With my mind made up, I nodded and made a remark about particular things that she mentioned. Besides that, I didn't really pay her much attention.

She annoyed me enough today.

So, I leaned my cheek on my hand and let my eyes wander lazily over the benches. I continued to nod and say a piece at the appropriate times so Sango didn't think that I was ignoring her completely.

Hey, wait a minute...

I lifted my head slightly.

A head full of black hair pulled up into a high ponytail buried down in a book met my gaze.

Why did that head of hair look so familiar?

_"Watch where you're going, you stupid girl."_

_Your eyebrows furrows at the condescending voice. You look up to say something, most likely to apologize, but the person already starts to walk away. All you can see is long, black hair pulled up into a high ponytail._

Are you serious? You mean to tell me that the guy I bumped into several weeks earlier was him? I can't believe it. Gripping Sango's forearm, I gave it a firm squeeze, bringing her attention off of whatever subject she was on now.

She blinked questionably at me.

I simply pointed down to where InuYasha was sitting.

Sango looked over to where I was pointing and in one millisecond, her smile formed into a frown. She groaned and placed her hand to her forehead. "Oh, my God, Kagome, not him!" She started to mumble under her breath.

"What about him, Sango?" I asked, folding my arms.

My friend looked down at me. She closed her eyes and sighed in irritation. "Kagome, that boy is someone that you do not need to be," she paused, as though she was thinking carefully over her words, "associating with. He's a loser. All he does is just wander around the school like an idiot and skips all his classes. He's a failure, that's all. He'll never amount to anything."

"Oh."

I looked back to InuYasha.

His head buried in his book, still.

InuYasha is like...

_"You'll never amount to anything, you worthless child."_

_"You're so pathetic, Monster."_

Me.

A feeling of determination filled me.

No.

He couldn't be the loser Sango says he is - just like I can't be the monster that my aunt accuses me of being, right?

I stood to my feet. "I'm going to go say hi," I announced.

"No, Kagome. Don't waste your time with him. He's a loner and hates other people's company."

"I don't care, Sango. I still want to say hello to him. I'll be right back, okay?" I started my walk down the benches. I heard Sango calling me back, but I paid her no mind. Finally beside him, I said, "Um hello?"

InuYasha didn't acknowledge my greeting.

I cleared my throat, not discouraged. I leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked up, a pair of black rimmed reading glasses settled on the bridge of his nose.

"Uh, do you remember me?" I asked.

"How could I forget?" He smirked and then returned his attention back to the book in his lap.

I decided to ignore the sarcastic comment and cleared my throat again. "Uh, I noticed that you looked kind of lonely sitting over here by yourself, and I was wondering if you would, uh, like to come sit with my friend, Sango and I."

He looked back up to me. His gaze passed dismissively over me. He scoffed and returned his attention once again to his book. "I don't think so," he said flatly.

"Why not, InuYasha? I mean, you look lonely sitting here and I just wanted to invite you over to sit with me and my friend."

InuYasha stopped reading.

I could tell because his eyes had stopped moving across the page.

He slid a finger along the edge of his page and marked the spot by folding down the corner. He closed the book. "I wouldn't dream of it."

I chuckled a bit nervously. "Excuse me? Why are you being so rude about it? All you had to say was no."

"I did, but you still persisted on, shrimp-"

"Shrimp?" I said in disbelief. I looked down at myself and then looked back to him. Yeah, I'll admit it, I am quite short for a girl my age (I'm only five feet one inch), but I'm not that short to be called shrimp. "I'm not that short, so don't call me that!"

"-now, can you please leave me alone so I can get back to my reading? Thank you oh so much."

You know what, forget it. I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay, fine, whatever." Waving goodbye, I headed back to my seat, feeling quite down.

...Wait a minute.

Why do I feel so down?

Do I feel like this just because he didn't want to sit with me?

"Let me guess? Things didn't quite work out the way you wanted them to, now did they?" Sango asked.

I sat back down on the bench beside her with a sigh. "No, they didn't, Sango, but it's alright."

"That's good." She smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

I leaned against her side. Smiling softly, I went back to watching our friend's practice.

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have decided on how this story will be done and it will STAY IN THIS FORMAT FROM HERE ON OUT. If you do not like it, then you have every right to not read it any longer. It will be done with a mixture of both first and closed third person (I think). Hopefully, this will keep everyone happy and if not, there is nothing else I can do.

I want to thank everyone who has helped me make my decision for this story, especially ~Lilliana Hana. She was the biggest help I could've asked for.

As I've said before in the last chapter, I will not make any more changes (concerning the writing style) to this story but what is necessary. Any more complaining, then it will just fall on death ears. I'm sorry for being so rude, but I'm not going to keep changing to make you happy but I'm not. It's MY story, so it will go as what I want it to go as.

Again, thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews from before. I know InuYasha's eyes are not blue and that they are said to be brown in his human form, but I wanted a different color for him besides brown and amber/gold. It seems like almost all the characters have brown eyes, which can get boring when you start to write Fan-Fiction.

~Seeing Through Tears. All Rights Reserved (c) hassi128 2012-2013

-_2/4/2013  
_


	3. Chapter Three

If you haven't read chapter one yet, please go do so first. Thank you.

* * *

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter Three  
by hassi128

(Kagome)

I leaned back on the edge of the desk, my feet braced against the carpeted floor. My notes were scattered on the large surface while all the worksheets my teachers had given me for homework during the week were piled high beside me.

Oh man, am I dreading the very thought of even having to _concentrate_ on them.

Not to mention the other worksheets I have at home that I've been neglecting to do for the last three nights.

I don't want to do the work, but I also don't want my aunt to find out about me skipping on my homework either. One of the teachers had threatened to make a call home if I didn't start turning in the assignments.

Yeah, you know that the threat alone was enough to force me to stay after school.

After a while, though, my motivation began to diminish and boredom began to invade my numbed senses.

"I could always go home and chill..." I said casually to the empty library. I checked the ancient clock above the bookshelf. "But it's only four. I still have about twenty minutes," I murmured. I wish I didn't have all this work to do.

Putting my book down, I squeezed the bridge of my nose in frustration before sighing. Beyond the glass windows, I saw heavy raindrops pounding against its smooth surface.

It had started raining sometime during the end of fifth or beginning of sixth period. I wasn't too sure since I _was_ busy dozing off in both of the classes.

My eyelids lowered thoughtfully. Maybe I should just go home. I shook my head. No, I couldn't go home just yet. I have to finish at least one homework assignment. Sighing, I picked up my book once more.

"Shrimp?"

Ahh! I dropped my book in surprise, the sound of it hitting the table echoing in the wing. I looked up at deep blue eyes.

"So here you are again."

Getting over my surprise at seeing him here, I narrowed my eyes. What was he doing here? Didn't everyone gone home, like, an hour ago?

He strode slowly towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked. My eyebrows furrowed when he slammed his bag onto the table. Placing a finger to my lips, I hissed, "Shhh! Must you be so noisy?"

He grabbed an empty chair from another table and dragged it back to mine. Slumping down into it, he gave me a smug smirk. "If it annoys you, then yes."

Of course that was his ultimate plan.

I sighed, but said nothing more. I settled back into my chair and went back to reading my book. At the sound of rustling, I glanced up to see InuYasha pulling a book out from his bag.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He looked up, a peculiar look in his eyes.

I raised my eyebrows. "Well, are you going to answer me or what?"

"You talk too much." He mimicked me, though instead he raised a single eyebrow. Jerk. "What does it look like? I'm here to study as you are. Is there a problem with that?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No, there isn't any problem. It's just, um; I thought you didn't want to be bothered with me."

He scoffed. "Did I ever say that?"

"No."

"Then why are you assuming things?" he asked, putting the book on the table. He went back into his bag and grabbed a black case. Popping it open, he pulled out his reading glasses and propped them on his nose before grabbing his book and opening it.

I looked back to the clock on the wall, breathing a sigh of relief.

It read four twenty-two.

I rose to my feet quickly, shoving my books and papers into my bag in the process. "I have to go."

He looked up from his book. "Why? I thought we were going to study together."

I looked up from shoving a folder into my bag. "I have to be home before five," I answered, resuming my frenzied packing.

"I'll walk you." He got up and stowed his book away.

"Um, thanks for the offer, but I kind of live far and I don't want you-" I stopped when I felt something collide with my forehead. Blinking, I looked down at my feet, where a crumbled paper ball sat.

"Will you stop with your excuses?" he snapped. "I said that I will walk you home, and that is what I intend to do, damn it!"

"But I'm taking the bus," I protested miserably.

He groaned. "So what? I have an unlimited card. What's the big deal, little one? What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything," I replied quickly. I squeaked and threw my hand over my mouth. Oh darn it, why did I have to answer? Now he is going to be suspicious. My eyes trailed to him and I watched his lips quirk up into a smirk.

"Yeah, right; you said that too fast and you covered your mouth right after. You _are_ hiding something," he teased.

"W-whatever," I stammered, removing my hand from my mouth. Grabbing my bag, I pushed passed him. I'd embarrassed myself enough today.

"Hey, wait up!"

"You better hurry up then!" I called over my shoulder, leaving the library.

.x.

The wet strands of my hair clung to my forehead and cheeks when I removed my jacket's hood from my head.

I wished I knew it was going to rain today. If I had known, I would've brought an umbrella of just my stupid spring jacket, which is now soaked through.

Note to self: remember to wash the jacket so it won't start stinking.

Standing underneath the apartment's canopy top, I brushed off some of the water droplets that clung to my clothes. My eyes glanced down the small steps to InuYasha.

He leaned comfortably against the wet metal fence, his umbrella drawn over his head and his sports jacket zipped comfortably around his frame.

He could've been a gentleman and offered me his umbrella, but no, it would've probably been against some book of rules he has or something. I scoffed at him softly. I pressed the button for the manager of the building to open the door.

Hearing the buzz indicating the door was open; I grabbed onto the metal handle and pulled the glass door open. I then looked back to InuYasha. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, InuYasha?"

"You're not gonna invite me inside? How rude."

I sighed in annoyance and turned back to the door. He just knew how to push my buttons, didn't he? I moved to step into the building, but stopped. My body tensed when warm air washed over my neck, raising goose bumps. I turned my head slightly to see InuYasha. I glared at him. "Why are you standing so close to me, InuYasha?" I asked lowly.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, Shrimp, that's all." He smirked and turned away, walking back down the steps and out the gate.

"Hey! Stop calling me that!" I yelled after him.

All I received in return was a rich laugh.

.x.

"Hey, Sis, how was school?"

I looked up from removing my shoes. Souta was seated on the small couch that was in the living room by the window. Smiling, I walked over to him and kissed him on the top of his head. "School was fine, Souta. How was school for you?"

"It was great, Kagome! Me and Haru and Eiji went around and pranked all the girls!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, really? You didn't get into any trouble, did you?" I hope the pranks weren't anything too serious to require a call home.

Souta shook his head firmly, quickly catching onto my nervousness. "No, Kagome, we just scared them a little, that's all."

I sighed in relief. That's good; nothing too serious. Giving him a pat on the head, I walked past him to get to my room.

"Kagome?"

I stopped in my trip down the hallway. "What is it, Souta?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Who was that boy that was walking with you? Is that your _boyfriend_, Kagome?" he asked, a sly smile on his lips.

I stared at him, my cheeks turning several shades of red. "Souta!"

He faked a look of surprise. "So that is your boyfriend, huh, Kagome?"

"No, that boy isn't my boyfriend!"

"Aw, really? So, is he just your friend?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood for all this interrogation crap over some boy. I sighed. Sometimes, it was annoying to have such a nosy baby brother. "Kind of; he's more of just a classmate that I talk to, that's all. Now, I don't want you to say anything else about him, okay?"

"Okay, Kagome."

"Good. Now, I want you to go to your room and get ready for dinner, okay? Oh, and make sure you do your homework too. I want to check it over."

He grinned. "All right." He got up and bounced over to me, kissed my cheek and then pushed past me rudely and bounding off down the hall to his bedroom.

"Watch it, brat!"

Souta laughed and the door closed.

After a moment, I sighed and padded my way to the window, looking out of it sadly.

My recent dreams or nightmares more like it, returned to me suddenly. Behind my closed eyes, I saw blood.

* * *

(InuYasha)

I sighed at the silence that hung over me.

I hated this type of silence; it unnerved me to no end. Looking up to my brother, I watched him with a grimace while he ate his dinner. Damn, he sure ate like royalty. Unlike him, I ate like a human being.

I soon lost interest. I looked to the empty seats that were placed out on either side of the table and then rolled my eyes.

My brother's insistence of keeping our parents' places at the table really irritated me because all it did was reminded me of what happened.

Our parents had gone missing when I was only five years old. It'd never been revealed to me on what had happened. The cops searched for them for over two years. They never came up with any new evidence, so they closed the case and left it at that. Since then, my older half-brother had raised me.

"What is occupying your mind, InuYasha?"

The deepness of his voice startled me. The memories fell. I looked up to meet his deep blue eyes. They're set in a pale face framed by long, tamed black hair. I blinked and then snorted softly. I'd forgotten for a moment that he was even there.

"Nothing," I murmured. I stuffed my fork into my mouth.

I hope this would give me a good enough excuse to stop the conversation for at least a few minutes.

"You usually argue with me from the moment you step foot into this house. Is there anything going on school that I should know about?"

I grumbled and set my fork back down on my plate.

My brother sighed. "I see you want to start the silent treatment again, am I correct?"

I glared at him. "Why do you care anyway, Sesshoumaru?" Grabbing my fork again, I went back to eating.

I may be grateful - never let Sesshoumaru know. Never let him know - to my brother for letting me live with him instead of going in the system, but as the years slowly bled together, it seemed like we just... drifted apart.

Mind you, we were never very close in the first place, but now, all I feel for my brother is irritation, annoyance and an inkling of dislike.

I'm sure that the feeling is mutual.

"InuYasha, I am speaking to you."

I set my eyes on him. "What, Sesshoumaru? What the hell do you want from me?"

The corner of his mouth quirked up into a smirk.

Aw man, I fell into his bait again. Damn it.

"Ah, now there is the InuYasha I know," he teased.

That bastard. If he thought that was funny, then he should think this is hilarious. Grabbing a meatball off of my plate, I threw it at his face. It connected to his cheek, smearing the sauce on it. "Ah, now there's the Sesshoumaru I know." I cackled.

"You little brat!" he snapped. "I cannot believe you-"

I ignored his ranting, as usual. I positioned my cheek up on my open palm and listened with half an ear. Well, that was quite funny. Not something I would do every day, but something to try rarely.

"-and I'm sick of having to tell you to stop smoking, InuYasha. It's bad for your lungs. Do you want to die at an early age or something?"

I wiped the sauce off of my hand with my napkin. "I'm not smoking."

My brother rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples in agitation.

I smiled. I'm really getting under his skin now.

"Bullshit, InuYasha. I can smell the smoke in your damn clothes. What do you take me for - an idiot? I was not born yesterday."

"Only God knows that, Sesshoumaru."

He doesn't get it. Why can't he just get it through his thick head that this is my decision and I'm sticking to it, whether he liked it or not.

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily. "I suggest you go to your room, InuYasha." He waved his hand dismissively to the stairs in the living room.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, mommy."

Pushing my chair back, I rose to my feet, grabbed my half-full plate spaghetti and walked out of the room.

"Why does he have to be so impossible sometimes?" I heard him mumble.

I smiled and chuckled lightly.

Whatever lets you sleep at night, my dear, idiot half-brother.

* * *

(Kagome)

Staring blankly into the darkness of my small bedroom, I turned onto my side in frustration. I grabbed the ends of my pillow and pulled them up over my ears when a rather loud moan carried through the walls. I pressed them closer when I heard another moan.

When will this end?

I closed my eyes in hopes of blocking out the disgusting noises from my mind.

Several minutes passed.

My door opened.

Opening my eyes, I sat up. I leaned over onto my side to switch on my nightstand lamp. I settled back and looked to the doorway and saw Souta. "Souta, what's wrong?"

Sniffling, he shook his head, his black bangs hanging listlessly before his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kagome," he sobbed softly. "I didn't mean to. I-" he hiccupped, "I tried to stop it, but-" he hiccupped again, "I couldn't. I'm so sorry, Kagome. I don't want Aunt Yuka to find out that I had another accident," he finished, his sobs growing in volume.

Oh, Souta.

I got out of bed and moved to his side, pulling him into a hug. I don't want him crying over something as stupid as wetting the bed.

His tears wet my collarbone.

"Shh... Souta, don't cry. Aunt Yuka isn't going to find out," I cooed into his hair. I rubbed my hands soothingly over his back.

Pulling his head away and cupping his wet cheeks, I said while wiping at the falling tears, "Stop crying, Souta. I'm not mad at you."

He nodded a wet smile on his face.

"Now, I want you to calm down and rest, okay? I'll be right back."

He nodded and then went over to my bed, crawling under the sheets.

I smiled my approval and then stepped out of the room.

Entering my brother's room, I silently closed the door. I approached his too small bed and wrenched the soiled sheets free. I turned to throw them into the hamper that sat beside it.

Suddenly, a hand gripped my wrist.

I froze.

"Monster, what do you think you're doing?"

My mind drew a blank.

My heart started to beat ferociously against my windpipe.

The hand holding my wrist tightened its grip. "I said, what do you think you are doing? Answer me when I'm speaking to you, you whore!"

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say.

The hand spun me sharply around and I was forced to stare up at my aunt.

She stood before me, her dark robe opened, exposing her naked form. Her hair stood up in a frizz. Her green eyes flicked to the sheets held tightly in my left hand. Her expression hardened into one of drunken rage and fury.

"You were trying to cover up for that despicable brother of yours, weren't you?" she hissed.

"Please, it's not that big of a deal," I pleaded faintly. I dropped the sheets onto the floor. Staring at her with fearful eyes, I felt my heart beating ninety miles a minute at my throat.

"Not a big deal?" She backed away from me. "Not a big deal!"

I flinched from the rather loud shout.

"We will see about that." She turned her back to leave.

No!

My eyes grew wide.

I hastily grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room. "NO! Leave Souta alone, please!" Tears were in my eyes as I fought to keep my brother safe.

My aunt's eyes flashed. She slammed her fist into the side of my head.

I cried out.

"Where do you get the audacity to disrespect me like that, you stupid, ungrateful bitch? Huh!" She pushed me back away from her.

I encountered the wall; I let out a loud grunt. Falling to my knees, I felt a harsh pull on my scalp. I threw up my hands and moved to scratch at the offending hand. That only earned me a punch; this time to my face. I felt the tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. I shut my eyes and another harsh tug increased the pain in my head. Then I was dragged across the floor, the tugging of my hair increasing.

I struggled. It only earned me more slaps and punches to different parts of my body.

I'm scared out of my mind and my mind is spinning... spinning so fast. I feel so dizzy and nauseous, but I fought against it.

I have to protect my brother.

* * *

(Souta)

"Stop it! Please, Aunt Yuka! Stop!"

My eyes popped open. I sat up in bed, my body shaking in fear. I stared into the darkness of the room. What was that? It sounded like-

My big sister's door slammed open.

I looked to the open space. "Kagome!"

Our aunt dragged her into the room by her hair. Light filled the room when she flipped the switch. She threw my sister further into the room. I took the chance to look over her appearance. There were so many red markings on her face.

Tears came to my eyes. "Kagome..."

"You want to take his punishment, child? Very well; but he will be watching your sorry, worthless ass get the beating that he should be receiving." She closed the door.

I opened my mouth to plead with her not to hurt my sister, but I couldn't speak. No words would come.

Our aunt reached over and grabbed a leather belt from the top of the dresser. Her arm raised and the belt slapped against my sister's leg.

I flinched.

Kagome cried out.

The belt slammed against her thigh, leaving a bright red line; her leg lifted into the air. She fell onto her side and curled up into a ball.

"Kagome!" I cried out.

She kept her eyes on me, no tears in them.

My tears kept coming.

The belt slammed against her again.

She bit her lips, her eyes closing.

"Kagome!"

"D-don't cry, S-Souta. I'll be a-alright," my sister said.

Our aunt's shouts of swear words began to blur out as I cried louder until my throat hurt and no more tears were left.

* * *

(Kagome)

~The Next Morning

"Kagome?"

Feeling a soft touch on my sweat-ridden shoulder, I slowly opened my puffy eyes. I sniffled and then looked up to my brother's face.

His tears glistened in the sunlight coming through my window. "Kagome, are you okay?" he asked quietly, rubbing at his wet eyes.

A light smile came to my face, despite the pain I'm in. Moving my hand, I wiped his tears away. "Yeah, I'm okay, sweetie." I couldn't bear to speak in a normal voice. My body ached too badly from the whippings. "Is she gone?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Kagome, Aunt Yuka left early this morning for a conference. You want me to fill the tub with some warm water?"

I nodded and patted his hand. "Yes, I would like that, Souta. Thank you."

He nodded lightly before climbing off the bed and walking to the bathroom.

Once he's gone, the tears I held back finally fell and I made no move to stop them.

.x.

"Careful, Souta, you don't want to hurt me too much now, do you?" I teased.

"Sorry, Kagome."

I chuckled and laid my chin on my pulled up knees. I circled my arms around my still red stripped legs. I hissed when the sponge Souta used passed across my shoulders. I already told him not to touch my back. It's still sore with blood spots on the surface. Feeling the small prickles of tears in my eyes, I closed them and sniffled.

I hate this so-called life we're living.

I hate being seen as nothing more than just a monster.

But... I especially hate myself for destroying everything for everyone.

The tears fell. I frowned and wiped furiously at my eyes and cheeks. I'm not going to cry again. I don't want to cry again.

"Kagome, do you... do you think Aunt Yuka is going to hit me tonight?"

I snapped out of my depressive thoughts and looked to my brother - the very brother that, since we had come to live with our aunt, I'd sworn to protect with my life. I read the sudden fear in his eyes and frowned deeper at the thought of our aunt touching him.

"I won't let her, Souta," I said, determination in my voice.

"Kagome?"

"Souta, don't worry about Aunt Yuka. She will not touch you because I promise I will protect you with my very life. Now come here and give your big sister a kiss."

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

**AN: **Here's the next chapter! This one seems to be the same as the original chapter - nothing much was changed from it. I do hope you have enjoyed it nevertheless, though. I know I did. The next chapter should be out within the week. =)

~Seeing Through Tears. All rights reserved (c) hassi128 2012-2013

_-2/4/2013_


	4. Chapter Four

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter Four  
by hassi128

(InuYasha)

I slammed my textbook and book bag onto the table. I was bored staying in class, so I came up with the totally clichéd _"Can I use the bathroom?"_ excuse to get out of History.

That had been about... I looked down to my watch - forty-five minutes ago. I knew the teacher was suspicious now of my whereabouts, but it didn't matter to me and obviously not to them.

So, after getting out of class, I made my way to the library in the west wing. I knew that this was the place to be without having to worry about someone ever finding me. That, or go outside to the roof, but the weather was too cold for me without me having to go to my locker to grab my jacket. I knew that would only raise suspicion with the security guards.

Not that it really mattered to me, but I would very much like to keep my secret hiding place secret, thank you very much.

Approaching the library, I pulled open the wooden door and stepped inside. I looked around for a place to sit and my eyes happened upon a table where someone with very familiar head of hair splayed across the surface sat. Smirking, I walked over to the table.

"So, you're cutting classes, eh, Shrimp?" I asked. "I didn't think you had it in you to do so."

I waited for a smart remark from her, but she didn't say anything. In fact, now thinking about it, she may even be sleeping, judging by her slow breathing and minimal movement. I raised a pierced brow and stuck an arm out, shaking her slightly. "Hey, are you sleeping?"

I waited for her to answer again, but the only response I got was a grunt and her moving closer into herself. I sighed and took a seat from across her. "What's wrong with you now? Feeling sick? Is it that time of the month or something?"

Shrimp snapped her head up and glared at me with swollen eyes. "Go away, InuYasha! I am not in the mood for your shit!"

Whoa. I never thought I would hear the day that Miss Shrimp would swear - and at me at that.

Getting over my shock, I snorted. "What's with you now? Did you trip in front of everyone again? God, you're such a drama queen."

"Fuck you, InuYasha!" she snapped, tears falling down her cheeks.

What the hell? My eyebrows shot up into my hairline. Just what is up with this girl? Is she bipolar or something?

She moved her hands up to cover her tear-streaked face.

Something caught my attention on her wrist. What was that? I moved to her side. I ignored her half-hearted glares and hisses of "You're invading personal space, InuYasha." Rolling my eyes, I took a closer look.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing, InuYasha?" she questioned in exasperation. She pulled her wrist away from my line of vision.

I looked up to her red-rimmed brown eyes. "Did you hurt yourself?"

She looked at me for a moment longer and then sighed. "What do you care? Just leave me alone."

I frowned, not happy with the answer and grabbed her wrist again.

"Hey! Let me go!" She tried to pull her wrist away again.

I tightened my grip and glared at her.

She returned the glare. She jerked her arm again. Finally, after a few tense moments, she resigned and stopped her actions.

Good.

I rolled up the sleeve of her uniform shirt. My eyes widened at the sight and my throat went dry.

Several bruises, including a large purple whip mark adorned her small wrist. Pulling the sleeve back a bit further, I checked to see if there were any more. I hope there weren't. I sighed in relief at not finding any more bruises. Placing her wrist down, I grabbed her other one and pulled at the sleeve.

"Please don't look..."

I looked up. "Did you say something?"

Shrimp stared at me and then shook her head. "No..."

I looked down at her now exposed wrist and my breath hitched.

Embedded on her arm were many reddish-pink scars. They began at the tip of her palm and continued down under the sleeve. A few old ones had already started to fade to my skin color. The most prominent ones ran down the length of her arm and were swollen around the edges, as if she cut them a bit too deep.

No way.

Shrimp, the most innocent, at times brash, girl he have ever seen was a cutter?

I couldn't believe it.

Staring at the scars, I barely noticed that she had pulled her arm away and that she had even more tears in her eyes.

We didn't say anything to each other for a while; we didn't even look at one another.

I didn't know what to say. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. The fact that Kagome was doing this to herself literally made me want to throw up and by the scars on her wrist, she had been doing it for a while.

I looked up to meet her watery eyes. "Why?" I whispered.

"I-" she started. She avoided my eyes and bowed her head in shame. "P-please don't tell anyone!" she gasped out.

I detected an element of a sob in her voice.

I suddenly felt a strange amount of compassion for her. "How long have you been... doing this?"

Her eyes stayed focused on her lap. "I-I've been doing it for four years, I think."

Four years and nobody ever found out about it? "Why?" I asked again.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't tell you," she said.

"Why not? Why are you doing this to yourself? Why do you even have those bruises on your arm?" My voice dropped to a soft whisper. "Is someone hitting you?"

Her eyes widen a fraction of their original size, and then she jumped to her feet. She started grabbing her belongings, which surprised me. "No... No, I fell." She didn't look me in the eye.

"You're not fooling me, Shrimp. Look, if you're getting hurt-"

"I said I'm fine, okay?" she snapped.

"If you're so called fine, then why do you have those cuts on your arm?" I pointed to the arm that was busy shoving a book into her bag.

She looked down at her arm, a strange gleam in her eyes. She shook her head lightly and looked back up to me. "Those are old. I-I haven't done it for a while now. So see," a forced smile slipped onto her face, "I'm fine - like I said."

"Why do you keep lying to me and yourself? You are anything but fine. If there's something wrong, I want to be able to help you."

"Damn it, InuYasha, I said I'm fine! Now stop questioning me!" She slung her book bag onto her shoulder and rudely pushed past me.

I growled low in my throat. Who did she think she was kidding? Getting to my feet and grabbing my book bag, I followed her. "Listen, I don't know who you think you're fooling, but-"

She turned sharply to me, tears in her eyes. "Didn't I tell you that I'm fine, InuYasha? There's nothing wrong with me, so I don't need your help. Why won't you just believe me?"

"Because, wench, there are freaking bruises on your arm besides those damn cuts. Anyone who does that to themselves along with having strange bruises, which I think are put there by someone else, are far from fine. Now, tell me what the matter is."

She reached up, quick as a wink, and smacked me across the face.

The pain came quickly and I raised my hand to the stinging cheek. I stared dumbly at her. What the hell?

A satisfied smile met her lips and she turned to walk away again.

Oh no, she wasn't going to get away with slapping me that easily! I reached a hand out and grabbed her arm, swinging her back around to face me. She indeed did struggle, but I kept on. "Why won't you just let me help you, you brat?"

"Because I don't need any help for something that isn't wrong, damn it! Now if you don't mind, stay out of my business!" She finally pulled her arm from my grip and walked away.

"Stupid girl," I muttered. Guess there isn't any point in trying to help her. She obviously didn't want it. I turned to go back to the table, but stopped when I noticed in my peripheral that Shrimp was swaying on her feet.

She leaned her body against the wall for support. Her legs shook.

I moved to go see what was wrong with her, and, noticing that she was starting to fall, quickly caught her before she met the floor.

* * *

(Kagome)

I awoke to... something.

That in itself was completely abnormal. I couldn't remember the last time something or someone had ever waked me up beside my alarm clock or, on occasion, Souta. Still half-coherent, I opened my eyes and pushed myself up onto my forearms. A wave of dizziness hit me full force. Groaning, I fell back against... actually, I'm not even sure what it was. All I knew was that whatever it was... it was soft and... and warm. I turned onto my side to prevent any light from hitting my eyes again.

With a soft sigh, I snuggled deeper into the warmth. This feels so nice...

Sniffling once more, I sighed in content as a wonderful scent drifted through my nose: baby powder. Oh, how I love that smell.

"Aw, so you're finally falling for my charm, huh?"

My reaction was immediate and, in anyone's opinion but my own, very comical.

I launched myself away from InuYasha so fast; I actually managed to impress myself with the speed. Plastering my back to the end of the couch where I'd landed, I stared at the slightly startled, but still very amused, boy with scandalized eyes, breath coming out in quick pants, fully ignoring the throbbing protest of my head from the quick movement.

Leave it to me to not notice in all that time that I'd been lying in InuYasha's lap.

InuYasha simply stared at me, and then burst into a fit of laughter.

That idiot has no right to be laughing at me. I glared at him, relaxing my grip on the armrest and then gripping my pounding skull, curling in on myself from the intense pain. "Stop laughing at me, you bum." I groaned. "How did I get here?"

He calmed his laughing down to just chuckles, and then answered. "You passed out at school, so I brought you home. You know, for some supposedly dainty girl, you sure are heavy."

My cheeks grew hot. "Oh, shut up, prick," I said. After a moment, I asked, "How did you get here?"

I resisted the urge to swipe a punch across InuYasha's head when he rolled his eyes. What, did he think the question was stupid or something? Dumb prick.

"I took a cab here," he answered. "Now, enough about me, are you..." he paused, a minute tint of pink on his cheeks, "okay?"

I blinked rapidly and found, to my utter embarrassment, myself blushing and had to turn my face away from him.

He was concerned? About me?

It gave me an odd feeling in my chest.

Nodding my head, I looked back to him with a small bashful smile. I reached out and grasped his hand, smiling a little more when I realized that he didn't pull away. "Thank you for bringing me home, InuYasha." I pulled my hand away. "But you can't stay. If my aunt drops by, she'll be furious."

"Does she drop by unexpectedly all the time?" InuYasha asked.

"No."

He smirked. "Then why are you worrying? Relax."

Oh, if only I could do just that, InuYasha. I would very much love to, in fact. I sighed and rose to my feet, heading to the kitchen for a bottle of Tylenol. Entering the kitchen, I leaned forward on the countertop. My elbows braced the smooth surface.

"What are you doing in here?"

I turned and, for a moment, was surprised to see InuYasha in my kitchen. I shook my head to brush away the mild surprise. "Um, I, uh, have a headache, that's all."

He casually leaned against the wall, his jacket pressing tighter to his body.

Feeling self-conscious, I opened a cupboard and reached for the bottle of medication I usually hid inside the kitchen. I grumbled to myself when the shelf proved to be too high for my short height. Darn it, why couldn't I have been gifted with my father's height instead of my mother's?

A slow blush spread across my cheeks (once again) when I felt a warm body pressed behind me. Out of my peripheral, I could see a hand reach up to retrieve the bottle.

"Here," he whispered, a puff of warm breath tickling my ear.

I... I don't know what to feel right now.

I took the bottle cautiously, uncertain on how to react. When warm arms surrounded my body, my face, unbelievably, turned a darker shade of red (I might just stay this shade of red for the rest of my life if I do not get myself to STOP BLUSHING!) and I found myself wanting nothing more but to sink further into them. "T-thanks. Um-"

"You..." he stopped and took a breath, "you had me, um, worried today," InuYasha whispered, pressing his face into my hair.

I coughed, a little embarrassed, yet happy he admitted that he was worried for me. "InuYasha," I started shakily. I pushed him to the side to lean against the counter. "I," I gulped, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, please."

I couldn't deal with this.

I couldn't deal with the sudden emotions that were building up within me.

Why am I feeling them anyway?

I made eye contact with him and I felt my cheeks warm up again.

InuYasha slammed his fist on the counter and the strength of the blow caused a few jars to shake. "What the hell are you afraid of? Do you think I'll break something?"

I shook my head quickly. I passed him and made my way into the living room.

InuYasha followed closely behind. "You better answer me! Why the hell are you acting like this?" he all but shouted.

"P-please just go. I'll pay you back when I get the money, okay?" I walked up to the door. I had just managed to place a hand on the doorknob when InuYasha's hand wrapped firmly about my upper arm, nearly pulling me backwards.

Fear started to rise in me, but I tried not to show it.

"I don't want you to pay me back."

"I said that I'll pay you back, alright?" I argued back. I ripped my arm away from the tight grip. Turning back to the door, I threw it open and pointed a finger outside. "Just get out of my apartment!"

He stared at me for a tense moment, his mouth set in a straight line. "Fine," he finally said. "If that is how you want to be, then I'll have to respect that." He bent down and snatched his backpack up from the floor. He exited the door, slamming it shut with extra venom.

I glared at the door and then sighed.

I lay back against the wall and gratefully allowed my body to slide down until I sat on the carpeted floor. "That was interesting," I mumbled under my breath sadly.

* * *

(InuYasha)

~Days Later

I looked to the jagged, uneven cement floor. I ran my palm against its rough surface; I knew if I pressed hard enough and pushed forward, it could break through skin. I inhaled on my cigarette.

An ant crossed my line of vision, carrying a large flake of green leaf. It hurried past, oblivious of my presence.

Hmm, maybe I should blow it away and take the leaf.

...Nah.

I just allowed it to pass by safely.

I looked up to the sky. A cloud slowly floated above me. Hmm, maybe I should've paid attention in science class on the type of clouds there are. It would be kind of fun to be able to point them out.

Oh well.

After its large shadow had skimmed over my body, I uncurled from the floor, stood up and dusted off my uniform pants. The school roof was free of any other presence. I stood in solitude, peacefully under the afternoon light.

I sighed, absently rolling the cigarette between my fingers.

It felt so right to have this, but my fingers still itched from the strange familiarity. Each stream of smoke that flew from my mouth made me more comfortable, though, and it's not long before my hands stopped their trembling and the smoke started its calming ritual.

Closing my eyes and breathing in deeply, I felt the edges of my solitude fade away.

_Slam!_

What the hell?

I turned to see who slammed the damn door opened like that.

Shrimp walked through the threshold and was instantly bathed in sunlight. She held in her arms two bulging bags overflowing with lunch foods.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

How dare she break my solitude like that?

She revealed a smile to me, placing the bags of lunch into my unsuspecting hands.

I stared at my hands in confusion.

All she wanted to do was bring me lunch?

How... sweet?

I watched in silence as she dug into her book bag, pulling out a withering black wallet and extracting a couple of bills. She handed the bills to me.

Wait a minute. Why is she handing me money? What have I done... oh. I sighed in irritation. Of course she was still trying to repay me when I specifically told her not to. Damn it, why couldn't she just listen to me for once and stop acting so damn stubborn? I pushed her outstretched hand back.

"I already told you that I do not want you to pay me back. Keep the money, alright?" I placed my cigarette back between my lips, inhaled and then pulled it away and exhaled. Dropping the burning butt onto the ground, I smashed it into the ground with my boot.

She stared at me and then sighed, resigning to putting the crumbled bills back into her wallet.

"You know..." she started, "you know that's dangerous for your health, right?"

"What are you - my mother?"

She shrugged her shoulders and then plopped down on the shaded part of the roof. "I'm just trying to help you out."

Excuse me? Is she seriously going to pull that with me?

"I don't need any help for something that isn't wrong," I chided, repeating her earlier words back to her.

She snorted. "Real mature of you, idiot."

I clucked my tongue. She's just mad that someone caught onto her bullshit.

I took a seat beside her and looked to see what she had gotten for us. I was thankful to see that she had actually gotten some real food and not just snacks or some nasty salad just made of leaves. I began with the chicken and bacon filled salad, liberally pouring it over the greens, and then licking the dressing off my fingers afterwards. Out of the corners of my eyes, I saw Shrimp reach out for a sandwich; the sound of tearing plastic accompanied the crunch of lettuce as she ground them between her teeth.

Did I ever mention that I have very acute hearing?

She went into her bag for a napkin and stole a stick of carrot off my salad. She barely missed her hand being stabbed by my fork. Don't worry; it wouldn't have hurt too much. It is just a bendable fork, after all.

"Don't go stealing food from my lunch, little girl. You have your own."

She stuck her tongue out. "Don't go calling me a little girl now, too, idiot."

I clucked my tongue. "I will call you whatever I want to call you, little girl."

She glared at me for a moment, and then went back to her lunch.

My eyes lingered on her for a moment longer before returning to my lunch.

We watched a line of ants cross the sun-heated floor near our feet.

I was interrupted from taking a bite from my sandwich to see a slim finger poke at my leg. I looked up to meet her mud brown eyes set on me.

"Um, InuYasha," she started. She paused, and then started again. "I... I want to apologize for - for kicking you out of the apartment last time. I wasn't feeling too well."

Not feeling well, my ass.

I snorted. "You're such a baby." I went back to my lunch.

She sighed.

We fell silent after that.

"So..." she tried again to start, "How come you don't like to be around people? And what's up with all the earrings and other crazy stuff, huh?" She stole yet again another baby carrot.

I stayed quiet, fuming that she is still taking my lunch. Instead of punching her arm, I took a swig off her can of soda, smirking smugly at her when I finished.

She frowned at me, but said nothing.

"If you must know, I'm anti-social. And as for 'the earrings and other crazy stuff', as you put it, I just like getting piercings. Is there a problem with that?" I asked.

Shaking her head, she smiled. "No, there's no problem. I was just curious, is all. Besides," she reached a hand out to lightly run her fingers across my lips, causing me to look at her like she was crazy. "I think the piercings are, well, cool." She looked up to meet my eyes and smiled more earnestly.

My breath caught in my throat.

I never saw her smile at me like that before...

Chuckling, she then circled two slim fingers around the lip ring and tugged none so lightly.

"Ouch!" I smacked her hand away and glared at her as she laughed. "What the hell was that for, Shrimp?"

"Oh, nothing," she giggled. "I just wanted to do it."

"Well, how would you like it if I just did this, then?" I grabbed a hold of some of her hair and yanked - hard.

She squeaked out, and then reached out for my ponytail, yanking on it even harder.

"Ouch! Fuck! Let go!" I hissed.

"Not until you let go of my hair, dick!" she hissed back.

"No!"

"Then, it seems like I'm not letting go of your hair anytime soon." She smirked. She yanked on my ponytail once more for good measure.

I flinched. That bitch. I retaliated, pulling her hair even harder.

We continued to pull each other's hair for quite a bit until we finally tired and decided together that we would let go. After the pressure was relieved, we rubbed our heads, half-heartedly glaring at each other for the headaches we knew we would be sporting in a few minutes.

"So..."

Shrimp looked to me with curious eyes, still rubbing her head.

"How come you're here? Someone like you should be hanging out with her friends, not someone like me."

She stared at me for a moment and then bowed her head, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. "I don't know, InuYasha. I thought... I thought that, um, maybe, uh, you wanted to be friends?"

"I don't want any friends," was my automatic response.

Her shoulders fell. She looked up to me, eyes questioning. "Why not? Why are you so uptight about the issue of having friends?"

"That's none of your business."

Shrimp had the audacity to gape at me. "What do you mean it's none of my business?"

I fixed her with a glare. "Just how I said it; it - is - none - of - your - business. Now, drop it."

"No. I will not just 'drop it.' I want to know why you don't want to be friends with me." She insisted.

"I'm not telling you."

Groaning, she reached out and gripped my hair again. "You are going to tell me why you don't want to be friends or have any kind of friends in that matter. Now, tell me."

"No."

"Then, you leave me no choice." With that statement, Shrimp pulled my hair as hard as she could.

"Ouch! Shit! My head was just getting better, too!"

"That's your fault! Now, tell me or I'll do it again."

"I'd like to see you try," I said.

She yanked my hair once more.

I gritted my teeth. "Fine! I'll tell you! Geez! Just let my hair go."

"That's more like it," she said happily, releasing her grip.

I made sure to tie my hair up into a topknot - shut up. Don't laugh - away from the treacherous Shrimp.

Huffing, I started my tale.

"Before I came to Shikon High, I attended a private school. It was like a college, but with just high school kids. Anyway, there, I was a hotshot; in fact I was so popular that I even had my own little fan club.

I hated them with a passion.

They always stalked me and claimed that they were in love with me and other crazy crap like that. But, even with all that that grated my nerves, I still let it fill my stupid ego. One day, I decided to throw a party and invited half the school to it. Sometime, during the event, I was framed for stealing the school's mascot.

I found out later, after I was expelled, that it was my best friend and my dumb bimbo of a girlfriend who wanted to bring me down."

"Why did they want to frame you?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Jealous, I guess. I never did ask the damn bastard, and, after leaving, I never saw them again." I glanced over to Shrimp. "So, what about you, Shrimp? Since you made me tell you, tell my why you would transfer to this shitty school?"

She blinked owlishly, and then pointed a finger to her person. "Uh, me?"

Who else am I talking about, smart thing?

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, focusing part of my attention to looking for my carton of cigarettes. "Yeah, you dummy."

She scratched at her cheek. "I transferred because I heard that this school is supposed to be excellent on the academic pole?" She offered lamely.

I stared at her in disbelief. Did she truly think I was going to believe such a bold face lie? "That has to be the worst lie I have ever heard. And I thought I came up with some lousy ones."

Shrimp pouted. "I'm not lying!"

I smirked, amused at having flustered her. "Ooh, I'm really scared now."

I was actually enjoying myself with teasing her. In fact, now that I thought about it, I never had this much fun teasing, annoying or just being myself with anyone, and especially not with my ex. This was kind of fun and refreshing.

She punched me in the arm. "Shut up!"

"No."

Groaning, she jumped to her feet. "Forget it, InuYasha! You deserve to be by yourself!" She turned to leave.

What the hell happened?

I shook off my surprise and shot out my arm and grabbed the Shrimp's wrist. I noted just how dainty it is in my hand. With a quick pull, her body tumbled back onto me. Unfortunately, I, once again, underestimated just how hard she was going to fall. The force of the impact knocked the wind out of me. I grunted.

She blinked her eyes open to find her face buried in my chest. A scowl marred her plump lips. "What the hell, InuYasha?" She gasped. She struggled to push herself up.

"I don't know why I keep underestimating just how heavy you are. What do you eat?" I muttered.

She flushed scarlet. "You bastard!"

I smirked smugly. "My, Missy, what a dirty mouth you've been having for some time now."

"Ugh! Shut up, InuYasha! Now, let me go!"

I shook my head, my smirk growing larger. God, she had such a spark to her that just almost made her desirable for any man. I wrapped my arms around her waist and drew her body close against mine, between my legs. Bringing a hand up, I brushed away the dark bangs from her brown eyes.

She blushed even darker.

"Now, listen here, Shrimp." I placed a firm finger to her lips when I saw she was about to protest once more. "I was just joking earlier, okay? If you don't want to tell me, then fine, whatever. We can, you know, talk about something else or go back to just having some fun." I loosened my grip.

She pushed herself up to straddle my hips. The blush that was once clear as day on her cheeks was now gone. Her eyes stared at me.

Suddenly, she fell back into my chest, wrapping her arms tentatively around my shoulders. She held me close, her face pressed into the crook of my neck.

What had just happened now? One minute, she was angry beyond reason with me, and now suddenly... she was hugging me?

I blushed, silently wanting to hug her back.

Wait, what?

I frowned at my line of thinking. Why would I want to hug Shrimp back?

Willing my blush down, I pushed her away from me. "W-what the hell do you think you're doing? I didn't say you can go ahead and hug me and-"

A finger pressed to my lips, silencing me. She smiled warmly at me. "You have such horrible taste in jokes, InuYasha."

I blushed again. There goes that smile again... "W-whatever," I mumbled, trying to hide the blush and the weird feeling in my stomach.

* * *

(Kagome)

Approaching my locker tiredly, I put in the combination, and then pulled it open. I took my backpack strap off my shoulder and flipped the flap open. I reached inside and started pulling out the books I wouldn't need for the rest of the day. I placed them inside the locker.

Man, am I tired.

The last lesson was very boring and the teacher's robotic voice didn't make it any better.

But, at least I had my thoughts to entertain myself with... I started and then flushed lightly. I swore under my breath. I had forgotten about that during that boring lesson. See, I had been thinking about InuYasha again.

Why?

Why did I keep thinking about that jerk? There wasn't anything fascinating about him to warrant this!

It had been about a whole month, and maybe a few days added in, since our little 'make-up' fight. Since then, I had begun to hang out with him more often, finding, to my surprise, how much fun he actually was. I had also found, to my greater surprise, that he had slowly become the only thing I thought about. My thought weren't anything perverted, just what we would be doing that day and what kind of antic we would find ourselves in yet again. I found a small smile come to my lips.

Shaking my head of my thoughts, I closed the locker door.

Speaking of the devil.

I gasped, a hand flying to my chest. "InuYasha! Don't do that!" I said. I stuck my tongue out at him when he rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"What do you mean by that, Shrimp?" He glowered. "I can't just stand here?"

I barely reacted to the nickname anymore. Instead, I shook my head frantically. "No! I don't mean it like that, InuYasha! I mean, well, you usually disappear after lunch, you know. I..." I sighed, "I just wasn't expecting to see you again anytime today." I slung my now slightly empty backpack strap back onto my shoulder and held my books close to my chest. Turning, I started down the hall to my next class, InuYasha following close behind.

"Shrimp, why don't you put those books in your bag? What's the point of carrying the bag if you're not gonna use it?"

I didn't bat an eye at the question; I have gotten use to InuYasha's questioning my 'weird way of life'. I shook my head and smiled. "I like carrying my books. Great workout for my fabulous arms, don't you think?" I flexed my arm to him.

Grinning, InuYasha touched the small muscle that shown. "Yeah, it sure does, Shrimp," he said sarcastically.

I laughed, happy with InuYasha showing such a humorous side and pleased to have taken his attention away from the real reason for carrying my books.

InuYasha didn't need to know.

He couldn't know.

He had already found out about my cutting. I mean, he never learned the exact reason why I cut, but still, he just didn't need to know.

We continued down the hall in silence, moving out of the way of classmates or apologizing, mostly on my part, for bumping into someone. Once we were in front of my class, I turned around to bid InuYasha farewell.

What he did next, I will never forget for the rest of my life.

My words got stuck in my throat when he leaned over and pressed his lips to my cheek.

Blushing like crazy, I locked eyes with his ink blue ones.

What was that for?

A smirk surfaced on his face and then he began striding down the hall, waving a lazy goodbye at me. "See you, Shrimp." He threw over his shoulder as he disappeared into the crowd.

I stood, stunned at his actions. I gripped my books tightly; my fingertips tingled. I tried to suppress the overwhelming feeling that threatened to make me fall sideways. I leaned, collapsing against the door-frame and brought my head down as if afraid of anyone seeing the utter shock, surprise and, for an unknown reason, joy that threatened to break free.

In the safety of the bangs that covered my face, I gave a wide unsuppressed smile made completely out of an odd happiness.

* * *

(Sango)

I sat on top of my desk, my legs crossed. I was waiting for my friend to get to class before the bell rang. This was the one class to not be late for. The teacher would definitely give her hell. My eyes brightened when Kagome finally entered. "Hey, Kagome," I called.

She glanced over to me. She smiled shyly at me, making her way to my desk. "Hey, Sango," she returned the greeting. She took a seat at the desk beside my own.

I twisted my body slightly and smiled cheekily at my friend. Reaching my hand out, I pinched her cheek like a mother hen. I laughed when Kagome smacked my hand away and glared.

"Don't do that, Sango. I hate that."

I rolled my eyes amusingly. Kagome always said that, but I haven't stopped as of yet. Twirling a piece of my hair around my finger, I asked, "So, my darling Kagome, I've noticed how you've been spending a lot of time with that loser, InuYasha."

"InuYasha is not a loser-"

"Is there something going on between you two that I haven't been told?" My eyes took a suspcious tint to them.

Kagome blushed.

I laughed. "Well, that answered my question."

My friend shook her head. "No, Sango. There is nothing going on between InuYasha and me. We're just friends." She tried to argue.

I shook my head, an amused smile on my lips. I hopped off my desk and made my way in front of Kagome. Laying forward on one of my elbows, my face cupped in my palm, I used my other hand to tap my friend on the nose. "Yeah right, Kagome. You disappear at lunch all the time and leave me and Miroku all by our lonesome. I think I have a good idea of what's going on between you two..." I winked.

Kagome blushed again and shook her head. "Oh, stop it, Sango. We're just friends, nothing more."

"Mmhm. Whatever you say, Kagome; whatever you say."

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

**AN: **Wow, this chapter took forever and a half to finish. I'm not too satisfied about the way it was worked, but as of right now, I'll just post it up and see how everyone else feels about it. I even added a new character thought into this chapter: Sango!

Sometimes, I feel like I write Sango out to be flirting with Kagome. I blame that on my old ways of writing KagSan Fan-Fiction. Plus anyway, I find it fun to write a flirty Sango instead of her usual serious, maybe sometimes carefree, self as in the show. I mean, don't get me wrong, I still give her serious moments and whatnot, but when it comes to her friends, I like to make her somewhat flirty, especially with Kagome.

...Maybe I am still stuck on the KagSan pairing. Haha, you guys already know I'm sort of am anyway. I don't write them as a couple anymore, but I'm not afraid to give them their little moments of flirtation that can include kissing (definitely kissing), touching and whatnot. But no straight up sex between them. I don't have a problem with that; I just don't like writing that about them. I love their relationship more at a romantic level, no more, no less.

In fact, maybe I will bring this very, very old (try 2008 old!) story about Kagome and Sango onto this account. Hmm, if I do, I have to give that a major overhaul too. It's more like a one-shot friendship Fan-Fiction than anything else. I mean, they still check each other out (because I refuse to believe that there is not one straight girl out there that does not check out another girl. Sure, you may not want to be with them romantically or sexually, you have to admit that you do check them out), but that's about as far as it really goes. Like I said, it's more about their friendship than anything.

Oops, I went off track with this author's note, didn't I? Well, I might as well just end it here now instead of continuing. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are always welcomed and replied back to or returned.

~Seeing Through Tears. All rights reserved (c) hassi128 2012-2013

_-2/7/2013_


	5. Chapter Five

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter Five  
by hassi128

_A Month Later (Kagome)_

I pulled open the door and entered the gym. I kept my head down to Ayame and her group of friends as they barked at me like a dog. Did they seriously have nothing better to do than to just bother me? At the end of the gym, I stopped and slumped down the wall. I rested my arm on my bent knee and the other stretched out in front of me. I sighed deeply.

Man, was I tired today. That's nothing new, but still.

I'm not much in the mood to be doing anything physical, but I don't want to skip. I had already gotten into trouble once before for skipping gym.

The metal doors clicked open and I looked up. My eyes fell upon the tanned boy and I blushed.

Koga was the most popular boy in the whole school. He had black hair that was always tied up into a ponytail, and baby-blue eyes. He dressed in baggy black sweatpants and a white t-shirt with the school emblem emblazoned on the left breast.

I, unashamedly, believed him to be one of the best looking boys too.

He walked up to Ayame and then stopped behind her. It looked like that he covered her eyes and started to say something.

Ayame pulled his hands away and turned to face him, a smile plastered onto her face. "Koga!" she exclaimed. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Eww, that is worse than when Sango and Miroku kiss in front of me.

I turned away from the scene. I can't believe it. How could Koga fall for such a... a-a witch like Ayame?

"InuYasha Takahashi?"

"I'm here."

What?

My neck snapped up. I immediately felt giddy. InuYasha's here? I didn't know I shared the same class with him.

This is so great!

"Ah, it's nice to see your face, Mister Takahashi." The teacher commented and looked to write something on his everyday clipboard.

"Yeah, yeah."

Ah, what a typical InuYasha answer to everything. Now, where is he? Oh, there he is. I watched him sauntered over. My eyes slid down to his gently swaying hips.

AHH! What am I doing?

"Ah, so now we share the same gym period, huh?"

Shaking my head of my disturbing thoughts, I looked up to meet his amused deep blue eyes and noticed that he was quite close to me.

I never realized how... gorgeous his eyes looked. They remind me of the ocean on a nice, cool day.

Crap. Now, I'm blushing.

"Why are you blushing, Missy? Are you just dazzled by my mere handsomeness?" InuYasha teased. He reached out and pinched my cheek.

I couldn't help but laugh and smacked his hand away. "Whatever, InuYasha; only someone with your ego could come up with something like that." Hmm, my cheeks don't seem to be burning like before. Maybe my blush is going away now. "Hey, InuYasha?" I caught his gaze again. "What made you decide to actually come to class now?"

He shrugged his shoulders and scratched at his cheek. "Just wanted to see you in a different setting for once, you know." He blushed lightly.

What?

He just wanted to see me?

Darn it, heart. Slow the heck down. It's not that serious.

InuYasha laughed. "Hey, is it really that hard to believe that I just wanted to see my friend?"

"Um, yeah, it kind of is hard to believe, you know, especially since you didn't want any friends before. Remember, InuYasha?"

He rolled his eyes. "That's old news. We're friends now."

I laughed, punching him lightly in the arm. "Of course, InuYasha! I just like letting you know how much of an idiot you were before."

"Ha-ha. Very funny."

I smiled. "Well, it is to me."

He clucked his tongue. "Whatever." He held out his hand to me.

I giggled and then placed my hand in his, allowing him to pull me to my feet and lead me to a different part of the gym.

* * *

_(Ayame)_

Why did that... loser decide to come to class now?

I watched the loser and the freak chat; I snorted in distaste. "That anti-social fag finally decided to show up to a class."

"That damn loser does nothing but hang around the school like a stupid, lost, homeless person. I don't know why he hasn't failed yet," my darling boyfriend commented absently. He leaned against the wall, inspecting his newly manicured nails.

I frowned, not liking that his attention was directed to his nails. I sometimes wondered if he was straight. "It's a wonder, baby. He probably hasn't failed yet because the teachers feel bad for him or something."

"Mm-hmm," he hummed.

I huffed. He's not even listening to a word I'm saying! "Will you please take your attention away from your damn nails for a minute?"

"Sorry, babe." He looked up to me and smiled sheepishly. "I just needed to make sure the damn manicurist did a good job. She was new, after all."

I clucked my tongue. I didn't believe a word he was saying. "Whatever. Just don't do it again, got it, Koga?"

He waved his hand in a dismissive action. "Yeah, yeah; I got it." He moved away from the wall and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close.

I blushed.

He chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss to my neck.

"Humph. W-whatever," I stammered, trying to hold onto my anger at him. Damn it, Koga just knew how to make me feel good at times. Chancing a glance at him, I returned the kiss to his lips and then pulled away quickly.

"Hey, Ayame!" One of my friends called.

I turned to acknowledge her, an eyebrow raised and my lips turned downward.

She pointed to where the loser and the freak were walking off.

My nose twitched in distaste. God, that loser was turning another one over to his damn field.

"Is little Miss Popular feeling, I say, jealous?"

What!

I whirled around on my boyfriend, eyes wide. "Excuse me?" I nearly screamed.

His lips twitched. "It was nothing, my dear butterfly."

I still frowned. I knew he was only making fun of me.

"What an odd couple." I heard another friend laugh.

My friends, except Koga, started to laugh as though it was the funniest thing they had ever heard. Not wanting to be outdone, I laughed louder right along with them. I want to make it obvious and painfully clear for everyone to see whom I was mocking.

* * *

_(Kagome)_

"Hmm, well, will you look at that? They're laughing at us," InuYasha whispered into my ear.

I looked over to where Ayame and her friends stood. I glanced back to InuYasha.

His eyes seemed to glow in amusement.

I rolled my eyes. Of course, he would find enjoyment in this somehow. "You sure are finding this amusing, aren't you, InuYasha?"

"Well, of course I would. There's nothing funnier than watching bullies think they're actually hurting us." He bumped his arm into mine with a chuckle. "You can't honestly tell me you don't find this at least a little funny."

"Well-"

"Kagome!"

I let out a loud yell and jumped a tad bit. I glared at InuYasha, who was laughing behind his hand, and then turned to see who called me; I grinned.

Miroku jogged up to join us. "Hey, Kagome, what's up?" he asked once he came up to us. He gave me a sweet smile and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his toned body.

I stiffened at the touch; for one, I was pressed tightly against my friend's body, and two, his arm had pressed onto one of my bruises. "Uh, nothing much, Miroku. Say, do you think you can let me go? You're hurting me."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Kagome," Miroku said, removing his arms. He moved his hands down to instead grip my forearms.

"Thanks."

Miroku glanced over to InuYasha. "Oh, hey, InuYasha! What a surprise to actually see you attend a class," he greeted with a wide smile. "I'm glad to see that my dear Kagome is being protected from the big bad people of high school."

I groaned. "Miroku!"

"Oh, I'm just teasing, Kagome. Right, InuYasha?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, he's just teasing. Hey..." InuYasha started. He sounded unsure of himself.

I wondered why.

"I have something I have to do right now. Um, I'm going to go catch up with you later, okay?"

"InuYasha?" I started, but he already had turned away and sped walked away.

Hmm, that was weird.

"So, Kagome!"

I squeaked as I was whirled around. I looked up into Miroku's glittering eyes. "Have you and InuYasha made it official yet? I didn't believe it when Sango told me, but now..." He smiled like a mischievous cat, "seeing with my own two eyes, I see now that it's true."

I groaned, bringing a hand to my face. "Oh, not you, too, Miroku." I really thought I would get some peace and quiet today concerning my supposed feelings for InuYasha. "How many times do I have to say this? There is nothing going on between InuYasha and me."

Miroku clucked his tongue and wagged his finger. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. Are you really telling me - ouch!" He pulled his finger away from my mouth.

That's what he gets.

"Don't be wagging your finger in my face like that, Miroku. Haven't you learned from last time?" I warned.

He rolled his eyes at the warning and stuck his tongue out. "As I was trying to say before I was rudely interrupted, are you really telling me that you cannot see that look in those eyes when he looks at you? Hell, did you see how fast he had to get away because I was taking up his precious 'Kagome time'? He likes you."

I punched him on the arm. "You've been hanging out with Sango too much, Miroku. You just sounded like her for a moment."

"Don't try to change the subject, Kagome."

"I wasn't trying to. You and Sango don't know what you're talking about. InuYasha doesn't like me like that. We're just really great friends."

He sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "Are you really that dense, Kagome?"

"Miroku, Inuyasha and I are just friends. He does not like me in that manner, okay? So please, stop with the crazy assumptions."

Really, what were Miroku and Sango smoking to be thinking of such a ludicrous idea as that? InuYasha liking me? Yeah, right, in a million years probably.

My friend sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll stop bothering you with the truth. I'm shocked enough as it is that he can even feel anything for anyone with that attitude. And you know what?"

I didn't like the look that gleamed in his eyes or the grin that spread across his lips.

"I think you like him, too."

I gaped at him... and then started to laugh. "Are you serious, Miroku? Do you actually think that I like InuYasha? Pssh, please." I flagged my hand, laughter still falling from my lips. "I can tell you for sure that I do not have those kinds of feelings for him. He's just my friend, like you and Sango."

Miroku sighed once more. "All right, Kagome, whatever you say." He turned and left before I uttered another word.

I slowed my laughter down to chuckles. My friends were crazy. What would make them think that there were any kind of... romantic feelings between InuYasha and me? The very thought made me laugh. I stopped my chuckling when I heard the teacher blow the whistle and ordered everyone to the floor.

.x.

I watched my classmates, including InuYasha, play dodge ball. Ten minutes had passed into it. I flinched when the rubber ball slammed against the wall.

The rubbery noise crackled in the air.

"No..." I murmured. I pushed down the urge to hold my head between my knees in fear.

_"Monster! Get in here now! And I mean, right now!"_

_A thirteen-year-old you runs into the kitchen, and then slows down to cautious steps as you approach your aunt. You look up to meet her eyes. A deep scowl ruins your aunt's once youthful face. "Y-yes, ma'am?"_

_"What have I told you about leaving the dishes dirty? What the fuck have I told you about this?"_

_You look to the dishes that lie in the sink. You chew on your bottom lip and hold your head down. You prepare yourself to rattle off your excuse; you knew you would be punished for your irresponsible actions. "I-I'm sorry, ma'am, but I had homework."_

_Your aunt roughly grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls your face towards her so that it was inches away from hers._

_"Look at me when you're speaking to me, child!" your aunt growls. "Now, repeat."_

_Your eyes were are wide and teary. "I-I'm sorry, ma'am, but I-I had homework."_

_"Homework, you say?" Your aunt smirks. "Oh, I'll give you something to work on, all right."_

_The next thing you know, pain shoots through your eye instantly; you cry out. You hear your aunt scoff and then your body is thrown towards the side. You keep your eyes closed, not believing in yourself to not show your pain. You already did once; you don't want to do it again._

_"Next time, when I tell you to have something done, make sure it's done, you pathetic bitch."_

_You count for ten seconds until you are sure your aunt has left. You allow your eyes to open - which hurts like hell. Your right eye, the one she hit, you squint through because it is too painful to keep open all the way. "Ouch," you murmur. You sigh dejectedly._

_"God, why do you hate me so?"_

"Kagome!"

I blinked, coming out of my memories. I looked up to see the teacher watching me.

"Get into the game."

"Can I pass, please?" I asked softly. I touched my right eye discreetly.

"Are you feeling sick?"

Yes. "No."

"Then get in the game. Come on." The teacher smiled and blew his whistle; the others stopped their game.

I sighed. Why couldn't the teacher just let me pass just this once? Why didn't I just say that I wasn't feeling well? It was the truth. Keeping my senses on high alert, I moved cautiously onto the gym floor.

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

I glanced over to the shrimp.

She hopped around the floor, barely dodging the balls that came at her. She fell at one point but just laughed it off. She got back up, looked towards me and smiled cheekily.

I blushed, but returned the smile. God, how did she always make me feel like this? Just from smiling at me? I shook my head, my smile still on. Well, she does have a cute smile. I let out a dignified squeal when one of the balls smacked right into my chest. Damn. I'm out. That's what I get for having the shrimp distract me.

The other team cheered.

I shook my head in good nature and left the field. I took a seat by the wall, folding my legs underneath each other. I leaned back and closed my eyes. Now that I was out, I might as well catch up on some sleep.

"AH!"

My eyes snapped open.

Shrimp was on her knees, one hand pressed on her back, the other bracing her body on the floor.

I got up and raced over to her; I bent down beside her. "What happened? What's wrong?"

She looked up to me, her eyes shimmering with tears.

Tears? Why was she crying? She only got hit by a dodge-ball, right? "Are you okay?"

She spoke in such a soft voice that I had to strain to hear her. "It's nothing, InuYasha. My, um, legs gave out and I hurt my knees. Can you help me up, please?" She hid her eyes behind her bangs.

I nodded and wrapped an arm around her small waist. I then grabbed her arm and threw it around my neck; I lifted her up and pulled her close to my body.

Blood rushed to her face. "T-thank you, InuYasha."

Wow, she looks... for lack of a better word, adorable. I chuckled softly. "No problem."

"Aw, look at the poor little baby in pain. My, you must really want to run home to your mommy and cry, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes. Oh, great, them. I looked back to see that bitch, her filthy, fleabag ridden boyfriend and the rest of her group approaching. I cast my eyes around the gym quickly. Where in the hell was the teacher?

Advancing us, the bitch smirked.

I moved my friend slightly behind me, my eyes narrowed but fierce.

The bitch stopped. "Oh, InuYasha, you didn't tell me that you were now dating the new kid. I didn't think you would sink so low to dating the dogs."

The class laughed.

I frowned. "Why don't you just move along, Ayame, and leave Kagome alone?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw, and heard quite clearly, Kagome gasp. She blinked in astonishment at me, a smile tugging on her lips. Why was she looking so giddy? That bitch just called her a dog. What was there to be so happy about? I took my attention off her. I don't think I want to know what was making her so happy. I have a feeling it would embarrass me.

The bitch's green eyes darkened and she clenched her fists with a staggering strength that I truly believed she would have drawn blood had she set her nails into her palms. However, she composed herself quickly and smiled it off.

"You really know how to charm a girl, InuYasha. I wonder if you ever say such romantic things to your little..." her eyes shifted to Kagome for a moment, "freak of a girlfriend."

That bitch is just asking for it. I forced myself to breath evenly as I spoke. "Why don't you just keep your pretty little mouth shut, Ayame darling, and go back to what you do best: sucking every cock in this school."

The class gasped; some snickered.

Her eyes widened a fraction, and then she narrowed them dangerously. "Why you-"

"Sounds like someone's jealous, aren't you, InuYasha?"

I turned to Koga, just about ready to pounce on him.

Koga's features twisted into a smirk, his blue eyes seemingly darker, focused in a smug glare. "Well, what happened, InuYasha?" he retorted haughtily, "Did a cat catch your tongue? Or is it true that you're jealous of Ayame?"

I folded my arms across my chest. "Psh. I'm jealous of that bitch? Koga, you must have lost your mind to think something like that."

His smirk turned feral. "Hmm, that's what you think, but that's what I see."

"Why don't you get at your darling girlfriend and leave us alone?"

That fleabag looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm, you know what, InuYasha? I don't think so. In fact," he moved closer to me; in an instant, he punched me in the face. "I feel like knocking you down a few pegs. So, how about it?"

Ouch, that actually hurt. I rubbed my cheek and glared at him. I could taste a slight tinge of blood in my mouth.

"InuYasha, are you okay?"

I glanced back to Kagome and nodded. "I'm fine."

Her cheeks pinked and she ducked her head. She grabbed my wrist and gave it a light tug. "Come on, InuYasha. Why don't we just, you know, sit this out on the other side of the gym, huh? They're not important, remember?" She looked up to me, her cheeks still pink.

"But-"

"InuYasha, it's okay. You don't have to protect me. She doesn't bother me," she said softly. "Now, just drop it and let's go. Please."

I watched her. Her body was tensed, her hands clasped firmly onto my wrist, just waiting to pull me away. Her eyes almost seemed void of their usual cheerfulness; she seemed to be...

Scared.

But if she's scared, then why won't she let me fight for her honor? "Is something wrong?"

"No, InuYasha. There's nothing wrong, okay? I just... I just don't want to be bothered by them anymore, all right? Let's just drop the whole thing, please?" She sounded like she was pleading.

I finally gave up and sighed. "Fine."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you, InuYasha."

I shrugged and then moved off to the back of the gym, Kagome following close by.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. So, that's how it's going to be, InuYasha? You're going to listen to your master like the good little dog that you are? How pathetic."

I bristled.

Was that-that... fleabag calling me a bitch?

I whirled around and retorted, "Excuse me?"

Koga chuckled and placed his hands on his hips, his eyes glowing with confidence. "You heard me, InuYasha. I do not like repeating myself, so bring your tight little ass back here and fight like a man. Or, are you being too much of a bitch?"

I narrowed my eyes. That fleabag wanted a fight? Oh, he just got his wish. "Oh, I'll show you how much of a bitch I am, all right. Come on, then, let's do it."

"InuYasha, no." Kagome grabbed my arm. "No, don't do it. Don't fight Koga, please."

I said nothing, pulling my arm away from her.

She grabbed me again, this time with a tighter grip. "No! Don't do this! Don't try to act like something you're not! Stop it!"

That bitch growled and then fist a patch of my friend's hair. "Oh, will you just shut up, you little bitch? You are really getting on my nerves."

"Hey, let go of my hair!"

That bitch smiled. "No."

Kagome let go of my arm and, twisting her body, she bit that bitch's arm - hard. "I said, let go of my hair, you bitch!"

She yelped and back-slapped my friend across the face. "Don't you dare touch me, you disgusting slut!"

"You're calling me a slut? Why don't you go look in the mirror before going around and throwing insults?"

Damn, Kagome. Nice comeback.

That bitch growled and raised her hand again.

"Oh, no you don't!" I pushed her away from Kagome. "Who do you think you are, touching Kagome like that?"

Suddenly, Koga threw a punch; it connected with my stomach. "I am sick of waiting for you, InuYasha. You think you're big and touch hitting on girls? Well, why don't you prove it? I want a fight and I want one now."

"You know what?" I gasped. "I'm getting real sick of you and that bitch. You want to fight? Fine!" The next thing I knew, Koga threw his body against mine.

We both crashed to the floor, hard. Groaning, I sat up and saw Koga attempt to deliver a blow to my stomach again; before I could follow through, a fist had me seeing stars.

The class cheered and shouted.

"Come on, InuYasha! I thought you could do better than that!" Koga sneered.

I let out a frustrated scream and threw my body against his. "Shut the fuck up!" Our bodies thrashed around on the floor, grappling. I managed a few good shots, pleased to see the bloody nose that that fleabag sported now.

"Hey! What is going on in here? Break it up! Break it up right now!"

I yelped when I felt the back of my shirt collar pulled. I struggled against the hold, trying to get back to that fleabag. "Let me go! Let me go! That fleabag deserved to have his ass kicked!"

"Me? Have my ass kicked? By you? Fuck no! I was the one kicking _your_ ass, InuYasha!"

"What? You're out of your fucking mind to think that!"

Koga growled and rushed at me, but another teacher (where did he come from?) grabbed his collar, pulling him away from me. "Let me go! I need to show this dick who's the king of this school and what happens to people like him!"

The teacher struggled to hold him back, turning red in the face.

"I want the both of you to go to the principal's office! NOW!"

The other teacher yanked the still struggling Koga after him.

I followed behind.

* * *

_(Kagome)_

When all the commotion of the fight was over, Ayame turned on me and pushed me. "This is your entire fault! How dare you get my boyfriend in trouble because of yours?"

I stumbled back into someone's chest. I looked up to see it was Miroku. When had he gotten over here? I blushed when he wrapped his arms around my front and pulled me flush to his body.

"That's enough, Ayame. Don't go blaming Kagome on something that you and your 'boyfriend'", he used air quotes around the word, "started."

Ayame stared at my friend, and then scoffed. "I don't know why you ever decided to get involved with a freak like her, Miroku." She flipped her unbound red hair. "If Sango were to find out..." She left the threat hanging.

"You don't scare me, Ayame," Miroku retorted. "Come on, Kagome." He helped me out of the gym. "Ill take you to the nurse's office."

What?

I stopped and shook my head. "No!"

My friend eyed me. "Why not, Kagome?"

Oh, crap. I hadn't meant to say that.

My heart hammered at the thought of the nurse exposing my bruises. I had to think up something to get out of this situation and quick. "I mean, I-I'm fine, Miroku, so you don't have to take me. I, uh, appreciate the offer though."

His eyes softened considerably; a soft smile came to his face. He held onto my arm, still walking with me up the stairs to the locker room. "You don't look fine to me, Kagome. Are you sure?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, Miroku, I'm fine. Can you wait for me, please? I don't want Ayame in the locker room with me."

He nodded. "I won't move from here."

I smiled. "Thank you, Miroku." I headed into the locker room.

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

"Suspended! You were suspended?"

I groaned, placing my head in the crook of my arm. Sesshoumaru had been shouting and raving about the suspension for the fight for about - I brought my head up and glanced over at my digital alarm clock. Fifteen minutes.

"How could you be so stupid?"

I couldn't take this anymore. "Oh, will you give it a rest already?" Pushing up onto my right elbow, I glared at my annoying older half-brother; he stood in the doorway of my bedroom. The fact that he is acting like this was the first time I have ever been suspended was grating on my nerves.

My brother's confusion was obviously clear. "Give it a rest?" He narrowed his eyes. "You are an idiot, InuYasha! How in the hell do you expect yourself to get into a good college if you keep up with your stupid antics? You already have been expelled from one school! Are you trying to do a double?"

I climbed off my bed to stand before him. "Is that all you care about, you no good excuse of an older brother? What about me?"

"What about you?" My brother threw back at me.

I gritted my teeth. "You bastard! How about asking, 'why were you in a fight?' I mean, look at me, Sesshoumaru!" I spread my arms out and then I pointed towards my black eye. "I have bruises all over and not once have you asked about or cared for them!" I glared at his emotionless face.

I hate him.

I hate him so much.

"You know what?" I said softly, "I'm leaving."

Pushing passed him, I made my way down the flight of spiral stairs.

"Where are you going?"

I looked over my shoulder.

My brother leaned over the banister, glaring at me.

I gave him a nasty smirk. "Somewhere away from you." I slammed the front door shut.

* * *

_(Kagome)_

"Kagome, Kagome, wake up."

I groaned deeply in the back of my throat. I rolled over onto my other side, pulling the blanket over my head.

"Wake up, you lazy bum."

I groaned again, finally slipping an eye open. "What is it, Souta? I'm really tired."

Souta sighed. "I know, Kagome, but that boy is here to see you?"

Well, that got my attention. "What boy?" I sat up in my bed and rubbed at one of my eyes. "Are you talking about InuYasha?"

My brother nodded; his smile grew larger. "Yeah, that's his name! He's in the living room."

I gripped my brother's arms, shaking him. "You let him in? Why would you do that? You know what would happened if Aunt Yuka found out."

"Will you stop shaking me, Kagome?"

I stopped and released his arms. I jumped out of bed and started nervously pacing the floor for clothes. "Oh, God, oh God, oh, God," I chanted under my breath. How could Souta be so careless? Last time, I lucked out with InuYasha being here.

"Kagome, will you calm down? It's okay. Aunt Yuka isn't coming home until midnight."

"That's not the point, Souta!" I snapped. Grabbing a pair of low-waist jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, I slipped them on. "What if she shows up ahead of time? What are we going to do then?"

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't... I didn't think that far. I didn't mean to make you so mad."

Aw, shoot, I didn't mean to get so mad at him. I sighed and flashed him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Souta." I patted his head. "Just don't do it again, all right?"

He nodded. "Okay, Kagome!"

.x.

"InuYasha?"

He looked up from his spot on the sofa. His eyes connected with mine.

"InuYasha, what are you doing here?"

He blinked and shook his head, as though to dispel whatever it was that had just happened. Standing up, he nervously started to pull at the hems of his jacket. "I, uh, I know I shouldn't be here, but I, uh, wanted to know if you were all right."

I smiled, a little surprised. Well, that was nice of him. "Oh, um, well, I've felt better." Going into the living room, I strolled over to the sofa, taking a seat. "Come on, InuYasha, you can sit back down, you know," I teased.

He blushed and nodded hesitantly, re-taking his seat.

"Now," I took his hand and placed it in my lap, "tell me, are you okay?" I looked over his body, looking for any more injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Koga hits like a girl."

I smirked. "Hmm, it sure doesn't look like it to me. It looks like he got in quite a number of good hits in."

InuYasha grunted. "Yeah, yeah, so what? He got in a few good shots, okay?"

"Oh, don't be like that, InuYasha," I chided. "Besides, think of it as your punishment for not listening to me."

"Humph! Whatever."

I rolled my eyes. He just had too much pride to even properly apologize. "Apology accepted. Now, let me tend to that black eye of yours." I left to go grab my first aid kit out of my room. A few minutes later, I came back with the kit in hand. "Now, move closer, please."

"I don't need-"

"I said, move closer, please."

"Fine, fine." He moved closer, his breath fanning slowly over my face.

"You know you don't have to breathe over me like that, InuYasha."

"But, you wanted me to move closer, remember? Well, I'm closer, so you're just going to have to deal."

I rolled my eyes again. It seems like he was getting over his hurt pride. "Whatever, InuYasha." Opening my kit, I pulled out a sterile dressing, some tape, and vitamin K cream. She twisted the top off and squeezed a liberal amount into the palm of my hand. I put the bottle off to the side and then, using my two fingers, applied it to his eye.

He winced.

"Sorry." Taking the sterile dressing, I placed it over his eye, tore off some tape with my teeth and tapped the dressing in place. "There, all done. How does it feel now?"

"It just feels... weird, nothing too over the top, you know."

I smiled. "That's good." I got up to put the kit back.

InuYasha reached out and grabbed my wrist. "Wait. You forgot something."

"What did I forget?"

He pointed to his bottom lip where it was split. "This."

I stared at him. "What do you want me to do for it? It's just a split lip. It'll heal naturally on its own."

"Well..." he grinned, "you can always, you know, kiss it better."

I blushed.

He wanted me to... kiss him?

Why on Earth would he want something like that from me?

"So, will you do it?"

"Um... if, uh, that's what you want." I sat back down and kissed the split. I pulled back, blushing. "Did I make it better?"

His focus on me sharpened.

I stopped breathing. A few seconds went by; finally, I broke the gaze. "Um, if, uh, if that's all you wanted, I'll go put this first aid kit away. I'll be right back." I started to pull back.

"...Kagome..."

"Huh?" I looked to him. A hand wrapped around the back of my neck, fingers burrowed in my hair and pulled me forward, causing me to stumble.

I stood in stunned silence when I felt warm lips press against mine. In that brief instant, my breath caught and then became swift and shallow. My heart seemed to beat faster and I had the strange sensation of my toes curling. It was an overwhelming feeling that caused me to feel a little light-headed.

InuYasha was kissing me.

InuYasha was kissing me.

I couldn't believe it.

He drew away. "Kagome..."

There goes my name again. Who would've thought that just saying my name would sound so... incredibly wonderful?

I dropped the first aid kit, the clatter of plastic loud in the room, but soft to me. Falling to my knees, I reached up to grip the sides of his head. I pulled him closer and sealed my mouth to his. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip; I thought it tasted like spice.

InuYasha, again, drew away, but I held him still before he could pull out of reach. The second time he kissed me, he kissed me with such ferocity that his teeth sliced open my bottom lip. I tasted the tint of salty blood in my mouth.

His hand slid up to bury his fingers into my hair.

I removed my hands from his face and circled them around his neck; I immersed myself in the unfamiliar feelings. His touch left me breathless and greedily wanting more. His tongue darted out to lap at my split lip; I parted them obligingly.

We drew away together, quickly inhaling and then pressing our lips together more firmly.

His tongue thrust into my mouth, seeking mine.

Someone moaned into the kiss.

I thought it might have been me or InuYasha or perhaps it was the both of us. Our tongues caressed against one another languidly. There was no battle to overpower one another like we usually do sans make out sessions, just a surprisingly careful passion.

"What do you think you are doing, child?"

Oh no! Not now!

I breathed the air in deeply and looked around at our surroundings. What...? I could've sworn I just heard-

"You dare bring a boy into my house?"

"I'm - I'm sorry!" was my automatic response. I lowered my head and took a shuddering breath, just waiting for the hit to come.

"Kagome? What's the matter?" He took my hand in his.

"Huh?" I looked back up, blinking my eyes in confusion. I blushed. "Oh, n-nothing." What was the matter with me? My aunt wasn't here. Was my mind playing tricks with me? It had to be, but... I couldn't help but be nervous. What would happen if my aunt waltzed right into the room at that moment? My heart began to beat faster and my skin prickled at the thought.

"Kagome?"

My throat closed up on me. It became harder to breath. "No," I whispered. Rising to my feet, I retreated backwards from him. "No, I can't do this." I couldn't do this to him. "Why are you here anyway?" I turned on him, my eyes burning from unreleased tears.

InuYasha looked taken aback. "Um, w-what?"

My fists tightened and I pressed them firmly to my eyes. The fear and anxiety built up inside. "Answer me, InuYasha! Why the hell are you here? Why did you kiss me?" I started to breath heavily.

I had to get him away.

I had to chase him away before...

I shook my head and finally snarled with as much venom as I could gather, "What do you want from me?"

InuYasha gripped onto my arms, shaking my slightly. His eyebrows furrowed, a frown marring his features. "Kagome, calm down! What is wrong with you?"

I calmed myself down to some extent. "Just answer me, InuYasha! Please!" I lowered my eyes to the floor, sniffling. "Why are you here?"

He scratched at his cheek sheepishly, a tint of red on his cheeks. "Um, well, I came here to tell you that I, uh, like you - a lot." He grinned. "And you obviously like me too, right?"

My features twisted into a sneer. "No, I do not like you, InuYasha. I don't like you anymore than just a friend, maybe even an associate since you pulled that - that... whatever it was on me." I wiped my mouth on the back of my arm.

In all honesty, I was a wreck under the surface. I was nervous and tense and I had to fight to keep myself from crying.

I had to get him away.

I had to get him to realize that I was no good for him.

I had to get him to stop liking me.

There was no point in worrying about my confusing feelings; I had to prevent myself from losing everyone again.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. I do not like you. I-"

"-should've known from the start." InuYasha's face turned stone hard.

"Excuse me?" I dropped my alternate personality, my eyes wide in confusion.

"You heard me. You're just like everyone else in that damn school. Let me take a wild guess here; you like that damn Koga, right? You know, the jackass I fucking fought and got suspended for you because his girlfriend was bullying you?" His blue eyes blazed wildly.

I stared at him, incredulous. "What? Don't you even think about sitting there and lying to me! You didn't fight Koga for my benefit; you fought him for your damn pride!"

"No, I did not!"

"Yes, you did! I asked you not to fight him, but you ignored me and did it anyway! I can take care of my own battles, InuYasha! I don't need someone to fight for me, damn it!"

"Oh? So that's how you feel, huh? Well then, don't expect me to help you again!"

"Help me? You didn't help me in the first place!"

"Oh, just shut the hell up, wench!" InuYasha growled. "I don't even know why I wasted my time with you."

My heart thundered in my ears. I tried to relax my fingers that had been so tightly curled; they throbbed. My shoulders were tight, tension radiating across and down my back. My skin felt hot as I gulped air in a desperate attempt to calm myself. Hurt couldn't even rest inside my mind or heart. "Same here."

"Fine." He headed to the door, pulled it open and slammed it shut.

When the door shut, I felt my knees hit the floor, but distantly. I was still trapped in those chagrined eyes all the anger bled from me. "Oh no..." I gasped. My shaking hands grasped at my chest in despair, gripping the fabric. "Oh no, what have I done?" My eyes brimmed with tears. "InuYasha! Come back! I didn't mean it! I-I didn't mean it!" I cried.

_It was for the best._

"NO!" I screamed. "No, no, no, no! InuYasha, come back, please!" I cried hard, tears and snot wetting my face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. I just... I wish I could tell you..."

* * *

_(Sango)_

Rain splattered against the window screens. The droplets caught in the multiple miniscule wires and distorted my view of the wet outdoors. I slid the Plexiglas window open and flicked at the water caught in the wires.

I looked below to watch the large body of students trudging past the school gates. A sea of umbrellas and an army of feet walked on. A few ran up to their friends and greetings were exchanged. Others walked in solitude, seeming to either enjoy the morning shower or frown in dismay at another day in an endless line of school days. I noticed a familiar uniform-clad boy standing by the gate.

I peered closer to get a better look at his expression, but the distance and the rain obscured my view. A breeze passed through and I shivered, my hand moving to grip my blazer closed.

Damn, I need to remember to take the time to sew the buttons back on when I get home.

I felt a subtle shift in the air, telling me that the classroom was no longer empty as someone entered, but I didn't turn to look who it was. Instead, I just continued to watch the traffic below.

"God, it's pouring out there like cats and dogs!"

Hah, I should've known.

I turned around to greet my friend. "Good morning to you, too, Kagome." I offered a sunny smile.

"Huh? Oh, Sango! I didn't see you there! Good morning!"

I laughed at my friend's clueless nature. I then looked her over.

Her bangs were slightly damp and the coat she removed shone from the wetness. Kagome walked over to her desk to place her bag down and I noticed her knee socks were slightly damp as well. Perhaps she had forgotten her umbrella and had only had the hood of her jacket as protection from the rain. I wouldn't put it past her.

"Forgot to bring your umbrella again, huh?"

"I didn't even think to bring one. I didn't know it was going to rain. It began when I was halfway to school already," Kagome explained.

"Ah." I went back to looking out the window.

"What are you looking at, Sango?"

"I'm just looking at the kids walking around and your friend, InuYasha. See him?" I pointed to where he still stood by the gate. Glancing over to my friend, I saw that her whole demeanor changed.

I blinked. What is wrong with her?

Several weeks had passed. Kagome had hung out with me a lot more often than she used to. I hadn't questioned it before, glad to have one of my best friends back. Miroku had tried to tell me that Kagome was only hanging with me now because of some incident that happened in gym.

I didn't believe him.

Now, watching Kagome and seeing how her once happy-go-lucky demeanor vanished so fast upon seeing just a glimpse of InuYasha, I realized that Miroku was right. Kagome was avoiding something...

Or somebody.

I sighed and turned to her. "Kagome, tell me, did something happened between you and InuYasha?"

She stayed silent, still looking out the window.

"Kagome?" I touched her hand, gripping it.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up to me, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Hmm, now why is that?

"Oh, um, nothing happened, Sango. We just had a fight. Don't worry about it, okay?" She smiled, but I could see through the lie.

"Kagome, please don't lie to me. I'm your friend. If something happened, you can tell me, you know that."

"I know, Sango, but..." She stopped and then shook her head. "Never mind. I'll see you later."

She gave me a quick hug then, in a rush of dark hair, light skin, and school uniform, I was left alone in the classroom once more. I sighed and turned back to the window, worry etched into my brown eyes.

I watched InuYasha finally move from his spot from the gate, walking away from the school. "Kagome... Just what did happen between you two?"

* * *

_The Next Day (InuYasha)_

I walked casually through the hallway, a calm mask in place. Inside, my heart hammered against my rib cage, my skin burning. My hands were bunched into my pants' pockets. I arrived to the staircase's door and entered, taking the steps one at a time.

_Kagome's features twists into a sneer. "No, I do not like you, InuYasha. I don't like you any more than just a friend, maybe even an associate since you pulled that - that move on me." She wipes her mouth on the back of her arm._

_"W-what?"_

_"You heard me. I do not like you. I-"_

I shook my head again. I scolded myself for thinking about that stupid girl again. So what if she didn't like me? What even made me think that she would?

'However, she kissed you. That has to mean something, right?' my subconscious offered.

I scoffed. So what if she kissed me? That didn't matter, obviously.

'Yes, it does. Just think about it; the way she kissed you, with such hunger and-'

I groaned. "Oh, shut up."

My subconscious quieted.

Finally, I reached the roof. I forcefully shoved the door opened. Stepping out, my body immediately became bathed by the rain once more. I looked up to the sky, cursing every deity out there for the ongoing storm for the past day in a half.

I took my eyes away from the gray sky and spotted a head full of black hair. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The rain pounded heavily into the ground, or maybe it was just my heart.

She jumped, turning to me. Her hair hung wetly around her shoulders, giving her the look of a small wet puppy. Red colored her cheeks and she lowered her eyes. "I was, um, I was waiting for you." Her hands tightened into fists beside her. She shivered when a painfully cold breeze passed through.

"What for? You made yourself clear weeks ago." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Placing it between my lips, I pulled out my lighter and lit it. I looked back up to the sky. "Damn weather."

"InuYasha, I..." she hesitated.

I glanced at her, eyebrows furrowed. "What is it? Spit it out." I cursed myself when the feeling to collect her into my arms grew.

Damn it.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Forget it, you can have the spot. I'm leaving."

"No! InuYasha, wait!"

She rose to her feet quickly and reached for my wrists. She allowed me no opportunity to answer as she claimed my lips.

A brief ripple of surprise shot through me, but it soon melted away.

She closed her eyes and gripped my wrists gently. I mimicked the action and savored the feel of her lips moving against mine. She opened her mouth when I lapped softly against her bottom lip. I swept in and began a careful exploration.

A groan rumbled in her throat. The feeling vibrated through our mouths and I moaned into the kiss in response.

We parted from the kiss, though only leaving bare centimeters between us and just stared at each other.

"InuYasha, I'm... I'm sorry." Tears settled in her eyes. She started to ramble endlessly. "I'm sorry for what I said and how I treated you. I-I didn't mean any of it! I do like you; at least I think I do. I'm not too sure of my feelings, but I-"

I silenced her with a swift kiss to her lips.

"You always did have a bad case of rambling, Kagome. No one can really understand your point." I smirked. "Now, let me guess what you are trying to tell me. Are you saying that you do like me, if not, just a little bit?"

She blinked and then smiled shyly. "Yes, that is kind of what I'm trying to say, InuYasha." She placed a kiss to the corner of my mouth. "But I can't be with you."

"What? Why the hell not?"

"I-I just can't. It's complicated."

"Do you think I'm a loser like everyone else in this damn school?" I sighed. I knew it had to be too good to be true. "You're just like my brother."

Kagome shook her head and reached up to graze her knuckles lightly across my cheeks, then cupped it in her hand. "No, I don't think you're a loser, InuYasha. I don't think you're any of the things everyone thinks you are. You are everything opposite to me."

I sighed. "You're such a complicating little thing, Kagome."

She smiled softly. "I don't mean to be, InuYasha. That's just who I am. I can't really help it."

I chuckled. Of course not.

Kagome frowned playfully at me.

With a smile, I leaned forward and quickly captured the frowning lips with mine.

She gasped, but pressed forward to return the kiss.

We separated and leaned our foreheads together. "Just give me a chance, Kagome, please?"

"...I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

She stayed silent. Her hands gripped onto my uniform shirt, bunching the fabric. She chewed absently on her lips.

"So, you don't want to try this out?"

"...It's not that I don't want to try, InuYasha, but..." she sighed, "what if the relationship doesn't work out? Will our friendship fail too? I-I don't want to lose you just because we don't work together romantically." She looked back up at me, catching my eyes.

I smiled and moved to hold her hand. "Kagome, we will never find out if we don't at least give it a try. I want to try it. I want to take the chance. But if you're worried about our friendship, which, mind you, I admire that you care that much about it, I'll promise you right here and now that if the relationship doesn't work, then we will always remain friends, no matter what."

Her eyes sparkled with hope. "Pinky promise?"

I blinked and then blinked again. "Are you serious? Isn't that, you know, elementary school?"

She laughed softly, squeezing my hands for a moment. "So what? I always liked the thought of pinky promises. People actually worked hard to keep their promises when it concerned the pinky promise routine," she explained.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway. "Sure, sure, we'll do the pinky promise." I maneuvered their hands to wrap my pinky around hers and then shook her hand. "I pinky promise," I whispered, capturing her gaze, "that if the relationship doesn't work, then we will always remain friends, no matter what." I punctuated the last three with a single kiss to her eyelids, nose, and lastly, her lips. Pulling away, I gave her a soft smile and released her finger. "Now, will you give me the chance?"

She looked at me, and then surrounded her arms around my neck, moving in to give me a kiss.

I moved in at the same moment, but stopped when I saw her wave her hand in front of her face, laughing.

"You have to stop smoking. your breath is nothing but nicotine. I'm not kissing any mouth that smells like that."

I blinked and breathed into my hand, taking a sniff. My nose wrinkled at the smell. "Yuck, you're right."

"Of course, I'm right."

I chuckled and circled my arms back around her waist, pulling her body close to mine. I leaned my forehead against hers. "You know you suck, right?"

Kagome laughed again. "Yup, and you still like me anyway."

"Yeah, I sure do." I tilted her chin up and pressed my lips to hers. "All right; I'll quit."

"Good." She smiled back and then sought my lips once again.

* * *

_(Kagome)_

"Shrimp."

"Shrimp."

"Kagome!"

InuYasha's voice startled me out of my reverie; bringing myself back to the sparse roof of the school. I looked up at him and started to move away a little when I noticed how close we were sitting together. I stopped my movement when I remembered.

We're in a relationship.

I still couldn't comprehend our new circumstances without pausing to gape or feel the need to blush.

InuYasha leaned forward to examine me and his fragrance assaulted my senses. Had he always smelled so good?

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just um... Fine. What's up?"

He gave me a searching look, but seemed to decide to let my inattention pass. "I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie together?" he asked.

"A movie?"

He nodded and moved closer to me; our backs rested against the safety rails along the edge of the school roof.

"Together? Like a date?" I asked. I bit into my cream-filled roll, the sun-warmed cream filling squirting against my tongue. I swallowed it quickly and reached for InuYasha's juice box to wash away the thick taste.

He grabbed for his juice box, chuckling. "Yeah sure; whatever you want to call it. I just thought..." he shrugged, looking away.

I watched him pull on the fabric of his pants, a nervous habit he wasn't even aware he possessed. As he sipped at what remained of his drink, his hand came up to brush back his bangs, another nervous gesture.

I grinned, white teeth flashing. "Yeah, sure!" I agreed. "It'd be cool to hang out outside of school."

InuYasha looked at me; clear relief lessening the rigidness on his shoulders.

"But, not tonight, though. Remember, I have to be home by four-thirty to watch my brother."

"One day won't kill you."

"Yes, it will," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

I glanced over at him, a forced smile on my lips. "Not tonight," I repeated. "How about Saturday? Is that fine for you?"

InuYasha sighed, an easy smile on his face. "Sure. Saturday's fine."

"Do you have a movie in mind anyway?" I asked, brushing crumbs off my uniform skirt.

InuYasha's thumb wiped the edge of my lip without warning, startling me as cool fingertips held my chin still. I looked at the cream on his thumb just as InuYasha brought it to his mouth and sucked on the digit.

"You should eat healthier," he advised, smirking.

"Whatever." I smirked back.

We then talked about movies currently showing that interested us and then made plans to meet each other Saturday afternoon.

"We only have a couple more minutes before class."

"Really?" I checked my father's pocket watch. I couldn't believe how quickly time passed. "Hah, you're right. You want to head down already?" I asked as I began to push myself up; InuYasha's hand on my thigh hindered me from further movement.

"No, not yet," he murmured, leaning over me to push open my unbuttoned shirt collar.

Warm lips descended on my exposed neck. At the same time, InuYasha's fingers drew distracting patterns on my inner thigh.

Tilting my head to the side, I allowed his mouth more access. A warm tongue caressed the skin over my throbbing vein. I tangled my fingers in his dark hair. A rush of excitement quickly flowed throughout my body. A slight breeze blew by the rooftop bringing InuYasha's scent to me. Today it was a mix of spice and winter air. It filled my lungs, making me heady.

Brushing InuYasha's dark bangs from his face, I pulled him to me, bringing our lips together. The feel of his lips against mine sometimes felt rich and smooth as the sensation traveled down my stomach to warm my insides.

This must be how it felt to swallow fire.

Sometimes, though, InuYasha tasted as light as a fallen snowflake on the tip of my tongue.

I opened my mouth to his probing tongue, moaning as it tangled with mine, wet and eager. I opened my mouth further, accepting all of InuYasha. I broke the kiss, tilting my head up to the sky, breathing deeply as the sun warmed my face.

"InuYasha..." I whispered to the sky. "Thank you."

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

**AN:** Yay! I finally finished this chapter! They finally kissed and they're finally a couple! Yay! I don't think this chapter went through too much revisions because I was pretty happy with how it was done. I think more so that the later chapters will be seriously going through major overhauls because I'm not happy with those and how some scenes were done.

Hope you guys enjoyed! I can't wait to see what you guys have to say about the chapter and how everything is going so far.

~Seeing Through Tears. All rights reserved (c) hassi128 2012-2013

_-2.10.2013  
_


	6. Chapter Six

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter Six  
by hassi128

_Months Later __(InuYasha)_

I stole a look at my watch for the tenth time; I frowned. I'd been standing outside of my girlfriend's apartment for about thirty to forty-five minutes now. What was she doing? She didn't usually take this long. I was growing very impatient.

After waiting a few more minutes, I gave up and entered the gate, walked up to the front door and rung the bell. There was a loud _'buzz'_, and I opened the door and made my way inside the apartment building to the elevators.

Jabbing my finger on the arrow pointing upward, I waited for the elevator to come. There was a soft _'ping' _as the elevator doors opened not even a second later. I stepped inside and pressed the button for floor two. Once the doors closed and the elevator began to make its descent, I leaned my body back against the metal bar and whistled a soft tune to myself.

A minute or two passed before another ding sounded and the elevator doors slid open once more. I pushed my body away from the bar and exited off. Taking a right, I walked down the long hallway to room two-hundred twenty-four.

A minute later, I stopped in front of the room. i gave the wood two consecutive knocks. Not a moment passed before I heard locks unlocking and saw the door open, a dark head peeking out.

"Oh, hey, InuYasha!" he greeted, opening the door further.

"Hey, brat, where's your sister? She's going to be late for school." I stepped inside. "Kagome! Come on!"

"She's still getting ready, InuYasha." The brat went over to the sofa, plumping right down onto it. He had on his light blue jacket and green book bag. He's obviously ready to leave.

I gave him a nod of thanks and made my way through the rooms of the apartment to my girlfriend's. Giving two knocks, I heard a muffled, "come in," from the other side. I opened the door and found Kagome still in her pajamas and robe, her back to the door.

"Kagome, you're not ready?" I stepped in and closed the door.

That's weird. I thought she would've been in the process of dressing, not still in the very beginning.

She turned and faced me, her face red and brown eyes inflamed.

My eyes widened. I moved closer to her, grasping her arms. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"I," she hiccupped, "um, I'm not feeling too w-well. I'm sorry that I kept you waiting."

My eyebrows furrowed. I took her hands and gave the space between her eyes a kiss, and then I pressed my forehead to hers.

She sighed, hands sliding up and around my waist.

I held her close and felt the tension leave her body. My lips kissed down to Kagome's teasing the flesh. I drew away and then closer, kissing her, licking her bottom lip and then kissing her again.

"You go get some rest, Kagome. I'll take Souta to school for you, alright?" I murmured against her mouth.

"Thank you, InuYasha," she whispered.

.x.

"Um, InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

Souta chewed uneasily on his bottom lip. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"

Taking a breath, he rushed out, "?" Red dusted on his cheeks from the rush.

I blinked at him once, and then again. "Wait, what did you say, Souta? And slow down this time."

Souta gave a frustrated groan. "I said; are you going to help us get away from Aunt Yuka?" He looked down at his hands, bunching and releasing the hem of his uniform shirt. He stopped when he met the cross-walk.

I stopped alongside him. "Why would I do something like that, Souta?" I found it unsettling for him to ask something like that.

The brat started to gesture around with his hands wildly. "Because, InuYasha, Hojo was supposed to help us, but Aunt Yuka moved us here! Didn't Kagome tell you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. Okay, now I was really confused. I noted the frown that marred the brat's thin lips and the crease in-between his eyebrows too. "Didn't Kagome tell me what? Who's this Hojo guy? What are you even talking about, brat?"

Souta stared at me, his brown eyes slowly widening, probably from realization. His mouth dropped open. "She didn't tell you?" It came out as a release of breath.

"Tell me what, Souta?" I asked. "Why don't you tell me what's up?"

He closed his mouth tight. Shaking his head, he crossed the street and made it just in time as the traffic light blinked yellow.

"Souta!" I moved to step into the street, but was stopped when a car raced by, honking and flipping me off. I returned the gesture and decided to wait for the next green light. A few minutes passed; the streets cleared, becoming free of any passing vehicles. The crossing light shone from red to green. I took a step forward and finally found myself, several moments' later, by the brat's side again. I grasped onto his elbow. "Souta, tell me what you're talking about. You have me curious now."

Souta shook his head again, firmly this time. "Just drop it, InuYasha. Just drop it and pretend I never said anything."

"Souta-"

"I said drop it, InuYasha!"

My mouth clamped shut at the order.

Souta sighed and said softly, "I'm sorry, InuYasha. Now, let's go."

I nodded, not having the heart to ask any more questions.

When we finally reached the gates of his school, Souta turned to me, a smile that didn't reach his eyes on his face. "Thank you for walking me to school. I'll see you tomorrow, InuYasha." He pulled me into an unexpected hug and released me just as quickly and hurried into the school.

This family was so weird. But something was going on and I was going to find out.

* * *

_(Kagome)_

I flipped another page of my magazine. I glanced over to my boyfriend that sat across from me.

His blue eyes watched me curiously.

I couldn't help but blush; I looked back down to my magazine.

Several minutes passed and I looked up to the clock that hung on the wall. I sighed; it was time to kick him out before my aunt returned. I eyed him. "You should get going, InuYasha. I have to start my chores."

InuYasha eyed me back and sighed, leaning back into the sofa. "How about I stay and meet your aunt?" he suggested.

I sat up straight, eyes wide. "What? No!"

His eyes widen and he moved back further into the sofa.

It took a moment for my mistake to register in my fear-laced mind. Shit, I messed up again. I tried to smile off my nervousness and paranoia. "I-I mean, it's really a bad idea, InuYasha."

A scowl blemished his features. He leaned forward on the sofa, placing his elbows on his knees. "What's going on, Kagome? Why don't you ever want me to stay past four? Why don't you like to come over to my house? Wait," he stopped himself and shook his head. "That was a stupid question." His scowl darkened. "This one is a better one: who in the hell is Hojo?"

What?

I stared at him; my heart stopped at the single utter of his name. I haven't heard his name in so long... "You know about Hojo?" My voice came out soft, barely above a whisper.

"Of course, I know!"

"W-what do you know?" My fingers curled around the hem of my un-tucked uniform blouse. I prayed to God that he did not know what was going on.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Souta told you, didn't he?" How would InuYasha know about Hojo? Maybe Souta had said something to him by accident. But when would he have had the time to say it? He had to have told him when I wasn't around.

"Yeah, Souta told me. He told me everything."

I stopped in my thoughts, blinked and looked at him questioningly. "If Souta told you everything, then why are you questioning me about Hojo?"

He said nothing.

"Well?"

"Listen, Kagome, I'm not going to fall into a stupid trap. Either you tell me, or I won't say what I know."

I blinked at him and then sighed softly. "You don't know anything," I said more to myself than him. I couldn't believe I had gotten myself worked up over it. He didn't know anything about my family's secrets. I met his jealous gaze, a laughing smile painted on my face. "You are such a bad liar."

InuYasha grunted and crossed his arms childishly.

I chuckled at my boyfriend's immaturity. A minute or two passed, and I decided that he did have the right to at least know who Hojo was. I revealed a small smile to him and started. "Hojo was a good friend of mine. He was my first real boyfriend."

"Oh. So Hojo was your first?"

I leaned over the small coffee table and smacked him on the arm. "Idiot! I said he was my first boyfriend, not my first! Listen next time, will you?"

"Pssh, whatever you say." He grinned and leaned back into the sofa. "Now, why don't you tell me some more about your ex-boyfriend?"

I shrugged. "There's nothing else to say about him. I haven't heard from him since we moved here."

Nodding, he got up and moved to sit beside me. He grabbed my hand and brushed the pad of his thumb over the backside, kissing me softly on the juncture between neck and shoulder. "Did you love him?" He murmured into the skin.

"No."

I felt him smirk against my neck. "Do you love me?"

I smirked. "Maybe," I said coyly.

"Hmm." InuYasha slid his hand to the back of my neck, tilting it up to bare my throat. Kissing the corner of my mouth, he then trailed heated kisses down the side of my jaw. "I think you do."

"And what if I do? What are you going to do about it?" I challenged. I reached up and grabbed a fistful of thick hair and pulled his parted lips to mine.

InuYasha didn't hesitate to thrust his tongue into my mouth, and he groaned in desire.

The sound sent a shiver through me, and then my tongue was there, too, teasing and sliding sensuously around his.

We drew away and rested our foreheads together.

"Do you love me?"

"No."

My face fell and I pushed InuYasha away from me. "You sure do know how to lay it thick, huh, InuYasha?"

"Oh, come on. You know I'm kidding," he chuckled. Wrapping his fingers around my arm, he pulled me back into his warm, inviting body, enclosing me into a loving embrace.

I sighed with contentment, inhaling the enchanting scent of baby powder. I kissed at his cheek and captured an earlobe teasingly. "Mmm," I purred into his ear. I released his earlobe and, tilting his chin up to expose his neck, lapped and sucked on it, teething the sensitive skin and sucking harshly. "So, do you love me, InuYasha?" My muffled question came.

InuYasha groaned lowly in his throat. "Kagome, you know I, ah, care about you."

I stopped in my ministrations and pulled back. He whimpered, but that didn't matter to me. "But you don't love me, huh?"

He sighed and closed his hand over my fingers. He waited for me to entwine our fingers before bringing his eyes up to mine. "It's too soon for the L word, Kagome. Besides, I've never said 'I love you' to any girl. I'm not even sure what it is."

"Hmm." I was still a little down trodden.

"Aw, don't be like that, Kagome." He sidled up to my side and snuggled his face into my shoulder, laying light kisses along my collarbone.

I couldn't help but sigh. I turned my head to place a kiss to InuYasha's forehead. Feeling a hand sneak under my shirt and press flat against my quivering stomach, I gasped and pushed him away. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," InuYasha laughed. "I just want to go exploring." He began to softly knead my thigh.

I got to my feet, my eyes firm. "No, I don't want you to go exploring. You can leave now, InuYasha."

He eyed me, an eyebrow raised. "Why are you getting so upset, Kagome?" A moment later, he shrugged and got to his feet, sliding the strap of his bag onto his shoulder. He eyed me once more, a smirk gracing his features. "Or are you too chicken to let me pleasure you?"

I blushed and, in my embarrassment, narrowed my eyes at him. "How about I break up with you right now?"

"Damn! So touchy, are we?" He smirked once more and chuckled lightly. "You got your period."

"Get out!"

A flicker of amusement flashed through his eyes. He shrugged and placed a brief kiss to my forehead. "Fine, Kagome. I know when I'm not wanted." He chuckled again and then sauntered away, shutting the door gently.

I stood in place and continued to stare at the door. God, InuYasha was just so infuriating, sometimes!

"Kagome?"

I sighed. And now, I'm going to have to deal with my brother.

Great.

I turned around to see Souta, his head poking out into the living room. "What is it, Souta?" I started to grab my books from the coffee table and held them in the crook of my arm.

"Did you really break up with InuYasha?"

I sighed. "No, Souta. I just said that just to keep him from finding out about us or Aunt Yuka might want to move us again."

"Oh okay."

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

"InuYasha, may I speak with you?"

I groaned into my open notebook. What did Sesshoumaru want now? "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" came my muffled reply. After a minute or two, I brought my head up from my notebook and brought my cup of iced tea to my lips and took a sip.

"I am proud of you."

I coughed violently as I choked on the liquid. My brother thumped my back uselessly.

Not helping!

I winced as he slapped my back once more.

"Was what I said really all that surprising?"

"Well-ah!-Excuse me-ah! Ah!-for being a little more than surprised at you saying that you're proud of me," I argued, "and watch it with the back thumping! Damn." When he finally finished smacking my back, I cleared my throat. "Mind telling me what is the reasoning behind this?"

Sesshoumaru's lips quirked up into a smirk.

I shot him a glare. "Will you get on with it, please?"

"Yes, of course. For one, you are actually doing your homework. Two, you are not smoking anymore. Three, you are not your annoyingly arrogant self. Four-"

"All right, all right, God, I get it, geez."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "You asked."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome." Sesshoumaru chuckled, seating himself on the ebony colored couch. "Anyway, how is your girl, Kagome? I have not seen her around for quite a bit. Maybe I scared her off, hmm?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, you haven't scared her off, Sesshoumaru. She just hasn't the time to come over. Besides," I chuckled, "she's just being her usual weird self. Though, she did get upset when I tried to lift her shirt a bit."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes then. He placed a hand to his forehead. "InuYasha," If I hadn't known better, I would have thought that Sesshoumaru had just whined, "When are you going to learn? You do not treat a girl like a toy."

I raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh? But you do with Kagura every other night? Don't think I don't hear you two across the room."

A particular image, along with audio, came to mind and I shivered.

"Do not change the subject, InuYasha. Kagura is my long term girlfriend. You and Kagome are just starting."

"Just starting? We've been dating for several months now. How much more time will I need for it to be considered long-term? Besides, I have my needs too and I know she does."

Sesshoumaru glared at me. "Like I said before, InuYasha, you and Kagome are just _starting_. If you do not think Kagome is the girl for you, then I advise that you tell her and do not string her along." After glancing down at his watch, he stood to his feet. "Now, I will be heading off to bed. Do not be up too late."

"Yeah, yeah." I went back to my homework with a wrinkle on my eyebrows.

.x.

_Days Later_

I glanced over to my friend.

The library chair she sat in was pushed back, letting her torso lean slightly over the edge of the table. Her face lay comfortably on her arms, which sat on her opened textbook.

"Kagome," I said gently, "you're not going to get any studying done that way."

She snorted and twisted her head away from me.

I sighed. So she was asleep. Of course, it wasn't news to me anyway. She always did fall asleep during study period. I eyed her again; an idea came to mind and I smiled mischievously.

Reaching into my pants pocket, I pulled out a piece of tissue. I twisted it and leaned over the table to softly tickle her ear; I stifled a laugh when Kagome's sleeping form reach for the tissue.

This is just too much fun.

I brought the tissue now to her nose.

Kagome snorted again and swatted the tissue away with a sleepy, "'eave me 'lone."

My laughter passed my hand, echoing proudly through our wing. I continued to bother her, more laughter slipping as she continued to swat at me, sometimes completely missing the target.

Seeming tired of being bothered, Kagome hunched in closer to herself.

Something on the back of her neck caught my attention.

What in the world...?

Quieting my laughter, I reached over to lift the collar of her shirt. My eyes widened at the site.

Bruises of all kinds ran down her spine. There were fresh ones, which were multicolored, ranging from deep purple to a sickening yellow. There were others that were starting to heal, but still left a trace, signifying its existence.

Oh, my God.

I dropped the collar, as though it burned my skin.

I couldn't believe it.

Kagome was... was being _abused_.

Why haven't she said anything to me? Hell, I even asked once if someone was hitting her, and she said no! Why would she lie about something important like this?

At that exact moment, she shifted and then lifted her head from the textbook she was just sleeping on. A page peeled away from her cheek. "I fell asleep." She blinked heavily, still half-coherent. Rubbing at sleep-mused eyes, she tilted her head and squint her eyes. "Three-thirty," she murmured. Tiredly, she lifted her notes from the table and scanned over them.

I couldn't help but just stare at her. I tried to form words, but my mouth felt dry. No appropriate words came to mind, so I settled on her name.

She didn't look up, so I tried again. "Kagome."

She looked up with a sleepy smile. "Yeah?"

Now that I had her attention, I didn't know what to say. Should I tell her that I knew? No, I didn't think it would go over too well, but a more pressing manner came to mind: Why didn't she tell me? Does she not trust me? I had to know. "Why haven't you told me?"

Kagome eyed me, tilting her head to the side in a confused manner. "Why haven't I told you what? What are you talking about?"

I slammed my fist on the table, earning a disapproving glare from the librarian. It didn't matter to me. What mattered was Kagome and why she was still lying to me. "Don't play stupid, Kagome. Why haven't you told me that you are getting your ass kicked?"

...Okay, I could've phrased that a lot better, but I was beyond angry and hurt to really care.

"W-what?" Kagome dropped her notes, the papers fluttering across the surface and some falling to the floor. "What are you talking about, InuYasha?"

"Dammit, Kagome! How long are you going to keep up the damn facade? Why didn't you tell me that you're being abused?"

She stared at me, her mouth fallen opened and her eyes wide. "H-how-"

"I just saw your back, Kagome. You're covered in bruises. Why haven't you told me?" I reached and touched her hand.

Her eyes flashed and she pulled her hand back, eyebrows furrowing and her eyes narrowing to slits. "You were looking at me? And after I specifically told you not to? You damn idiot!"

I gaped at her. What in the hell? How did she come up with that conclusion? "W-what?"

Kagome stood to her feet and shoved her books into her book bag. "You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself, could you?"

A few people turned to our table.

I shot them a glare that would make even Sesshoumaru proud.

They hastily turned away from the scene.

"Jackass!"

I turned back in time to see Kagome rush passed me towards the library's entrance. "Kagome! Come back!" I followed after her. My hand lashed out to grab her by the elbow and spun her around to face me.

"Let go!" she cried.

I roughly pressed a kiss to her lips and pulled back, licking my bottom lip. "First off, calm the hell down! Now, if you would just listen to me for just a moment, I saw your back by the way you were sitting. I was not messing with you."

She stopped her struggling and deflated. "Y-you weren't?" She reached a hand up to brush away the tears that were still falling down her cheeks.

I reached out and removed her hand from her face, instead cupping her cheek, my thumb wiping the lingering tears away. "Of course not! You told me not to, and I listened. Thanks for showing so much trust in me." I gave her a small grin to try to lighten the mood.

Kagome looked up to me and smiled shyly. She removed my hand from her face and gave each of my knuckles a soft kiss.

I just sighed tiredly and circled my other arm around her shoulder. "Come on, we can talk somewhere else so no one can hear in."

She nodded and squeezed my hand, new tears falling silently down her cheeks. "Thank you, InuYasha."

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

**AN:** And another chapter for Seeing Through Tears is finished! Wow, I can't believe I got six chapters done within such a short time frame. =) Hopefully, this streak can continue for the next nine chapters that have to be revised. Once these chapters are done, I should be able to post brand new chapters that will finally make sense with everything else.

Oh, and another thing, can you guys please review a little more? I am happy with the reviews I am getting, but I have so many people reading and following and/or faving this story, but not much reviews. I would really like to hear my readers opinions on what they like or disliked about the story or just the chapters in general as they come out.

Hope you guys enjoyed!

~Seeing Through Tears. All rights reserved (c) hassi128 2012-2013

_-02.13.2013_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter Seven  
by hassi128

_(InuYasha)_

"On my eighth birthday, my grandfather visited.

I remember that my mom was so happy to see him. She hadn't seen him since we had moved away while I was still a baby.

I was excited too. I was finally going to meet him.

He apologized that it took him so long. I said I didn't mind, that for his birthday next year, I would be big enough to visit him on my own.

He just laughed. My grandfather said he was proud to have such a spirited granddaughter. I told him I'd do my best to be the greatest grandchild there ever was." Kagome paused, licking her lips.

"That day, it rained."

A haunted look came upon her features.

I looked at the pained brown eyes and shaking hands. I'm amazed that, despite that, Kagome's voice remained steady.

"I was impatient to get my present. My mom said I could choose any toy I wanted in the toy store. I began whining and everyone gave in, amused at my childishness. Souta had been left home with my aunt after the party since my mom didn't want him to catch a cold. He was only a few months old. The rain wasn't very heavy when we left, but it got worse as we drove on. I was sitting beside my mother. My father drove and my grandfather sat beside him."

Her voice wavered, hitching.

"The rain... We could hardly see anything. The truck came out of nowhere. It pushed us. We spun in the rain. Everyone was panicking, screaming. Our car drove over the rails, flying. I was lifted from my seat. And then we crashed down a steep hill. We kept rolling down. My dad was pushing on the breaks. We didn't stop."

She grew quiet, lost in her memories.

"We did eventually stop, though. A large tree stopped us, bending the hood and breaking the glass. Right before the impact, arms drew around me.

It was my mom.

The car was going too fast. The impact killed everyone. My dad died instantly. A branch through the window killed my grandpa. My mom died of internal bleeding, but I never knew that until later.

She was crying. Glass had flown into my face, I was bleeding. She was crying because I was hurt. She had wanted to protect me and she thought she had failed. I told her I wasn't hurting anywhere. That she did protect me.

'That's good,' she said and then she closed her eyes. I was still buckled into my seat. I kept crying because she wouldn't wake up. I kept shaking her; shaking everybody. They were all asleep. So I curled up and went to sleep too. I slept surrounded by their corpses."

Kagome turned to me then, the same haunted look in her eyes, but there were still no tears.

"M-May I touch you?" I asked, hesitant.

She froze, still caught in her memory, but her head nodded slowly.

I touched her dainty fingers, closing my hand over them and waiting until she moved to intertwine our fingers. All I wanted was to hold her, but I was afraid that Kagome was too close to her memory of her mom holding her. I imagine it wouldn't be as pleasant to Kagome as I intended. Instead, I tried to keep her talking. "What happened afterwards?"

She moved our joined hands, squeezing and then relaxing - feeling.

I realized it was a way for her to stay anchored in the present.

"The authorities quickly found out who we were. They called my aunt, my dad's sister. I stayed in the hospital for three days until she and Souta came to get me. She arranged the funerals first and took care of other things before picking me up. Souta and I lived with her.

She told me...

She told me I wasn't blessed for surviving like everyone else was saying. I was cursed; I killed them and I was a monster. I grew up hearing those words. Then, when my tenth birthday came along, that's when she really started to physically abuse me."

"Oh man," I muttered.

She shook her head and gave my hand a squeeze. "There's more you need to know."

"The... The first time I cut was when I was in the seventh or eighth grade. I don't really remember what grade I was in. All I remember was that I was about twelve, thirteen years old. Anyway, I remember coming home to an empty apartment that day.

The apartment was silent; but it wasn't the normal type of silence. It was the type where if you made the smallest of sounds, like say, drop a pin, it would be punctuated to construction site levels.

I hated that kind of silence.

It just made me want to take anything I could get my hands on and shatter them, rip them, do everything in my power to make some sort of noise.

I don't know what set me off, but I remember throwing my bag down on the sofa and making my way to the kitchen. In there, I started searching through the kitchen drawers, pulling them all the way out and just dropping them on the floor.

I didn't even notice the mess I was making.

It didn't matter to me.

That's when I found it.

It was a new knife: a new, very large, very sharp steak knife. I pulled it out and scrutinized the blade, running a tentative finger over the edge. Blood bloomed under the touch.

It was perfect.

The next thing I knew, I was in my room with the knife. I didn't even undress like I usually did when I came home. I just immediately sat down on my bed sheets. My aunt's voice started screaming at me and I screwed my eyes shut, just wishing for it to go away and leave me alone.

But no matter what I did, she...

She just - would - not - go - away.

So, gripping the knife in my hand, I rolled my sleeve and raked it into my flesh. I dragged it along, enough to draw a steady flow of blood. Pain and pleasure ran up my spine like a jolt of electricity."

Kagome looked up at me.

I was horrified to see a smile on her face.

"I couldn't believe it. It... It felt so good, InuYasha." Her smile widened.

Okay, now I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I rested the knife beside my leg, grabbed one of the sheets off my bed and smothered my arm in it. I fell back onto my sheets. They smelled like metal but I ignored it.

I didn't care.

I was enjoying the wonderful bliss I had always looked for in life."

A heavy silence descended between us. I felt chills run down my spine at those words, especially at Kagome's story. I wasn't sure what to do. This was the most Kagome had ever said about her life.

"So... you've been a... cutter for four years?" I asked.

Kagome nodded solemnly. "Yeah. After that, whenever I was either beaten or just wanted to be back in that blissful world again, I would just cut. I couldn't help it. It gave me such pleasure and it took my pain and guilt away. But..."

she looked down to our linked hands. She gave them a small squeeze. "When Souta caught me cutting one day, he threw a fit. He made me promise not to do it again and took everything sharp away from me.

It did help for a bit but then I fell back under.

The last time I had cut was on the first day of school. I had a dream about my family and I had felt so guilty for their deaths that I had to do it. It was the only way to rectify myself in their eyes.

I'm trying to curb my desire, but it's hard. I'm doing well so far. I didn't lie to you when I told you that I was fine. See?"

I said nothing. Instead, I gave her hand a squeeze, silently telling her to continue.

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm going to tell you about the last time I saw Hojo, okay?"

I nodded my head.

"'I won't let her hurt you anymore, Kagome," Hojo said.

I remember those words because Hojo was the first to find out about my aunt's abusive ways to me and Souta. I smiled with tears in my eyes and let him kiss me on the forehead. He held me close to his body; I felt so safe in his arms. 'We will go to your apartment and get Souta. Miss Kaede has already notified the police.'

I gave him an appreciative kiss on his cheek. I felt so relieved because I honestly believed that my life with my aunt was going to end.

Later, when we entered the old apartment, I grabbed Souta. 'Souta, come on. We're leaving.'

He smiled.

We headed to the front door and opened it. To our dismay, our aunt was already talking to the police. We were so close to getting away. So close_._

Hojo shouted my name and rushed to my side. 'I won't let her take you or Souta.'

I wanted to smile - really, I did because it warmed my heart to hear him say that, but I couldn't.

I couldn't lie to myself.

We lost.

There was no point in fighting anymore at that point.

I looked over to my aunt and waited with baited breath. I held Souta, who was crying, tightly to my body. Tears were making their way from my eyes. I thought about what my aunt would do to us for calling the police.

Then she called us over. She had just finished speaking with the cops.

'No. they're not going anywhere with you.' Hojo stood defiantly in front of us.

'Hojo, please... There is no case against this," Miss Kaede said, coming closer to us. 'She has the court papers stating that she has done nothing wrong to these children.'

I was so mad. I couldn't believe that my aunt actually went through the trouble of getting legal papers to state that she had done nothing wrong to us. We had the proof on our bodies! I had never had the urge to kill someone like I did at that moment.

'But that's a lie, Miss Kaede! Kagome and Souta have the bruises as evidence,' he pleaded. I watched the tears fall down his cheeks.

It only made me cry even harder.

'We cannot do anything at this point, Hojo.' Miss Kaede bowed her head.

Hojo turned to me. More tears rushed down and then he pulled me and Souta into a bone-crushing hug. 'I'm so sorry, Kagome,' he cried, holding us closer.

I started to cry right along with him. I was suddenly snatched away by my aunt and then we were shoved into the car. Souta started crying and screaming for Hojo. I tried pleading with the cops to help us.

They didn't.

My aunt climbed into the driver's seat, started the car and drove us away from the area."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. The words sounded hollow to my ears.

"Me too," Kagome whispered back, her voice finally breaking.

I held her then.

She clung to me, heaving, but still no tears would come.

I wonder if there have been tears for Kagome since the day she'd cried for her mother to wake up. Most likely not. I raked my fingers through her hair, feeling her warm breath on my neck.

We sat in silence, conversations of all sorts happening around our private booth at our choice of fast food restaurant.

Kagome held onto me. So she wouldn't fall back to the past, she said.

I held onto her, keeping her close.

"I kept telling death to take me instead..."

I held her tighter. "Don't say such foolish things, Kagome. Your family gave up their lives just so you could live to see another day. Be proud of that and be happy to know that they loved you so much to do that, okay?"

She nodded her head slowly. "Okay," she said, "I'll do that."

"Good," I whispered, a smile coming to my lips. I lifted my hand, the index finger tracing her cheekbones affectionately. "And I don't want you to go back home tonight. I'll take you and Souta to my brother's house."

"Oh, InuYasha, I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Kagome, you can't continue living like this. You're going to get yourself killed and I won't allow it." I interlaced my fingers with hers.

Kagome smiled and gave my hand a small squeeze. "All right, but talk to your brother first. You know how he is."

I nodded. My lips curved into a lopsided grin. "Yeah, of course," I replied. I saw Kagome face closing in as my own began to lean forward. I felt heady, completely out of my mind. I can already taste her lips on my tongue. My heart pulsed loudly in my ears as a scant centimeter separated our lips. I tilted my head to the side, feeling our breathing mingling. Just a little bit closer...

"Well, well. Look at the little couple..."

Damn it!

We jumped at the voice.

Kagome looked up.

I turned to greet the new arrivals.

The bitch stood beside her fleabag boyfriend. He held a tray with two burgers, fries and drinks.

My jaw clenched and my eyes narrowed. "Why don't you go on your way and mind your damn business, Ayame?"

"Excuse me?" she squeaked. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"It seems like he's talking to you, Ayame, dear," Koga said airily. He popped a couple of fries into his mouth. "Mm, these fries are quite delicious. Why don't we come here more often, Ayame?"

"Koga, forget about the damn food!" the bitch squawked. "You're supposed to be defending my honor, you ass!"

Koga sighed dramatically and then took a sip from his cup of soda. "Ayame, my dear butterfly, you take things too seriously. All the loser did was tell you to mind your own business. Why are you getting so worked up about it?"

Ayame groaned in, what I guess was, frustration. In my peripheral, I saw Kagome stifling her laughter. She brought a hand to her mouth when her laughter was becoming obvious.

That bitch set her blazing green eyes on her. "Shut your mouth, you filthy slut!" she hissed.

"Don't speak to Kagome like that!"

"And what are you going to do about it, you fag?" Ayame asked.

I frowned and my hands drew into fists. I wanted nothing more than to just sink my fist in her face, but I knew I could never do such a thing. I felt a soft touch on my fist. I looked to Kagome, a small smile on her face.

"InuYasha, don't get all worked up about her. It doesn't matter to me what she says." Standing up, she pulled me up with her. "Come on, InuYasha. Let's get out of here."

.x.

"What do you mean no? She's being abused almost every night! You're a damn lawyer, for God's sake! Help me!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes were set on the papers he had on his desk. "I cannot help her if she does not go to the police, little brother."

Biting my bottom lip, I drew my hands into tight fists. My brother is so fucking clueless to everything I ever say. "But she did go to the police before, Sesshoumaru. They did shit to help her." My voice took on a softer tone. "You can help her. Please."

Sesshoumaru sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I will look in on it, alright? I am busy right now, so you are going to have to leave."

I grinned. Sesshoumaru may not have agreed outright, but it's a start. "So can I bring her over in the meantime? She can stay in the guest room with Souta, her younger brother."

He shook his head. "No, I am not having that girl here for your satisfaction."

Well, I knew it was too good to be true. Damn it. "Fine, I'll find another way," I mumbled. I turned and left the office, making sure to slam the door behind me.

"Damn it, InuYasha!"

I smirked. I headed down the stairs. Now, what to do about Kagome and Souta? As I made my way to the front, the door opened to reveal my brother's long-term girlfriend, Kagura.

She removed her black pea coat from her body, revealing her nurse uniform underneath. She has long, ebony hair that was piled on top of her head and Indian red eyes. "Good evening, InuYasha," she greeted. She placed a soft kiss to my cheek.

"Hey, Kagura, I don't know how you deal with that jerk of a brother of mine," I grumbled, heading out the door.

* * *

_Later That Night (Kagome)_

We were washing dishes from dinner when we heard someone knocking.

"Maybe she forgot her keys?" Souta reasoned in confusion.

I shrugged. "Go let her in, Souta. I'll finish up here."

He nodded his head, placed the silverware in his hands down in the bucket of warm water and rushed out of the kitchen.

I continued to wash the dishes. During my musings, I felt someone touch my shoulder. I jumped and whirled around, silver fork in hand.

InuYasha threw his hands up in defense, his eyes wide. "Whoa there, Kagome, what do you think-"

"InuYasha?" I stared at him, lowering the fork.

"Damn, are you usually this jumpy-" he stopped and then shook his head. "Never mind, you have a perfectly good reason to be this jumpy. But still, don't try to take out my eyes with the fork, please?" He grinned slightly, lowering his hands.

I stared at him for a moment longer and then threw myself against his body, wrapping my arms around his torso. "What are you doing here, InuYasha?" I asked, my question muffled by his sports jacket. "My aunt is going to be here any minute."

He shook his head. "I don't care. I'm taking you out of this hellhole. Get your things."

"Really, InuYasha?"

We looked to the living room entrance to see my brother, his hands clutched together and his eyes shining with hope. "Are you really going to help us get away?"

"Of course, runt, I'm going to help you guys. Now, go and pack your things. Hurry up."

My brother smiled, giving a 'whoop' before dashing out of the room.

"Your brother said yes, InuYasha?" I asked, hopeful.

He shook his head, but quickly added, "But I found a nice hotel you can stay in with Souta."

"InuYasha," I said gleefully, reaching up and kissing his cheek. "You shouldn't have. I-"

"No, Kagome," he interrupted. "You can't stay here anymore. Now, get your things."

Smiling, I kissed him. "InuYasha..."

He met my eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"No problem."

I giggled and kissed him again. I pulled back and entwined our fingers, pulling him out of the kitchen. Coming up to the kitchen doorway, I stopped dead in my tracks.

My aunt tossed her keys into the ashtray dish by the door. Her green eyes narrowed. "Who is this, Kagome?"

"Uh, this is InuYasha, ma'am. He's a friend from school." I dropped his hand. "He just dropped by to give me an assignment the teacher gave at the last minute. He was just leaving now."

"Kagome..." InuYasha whispered out the side of his mouth.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I threw my eyes in the direction of the door. I didn't want him to leave me - I'm scared of what she might do for this latest deception - but I knew that it would only spell more trouble for me and Souta.

He frowned. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but seemed to have decided against it for he closed it back.

I'm glad he didn't say anything - one less trouble to worry about.

Walking him to the door, InuYasha leaned into my ear and whispered that he would be outside waiting for us. I nodded my head and closed the door.

"Girl, do you take me as a fool?"

I gulped. I'm in deep trouble now. Hopefully I could fib my way out of this predicament. I faced my aunt. I made sure to keep a straight face and constant eye contact. This is the only time I made sure to have that. "No, ma'am, I do not take you as a fool. Why do you ask?"

My aunt glared daggers into me. "Do you actually believe that I am supposed to think that that boy is just a friend? Friends do not hold hands last I have heard."

I bowed my head in submission. "Ma'am, just let me e-explain, please."

In my peripheral, I watched her carefully.

Her body tensed, her hands fist at her sides, green eyes glaring at me.

"You're up to no good again, are you, Kagome?" she asked. "This time it seems you're really trying my patience."

"N-no, he just came by for a school assignment. Honest."

My aunt gripped my arm in a vice like grip. "I don't like strangers in my house, girl - especially boys!" Her grip tightened at every word spoken. "What is that boy to you? Is he your boyfriend?"

"N-no," I cried out in pain. Tears came to my eyes. "M-ma'am, y-you're hurting me."

A hard slap connected to my right cheek. I hissed softly at the pain exploding.

"Liar! Why are you always trying to start trouble, huh? Why can you not just be happy knowing the fact that you are a despicable monster?"

I shook my head wildly, my hair flying everywhere. The tears slipped down my cheeks. I choked back a sob. I know! I know, damn it! I know what I am! "I'm sorry, Aunt Yuka! Why can't you just accept my apology?"

My aunt slapped me once more. "Be quiet, you monster!"

I made an effort to hit her. I don't know why I would even attempt something as stupid as that. As predicted, my aunt caught my arm quickly and I found my body turned and pressed against the wall, my arm twisted painfully against my back. I grimaced, and then winced again as I felt the warmth of her body as it neared mine. Soft lips touched the shell of my ear.

My aunt laughed cruelly. "Oh, I see it's one of those days, is it? Feeling rebellious?"

I struggled against the painful grasp. The pressure increased; I winced.

"Give up, Monster," she commanded.

I nodded, agreeing for now. I felt the pressure from my arm ease. My aunt turned me around, my back resting on the walls. I barely saw the vindictive smile on her face before a fist connected to my face, splitting my lip. I frowned at the taste of blood filling my mouth.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, Monster." She threw another punch - this time into my gut.

I groaned.

InuYasha, why did I send you away?

I need you now.

InuYasha... Help me.

"I'm ready!"

We looked up.

Souta held the strap of his backpack in his hands. His smiling eyes looked to me; they slowly widen.

He seemed to have caught sight of my bloody lip.

"What is this?"

I looked back to my aunt.

She stared at my brother heatedly. Her eyes snapped back to mine, fury burning deeply in them. "You were planning to leave again!"

Oh no... Oh, god, no!

"No!" I exclaimed. I turned to my brother. "Go to your room, Souta."

"B-but Kagome," he trembled tearfully.

Damn it, Souta, just listen to me for once and get out of here!

Suddenly, our aunt pushed away from me. She stalked off to the living room closet, throwing it open and pulled out a metal hanger. She worked on straightening out the hook.

"Souta, get out of here! Run!" I cried out.

As though someone just doused him with a bucket of ice-cold water, he dropped his things and started to run towards his room.

"Oh no, you don't!" Our aunt followed after him. She grabbed his arm and wrenched it around. "Come here, you little bastard!"

"Aunt Yuka, stop! Please!" Souta cried, struggling against the hold as he was dragged back into the living room.

She swung her fresh made weapon in anger, slicing him across the cheek.

Souta gasped, the blood squirting out.

Our aunt smirked.

"Souta!" That bitch! As she raised her arm again, prepared to strike, I raced over and grabbed the it in the air, twisting it around her back. "NO! Leave my brother alone, you bitch!"

"Aw fuck!" Our aunt released her grip on Souta.

He backed away from us, holding a hand to his bleeding cheek.

"You little sneak! You lied to me again!" She dropped her weapon and tried to grab my arm.

I dodged and ran to my brother, grabbing his arm. "Come on, Souta! Run!"

"Come back here!"

We ignored her and ran to Souta's room, locking the door. Falling to our knees, we gasped for air. I looked up to my brother and pulled him into a hug. "Souta, I want you to go and hide, okay? Do _not_ leave from that spot until I come for you, understand?"

Souta looked to me, tears falling from his eyes. "Don't leave me, Kagome!"

I kept my tears at bay. I need to be strong for my brother. "Souta, I have to go. I need to get help."

"Take me with you then, Kagome! Just don't leave me alone!" Souta cried.

"Souta..." I took a deep breath. "Please, just trust me."

"But Kagome, what if Aunt Yuka gets you? What are you going to do then?"

"It's just all the more reason for you to not be with me, Souta. I can't take the chance that you get hurt. Please, Souta, just listen to me and go hide."

"But Kagome..."

"Don't worry, Souta. I can protect myself."

"Kagome..."

"Don't worry, Souta. I will come back for you, okay?"

He gave in and nodded, sniffling.

I kissed his cheek and left the room. Running to my bedroom, I threw open the door and then kicked it closed once inside. My breathing harsh, I searched my room for something to defend myself with.

"So, you finally came to your room, huh, Monster?"

I gasped and turned around. My aunt stood by my bed, a malicious smile on her face. How did I miss her?

A wicked glint sparkled in her eyes. "I knew you would come in here sooner or later. How predictable of such lowly scum, hmm?" She made her way closer to me.

No... I backed away from my aunt, fear in my every step. I closed my eyes and cried out at the pain that suddenly shot through my head. I opened my eyes to see my aunt had grabbed a hold of my hair. "Ah! Let me go! Please!"

She just laughed and banged my head against the corner of my study table.

A few trickles of blood wet my forehead and I gritted my teeth. I fell to the floor, tears of pain spilling down my cheeks.

"You won't ever think of leaving again!" She lunged toward me and tried to grab my arm.

I moved out of her range and my aunt instead grabbed the sleeve of my blouse, causing it to rip off. Scrambling up, I tried to scurry out of the room to the bathroom, but I was pulled back when my aunt grabbed my hair once more.

"You did it to me once, but not a second time, Kagome!" My aunt pulled my hair harder.

I screamed.

She smacked me across the face with the palm of her hand. "Shut up!"

Narrowing my eyes, I twisted my body and kicked my aunt in the leg - hard.

"Ah fuck!" My aunt smacked me hard with the back of her hand this time. But the slap hit my right ear.

A shock of pain hit and I cried out.

InuYasha, help me! Please come and help me!

My aunt twisted her hand in my hair and dragged me outside in the hallway towards the living room.

I struggled to stay on my feet.

The next thing I know, my body flew across the living room. I hit the corner of a table. Blood squirted from my mouth and dribbled down my lips and chin. I felt cold fingers wrap around my neck and I groaned, my eyelids fluttering slightly. I gasped when my aunt applied pressure to my neck. I kicked and struggled fruitlessly, trying to pry the longer fingers off.

Finally, the pressure released. I gasped, sucking in much needed air.

My aunt then started to kick me, her kicks soon turning into violent stomps upon every part of my body.

No. I can't die - not now. I have to be there for my brother. I...

_"I love you, my beautiful Kagome."_

Maybe this is my punishment. Maybe... for all the wrong I've done in my life, this was God's punishment. Maybe I did deserve what my aunt is handing to me. Maybe...

I stopped my struggling and allowed my eyes to close and I submerged in the darkness that slowly took my mind and body.

* * *

_(Souta)_

I panicked when I no longer heard my sister's screams. I pulled opened the bedroom door and rushed out through the apartment and out the front door in tears. "Someone, please help me!" I screamed down the hall. I collapsed onto my knees.

"Souta? What's wrong?"

I looked up to see a pair of dark blue eyes staring worryingly at me.

"InuYasha!" I gasped. I fell forward into him. I gripped his jacket tightly in my fists and shook my head wildly. Looking up to him, my face completely wet with tears and snot, I pleaded, "Please help Kagome! She - she was supposed to be going to get help, but - but then I started hearing her scream, but now I don't hear her anymore. Aunt Yuka must've gotten to her first!" My sobs become louder.

"What's going on out here?"

I looked back to see a lady dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt step out of her apartment.

"Ma'am, can you watch Souta for me? Oh, and call the police." InuYasha asked.

"Um, sure?" The lady agreed.

"Stay with her, Souta." InuYasha ordered.

I nodded my head and watched him leave back down the hall to my apartment.

By now, some other people stuck their heads out into the hallway.

"Come on inside, Souta. I'll make you a cup of tea," the lady said, leading me inside her apartment.

"O-okay." _Please be safe, Kagome._

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

"Kagome!" I shouted, rushing into the apartment. Once I stepped inside, I saw the blood droplets on the carpet. I forced myself not to think the worse. I ran straight down the hall to Kagome's bedroom. I stopped when I noticed the empty space and cursed loudly.

"Kagome, where the fuck is you?" I cursed. I rushed off to the next room and again found the room void of any presence of Kagome.

There's only one room left to try.

I approached the door and twisted the doorknob. I growled when I found it to be locked. "I will be damned if I allow a fucking door to keep me from rescuing Kagome," I growled under my breath. I forced my shoulder into the door several times before it finally fell off its hinges. Kicking it open, my eyes widen in horror at what I found.

Kagome lied on the floor in a puddle of coagulated blood.

Her aunt stood by her feet, a small metal bat in her hand.

Kagome's aunt looked up and snarled, "Get out of my apartment!"

But I didn't budge. My heart shattered as I stared in disbelief at my girlfriend's mangled body.

No... Kagome... No... It's not true. She can't be...

Tears came to my eyes. I turned vicious eyes to that horrid woman. "You... You killed her! You fucking killed her, you bitch!"

"You're damn right I killed that monster!" Her aunt laughed. "She took my brother away from me! She deserved to be killed!"

I snapped. I swung my fist in the direction of her face.

She fell back into the wall and hit her head. She fell unconscious.

Making sure that she didn't get up anytime soon, I quickly moved to where Kagome laid, unmoving. Tears fell freely from my eyes. "Kagome..." I placed trembling fingers to her neck. She still had a pulse, though faint.

"Kagome!"

I looked up to see Souta and the woman from earlier coming in, tears in his eyes.

"InuYasha, is Kagome... Please tell me she's not..."

I looked back down to Kagome. "She's still breathing, but barely. Go call an ambulance. Now!" Hearing them leave, I closed my eyes and entwined my fingers with Kagome's unresponsive ones.

"Hang in there, Kagome," I whispered. "Please hang in there."

.x.

_The Next Day_

I waited in Kagome's hospital room with Souta curled up beside me. His head rested in my lap and soft snores escaped his mouth.

"InuYasha."

I looked up to see my brother. "What did they tell you, Sesshoumaru?" I haven't heard anything about Kagome's condition since she had been brought in last night. It was racking my nerves to not know what was going on.

"Well, her ribcage had been broken, most likely from strong kicks to it or something of that degree. Her right lung has also been punctured as a result of her broken ribcage. She also has severe head injuries, a busted eardrum and she might not be able to walk for the time being."

I froze.

"Y-you mean she's p-paralyzed?" My voice trembled at the thought.

"There could be a possibility."

I stared at my brother and then bowed my head, my dark bangs hiding my eyes. "This is my fault," I whispered. "I was there. I could've stopped it, but instead I walked out," I sneered the last three words.

"It is not your fault, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru placed a hand on my shoulder. Maybe as some comfort to me, I mused. "Kagome will recover."

"Yeah, she'll recover from the physical wounds." I looked up to my brother with sad eyes. "But will she recover from the scars left behind, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing.

I looked over to Kagome. Sighing, I pressed a brief kiss to her cheek. I placed my head on the empty spot beside her. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I should've been able to protect you." I felt Sesshoumaru squeeze my shoulder lightly.

The sound of the door opening reached my ears. I looked up and turned my attention to the doorway where two police officers have just entered.

"How can I help you officers?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"We are here for the boy," the shorter of the two spoke up.

"Who, me?" I asked. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why?" What did the cops want with me?

"Miss Higurashi is pressing charges against you."

"What!" I looked to Sesshoumaru, disbelief shining in my eyes.

"Wait a minute, officers. You are not taking my little brother anywhere without first speaking to me. I am his guardian and I demand to know why that woman is pressing charges."

The officers looked to each other and nodded their heads. "Step outside with us then, Mister Takahashi."

Sesshoumaru followed them out.

"Damn, this is all I needed," I mumbled.

After several minutes, Sesshoumaru stepped back inside, an indescribable expression written on his face.

"Tell me the truth, InuYasha; did you hit Miss Higurashi?"

"I..." I stopped. I pushed my bangs back from my face, my mind reeling around the fact that I might go to jail just for hitting that woman. "Yeah, I did. But she fell towards the wall," my voice now trembled, "t-then she h-hit her head."

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Damn it, InuYasha. Why... Why did you do that?"

"I-I snapped, Sesshoumaru. W-when she said that Kagome deserved to die for something she had no control over, I just - I just snapped. Besides, that woman deserved it. How dare she try to fucking press charges on me for punching her when she basically abused her niece and nephew? Why aren't the cops getting her ass for that, huh? Why are they on me for hitting her?" I ranted.

Sesshoumaru put his hand up, stopping me in his rambling. "InuYasha, I am sorry because I understand exactly what you are saying, but you have no choice but to go with the officers. I will figure something out, all right?"

"I don't want to go until I see Kagome open her eyes."

"You have no choice or they will take you by force." Sesshoumaru opened the door and the cops looked into the room.

I took a deep breath. I guess I have no choice in this manner. I maneuvered Souta to lie down in my seat once I stood.

I looked to Sesshoumaru. "You better hurry up and get me out of here, Sesshoumaru," I said. Once Sesshoumaru nodded, I headed out of the room with the cops at my side.

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

**AN:** Thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews. They mean the world to me. :) I'm glad to see that everyone is loving this story so far. It lets me know that I'm doing well so far, even without a Beat-Reader. I am still looking for one for the chapters after this one. Hopefully, I can find one because the next couple of chapters I still don't think are the best there is.

Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews are always welcomed!

~Seeing Through Tears. All rights reserved (c) hassi128 2012-2013

_-02.16.2013_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter Eight  
by hassi128

_(Kagome)_

Something is wrong.

Not in the sense that I was in pain or having trouble recalling the last thing I had been doing - which I was - but in the sense that the world felt... alien. There was no mingled fear filling the air as usual.

It felt... ordinary.

Opening my eyes, I flinched at the bright light that hit my eyes. "S-Souta," I whispered. I tried to move my body. "Souta."

"Souta is all right, Kagome. He's having lunch in the cafeteria."

Huh? I glanced over to my left.

Kagura lifted herself from the plastic seat she sat in. She rubbed at her eye. She must've dozed off.

"You're safe now, Kagome - rest."

What was Kagura talking about? My eyes went down to my arm. I noticed an IV running through it. "I'm in-" I coughed, "-the hospital?" I finished drowsily. It must be the medication that I'm being injected with.

Kagura walked over to the side of my bed and checked my monitors. "Yes, Kagome, you're in the hospital."

"W-what happened? How did I get here? W-where's InuYasha?"

She smiled pleasantly and patted my hand with warmth. "All of your questions will be answered later, all right? But right now, you need to rest, Kagome."

Nodding my head slightly, I closed my eyes. "Kagura," I started, "wake me up when Souta comes back. I want to give him a nice big hug." I then fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

Sesshoumaru's hands folded over the top of his knee. His blue eyes watched me carefully. "Until Kagome awakens from her coma and declares her part, you are to remain in here in juvenile hall, InuYasha."

I rose from the plastic chair. "But I don't _want_ to be here! I want to be with Kagome!" My eyes darted wildly around the small room. I hate being confined to small areas; they make me feel trapped - caged.

My brother shook his head unsympathetically. "I am sorry, InuYasha, but rules are rules and you broke them."

"Whose side are you on anyway?" I asked lowly. I gave him a spiteful glare. "You're enjoying seeing me like this, aren't you?"

My brother chuckled lightly. "Ah, InuYasha, you are an idiot to think that way, and for the record, I am on neither side."

I exhaled sharply and turned my head away. I knew that he was lying through his teeth. I could clearly see the amusement in his eyes. God, my brother was such a sadistic bastard. How could Kagura stand him?

Sesshoumaru gave me another smirk and then rose to his feet. He grabbed his brown luggage bag from the side of the chair. "I will come by tomorrow and tell you how Kagome is, alright?"

"C-can't you just sign some papers where I can at least stay home until this clears up?" I was thinking off the top of my head on what could be done so I could get out of here. I had already been here for the last twenty-four hours; that was too long for my taste. I was surprised with myself that I haven't flipped my lid yet.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru replied coldly, "No." He turned his back to me and said he will see me tomorrow.

"Sesshoumaru." I followed him to the door. I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back slightly. "Sesshoumaru, please don't leave me here. Please. I - I can't stand being here too much longer."

My brother glared at me. He yanked his arm out of my grasp. "Do not act like that, InuYasha. It is unbefitting."

I gaped at him.

I watched him turn away and head out into the hall. I continued to watch as my brother gave the guard a slight nod of the head, and then he locked the door to my room.

* * *

_(Kagome)_

"I-InuYasha's in jail?" I groaned and placed a hand to my ribs. I had jumped up in shock at the news. I laid back down on the bed.

"Try not to shout, Kagome," Kagura chided softly, placing a hand on my arm.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"He will not get out until you declare your part of the story. Miss Higurashi is accusing him of intruding on private property and physically abusing her."

My eyes popped open. "Excuse me?" I propped myself up onto my elbow. I ignored the pain that ran through my body from the movement. That woman is actually trying to say that InuYasha hit her? She's the one abusing people! Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!

I turned to Sesshoumaru, my eyes firm. "That's not true, Sesshoumaru. InuYasha had left when she went out of control. He never touched her."

He said nothing for a moment. He turned his head to look out the window. "When you are ready to declare your statement, I can call in Miss Higurashi's lawyer."

"Well, you can go ahead and do that now. I don't want InuYasha locked up for nothing."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Very well, I will call him now. I will be back in shortly." He left out the room.

I sighed and fell back against the bed once more. Throwing an arm over my eyes, I mumbled, "Could this get any worse?"

"Don't worry, Kagome. InuYasha is fine. Sesshoumaru goes to see him every evening."

I looked to Kagura's smiling face and couldn't help the small smile that came to my lips. "I hope you're right, Kagura."

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

I followed my brother into the juvenile hall's parking lot. "It's about damn time," I mumbled to myself.

My brother rolled his eyes. "You are just lucky that Kagome did not see what you did to that woman." He switched off the alarm of his expensive silver car.

I clucked my tongue. "Whatever you say, Sesshoumaru, I just want to go see her, so you can drop me off at the hospital." I stepped into the car, sitting comfortably on the leather interior and staring listlessly at the dashboard.

My brother slid into the driver's seat. "Visiting hours are over, InuYasha. You will have to wait until tomorrow," he answered. He started the car, pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

I whirled my head around and glared at him. "Forget the stupid visiting hours, Sesshoumaru. I want to see Kagome _right now_." I hissed out the last two words.

"I do bot blame Miss Higurashi for accusing you, InuYasha. You have such a terrible temper and it is unbearable at times."

"I can and will give less than a fuck about that bitch. She had no right to try and accuse me of anything, especially not after what she had done to her own niece and nephew for something they had no control over. If you're not going to take me, I'll take a taxi. Now let me off."

My brother sighed in irritation. "I will take you, InuYasha, and I will let you make a fool of yourself when they kick you out."

I rested my head against the window and watched the blurry shops and houses fly by in a rhythmic pattern. I gnawed on my bottom lip and gripped the leg of my pants. I didn't want to say anything that would make my brother change his mind because Sesshoumaru was, in fact, a huge asshole when it came to what I wanted.

.x.

After being let in by Kagura, I made my way down the hall. When I approached the door, I twisted the handle and pushed it open. I set my eyes on the girl in bed. A gentle and genuine smile came to my face. I made my way to the bed. "Kagome?" I touched her cheek.

A light snore answered me.

I chuckled lightly. "Kagome," I whispered affectionately. I pressed my lips to hers softly.

She shifted slightly and slowly opened her eyes. "InuYasha?" She looked up to me and smiled. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Forget about me. Thank goodness you're alright," I said, wrapping my arms around her body carefully and pulling her to me. "I was so worried."

Kagome sighed softly. "I'm alright, InuYasha. Just a little shaken up, that's all." She leaned her head against my shoulder.

I placed my chin in the mass of dark hair. "I'm so glad you're alright, Kagome," I whispered into her hair. I tightened my hold on her briefly.

She sniffled and grasped my hand, entwining our fingers. "I'm sorry."

Huh? I moved my chin from her head. "What for?"

She looked up to me. "For my aunt; I didn't know she would go so far as to get you placed in juvenile hall." She looked down to her lap and gripped my hand tightly for a moment. "She'll make anyone miserable if it'll hurt me in the process."

"Putting me there was nothing compared to what you went through, Kagome." Resting my forehead against hers, I briefly closed my eyes to savor the moment. I opened them again and saw the weak smile on her lips before they connected to mine.

We savored the moment and then pulled away.

I smiled and kissed the corner of her mouth. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I wish I had listened to my gut and stood up to that woman when I was still in the apartment that evening. Then, you wouldn't be like this."

Kagome shook her head. "InuYasha, it would've happened regardless." She stared at me with a questionable look before she started to shake, tears running down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry, Kagome." I leaned over and kissed her wet cheeks. "You're safe now. Your aunt won't hurt you again."

"I-InuYasha," she stuttered, shaking her head. "I-I can't move my l-legs. I-I can't _feel_ my legs." She cried harder.

I didn't say anything else. I just opted to hold my crying girlfriend in my arms.

* * *

_Days Later (Kagome)  
_

I waited in my room with baited breath. I needed to know. I needed to know if I was actually going to...

I gulped.

I needed to know if I was going to be paralyzed or not.

It was weird thinking about this.

I looked out the window and watched the birds fly by. I sighed and looked down to my blanket-clad legs. My eyebrows furrowed and then I pulled the sheets off. Taking my index finger, I traced it across the slightly prickly skin of my right leg.

Fresh tears came to my eyes when I realized I couldn't feel the simple touch.

Was I really paralyzed?

The sound of the door opening forced me to look up.

Sesshoumaru and my doctor entered the room. My doctor had dark skin, deep blue eyes and wore his long, black hair in a low ponytail. My doctor's eyes fell on me; a smile graced his lips. "How are you feeling, Miss Kagome?"

I smiled despite my depressing mood. "Better. Are you going to tell me the results of my spinal exam, Doctor?"

He said he was.

I smiled again and then looked over to Sesshoumaru. He leaned casually against the hospital room's door frame. "Sesshoumaru, where's InuYasha? I want him to be here."

"He will be in shortly." He never took his eyes off of the doctor.

"Well, Miss Kagome, I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"The bad." I wanted to get the worse out of the way first.

The doctor sighed. "The beating to your back had caused some nerve damage. You won't be able to walk for the time being."

I nodded my head.

So I was right.

I knew it.

I was paralyzed and it was my aunt's entire fault. "And what is the good news?"

"With time, therapy and exercise, you may be able to walk again. For now, though, you need to heal and recuperate, then within a week or two's time, you can start your therapy."

I nodded once more and allowed the information to sink in.

Will I ever walk again?

* * *

_(Sesshoumaru)_

I exited the hospital and found my brother standing by a pole, leaning lazily against it. A lit cigarette hung from his lips.

That damn idiot.

I headed over to him. "InuYasha, I thought you had kicked the habit," I snapped, snatching the cigarette from his mouth.

"Hey!" He glared at me. "What's your problem?"

"Are you deaf? Did you not just hear what I said?"

"I needed it, alright?" He retreated back from me. His voice softened when he asked, "How did she take it?"

"She was more disappointed that you were not there, InuYasha, although _why_ I have no idea. Anyway, go see her."

"I can't. I-I don't know what to say to her." InuYasha looked the other way. "I'm not very good at these things, Sesshoumaru. You know that."

Of course I knew that. InuYasha never knew how to handle emotional situations very well. "I know how you are about these things, InuYasha, but staying away from her is not going to help the situation, _you_ know that. Just," I sighed, "just go see her," I finished, patting my brother on the shoulder.

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

I stood at the door.

Should I really go in or just stay where I was.

No, I couldn't run away from this.

This wasn't about me.

This was about Kagome and she needed me.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Stepping in, I smiled softly to see Kagome's head in a book. She is such a bookworm. I closed the door, successfully capturing her attention when she looked up from her reading.

She smiled and placed her book down on her lap. "Hey."

"Hay is for horses," I replied, walking over and giving her a light hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

"You're here now." She kissed me and then pulled back with a frown; she folded her arms across her chest. "You were smoking."

"Um, ye-ah," I said apprehensively. I took a seat on the bed beside her.

"Why, InuYasha?" She placed her hand atop of mine. "Is something bothering you?"

I got back to my feet. "Kagome, you can't walk, and you're taking it like its okay."

"What do you want me to do? Scream and shout?"

"Well, yeah! You don't deserve this."

Kagome pursed her lips. Silence sat in the room for a bit. She sighed and wrung her hands together. "InuYasha, if-if you don't want to be with me anymore-"

"No!" Did she actually believe that I would break up with her because she was paralyzed? Was I being that much of a dick to her? "Kagome." I sat back down on the bed and pulled her to my body. "I'm going to help you get better, alright?"

I felt her nod and I smiled. Lifting her chin, I kissed the corner of her mouth softly. "I'm going to help you get better, Kagome. I promise."

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

**AN:** Here is the next chapter. I feel like this chapter is missing something; it just doesn't feel finished. I don't know, it might just be me thinking that. Oh, and there was a subplot put in too, but again, I left it out because I did not want the story going in that direction. I have a vision of how I want it to go and end, so I'm trying my hardest to stay in that path and wheedling out anything that will not help me or is just... extra.

Oh, and this chapter is a birthday present for... *drum roll* ME! Yup, today is my birthday. I am quite old, well, actually I'm still in my early twenties, but still, I feel like I'm getting old.

-02.19.2013


	9. Chapter Nine

AN: I'm so sorry for being late with this chapter! I didn't even realize today was supposed to be the day to post the chapter. I thought it would be tomorrow. ^^; Hopefully you guys will like this! Oh, thank you so much for the birthday wishes! It was awesome and I loved every minute of it!

* * *

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter Nine  
by hassi128

_(Kagura)_

I set Kagome's bed in the guest room.

Just as the doctor had predicted, within two weeks' time, Kagome had healed and recuperated nicely. Just earlier that day, she was admitted out of the hospital. For the time being, she was allowed to stay with InuYasha and Sesshoumaru at their home.

I finished setting the bed, making sure there were no air pockets under the sheets. "I will be helping you each morning and evening with your baths, Kagome." I turned to her.

Kagome didn't look at me, but to the other side of the room.

Oh, Kagome. I knew this wasn't going to be easy for her. I just hoped that I could make the transition as easy as possible for her. "Are you feeling alright, Kagome?"

She sighed and looked to me with a smile. It didn't reach her eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay, Kagura."

I walked over to her and caressed her cheek. "Kagome, you know that if you ever need someone, _anyone_, to talk to, that I'm here for you, right?"

Kagome gave me another smile, touching my hand with hers. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk in his home office.

I sat slouched in the seat in front of him.

"Now that Kagome is going to be occupying the guest room, I _do not_ want to catch you sneaking in there at night, is that understood, InuYasha?"

I rolled my eyes and started to check my fingernails. I was already bored with the conversation. "Yup, sure, whatever, Sesshoumaru." Che, I knew I wasn't going to be able to resist the temptation. I was just going to let Sesshoumaru believe whatever he wanted to believe.

"InuYasha?"

Hmm? I looked back to the door.

Souta peeked his head into the room.

I smiled. "What is it, runt?"

"Can you help me with my things, please?" he asked softly.

"Sure." I turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Is this conversation over?"

He nodded his head and gave me the shooing motion.

With a grin, I got up and followed Souta downstairs to the car.

* * *

_Later That Day (Kagome)_

"Kagome!" Sango barreled into me, enveloping me into a bear hug.

I blushed.

Sango pulled away from me. Small beads of tears filled the corners of her eyes.

My heart fluttered at how much my friend cared for me.

"Oh, my God, Kagome, you look terrible," Sango said softly. She pulled me back into a hug. "I wish you had told me that this was happening to you."

Wow, thanks for pointing out the obvious, Sango. Meh, I couldn't get mad at her. She was only worried about me. I did, however, stifled a wince when my ribs moved into the wrong position for a moment.

"Don't break the poor girl, Sango. I want to be able to get my hug in, too," Miroku joked.

Sango pulled back from me. "Oh, quiet you."

Miroku just chuckled and moved to give me a hug too. "How are you feeling, though, Kagome?" he asked once he pulled back.

"I'm not doing too well, but," I laughed bitterly, "I'm holding up. I'm glad you guys came to see me."

Sango put a hand to her chest. "Of course we would come, Kagome. You're our friend, right, Miroku?"

"Of course, Kagome; I can't believe you're living in luxury. Who knew that anti-social boy was right?" Miroku chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. I knew that he was admiring the hotel suite sized room.

Miroku moved over to the small fridge in the corner of the room. He opened it and seemed to rummage through it. Coming back out, he held up a can of grape soda, waved it at me and then popped the top off and took a sip. "Would you like some, Sango?" he asked.

Sango looked to me.

"Go ahead, Sango. I know you must be thirsty."

She smiled and moved to grab a soda for herself out of the fridge.

Miroku took another swig of his soda and then licked his lips. "This is a sweet place you got right now, Kagome," he complimented.

"Miroku, please," I moaned. I was really not in the mood for his silly admiration of an ordinary room - no matter how huge it was.

He chuckled. "Okay, okay, Kagome, but you do have to admit that you're lucky." He came back to where I sat, taking another sip of his soda.

What? Lucky? He thinks I'm _lucky_? I gaped at my friend as though he grew two heads. I then started laughing. "Lucky?" I spat out between my fits of laughter, "you really _believe_ that I'm _lucky_?" I stopped and narrowed my eyes at him. "I rather have been dead than paralyzed."

"You don't mean that, Kagome. You _will_ walk again," Sango assured me. She took my hand into hers. "And you're free from your aunt. I know things don't look great right now, but they will soon. You'll see."

* * *

_Days Later (InuYasha)_

Damn it.

Damn it.

Damn it!

Ever since school started this morning, almost every girl had their eyes set on me.

I kept my eyes set on my feet and listened begrudgingly to the whispers, giggles and murmurs around me. My hand tightened into a fist once in a while when I passed by a group of girls and one dared to reach out and touch me.

I resisted the urge to punch her.

Instead, I told her to fuck off and continued on my way.

All in all, I was getting sick and tired of everyone.

"InuYasha!"

Oh, who could be calling me _now_?

Sighing heavily, I turned to face - one of Kagome's friends. Sango, was it?

She ran up to me and gave me a big grin. "Hey, InuYasha, how are you doing?"

"I would be doing fine if everyone would stop staring at me." I glanced around again.

People's eyes were on me for a moment and then they turned away.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone? It's like I'm some piece of meat or something."

"You're the talk of the school, InuYasha," Sango said. "Everyone knows what happened to Kagome and how you helped her out and everything." Her voice dropped to a lower tone, "Not to mention that you're rich."

What?

My eyes flashed.

Who the hell spread the rumor that I'm rich?

"I'm not rich! Was it you spreading those rumors?"

Because if it _was_ her-

Sango laughed and waved a hand at me. "No, InuYasha, I'm not the one telling everyone. I didn't think you would hate the fact that you're popular now."

"I don't want to be popular," I said defiantly.

I really don't. I don't want to go through what had happened before again.

Turning away from sango, I started back on my path to class again. I heard Sango shouting at me again and then her pounding feet. I glanced back for a moment, sighed and looked back in front of me. If she wanted to follow me, then fine.

But that didn't mean that I have to acknowledge her presence any longer.

* * *

_(Ayame)_

"Here he comes," one of my friends whispered in my ear.

As he passed our group, I watched him.

That stupid girl, Sango, walked beside him, chatting a mile a minute.

I smirked.

Now, how am I going to get my hands on the rich boy and away from the freak?

* * *

_Two Weeks Later (Kagome)_

I pushed myself up into a standing position.

InuYasha held onto my waist protectively.

"Okay, you can let me go. I want to do this alone." I held a tight grip on the railing.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head. "I'm sure." Confidence swelled in my chest when I felt the pressure of his hands leave my waist. I smiled my gratitude and then moved my right foot forward. I stopped and winced when pain traveled up my leg, to my thigh and then back down.

Shit, that hurts.

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Y-yeah, InuYasha, I'm fine. Just a little pain in my legs, that's all." I smiled again and slowly began to walk again, trying to keep my balance.

"Kagome, you have to relax, alright?"

"I'm trying!"

I hadn't meant to snap at him, but really, he was telling me to do what I was _trying_ to do. It isn't easy trying to relax when I'm trying to speed up my recovery and get things back to normal.

As I turned back around to focus on walking, my legs grew weak and I fell forward on my face.

"Kagome."

I tried to lift my face off the floor. I blushed when I finally got up, with InuYasha's help, of course. Damn it, I failed. Tears of disappointment came to my eyes and I hid my face in his shoulder.

InuYasha's soothing hands caressed the aching muscles in the small of my back.

I smiled softly.

"It's okay, Kagome, it was your first try. You have to work at getting your strength back first. How about we go to the exercise machine?"

I sighed. "Okay."

He carried me back to my wheelchair.

.x.

_That Evening_

I looked over to my boyfriend.

He breathed heavily in his sleep with our bowl of popcorn on his lap.

I smiled sadly and reached a hand up to caress his cheek.

Since I came to live with him, I'd found him to be more distant than usual. For a brief moment, I wondered if his distance had anything to do with me being in a wheelchair. As soon as the idea came to mind, I quickly squashed it.

I shouldn't be worried about such unimportant things like that.

InuYasha cared deeply for me.

Why would the matter of me being in a wheelchair have anything to do with his feelings for me?

Sighing, I took the bowl off his lap and placed it on the lamp table. I leaned towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist and went back to watching the movie.

_Don't ever leave me, InuYasha._

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally finished this chapter! For some reason, I was not very motivated about this chapter. I tried to change some things to at least make it longer, but none of the changes stuck with me as secure as anything else. They felt... flimsy. So, I just stuck with the original chapter, somewhat.

I hope everyone enjoys. Reviews are much appreciated. =)

_~Seeing Through Tears. All rights reserved (c) hassi128 2012-2013_

-02.22.2013


	10. Chapter Ten

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter Ten  
by hassi128

_A Month Later (InuYasha)_

We braved the cold and trudged through the snowy streets to the cafe. As we tried to avoid slipping on the hidden patches of ice, muttered curses floated with our invisible breath on the freezing air.

A wave of heat hit us upon entering the warm and welcoming cafe; we sighed.

I spotted an empty table near the back.

Grabbing his hand, we made our way to the table. "Stay here, Souta. I'll go get our drinks."

Souta nodded his head.

I left. Several moments later, after ordering the drinks and thanking the cashier, I made my way back to our table. I passed Souta his drink, a small cup of hot chocolate, and took my seat from across him.

We sat immersed in small talk. We had just spent our Saturday afternoon at the movie theater.

Souta took a sip from his drink. "Are you going to buy one for Kagome, InuYasha? She likes hot chocolate, too."

"It'll have cooled down by the time we get back home, Souta. Besides, hot chocolate never tastes as well heated back up again as it did when it was first brewed, don't you agree?"

Souta wrinkled his nose. "True."

"So maybe we can bring her something else instead?" I suggested.

Souta looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded his head once more, a big grin on his face. "Can we bring her back some books? She loves books to death."

I nodded. "Sure, we can bring her back some books. Do you have any in mind that she would like?"

"Well-"

"InuYasha," someone cooed.

Yuck.

We looked up and back, respectively.

Souta blinked in confusion.

I frowned.

"What a surprise," she said with a smile. She took a seat across from me. She glanced to her side to see Souta seated beside her; her lips turned down, but turned back up quickly as though it didn't happen.

But I caught the movement.

"Who's the cute little boy?"

"I'm Souta." He sipped more of his hot chocolate.

"You're so adorable," she gushed. She pinched his cheeks like a grandmother would do to her grandchildren.

I glared at her. I'm not going to allow her to bring Souta into her twisted games. That, and She's been annoying me lately with constant persistence since the rumor that I had money had spread.

"What do you want, Ayame?"

Ayame finger combed her long, red hair that had been mussed by the winter wind. "I just want to hang out with you." She sighed and closed her eyes briefly. She opened them and gave me a look that I concluded she thought was coy. "Look, I know I seem a little stuck-up-"

I interrupted her with a bitter laugh. "A _little_ stuck-up?"

She sighed wearily. "Alright, _a lot_, but InuYasha, it's just an image. I'm not really like that and I would really like to get to know you better."

"I don't think so."

Ayame seemingly deflated. "Come on, once you get to know me, you'll see I'm not as bad as you think, right, Souta?" She turned to him. "Convince your brother."

Crossing my arms, I smirked and waited for Souta's response. This should be good.

Souta looked between the two of us and then brought his eyes back to his hot chocolate. "Um," he started, fiddling with his straw, "I don't know what you're trying, Ayame, that is your name, right?"

She nodded.

"Okay, um, like I said, I don't know what you're trying, but InuYasha is going out with my sister, Kagome, so you need to leave him alone." Placing the straw to his mouth once more, he took a long sip. "Besides, I don't think he likes you very much, even if he wasn't going out with Kagome."

Ha, take that, bitch!

I gave her a victorious smirk. "I believe that is all the convincing you would need. Why don't you go, Ayame?"

She blinked. "Um, alright?" She stood and took her leave.

Who did that bitch think she was fooling?

I watched her until I could no longer see her form and then returned my attention back to my new brother.

* * *

_(Kagome)_

The sharp swish of the automatic doors sounded.

I wheeled myself into the local day center. A wave of warmth and the smell of disinfectants curled around and pulled my further inside.

Heads looked up from their activities, a few more familiar faces smiled and waved in greeting.

"Hello, Kagome! How have you been?" the recipient, a young woman no older than twenty-one years of age, waved hello to me. She held a sunny smile on her on her olive-skinned face.

I smiled and returned the greeting.

"Kagome!"

I wheeled my chair around.

A smiling brown haired boy came running towards me.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Who is he? When the boy finally stood before me, my face faulted. No way. It can't be... I smiled widely. It is!

He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hojo!" I giggled, returning the hug. His hugs... They're still warm like before.

"Oh man, Kagome, what happened to you?" Hojo asked, catching my gaze. "Did she...?" He left the question unfinished. He seemed unable to bring himself to say it; though I knew that he knew what he was asking was the truth.

I nodded grimly. "Yeah," I admitted quietly, "she did, Hojo."

His eyes softened considerably. He pulled me back into his arms. "Oh, Kagome," he whispered sadly.

I closed my eyes and let my arms fall limp at his sides. I don't want his pity. Sighing, I pulled away and grabbed his hand. "So, do you work here?"

Hojo nodded, an earnest smile on his face. "Yeah, I started here about," he paused and seemed to stare off into space. "Three weeks ago, I believe." His brown eyes took on a soft look and he looked down at me with tenderness. "I never thought I would run into you again, Kagome. I tried to locate you, but it was like you had disappeared... until now." He hugged me again.

.x.

_Later That Day_

Holding tightly onto the railings, I took small steps forward.

"You're doing great, Kagome," Hojo encouraged.

I looked up and smiled, but lost my balance and fell towards him. I blushed at our close proximity.

Hojo just chuckled and, lifting me up, placed me back into my wheelchair. "You okay?"

I nodded, looking down at my hands. "Y-yeah, I'm okay." I looked back up and smiled lightly. Catching his gaze, I found that Hojo was still the same sweet, yet naive boy I knew from long ago.

"Kagome," Hojo started. He stopped and then grabbed my hand, holding it delicately in his.

I gave him a weird look. What was he doing?

"I-"

"Kagome, what's this about?"

I blinked and looked back to the door. I grinned and pulled my hand away from Hojo's and made a move to call out to my boyfriend. "In-"

"Hojo!"

I stopped.

My brother propelled himself towards Hojo. When he was close enough, he launched himself onto Hojo, wrapping his arms around his middle.

Hojo laughed happily and returned the hug. "Hey, buddy, how are you?"

Souta laughed. "I'm great, Hojo!"

Hojo smiled and looked up to InuYasha.

InuYasha glared at him with such intensity that, if looks could kill, he would've been dead and buried twelve feet underground by now. "So you're Hojo?" he asked casually. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I work here," Hojo answered quickly. "And you are?"

"I'm InuYasha, Kagome's _boyfriend_."

Hojo seemed to deflate at the mention of boyfriend. "Oh, I see..." He looked back to me and gave me a sweet smile. "I, uh, I better go then." He gave me another quick hug. "See you tomorrow, Kagome."

"Hojo, wait," I protested.

He only gave me a smile and took his leave.

"So, the jackass works here, huh? How long have you known, Kagome?"

"I didn't know he worked here until today, InuYasha," I replied. "He's just a friend."

InuYasha scoffed. "Yeah, right, friends don't hold hands."

_"...Friends do not hold hands last I have heard."_

No, don't think about her, Kagome. She's gone.

I shook my head. "We weren't holding hands, InuYasha." A headache suddenly struck me and I placed a hand to my head. "Can you just take me home, please?"

"Why don't you let Hojo take you home?"

What?

I looked at him, incredulous. "Are you serious?"

His lips thinned into a straight line. "Yes, I'm serious." Shouldering his backpack, InuYasha walked back out the front sliding doors of the day center.

I can't believe him. He actually left me here...

"InuYasha!" Souta shouted. His eyes were wide in shock. "Where are you going? InuYasha!" He turned to me, confusion in his wide eyes. "Kagome," he whined, "is InuYasha really going to leave us here?"

Yes, Souta, it sure seems like it.

Instead, I kept my emotions back and shrugged my shoulders. "He is just being a jerk, Souta. Come on, let's go get a taxi."

Souta picked up my bag. "But-"

"It's okay, Souta, I can manage on my own." I wheeled my chair forward and headed to the exit,

My brother followed after.

_Stupid InuYasha._

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

I entered my room with my can of soda and took a seat on my bed.

Lightning struck in the distance and rolling thunder followed. Heavy, fat raindrops spat against the trembling window of my room.

I popped the top and took a long swig.

Kagome hadn't spoken to me since she returned home. I will admit, I hadn't minded because I was still mad, but when dinner came and went and she _still_ hadn't uttered one word to me, I realized just home much I hurt her.

I sighed. Fuck. I placed my soda on the nightstand and left the room.

* * *

_(Kagome)_

A roll of thunder woke me from my fitful sleep. I opened my eyes to momentary darkness. Harsh light painted the room a blinding white and I quickly shut my eyes again. I blinked in the dark once the lightning had passed, looking passed the spots in my vision.

I rolled over to my side, intent on returning to sleep.

The door opened.

I looked back to the door. My eyebrows rose and I sat up slowly. "InuYasha?"

He closed the door. "I'm sorry. I was a jerk."

"Oh, you was more than a jerk, you ass, but," I sighed. "I guess I accept your apology anyway." I wiped at my watery eyes.

"Please, don't cry, Kagome," InuYasha said softly. Climbing onto my bed, he pushed my bangs away from my eyes and placed a kiss to my forehead.

I sniffed and blinked through my tears. "Why not, InuYasha? You freaking left me and Souta at the day center by ourselves and for what? Just because you was mad or jealous or whatever it was, about Hojo? That was such a dick move!"

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm truly sorry."

I sniffed again. "I just," I stopped and choked back a sob, "I'm depressed, InuYasha, very depressed," I finished in a whisper. "But I don't want you to think I'm just being a crybaby like usual."

"You're not being a crybaby, Kagome. Just tell me what's wrong, besides my being a dick earlier, and let me see if I can help you."

"You want to know what my problem is? I'm scared..." The urge to sob became too great and I closed my eyes. Why was this so hard to talk about?

_Because if you don't talk about it, then it means that it's not real or happening._

The tears rolled down my cheeks and I exploded. I pounded my fists on the bed sheets, choking on my soft sobs. "Damn it, InuYasha! I'm freaking scared that - that I won't walk again!"

"I want to be able to walk again, InuYasha! It's not fair! It's just not fair! That bitch took my ability to walk away from me! And now I'm having this damn fear that I'm losing you because of this!" The tears fell faster. "I just can't deal with all of this, InuYasha! I just can't."

"Kagome." He pulled me close to his body.

I continued to sob into his chest.

It wasn't until later into the night that I finished my sob fest.

InuYasha ran his fingers through my hair. "Kagome, don't worry about all that, okay? You will walk again and you're not going to lose me over something like this." He kissed me softly. "I care about you too much, Kagome - too much."

I looked to him, sniffled and then nodded.

If InuYasha believe I will walk again, maybe...

Just maybe...

* * *

_The Next Morning (Kagura)_

I made my way down the hallway to Kagome's bedroom. I intended on starting my morning duties for her and, in the process, hoped to brighten her mood up. I opened the door. "Good morn-" I paused at the sight.

InuYasha slept peacefully beside Kagome, his arms wrapped warmly around her middle.

They were still clothed, but still, you have to admit it would be quite a shocking thing to walk in on.

Blinking away my shock, I just shook my head and closed the door. "Well, that was unexpected," I mumbled. I might as well let them sleep. I walked off to the kitchen.

"What is wrong, Kagura?"

I looked up to meet my boyfriend's blue eyes. Smiling, I walked off to the coffee machine. "Nothing's wrong, Sesshoumaru."

He shook his head. "I know you better than you think I do, Kagura. Why are you not helping Kagome?"

Turning to face Sesshoumaru, I held my cup of coffee delicately in my hands. "She's still sleeping, Sesshoumaru. I decided to let her sleep in for just a little longer, that's all." I brought my cup up to take a sip. "Ah, delicious."

* * *

_(Ayame)_

"I have to find some way to get his attention," I told my friends that morning.

We had just finished watching the rich boy head into the school.

I placed a manicured finger to my chin and looked up to the sky in deep thought. "But how?"

"You know, my cousin works at the therapy center that freak is supposedly going to. Why don't we, say, go give her a visit?" My friend suggested.

I smiled wickedly. "InuYasha Takahashi, you _will_ be mine."

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

"So, InuYasha, how's Kagome?" Miroku asked.

We were making our way down the crowded hallway to our classes.

I shook my head sadly. "Not so good, Miroku. I mean, her therapy is going fine, but she's torn apart over the whole not walking thing." I sighed. "I wish I could take her place."

Miroku grinned. "With that kind of talk, InuYasha, I know you really do care about her."

"Of course, I care about her, Miroku!" I squawked in indignation.

"Hey! Hey!" Miroku threw his hands up in defense. "Don't take your anger out on me, InuYasha! Geez!" Seeing that I wasn't going to jump him, he lowered his hands and continued, "You can't take away her pain, but you _can_ ease it. Why don't you buy her something special or you can do something romantic. Girls go for that all the time."

I walked in silence for a few moments. "I guess I could do something nice for her," I said slowly.

An idea came to mind and I smiled.

"Hey, Miroku, I have an idea on how to cheer Kagome up."

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't like this chapter. I don't know, I just feel I could've done this chapter more justice, but I just don't know what to do to give it that justice. If you guys have any ideas that you think may help, just tell it to me! I'll definitely take any suggestions!

_~Seeing Through Tears. All rights reserved (c) hassi128 2012-2013_

-02.25.2013


	11. Chapter Eleven

AN: This chapter contains some sexuality within. Nothing too vulgar, just a little bit. Hopefully, it won't bother anyone too much.

* * *

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter Eleven  
by hassi128

_Days Later (Kagome)_

Hmm, I wondered what InuYasha had planned for tonight. I brushed my hair and fiddled with it until it was acceptable. Finished, I placed the brush to the side and grabbed the white satin ribbon Sango had given me and fixed my hair into French braid. I stared at my reflection.

I must say, despite the wheelchair, I looked pretty damn good.

I wore a light pink tinted lip-gloss and a light sweet smelling perfume. A simple cashmere red sweater, courtesy of my boyfriend, adorned my torso and black, skinny jeans hugged my legs. Happy with my appearance, I wheeled my chair over to my bed.

"Ready?"

I looked back.

InuYasha had peeked his head into the room.

I smiled. "Yes."

He entered and walked over to me. He took a large sniff and grinned, a canine showing. "That perfume on you smells so good. Makes me want to just gobble you up."

I laughed.

He laughed himself and then gave me a kiss. "You look nice, babe."

I blushed at the compliment, but smiled. "Thank you. So do you."

He put a hand to his chest like one of the love-sick girls from an anime would do. "Oh, thank you so much!" Then he held his hands up before him and gave a long meaningful sigh. "I can't believe I just got such a compliment from my crush!" He giggled.

I couldn't help myself. I laughed loudly, holding my sides in mirth.

My boyfriend joined in with the laughter, straightening up from his ridiculous pose from before. "I'm happy to see I could get you to smile and laugh."

"Well, thank you for that performance. It was quite funny."

He grinned again. "You're welcome, babe. Now, shall we?" He gripped the handles of my wheelchair. "I hope you like the romantic dinner I made," he said, maneuvering me to face the open bedroom door and then pushing me forward.

"Romantic dinner?" I echoed.

He said nothing more about it until he rolled me into the dining room.

The table was graced with a beautiful red table covering, a mantle and candles lit, which helped set the right mood. The food had already been set out.

I inhaled the aroma of the two plates that contained well done sirloin steaks covered in mushroom sauce, potato, broccoli and cheese soup and sourdough rolls. "Oh, InuYasha," I gasped softly. "Did you cook?"

InuYasha rolled me to the table and then set the brakes on. "Uh, well, no," he admitted, scratching nervously at his cheek. "But I ordered from this really nice restaurant, so don't worry, everything's good," he finished. He took a seat across from me.

I'm stunned.

He did all of this...

For me?

"You did all of this? For me?"

InuYasha suddenly looked anxious. "You don't like it? Did I overdo it?"

I shook my head. "No, InuYasha. It's perfect." I couldn't believe he would go through all this trouble for me. I smiled and reached a hand out to touch his. "Thank you so much, InuYasha. It really made me feel special."

He grinned largely and then started on his dinner.

.x.

_Later That Evening_

The pressing darkness of the guest room provided a comfort for us. We laid across the bed, enjoying the movie, fingers occasionally brushing. We laughed at the funny moments and spoke quietly to each other whenever a thought itched at our minds.

All in all, this day was becoming a beautiful day.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Hmm?" I hummed sleepily. I snuggled closer into my boyfriend's chest, an arm lazily thrown across.

"I have a surprise for you," InuYasha whispered. "Come on, sit up."

I blinked my eyes open and sat up. "A surprise?"

He nodded his head and then switched the lamp on beside the bed on.

"InuYasha, you don't have to give me anything. I'm happy enough with just the beautiful dinner and the movie."

"I know." He handed over a small red box. "But I wanted to do this. Just open it."

I stared at him for a moment and then opened the box. I gasped in awe, tears in my eyes.

Nestled within the soft cotton was a gold necklace with diamonds set in a heart.

"Oh, InuYasha, this is-" I paused and sniffled. I wiped at my eyes with the back of my hand. I caught his nervous gaze and smiled with so much gratitude. "It's beautiful," I finished. I hooked on my necklace and touched it with tenderness. "Thank you."

"So, this makes up official now."

I smiled. I could see all the sincerity of his words dancing through his eyes.

And that only made me love him even more.

"What?" he asked, smiling.

I chuckled and reached a hand up to his cheek, allowing the pad of my thumb to caress the soft skin underneath. Sighing softly, I pushed my body flushed against his.

He gasped, but later sighed and he nestled closer to me.

"What are you trying to do, Kagome?" he chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I laughed.

"What?" he asked again, a smiling pulling at his lips.

"It's just... That..." I paused and met his eyes, hesitating for a moment before continuing. "I love you."

Silence held the room.

InuYasha blinked several times. His lips moved without words.

I did not doubt my words. Ha, it was funny to think that just several months ago; I was doing everything in my power to deny my growing feelings for him. And now, I was falling in love with him.

I waited patiently for InuYasha, feeling a sort of calm after the admittance.

I loved him.

He struggled for words; eyes bright with warring emotions.

I placed my index finger over the silently moving lips; stilling them. I leaned forward, replacing the finger with my lips.

Our lips touched; close enough to kiss.

I kept my eyes open, noting InuYasha had closed his. "You don't have to say anything," I said, my lips moving against his. "This is how I feel. This is how I feel for you, InuYasha." I seized his lips fully; pouring all of my emotions into the kiss.

Minutes passed as we were both lost to the kiss.

I pulled him to me; allowing no space to separate us.

We drew apart enough to be able to draw breath; puffs of warm breath caressed our cheeks and lips.

I wanted to say so much more but could not find the words. Strings pulled at my heart, strung to InuYasha. "InuYasha, if you want-"

"No, Kagome," he said immediately. "I'm not going to do anything you're not ready for."

"But I _am_ ready," I insisted. Taking his hand, I placed it on my left breast. I never allowed him to touch me so... intimately during our whole relationship. I knew consenting to this course of action would be a sure sign to my readiness.

My boyfriend blushed. He quickly pulled his hand away from my chest. He seemed embarrassed.

Aww, how cute.

"Are you sure, Kagome?"

I nodded my head.

InuYasha stared at me, contemplating. After a long while, he leaned forward and joined our lips.

I breathed deeply, pressing closer. I closed my eyes and parted my mouth when InuYasha's tongue lapped at my bottom lip. I willingly allowed the intrusion. It was intoxicating. Everything had been leading to this, I suddenly realized as I opened my mouth further. The feel of his tongue inside my mouth sent shivers down my spine.

My hand gripped at InuYasha's shirt sleeve, bunching the fabric.

Our mouths moved against one another, sucking sounds and moans filling the air.

My hands slid up to hold his head as I inhaled his scent and greedily devoured his taste. My fingers moved to tangle in his dark hair.

We parted from the kiss to breathe.

InuYasha pulled my shirt over my head. His hands slid around my torso and unsnapped my bra; he tossed it to the side.

A dark blush covered my cheeks. I fought the urge to cover my now exposed chest.

"Aw, are you embarrassed, Kagome?" InuYasha teased lightly.

I bit my bottom lip nervously. "I'm-I'm just not used to-to being so... _exposed_ to you, that's all."

InuYasha smiled. "Don't be. You're beautiful just the way you are." He kissed me once more.

I wrapped my arms around his body and pulled him to me. My hands gripped his black t-shit and, parting from the kiss for a moment, pulled it over his head. I leaned back into InuYasha to kiss him.

He pulled away.

I blinked owlishly, "InuYasha? W-why did you pull away?"

"Kagome, I don't want to have sex with you."

The burning of tears came to my eyes; I looked away. I didn't want to cry; not in front of InuYasha. I gripped at the blankets, the fabric bunching.

I knew it.

It was too good to be true.

"You mean you don't want to have sex with a cripple?" I asked softly.

He shook his head. "No, Kagome, I don't want to just _have sex_ with you." He smiled gently. "I want to make love to you, but I can't do that unless I _know_ that I love you. Right now, I know I care for you, but I want this feeling to be more."

I stared in wide eyed wonder.

He wants to... _make love_ to me...?

A wide grin spread across my face. "InuYasha, I understand. If you don't want to do this until you're sure of your feelings for me, then I respect that. Besides," I cupped his cheeks and lightly kissed the tip of his nose, "it would make our first time even more special."

InuYasha kissed me then. He pushed me back towards the bed.

"I knew it."

We broke apart quickly.

"I turn my back for one night and you go right ahead and make this a hotel suite."

My boyfriend sat up and faced his brother.

I did the same, but instead hid behind his back. A deep blush painted my cheeks. I placed my hands delicately on the warmth of his back. The tensed muscles beneath my fingers told me that he was embarrassed to be caught in such a vulnerable state.

"I need to speak with you, right now, InuYasha."

His eyes met mine briefly. His lips touched mine for a moment. "I'll be back, Kagome," he whispered against my lips. He got up, grabbed my shirt and followed behind his brother.

I sighed.

"K-Kagome...?"

I looked up.

My brother peeked his head into the room. "Yes, Souta?"

He stepped into the room. He sniffled, tears in his eyes. "I-I'm so sorry for getting you and InuYasha in trouble. I... I didn't mean to tell Uncle Sesshoumaru. I'm so, so, so, sorry," he cried.

Oh, Souta...

"Come here, sweetie," I coaxed, holding my arms open.

He immediately barreled into my arms and sobbed.

I rested my cheek on my brother's head. I ran my fingers through his dark hair.

_InuYasha..._

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

"I will not have her stay here anymore! Especially if you are going to be playing these games!"

I looked off to the side, embarrassed. "We weren't doing anything," I murmured.

"If I had not gone in when I did, you two would have been under the sheets." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you do not keep your pants on-"

"I just told you we weren't doing _anything_!" God, my brother was such a prick, it wasn't funny. Why couldn't he get it through his thick skull that they were not doing anything? "What is it with you? You act like I don't care about Kagome."

"Maybe you do not care for her. Hell, I would not be surprised if you were just using her for your own satisfaction."

"I'm not like you, asshole!"

How dare he? How dare he think for one second that I was just using Kagome for my own satisfaction? A hand slapped me hard on the left cheek. Pain came and, God, did it hurt, but I paid no mind. I touched my hot cheek, my eyes wide.

My brother towered over me. "Don't you _dare_ disrespect me, InuYasha Takahashi," he hissed.

Everything was silent at that moment.

We stared at each other.

"Kagome will not be staying here anymore and that is final."

"But-"

"Get out of my office, InuYasha. Go do your homework; that is what you were supposed to be doing anyway."

I clenched my hands into fists. I opened my mouth to throw an insult, but stopped. What was the point of even continuing this conversation? It wasn't going to do anyone any good. Giving a single nod of my head, I left my room.

* * *

_(Kagome)_

I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't believe I had been so close to giving away my virginity to InuYasha.

When Hojo tried to seduce me, I would've easily declined. I hadn't loved Hojo. But InuYasha...

I looked to where my boyfriend paced in the middle of the room, his face blank of any expression or emotion. My thoughts slipped to what had happened earlier; I felt the familiar burning behind my eyes.

Because I loved him so much, I was going to get kicked out of the house.

An idiot, I was.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

InuYasha stopped his maddening pacing. "Don't apologize, Kagome. It wasn't your fault." He stepped away from his pacing area and took a seat beside me on the bed. "I was the idiot. I shouldn't have left the door unlocked."

"But InuYasha," I whimpered. "We weren't going to do anything though, so why should I still leave?"

InuYasha sighed and placed his head on my shoulder, sliding his arms around my waist. "I don't know, Kagome, but he's not going to change his mind, no matter how much we beg him."

I stayed silent. I suddenly held InuYasha tight. My body quivered with anxiousness. "I-InuYasha," I sobbed. I hadn't meant for my voice to sound like that, but I couldn't help it. "InuYasha, where am I g-going to go? I-I don't want to e-end up on the s-streets like a common h-hobo."

"Kagome," he whispered so softly that I would've missed it had I not been holding him so close.

InuYasha looked up to me and brought my lips to mine in a chaste kiss. "Don't worry, I won't let you be on the streets that I swear. I'll think of something, okay?"

I nodded numbly and accepted the warm hug.

* * *

_The Next Day (Kagura)_

I sighed. Oh, goodness gracious.

I had just finished listening to InuYasha explain his side of the story and what he had come up with as a solution did not sound too good to her. "Oh, InuYasha, I don't know about this. I don't think Sesshoumru will like the idea of keeping Kagome at my apartment."

He clasped his hands together and put on his pleading face. "Please, Kagura," he begged, "anywhere else wouldn't feel suitable and you help her partially all the time anyway."

Oh, my. I'm in quite a pickle right now.

"What nonesense are you feeding into Kagura's mind, little brother?"

I looked up to my boyfriend.

InuYasha looked up himself and frowned.

"InuYasha is just telling me about Kagome," I answered for InuYasha.

* * *

_(Kagome)_

"I can't believe you were caught doing the nasty." Sango giggled, dropping down on the bed beside me. "So," a sly smile came to her lips, "how was he?"

I blushed darkly. "Sango!" I cried out, embarrassed.

Sango laughed. "What? I'm curious. So, how was he?"

"Sango, we didn't do anything," I grumbled. I crossed my arms. "I told you, we decided not to do anything until we're really sure that this is what we want."

Sango looked genuinely confused. "But I thought you wanted to do it with him?"

I sighed, annoyed. "He doesn't want to do anything until he is sure that he loves me, so we can both enjoy it more." I frowned at my friend, but Sango either was oblivious to it or just did not care. I wasn't sure which annoyed me more.

Sango smiled. "Well, that's good. That shows he cares about you and wasn't after one thing."

Well, now that Sango puts it like that... "Yeah," I sighed, "you're right about that."

"You know, Kagome, I can get Miroku to hook you up with an apartment. He knows a person; that's how I got my and my brother, Kohaku's, place."

"But with what money, though, Sango?" I asked, anxious suddenly. "You have a job to be able to afford that. I don't - hell, I can't even walk yet. Besides that, what about Souta?"

.x.

"You will be staying with Kagura." His hard eyes were set on me like a rabid dog. "Souta will stay here."

"B-but, Sesshoumaru, I don't want to be separated from my brother. I've never been separated from him before." I tried to reason. I hoped for Sesshoumaru to rethink his decision and let Souta stay with me and Kagura.

"Well, apparently you have, Kagome. You have been so busy fucking my foolish brother-"

"I didn't..." my cheeks flushed, "have sex with InuYasha," I protested weakly.

"-to not notice that you leave your brother in a damn room for three hours without supervision," Sesshoumaru finished, his blue eyes seemingly darker.

"Nothing happened, Sesshoumaru; Souta was fine."

He slammed his fist on the desk. "Anything could have happened!"

"What could've happened to him that hasn't already happened since we were living with our aunt?" I questioned, my hands clenched in my lap. "Besides, what are you so worried about what could've happened? We're living in your house-"

"One more word from you and I _will_ place you and your brother in a foster agency and let them make sure that they separate you two for the rest of your lives. Would you like that to happen, Kagome?" InuYasha's brother sneered with such coldness in his voice, I felt a chill run through my body.

I gritted my teeth. "No."

"Then start packing your belongings tonight. Tomorrow, Kagura will come for you." He swiveled the chair around to look out the window.

Indignant tears came to my eyes. "Is that all?" I lost the battle. Why fight any longer?

"Yes. You are dismissed."

I nodded my head in defeat. Wheeling my chair around, I rolled out of the door.

* * *

_(Souta)_

When my sister finally left Uncle Sesshoumaru's office, I moved out of the corner I had been hiding in the hallway. "Kagome, I'm sorry," I whispered through my guilt-filled tears. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

_That Night (Kagome)_

That damn bastard!

I can't believe him!

I sighed angrily and closed my eyes. Opening them again, I turned onto my side to grab a book from off the floor and then switched on my reading lamp. I opened it to a random page and began to read.

But the book couldn't keep my mind focused on the words that danced in front of my eyes.

What was I going to do now that I wasn't going to have my brother living with me anymore? Before, I had lived my entire life dedicated to keeping Souta happy, even at the sacrifice of my own happiness.

But now...

I looked up from my book and towards the empty bed beside me. I sighed.

Sesshoumaru had decided that Souta wasn't going to sleep with me that night and that he was going to stay in the other guest room. I swear he's only doing that just to spite me.

I looked back to my book.

My hands tightened on the edges and suddenly, I screamed, "Fuck!" as I threw the book across the room.

It smashed against the wall, flipping open.

Tears spilled down my cheeks in a rush. I pulled myself into a tight ball and sobbed the rest of the night until I fell asleep.

_Souta..._

* * *

_Later That Night (InuYasha)_

There were soft sounds of someone crying.

I opened my eyes and sat up, turning on the lamp.

Sota hid his face in the blanket.

"Sota, what's wrong?" I asked. I got out of bed and sat down on his bed. "Why are you crying?"

Sota pulled his head from the blanket, his eyes red and snot running down his face. "It's my fault," he cried. "It's my fault Kagome is leaving." He sobbed once more.

My eyes softened and I pulled him into a hug. I know he needed it desperately. "No, Sota, it's not your fault. It's mine. I should've known better than to-" I stopped, blushing when I realized what I was about to say to Kagome's brother.

"Than to what?" he asked, looking at me.

Good thing the room is so dark. He wouldn't be able to see my blushing face.

"Than to act foolish," I improvised. Letting him go, I get out of his bed. "Get some sleep, alright? Your sister will be fine. She's going to stay with Kagura."

He sniffled and bowed his head. "I'm going to miss her."

"Me too, Sota, but don't worry, we'll see her everyday," I assured him with a small smile. "Now go to sleep."

Sota nodded and turned to one side.

Once I was sure he was sleep, I quietly headed out of the room.

.x.

I entered her dimly light bedroom and walked towards the bed.

Kagome slept, her body curled into a ball.

I smiled lightly and reached over to turn the reading lamp off. Afterwards, I climbed onto the bed and laid my body beside hers. I placed my hand over hers, allowing my long fingers to curve lightly to keep a grip.

"InuYasha..." She whispered my name.

I leaned in a little closer and noticed her wet cheeks.

"Oh, Kagome," I whispered. I pulled her body closer to mine and closed my eyes for sleep.

_Kagome, I'm sorry._

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter for my readers! I really like how I did this chapter. I think I did it some justice. I'm glad I did despite being sick with the flu. -_-

Oh, and the necklace that Kagome received is based off of what I have gotten from my boyfriend. I was going to stick with the ring, but I thought the necklace would've been nicer, made more sense for her to have since she's only sixteen, seventeen years old and because I just thought the necklace would've been a cuter gift to get right now than a ring. Save the ring for the proposal haha.

Hope you guys enjoy! Reviews are always welcomed!

_~Seeing Through Tears. All rights reserved (c) hassi128 2012-2013_

-02.28.2013


	12. Chapter Twelve

AN: There is quite a bit of vulgar language in this chapter from InuYasha, mostly. It's not a lot all at once, but still you get the general idea. Just wanted to warn everyone about it.

* * *

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter Twelve  
by hassi128

_Days Later (InuYasha)_

I took a bite out of my cheeseburger.

Miroku watched me.

What the hell was Miroku staring at me like that? Irritated, I asked, "What is it, Miroku?"

My friend blinked and grinned. "I'm just thinking about how tired I was getting of your bitchy attitude about not getting to see Kagome daily." He chuckled, his almost black eyes bright with mirth. "Talk about someone whipped."

I bristled. "Excuse me?"

"So, I have a solution for you. Why don't you cut class today and go see her?" he suggested. "Spend the rest of the afternoon with her."

I looked to him with a questioning look. Placing my burger down on the wrapper, I placed a finger to my chin thoughtfully. I said slowly, "I guess I could do that."

Miroku grinned largely and nodded his head. "Atta boy, InuYasha."

"Mind if I sit here?"

We looked back and up respectively.

I scowled. Damn it; not her again.

Ayame set her tray down beside mine. She smiled sweetly (well, she tried to) at me. "So, what's new?"

"Nothing; why aren't you having lunch over there with your friends, Ayame?" Couldn't she take a hint and just leave me alone, the stupid bitch.

Ayame took a bite out of her French fry and giggled. "Because, silly, I want to have lunch with you."

I glared at her.

"Well."

I turned my attention to Miroku.

He stood with his empty tray in hand. He cleared his throat and grinned once more. "I better go see what my darling Sango is up to. See you later, InuYasha."

I gawked at him.

Miroku was _not_ going to leave this... girl with me, was he?

"Miroku..." I left the threat unspoken. I gave him a dark look.

My friend only grinned more cheekily and left.

I was definitely going to get that bastard for leaving me like this! I thought of several ways I could get rid of a body without anyone noticing.

"I went to see Kagome the other day at the day center," Ayame started. "She's getting better with the help of that boy."

I snapped out of my vengeance-filled world and glared at her. "What boy?"

"You could tell that she loves his company," Ayame continued, as though I hadn't just interrupted her. "She was giggling and holding his hand."

I suddenly stopped. "Oh, stop with your bullshit, Ayame!" Luckily, the lunch room itself was loud, so no one heard my outburst. "Why would you care for Kagome, anyway? You made a fool out of her when she first came here. I know you didn't go see her; you made that shit up."

She blinked and then shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Fine, don't believe me, InuYasha. But just remember this, InuYasha, darling," her lips twisted into a sick smile, "her heart will always belong to that one boy." She paused and planted a finger to her chin, her eyes looking heavenward. "Whose name I believe is Hojo."

I growled. "Fuck you, Ayame." I spat before walking away.

As I walked away, doubt clouded my mind.

How would Ayame know about that bastard? Unless...

I stopped by a trashcan and placed the tray on top. I continued on in my trek of leaving the lunchroom.

Unless, she really _did_ go see Kagome and Kagome didn't tell me.

I have to know.

* * *

_(Ayame)_

My two friends scurried over once InuYasha had left the cafeteria.

One friend sat beside me. "So, did he buy it, Ayame?"

I smiled cruelly. "I think he did. That info your cousin gave you will sure be a great help to me. InuYasha will soon be mine."

* * *

_(Kagome)_

_Ring! Ring!_

I jumped out of my skin.

Wow, that bell sure is loud!

I had spent the entire day alone in the small apartment.

Kagura had an emergency at the hospital that required her.

Unlocking my chair, I rolled myself out of my room and to the front door.

The door rang again.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

I unlocked the door and swung it open. I smiled broadly. "Hi, InuYasha." I backed away from the door to let him in.

He smiled almost uncertainly and entered the apartment. He closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then pushed me forward.

.x.

"Kagome?"

With my eyes closed, I hummed in deep relaxation.

His hands massaged my thighs and legs. Those hands are magic, I swear.

"Did..." he paused and took a deep breath, "did Ayame happened to drop by the day center to see you?"

I opened my eyes. "Ayame? No."

"You don't have to lie."

What?

I moved off of my stomach and sat up with InuYasha's help. "Why would I lie, InuYasha?" I looked him in the eye. "Why would you think I'm lying? You know I would never lie to you. You know me better than that."

He looked me back in the eyes, and then quickly averted them to the side. "It's just... Ayame said she went to see you and she saw that boy, Hojo."

I eyed him confusingly. Was he seriously still on that jealous tip? This was getting ridiculous. I sighed. "I don't know how Ayame knows about Hojo, but I never saw her, InuYasha. Please don't doubt me."

He smiled gently and touched my cheek. "I just wanted to know. I don't doubt you, Kagome." He quieted, drawing circles in the bedsheets with his other hand. His gaze met hers. "Kagome, I..." he stopped.

"What? What is it?"

InuYasha pursed his lips. "I love you."

I stilled. "You... you love me?"

He smiled and nodded. He pushed the hair away from my face. "Yeah, I do."

I smiled wide, happiness dancing in my brown eyes. I pulled him to me, capturing his smiling lips.

.x.

_The Next Day_

Gripping the railings, I raised myself up from my wheelchair. I made sure to stand up straight and then attempted to slowly move forward to the end without any help.

Yes! I did it! I knew I could do it!

Once I reached the end and made my way back to my wheelchair, I looked up to see Hojo extending his hand with a smile. I took it without question and allowed him to help me back into the chair. "Hojo?"

"I was watching you, Kagome. You're getting better. I'm so proud of you."

I blushed. You should have noticed by now that whenever I'm given an compliment, I blush. "Oh, um, thank you. I thought you weren't talking to me, Hojo. I mean, after you met InuYasha, you just, well, disappeared."

"You really like that guy, don't you, Kagome?"

I smiled brightly and nodded.

Hojo just snorted and pushed me forward.

* * *

_(Ayame)_

We watched the two leave the area through the window.

"She's a little slut. She'll open her legs to anything that has a pulse," one of my friends sneered.

My other friend nodded her head in agreement.

"Now, I'm sure I can get my hands on InuYasha."

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

Miroku and I sat outside by the bleachers for lunch.

Miroku bit into his sandwich. "So, you said the L word? Once you've said the L word, it's over."

I raised a pierced eyebrow and bit into my cheese steak. "What's over?"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Your life, duh, InuYasha! You never tell a girl you love her, even if you do. Besides, you're too young for that shit." His eyes glanced over at the cheerleaders who were practicing their cheers by the field.

I rolled my eyes at him. Typical Miroku. He could be so hopeless sometimes. "It felt right to tell her, Miroku." I burped. "Excuse me. Don't tell you haven't told Sango you love her."

"Hmm, well, maybe once, but it wasn't serious." He quieted, his eyes focused on something.

I looked up to see Sango running our way.

She stopped before us, breathing heavily. She smiled brightly. "Hey, guys!" She sat beside Miroku, gave him a kiss on the cheek and placed her book bag in her lap. She pulled the flap down and took out a sandwich. "InuYasha, how's Kagome? I haven't seen her in a week. I've been too busy with work."

I smiled. "She's getting better at her walking, Sango. Soon, she won't need the wheelchair."

"That's good to hear."

.x.

I finished storing my unneeded books into my locker and had just locked it when I saw out of the corner of my eye Ayame approaching me.

"Hey."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to go out with me."

I caught her eye. I laughed at her overconfidence. "No chance in hell would I go out with you." I walked around her and continued down the hallway to my next class.

Ayame followed me, her heels clicking loudly in the almost deserted hallway. "Listen, InuYasha, if you think that freak is being faithful, you better think twice because the tramp is cheating on you with that boy from the day center."

I stopped. I turned to Ayame, my face blank. "First of all, do not call Kagome a tramp because the only tramp I see is standing in front of me. Now, stop telling me all of these damn lies and leave me the fuck alone."

She sniffed. "Fine!" she announced haughtily. "If you don't want to believe me, then don't. But when you catch her in the act, you'll be the one coming to _me_." Flipping her hair, she walked away.

I shook my head and continued walking. "What a bitch."

.x.

I made my way through the facility and looked into the exercise room.

Kagome held onto the railings...

...with Hojo holding onto her waist, almost possessively, from behind.

What the hell?

My mind set, I entered the exercise room.

Hojo held onto my girl's waist a bit tighter. "You're doing well, Kagome."

I was fuming now. That damn bastard. He was just trying so hard to get onto Kagome's good side. That was _not_ going to happen on my watch.

At that moment, Hojo looked up and frowned.

"Kagome," I forced out as calmly as I could.

My girl looked up with a big smile. I guessed she didn't pick up on how fake my voice sounded, even to my own ears.

"InuYasha! What a surprise!"

I walked over to her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

She returned it to my cheek. "It's so nice to see you, sweetie."

I smiled, momentarily forgetting about that annoying boy or my jealousy, and touched her cheek. "It's always wonderful to see you, Kagome."

"Umm...?"

We looked back to Hojo.

He wore a bothered expression.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He pointedly ignored my warning glare. "Sorry to interrupt your little 'moment'," he made the air quotes, "but Kagome has to get back to finishing her therapy, if you don't mind."

I eyed him and then looked down to where his hands still rested on my girl's waist; I frowned. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Hojo, can you back off from Kagome?"

His eyes suddenly flared. He shrugged my hand off of his shoulder. "Why don't _you_ back off? You don't even know what Kagome is going through. Hell, you're not even here half the time." he sneered.

"I have a ting called _school_ and _homework_, so I can't come see her all the time at the day center, you dick, but I do know what she is going through, so don't you _dare_ tell me I don't."

How dare this fool try to tell _me_ something like that? Hell, he probably doesn't even know what school is. He looked dumb enough.

Hojo scoffed. "Whatever. That's what you say now, but watch, someone's going to come and sweep her off her feet and treat her like a queen and _not_ act like a dumb ass and leave her somewhere dangerous to defend herself."

"Hojo, stop that. InuYasha does care about me; he was just angry that day." Kagome argued.

He turned to her. "Don't try to defend the bastard. He thinks he's so tough, but he's just a little punk that needs to leave you alone and let the real person here take care of you."

I fucking lost it.

Before anyone were able to blink, I slammed that dickhead against the wall. My fingers wrapped around his neck.

He stared wide-eyed at me, surprise clear on his face.

"How dare you?" I snarled. "How dare you tell Kagome shit like that? I do not give a fuck with how you see our relationship. It is none of your fucking business. Kagome doesn't want you and you're just mad that she would rather be with me than you."

"Whatever!" he snarled back. "I don't even know why Kagome would even choose to be with an idiot who can't even keep his temper under control and stop causing her pain."

I slammed him further into the wall. "Don't you dare tell Kagome that I just cause her pain!"

He smirked. "I will tell her whatever I want to tell her. Now, move the hell out of my way!"

I returned the smirk. "Why don't you make me? Since you think you're so damn tough?" I swung my fist into his stomach.

The scraping of chairs and sneakers and shoes thudding across the floor sounded through the whole room.

Kagome gripped my shoulder. "Please, stop, InuYasha!"

The tension in my body released slowly. I readied to back away from Hojo.

Hojo pushed me away. "Get away from me, you bastard!"

I stumbled, crashing into Kagome.

She stumbled and the cried out when she hit the floor.

Hojo and I stared in shock to see Kagome on the floor.

_Kagome..._

Deciding to leave Kagome alone with the asshole to talk whatever his problem is out, I made my way out of the center.

* * *

_(Kagome)_

Hojo reached out to touch my arm. "Kagome, are you alright?"

I turned heated eyes on him and I pulled my arm away. "No, don't bother to help me, you jerk!" I didn't want to hear a thing he had to say. "You've done enough, Hojo."

"But, Kagome-"

"No! You have said enough, Hojo!" I stressed. "InuYasha, take me home, please? InuYasha?" I looked around, but I didn't see him anywhere. He left me - again. I put my head down to hide the hurt on my face.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all those things about your boyfriend. I was just mad, that's all."

I caught his gaze. "Well, you're right. You still shouldn't have said that, though, no matter if you're mad or not. At least now, I know how you feel about me being with InuYasha." I rolled towards the exit.

"Wait!"

I stopped the chair.

"Kagome, tell me," he paused, "does he hit you?"

"What? No! He may seem violent at times, but he's nothing like he portrays."

Hojo looked doubtful. "Well, alright, but if he does, please just come out and say it. I don't want you suffering like that anymore."

I sighed. "Whatever. See you later, Hojo."

.x.

"Get another trainer to help you!"

"Why should I have to get another trainer, InuYasha?"

"Because I will not have you around that asshole! Who does he think he is? Telling me to back off of my girlfriend?"

InuYasha had come over to Kagura's place. Fortunately, he hadn't left me like last time and had only stepped out to let me talk to Hojo privately. Afterwards, he took me home and now, here we are, arguing about me getting a new trainer.

I sighed and placed a hand to my forehead. This argument is giving me a headache. "Oh, InuYasha, if you don't trust me-"

InuYasha fell back onto the sofa. "I don't trust _him_, Kagome! He's a sneaky bastard! He thinks by helping you, he can gain your heart again!"

"He helps me because he wants to, InuYasha," I said. "Hojo knows I value his friendship and that's it."

"Yeah, right! You still like him."

Oh, damn it. I was so sick of this. "InuYasha." I sighed softly. I rolled my chair over to the sofa and held his face in my hands. "I love you, remember? I don't care what anyone else thinks. I want _you_ to stay by my side."

He slapped my hands away. "Yeah, right! Don't lie to me, Kagome. Please," his voice grew softer, "please don't lie to me."

"InuYasha-"

"Just shut up!"

I let out a frustrated growl. "You know what, InuYasha? I just had it up to here with your damn attitude and jealousy problems! What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? Is your ego so big that you're becoming just like what you were before? A stupid, egostical bastard that only cares about himself?"

"You know what, Kagome? I'm starting to doubt that you actually do love me. Remember, it took you forever to finally come out and say that you liked me? How am I supposed to believe that you could suddenly start loving me?"

I sucked in a lungful of air; I turned my chair away from him. "If that is how you feel, then get the hell out."

InuYasha grabbed his belongings. "Fine." He walked out.

* * *

_That Evening (InuYasha)_

How stupid could I have been?

Idiot!

How could I just accuse Kagome of still liking that bastard?

Idiot!

I sat up in my bedroom. I had been sitting in the same spot for about an hour now and I was feeling guiltier and guiltier by the second for what I had done to Kagome. Maybe I should go back to Kagura's and apologize.

I sighed and rested my cheek on my fist.

But she might not accept it.

I wouldn't blame her if she didn't, but it still wouldn't hurt to try at least.

.x.

I stood nervously outside of Kagome's apartment door. What am I going to do? Was this the end of our relationship? Just because I was so jealous at the thought of Kagome leaving me to be with Hojo again?

I sighed again.

Idiot!

I'd been calling myself that for a good while now, but I was.

How could I chase away the best thing that ever happened to me?

I sucked up enough courage and rang the doorbell. I waited patiently, yet nervously for Kagome to come and answer the door. As I waited, I rehearsed in my head how I was going to apologize. But nothing I came up with even sounded remotely right to say in a situation like this.

Forty-five minutes passed and I was about to turn away and go home. I heard the locks unlock and then the door creaked open.

Brown eyes met mine.

I knew at that instant that Kagome was the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

She smiled slightly and opened the door further, letting me in.

* * *

_The Next Morning (Kagura)_

I entered my apartment. I had just finished completing a late shift at the hospital. I was exhausted. I shrugged off my coat and hung it in the closet. Making my way to Kagome's room, I yawned and rubbed tiredly at one eye. I opened the door. "Kagome, I'm home..." I trailed off.

InuYasha slept, a hand scratching at an itch on his stomach.

Kagome's head rested on his bared chest.

Oh, dear.

I closed the door in shock.

.x.

"I will not have this in my home."

InuYasha and Kagome's eyes never met mine.

"This is the reason why Sesshoumaru was upset and separated you two."

"It was my fault and I'm sorry, Kagura," InuYasha said.

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "InuYasha, I don't want you over when I'm not here, alright?" My eyes looked to Kagome and noticed that she still wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Alright, Kagura," InuYasha answered.

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

Author's Note: And the couple finally did the nasty. =) It took forever and I'm not quite sure I made it obvious about what they did. Oh well, now you know if I didn't.

Now, I would like to address one of my guest reviewers. I am sorry that you felt the original version was better and that I didn't deliver the promised chapter. I am almost close (three chapters away) from posting the brand new chapter. There was a lot of things I didn't like about the original version and I wanted to start fresh so that the story would make sense. When I said last chapter to save the ring for the proposal, I wasn't saying it was coming up any time soon. I was just saying that if you want to give a ring, you can save it for when you want to propose. You may have understood that if you wasn't being so... presumptuous I guess you can say. If you don't like how everything is going, then please, just stop reading. I am not forcing you to read this. If you don't want to wait for chapter sixteen to finally come out, then don't. Like I said before, this story is not being written to please everyone. I am not going to keep making changes for everyone who don't like it. Chapter sixteen will be out within a week or two at the way everything is going. Stop being so impatient and complaining about everything. Thank you.

Sorry about that little rant there. I had to address some of followers from the original version. Oh, and I know have all the chapters except for the last chapter (that is currently being written out as of now) all done! So there will still be speedy and consistent updates! Yay!

Until the next chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think about this!

_~Seeing Through Tears. All rights reserved (c) hassi128 2012-2013_

-03.03.2013


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter Thirteen  
by hassi128

_Weeks Later (InuYasha)_

After our first time, I started to cut my classes habitually. In that course, I dropped by Kagura's during the afternoons. Kagome and I enjoyed each others' company under the covers, unable to keep apart from one another.

.x.

I headed to the school building. For once, I was pleased with my life. I smiled when I saw Miroku standing by the building. He was speaking to some of the other students of the football team. I stayed back until they left, then I approached him and patted him on the shoulder.

Miroku looked back to me and grinned. "Hey, InuYasha, are you and Kagome still doing it every time you see each other?"

I smirked and, with Miroku at my side, headed inside the building. "That's none of your business, Miroku," I laughed.

My friend returned the laugh and shook his head. "Okay, but you've got to tell me what it's like to do it with her. I mean, she _is_ in a wheelchair."

I turned to him, eyes narrowed. "Miroku." My tone warned him to be careful of what he says next.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question, InuYasha."

"The only reason it's good is because we love each other."

My friend's face contorted into that of mild disgust. "Oh, God, not this again. Don't even bother telling me if you're going to add in the L word." He turned and hastily walked away. "See you later, InuYasha." He threw over his shoulder.

I chuckled and went to class.

* * *

The woman entered the day center and looked around. She noticed the recipient's counter at the far end. She walked up to the woman who sat behind it.

The secretary looked up, her hazel eyes studying the woman curiously. She smiled pleasantly. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I am looking for a Mr. Hojo Suna."

"Uh, I think he's on his lunch break. He should be in the cafe; it's down the hall."

"Thank you, Miss," the woman studied the name tag on her uniform, "Miss Vivian." She flashed a smile and disappeared down the hall. Once she entered through the double doors, her eyes searched around the large cafe. She smiled devilishly when she spotted the boy at the table by himself. She trotted over. "Hello, Hojo."

The boy looked up with confused brown eyes. He took a bite into his sandwich. "Uh, hello?"

"You might not know me-"

"I _don't_ know you."

"Oh. Well, I'm one of Kagome's friends."

He raised a doubtful eyebrow. "That's weird. I never saw you around here. I would think you would come at least once to check up on your friend." He studied her face.

The woman smiled and waved her hand to dismiss his words. "I don't like coming into these places. Kagome knows that. But enough about me, Hojo. I came by because Kagome wanted me to give you this. She was a little too shy to do it herself." She reached into her pocketbook and pulled out a white envelope. She placed it gingerly in the boy's awaiting hand. "Here you go."

"Why would Kagome be shy with me?"

"She's gone through so much lately, Hojo. I guess she just didn't have the courage to tell you in person." She curtsied. "Well, I better go."

"Tell me what?"

The woman gestured towards the envelope. "Just read the letter, Hojo. I have to go now." She curtsied once more and took her leave.

* * *

_That Evening (Kagura)_

I kicked my apartment door open, several grocery bags in hand. Maneuvering the bags, I flicked the light on. As the light came on, I heard some grumbling.

"Hey, who turned the light on?"

Recognizing the voice, I looked towards the couch and moaned. "Oh, not this again."

InuYasha looked behind him for a moment, then turned away to wake Kagome up.

I set my mouth to a thin line and made a bee-line to my kitchen. "I didn't expect to see you here, InuYasha." I called out to him. In the kitchen, I watched the pair.

InuYasha got up, stretched and grabbed his bag. "Damn."

Kagome sat up, yawned and rubbed at one eye. "You're leaving, InuYasha?" She scratched at an possible itch on her cheek.

"Yeah. Kagura's home and I don't think she's thrilled to see me."

Kagome nodded her head, got up and hugged him warmly. "Don't forget to pick me up at the day center tomorrow." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

InuYasha kissed her forehead. "I won't forget." With a final goodbye, he started towards the door.

"Wait."

He stopped.

Kagome slowly moved to him. "Let me walk you to the door, InuYasha."

He held out his forearm to her as a prince would do for a princess. "You don't have to, Kagome," he said softly.

She gradually gripped his arm between her small hands. "But I want to and besides, I'm already halfway there." She grinned up at him.

He returned the gesture.

They walked to the door.

I found the interaction to be, in short words, adorable.

"I'm glad you're almost finished with the therapy, Kagome. Soon, you can start school again." He pressed his lips softly to hers. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She held the door open, leaning most of her weight onto the door. It was still evident that she needed some sort of support. "All right."

InuYasha smiled lightly, announced he was leaving to me and then left.

Once InuYasha left, I decided to start putting away the groceries. I think I spied on them for long enough. I didn't give Kagome a glance when she came into the kitchen.

"Has InuYasha been over without my presence, Kagome?" I asked. In my peripheral, I saw Kagome blush. Well, that answered my question.

"Uh, no, it was just today. He got out early and dropped by." She lied.

I turned to Kagome, a box of cereal in my hand. I smiled lightly. "You don't have to lie to me, Kagome. I won't be angry." I assured her gently.

Kagome caught my eyes and then looked away, twiddling her fingers. "He-he comes over sometimes," she admitted. She looked back to me. "Please don't be upset."

I laughed lightheartedly. "I'm not upset, only disappointed that you didn't tell me."

"Really?"

I nodded. "You know I'm like your older sister, Kagome."

Kagome looked at me, then smiled in a bashful manner. She grabbed a bag of groceries. "I know." She started to put them away in their respective areas with me. "Tomorrow, InuYasha is going to pick me up, so he'll be here early."

"Alright, just keep it PG."

We shared a fit of laughter together and then returned to our chore.

* * *

_The Next Day (Kagome)_

I sighed for the umpteenth time that day. I was waiting for my boyfriend to arrive in his brother's car. The cool evening air swiped a few strands of my hair into my face and I tucked them behind my ear absently.

"Kagome."

I blinked out of my daydream and then turned my head to the voice. I watched as Hojo made his way to me, a smile bright on his face. I blinked in mild surprise and stood up. "Hojo?"

He stopped before me, a small smile on his face.

I clutched my arms to my chest. I hadn't exactly forgiven him for his harsh words to InuYasha earlier in the week. "What do you want, Hojo?" I asked.

Without warning, Hojo pulled me into his arms.

What the hell?

"I was looking all over for you." He pulled back and pushed my dark hair back from my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Tell you what exactly?"

"About how you felt about me, silly."

I frowned at being called silly. "What are you talking about, Hojo?"

"Kagome, you don't have to pretend anymore. I do feel the same and I'm glad you do, too."

"But what-" I couldn't finish my sentence before Hojo covered my mouth with his. Surprised, and with my stomach churning unpleasantly, I moved to pull back, but a hand on the back of my neck prevented me.

"What the fuck is this?"

Hojo's grip lessened.

I finally broke the unwanted kiss and turned startled eyes to furious blue ones. _InuYasha..._ I slammed my palms against Hojo's chest and pushed him away. I turned quickly to my enraged boyfriend, my eyes pleading.

He paid no heed to my pleading look. His eyes were set on Hojo. He charged at him, pushing him to the ground.

I squeaked in alarm. I backed away.

Hojo smirked. "It's over, bastard. Kagome doesn't want anything to do with you."

"What?!" InuYasha and I shouted at the same time.

My boyfriend turned to me, confusion with twinkles of repressed anger in his eyes. "What is going on, Kagome?"

I opened my mouth and shut it repeated. I didn't know what to say. What _was_ going on?

Hojo passed InuYasha a piece of paper. "Here. Read this."

My boyfriend snatched it and glared at him. He quickly read over the contents. "What is this? Kagome," he choked, "is this really what you think about me? After all I have done for you, _this_-" he crumbled the sheet in his fist, "is how you repay me? How could you?"

"I didn't write that letter, InuYasha!" I turned to Hojo, tears now in my eyes. "Where did you get that, Hojo?"

"What does it matter about where I got it from? You wrote it."

"It does matter because I didn't write the fucking letter, you dumbass!" I shouted.

Hojo got back to his feet. "Don't try to stick up for that asshole. Now, tell him to back off."

"Who are you calling an asshole, you son of a bitch?" InuYasha swung his fist in the direction of Hojo's face.

With the first blow thrown, they scuffled a little, once managing to connect a fist with a body part.

"Oof!" Hojo found his back pressed against the wall once again with InuYasha's body covering his. Hojo tried to hit InuYasha's side when my boyfriend's knee came up, digging into his stomach. Hojo groaned and curled in on himself, coughing as he tried to catch his breath.

InuYasha prepared to throw another punch to his stomach.

"InuYasha! InuYasha, please stop!" I grabbed onto him like before. I buried my tear stained face in his back.

He turned to me, tears in his eyes. "You still like this guy and you want _me_ out of the picture?"

I shook my head. I held tighter to his shirt. "No, InuYasha! You're the only person I have feelings for! I love you, InuYasha."

In a blink of an eye, his face twisted into sheer rage. He pulled away from my touch, as though burned by dry ice. "Yeah, right! You know what, Kagome? When I said that I loved you, I lied. I only said it because I felt sorry for you and I wanted some. Which, should I remind you, you had given up so easily, you little whore."

The noise ceased. A painful trickle went up my nostrils, watering the edge of my eyes involuntarily. My mouth gaped open, not a sound escaping. A feeling of falling, salvation flowing futilely past my fingers. InuYasha's voice pulsed in my ears, slammed against me and I heard glass breaking.

I stepped away from him, eyes wide in disbelief. "No..." I breathed, "y-you wouldn't do that to me."

"I did," he answered callously. "Besides, why would I want to be with you? You're pathetic."

"No-I'm not-" My throat closed. I couldn't breathe. My head lowered. I couldn't bear to look at him any longer. A hand then strongly gripped my chin and forced me to look back up into smoldering blue eyes.

"Yes, you stupid little freak, you're pathetic. What made you think anyone could love you?"

I couldn't catch my breath. Tears swelled in my eyes and spilled over. They got caught in my long eyelashes. I thought - I thought InuYasha loved me. "I'm not pathetic." My voice was hoarse.

"I can see it, you know. I can see all the way down into the blackest hole in your heart."

I drew in my breath, unable to break free from the hateful gaze.

"That dark hole inside is where you hide the truth, isn't it? The place where you hide the fact that you are completely and utterly pathetic. Every time your own weakness couldn't protect your brother. Every time your very existence made your brother suffer on your behalf. You can feel it in the depths of your heart. You're pathetic."

No.

No.

No, it couldn't be true.

I couldn't speak.

He finally released my chin and moved away from me.

My mind raced.

He headed to his car.

I wasn't pathetic. I wasn't-

InuYasha opened the car door and jumped in.

I couldn't be pathetic. I couldn't. I was something, wasn't I?

I heard the ignition start distantly, but my body was disconnected from my mind. I couldn't move - not after what he said.

The car drove off.

Still, I didn't move.

I fell back onto the bench in complete disbelief.

Hojo slowly pulled himself off the ground and moved beside me.

I lifted a hand to my wet cheek and wiped the tears away. I placed my hand back in my lap and bunched the fabric of my pant leg. I looked to the side. "I'm," I choked back a sob, "I'm not pathetic." I stared at the ground.

I finally broke down, crying in anguish.

_I'm pathetic._

.x.

_Later That Night_

I laid curled up in my bed, my eyes red and swollen. I cried for most of the night and I had no more tears left to spare. My bedroom door opened, but I made no move to acknowledge the intrusion of peace. I pulled myself into a tighter ball and pressed my wet face further into my equally wet pillow.

Someone sat down on the edge of the bed. "Would you like something to eat, Kagome?"

I shook my head.

Kagura touched my arm, but I didn't have the energy to pull away. "Kagome, you have to eat."

I closed my eyes in exhaustion. My voice dropped to a whisper and sounded hoarse. "I'm not hungry. I'm tired. I'm just going to shower and sleep."

Kagura sighed softly. "Kagome." It came out sounding like a soft plead.

No.

I didn't want her pity.

I wasn't worth her pity.

InuYasha was right.

I'm pathetic.

A stupid whore who gave into temptation so quickly.

More tears came, but I refused to let them fall. Why cry when I now knew the truth?

Kagura touched my arm again.

This time, I flinched away.

Kagura pulled back. She sighed and relieved the bed of her weight. "If you need to talk, I'll be in the kitchen, Kagome." She left the room.

I sighed in despair and hugged my pillow close. I wished that I had never met InuYasha. I wished I never felt so attracted to him. I wished I never allowed him in my life. Tears fell down my cheeks. "I wish I-I wish I had never fallen in love with him."

Maybe if I hadn't, I wouldn't be in so much pain. Everything would still be the way it should be. I would still be with my aunt and Souta- "It doesn't matter anymore. InuYasha hates me and," I sniffed pathetically, "I'm left all alone once again."

I guessed it was better this way.

* * *

_Days Later (InuYasha)_

Finally, I was free! I was free from the painful grip that that freak had on me. I never have to worry about her ever again. That damn bastard will now have to worry about her, not me.

Shortly after breaking everything off, I easily accepted Ayame's company. I didn't think twice about how she used to treat me.

I did sort of liked her already, well, way before the freak ever entered the picture. I just never thought of any type of relationship with her because one, she was dating that fleabag, Koga, and two, because I believed I was in love with that shrew.

I realized, shortly after starting to date Ayame, that I became even more popular, despite the fact that I was already popular because of my money.

I was glad that I was no longer attached to that slut. I knew deep down that she still liked that bastard. I just wished that she had told me she did instead of doing what she did. It wouldn't have hurt so much.

.x.

"Come on, InuYasha, go talk to her."

I drew my hand into a tight fist.

"It was a huge misunderstanding."

"No!" I was tired of listening to Miroku make up excuses for the freak. It irritated the hell out of me. I took a puff from my cigarette. "I already told you. She wants that bastard in her life, not me."

"That doesn't mean you have to act this way, InuYasha! You don't have to hang out with those people that aren't your friends and," he waved a hand in his face, "you don't have to start smoking again."

"Keh."

Miroku sighed. "Look, I know Kagome is a nice girl and she wouldn't play you like that, InuYasha."

I gave him a challenging look. "Yeah? Well, guess what, Miroku? She did." I flicked the butt to the side. "Plus anyway, I wouldn't want to hang out with that freak again if I had the choice." I got up and glanced back to Miroku.

His mouth hung open in shock.

I disregarded the stupid look and turned to leave. "I have to go."

Miroku snapped out of his shocked daze and glared heatedly at me. "Where? Are you going to meet Ayame?" His tone dripped with obvious dislike.

"Maybe I am. What's it to you?" I left him behind at the benches.

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

Author's Note: And here is the breakup. Hopefully, this one goes over better than the last version. It seems like last chapter wasn't that exciting since only one person reviewed it. Well, it would make sense since it was only a filler chapter for this one. Anyway, two more chapters to go until new ones finally come out.

_~Seeing Through Tears. All rights reserved (c) hassi128 2012-2013_

-03.06.2013


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter Fourteen  
by hassi128

_(Kagome)_

Sango massaged my shoulders. "Go to his house, Kagome. I'm sure you guys can work this out."

I turned my eyes to my best friend. Sango had insisted me to come to InuYasha's and see if we could work out our problems. Personally, I didn't see any point in even trying. InuYasha didn't want anything to do with someone as pathetic as me - he said so himself.

"I'll drop you off, alright? Kagome, you just can't give up. Please try, for me?"

I wanted to shake my head and say there was no point. I wanted to tell her the awful words - I had given Sango the clean version of our break-up - that InuYasha had said. I wanted to tell her that the pain was too much to handle and just looking at his face would have me break down in tears.

But just one look into Sango's pretty dark brown eyes and I found myself speechless. I just sighed and looked away from her. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

What a lie.

.x.

_That Evening_

I stood idly outside of InuYasha's house. I had been standing there for almost thirty minutes and I had not rung the bell yet. I couldn't bring myself to ring it. What was I going to say to him when I saw him?

What would he say when _he saw me_?

I couldn't bear the thought.

After a few minutes of debating, I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm my agitated nerves. I brought a single finger up to the pale brown button and pressed it. It emitted a loud ringing that I heard through the door.

I breathed deeply and then again. Nothing was calming me. I was getting too nervous.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I opened my eyes slowly. When had I closed them in the first place? I met angry blue. My lungs suddenly stopped working. My lips parted, wanting to say something. Nothing came out.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I blinked and caught the blue eyes I had helplessly fell in love with. I almost shrank away at how icy the stare was. What have I done to deserve such coldness directed at me? Nothing, that's what.

InuYasha cleared his throat impatiently.

"I, uh, I came to talk. Can I come in?"

"No."

I visibly flinched. Why was he treating me like this? I did nothing wrong - nothing. "Well, I have a right to see Souta, okay?" I had to find a way into the house and win him back. But why should I even try?

After everything he said to me, there was no point.

He was obviously over me.

A pathetic freak.

"He's not here. Sesshoumaru took him out for the day, so I advise you to get off the property, monster."

I flinched at his choice of words.

So this was how he felt about me now. There really was no point in trying to get him back. I lost him already.

_But you can't quit now. You came down here, expecting a fight and you're not going to back down now. You're going to fight for what belonged to you - with you._

"InuYasha. I-"

"InuYasha, sweetie, who's there?"

My eyes widened a fraction. "W-who is in there with you, InuYasha?"

He smirked and opened the door wider.

"Oh, it's you."

My eyes widened even more.

Ayame leaned her body, more so her breasts, against InuYasha. She displayed a wicked smile to me.

She wore nothing but an oversize shirt.

InuYasha and Ayame... together... in bed...

I tried to grasp onto what was in front of me. I really did, but my mind wouldn't allow it. It was too much for me.

My eyes filled. In a blink of an eye, my hand lashed out at InuYasha's cheek. The touch of burning skin beneath my hand felt so good. I was willing to slap him again just to feel it. I breathed heavily; the tears rushed faster down my cheeks.

He stared at me, his hand to his reddened cheek. Shock was obvious on his face.

I didn't care.

I didn't care how he felt about me anymore. This was the ultimate deception. I could care less about him now. My hands clenched into hard fists at my side. "You stupid bastard! I thought you loved me! How could just go and shack up with this-this-this bitch? You just don't care!"

I raised my hand again, but lost my nerve and took off from the house.

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

"How dare she slap you like that? You need to teach her a lesson, babe."

I barely heard what Ayame said. I just stood there, looking like a fucking fool. Why did I let that bitch slap me? I could've shouted at her. I could've set Ayame on her. I could've done SOMETHING!

But I didn't do a damn thing.

Why?

I touched my stinging cheek and felt the guilt rise up in my throat.

I started. Wait a sec? Guilt?

What the hell do I have to feel guilty about?

I don't care how bad I had hurt that bitch. She should've thought about that first before doing the same thing to me. This is just karma coming back to take a giant bite out of her ass. This is what she deserved for playing me like that.

Convincing myself that I shouldn't care about her anymore, I closed the front door. I took Ayame's hand into mine and led us back to the guest room.

* * *

_(Sango)_

I held the sobbing mess of my best friend in my arms. "Kagome, I'm so sorry." I tightened my hold. I wanted to protect her from all the evil in the world. No one would understand how horrible I felt for forcing my friend to come and try to get her man back. Had I known that InuYasha was capable of this, I wouldn't have even suggested it.

I couldn't believe InuYasha. How dare he hurt Kagome like this? Especially when he was 'supposed' to love her like he had claimed.

That fucking bastard.

"Please..."

I looked down to my friend and asked her gently to repeat herself.

Kagome pulled away from my shoulder and looked up into my eyes. "I said to take me home, please." She pushed herself away from me and lied back in the seat. "I'm not feeling too well."

"Kagome..." I whispered. I reached out to touch her hand in comfort, but pulled away at the last minute.

"Please, just take me home, Sango. Don't say anything else about him, okay? I can't..." she choked on another sob, "just take me home, please."

I opened my mouth to say something, but decided against it. Why should I even try to speak for his side anymore? He broke Kagome's heart and spirit by saying all those awful things to her.

I sighed and started up my car. "Alright, Kagome. And Kagome," I turned to her, "just know that you're not pathetic or a freak, okay? You are strong. You are everything. I love you to death and Miroku loves you too and we never want to see you hurt again."

This was the truth.

Kagome was everything to us, especially to me.

I loved her and I would ride to the ends of Hell and back just for her.

Kagome nodded her head and then closed her eyes.

I let my eyes longer on my best friend for a moment longer, turned back to the road ahead of me and drove off.

.x.

_The Next Day_

I searched everywhere. Why couldn't I find that bastard? The school wasn't _that_ big! About to give up on my search and head to class, I noticed him standing at an open locker. I frowned and scurried over to him. I now stood by his side. "InuYasha."

He looked over his arm, sighed, then looked back into his locker. "Look, Sango, if you're here to lecture me-"

I let out a bitter laugh. Lecture him? Did the fool actually believe that I was going to waste my time lecturing him? I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"You idiot; you actually think I was going to waste my breath lecturing you on how much of a complete ass you're being?" I dug into my skirt pocket. "No, I'm here to give you this."

"Give me what?"

I dropped the commitment necklace into his open hand. "You keep it. Kagome doesn't want it anymore. All it does is remind her of what she doesn't have anymore because your head is stuck too far up your ass. In fact, here's a great idea!" I cocked my right hip to the side and placed a single finger underneath my chin. "Why don't you give that pretty little necklace to your new ho - I mean, girlfriend!" I walked away into the crowd of students.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

The early morning sun shone through the narrow mini blinds, causing silhouettes to dance around the small room.

Kagome pulled the covers over her shoulders. She refused to greet the morning rays of a new day. She was tempted to fall back to her endless slumber but she was suddenly invigorated with the urge to relieve herself.

Kagome screwed her eyes closed and turned to her side, wanting to ignore the feeling. But it lengthen and rose simultaneously instead of the opposite. The urge grew more, interrupting her slumber.

Kagome tossed back the covers from her perspiring body, stumbled out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. She lifted the lid of the toilet seat and leaned her body forward, gripping both sides of the white porcelain throne. A knot twisted in the cavity of her abdomen, her legs gave in and her head went down into the toilet and she began feeding it a foul and repulsive liquid.

She pressed the handle on the toilet and watched the fluid that was once in her stomach wash down into an unknown place. She rose up from the floor, despising the awful metallic taste in her mouth.

She turned on the faucet, washed her hands and rinsed out her mouth. She took a washcloth off the counter and wiped her mouth. She didn't even get to leave the bathroom for another knot twisted in her stomach and she puked again.

She continued the rest of the morning.

* * *

_(Kagome)_

I sat in the bathroom, vomit slowly drooling down my chin. I leaned against the tiled wall, feeling too frail and weak to even hold my body up. Closing my eyes in weariness, I let out an inaudible sigh.

The door opened and someone entered, but my eyes remained closed.

"Kagome? Kagome?"

"I'm right here." An odd rumble traveled up my throat and, holding my hand over my mouth, I coughed into it. With a grimace on my face, I knew I had vomited into my hand.

"What's wrong? You're so pale."

I slowly opened my eyes to see Kagura lift a hand and brush back a stray hair that stuck wetly to my sweaty forehead. Her gentle Indian red eyes were set worryingly on me.

"I've been puking since I've woken up." I cringed. Could my voice get any whinier?

"Come, get up. You need to eat something." Kagura got back to her feet and grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet. She helped me to the kitchen.

.x.

I leisurely sipped my cup of tea.

Kagura watched me. She got up suddenly and went to the sink. "Kagome, you're coming with me to the hospital today."

"What for?"

"To get a check-up."

I blinked, confused. "Why, Kagura?"

"I think you're pregnant."

I choked on my tea. Pregnant? No, I couldn't be pregnant. If I was pregnant, that would mean I was carrying-

_"You're pathetic."_

My eyes widened.

_"You little whore."_

No - that's not true. I'm not a whore-

_"Yes, you stupid little freak, you're pathetic. What made you think anyone could love you?"_

No-

"Kagome? Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagura's voice sounded distant in my mind. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I felt something wet on my face, but I paid no attention to the source. My mind... it whirled around so fast - I couldn't properly process anything that was being said or done.

_"When I said that I love you, I lied. I only said it because I felt sorry for you and I wanted some. Which, I should remind you, you had given up so easily, you little whore."_

I loved him and he tore my heart out.

_"Why would I want to be with you?"_

I mouthed words, but what was I saying? My head - it hurt and felt like it was about to explode. Maybe it was. I hoped so.

_"You're pathetic."_

My world turned black.

* * *

_That Evening (Sesshoumaru)_

I entered my home, tired and morose. I hung my trench coat in the downstairs closet and headed upstairs to my room. I opened the door and stopped in my tracks.

That girl's brother slept curled up on my bed. He was still in his school clothes.

Shaking away my shock, I walked up to my bed and gently shook him awake. "Souta?"

He opened his eyes and then looked up to me in confusion. "Uncle Sesshoumaru?"

"Souta, what are you doing in my room?"

He rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "I was lonely and InuYasha doesn't want to hang out with me anymore." He yawned. "I don't like it here anymore. I want to go live with Kagome."

I said nothing.

He moved off the bed and left my room.

.x.

I sighed into my hand. "Kagura, calm down. Now, where are you?"

Kagura still talked in incoherent circles. She finally cried out a coherent sentence. "Sesshoumaru, come to the hospital now! Kagome had passed out!"

I rolled my eyes, though I knew Kagura would not be able to see the action. Why should I even care about what happened with the girl? I never really did hold much for her anyway. "Kagura, why should I care? So what if she passed out? Did she die or something?"

"No, you bastard!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear for a moment from the sheer loudness of her voice.

"Please, come down here and bring Souta. I'm so scared right now."

I sighed in submission. Kagura was going to be the death of me. "Fine, I will bring the boy and be there in a few minutes."

Kagura gave me her thanks and hung up.

I hit myself in the head lightly and walked out. That damn girl was always stirring up some damn trouble! And Kagura was stupid enough to fall for it! I grabbed Souta and walked out the door.

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

I watched from my window my brother throw the kid into the car and strapped him in. "Where in the hell is that bastard heading to with the stupid kid?"

The kid cried loudly.

My brother silenced him and told him they were going to go see...

Kagome?

I snorted. Why should I care if Sesshoumaru took the brat to see his stupid sister? I could care less. I closed the shades and switched off the lights. I don't care about that stupid freak anymore.

She was out of my life forever.

* * *

_(Kagura)_

I threw my arms around Sesshoumaru. "Oh, thank goodness, you're here, Sesshoumaru!"

He rested his hands on my hips.

"Aunt Kagura?"

I looked down to Souta.

Tears were in his eyes. "What's wrong with Kagome? Is she okay?"

I knelt down to his level and smiled gently to not alarm him. "Souta, your sister is doing fine. There's nothing wrong with her. She just gave me a scare, that's all."

Kagome's brother sniffled. "Are you sure?"

I smiled and patted his head. "Yes, Souta, I'm sure."

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

**Author Note: **Just one more chapter to get through before I can finally bring out the new chapters! I can't wait! I'm so excited, I might not even follow the schedule of uploading just so I can give you guys something brand new to read. Thank you to everyone for their patience.

_Seeing Through Tears. All rights reserved (c) hassi128 2012-2013_

_-_03.09.2013


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**AN:** This is a warning to people who are not fond of girl x girl action. There will be a small scene between Kagome and Sango, so if you do not want to read it, go ahead and skip through. BUT, if you do happen to read it anyway and get offended for whatever reason there is, please, please, PLEASE, do not say anything to me about it. It's only going to be a small scene, so people shouldn't really get offended, but still. Enjoy!

* * *

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter Fifteen  
by hassi128

Holding onto her arms, Kagome stumbled across the midnight black plateau. Her nude body shook feverishly from the constant biting air that whizzed by.

Wait, nude? Why was she nude?

Kagome didn't have any time to ponder about the reasoning behind her sudden nakedness for her skin felt so cold to the touch that she thought it should have been numb. Kagome tried to warm herself, but the icy stillness continued to bite deeper.

Her flesh was frozen. Her muscles cracked with pain and even her stomach and lungs were filled with sharp razors of ice. She struggled to remember something different, something that wasn't cold and frozen, but her mind was a blank. Nothing could overcome the horrible cold creeping under her skin to solidfy her bones into frozen agony.

She continued to shamble forward. "Why? Why am I so cold? Why am I so alone?" Her voice... it just echoed off in the empty stillness. Hot tears froze on her cheeks, making her eyes sting. Kagome waited for an answer that she knew would never come.

No one was there with her.

She was alone in the world - like she always had been.

The sound of her breathing filled her ears and overwhelmed the faint rasp of her dragging her feet against the sterile soil. Nothing was surrounding her, but the icy clouds of gray and flat dirt that ran into the mist, but...

Still she waited for that answer.

Someone was supposed to answer, weren't they?

She couldn't be all alone.

Not like this.

She had to have somebody.

But...

She knew the answer to that.

She was alone.

She had nobody.

Kagome's stomach clenched and growled with hunger. It gnawed at her, eating her from the inside out. She gritted her teeth and kept walking. Her mind shied away from trying to recall what she had last eaten. It wasn't going to help her find any food.

It would just make her more desperate if it had been too long.

Cold peeled her skin from her skin, yet she kept shuffling forward. She couldn't fall asleep. Shelter and then food - she couldn't fall asleep. Her jaw ached from her chattering teeth that just couldn't stay still. She needed to get warm. All she wanted was a little warmth; just enough to remember what it felt like.

"I'm so c-cold." Isn't there supposed to be someone here? "InuYasha, please..." How ironic that she called for the one person who hated her? How pathetic could she get?

"Shh."

Kagome turned around to the soft whisper, but there was nothing but the uncaring blue-gray of winter skies.

"No more pain now."

The soft murmur was warm in the air around her and she took a few tottering steps in the direction she thought the voice may have come from. She suddenly collapsed on legs that finally decided to stop working. "It hurts." Kagome shook her head and tried to rise up from the now snow covered ground. The pure white element melted into her many wounds and her body quivered in pain.

Wounds... where did they come from? They weren't there before, were they?

"Shh. I'm here now."

A soft brush of heat followed the curve of her head, over her hair and down her back. Minuscule ripples of sensation spread across her body in its wake. It sunk into her skin to wash against the aches inside; Kagome moaned softly. Pushing herself to her knees, she looked around and still she saw nothing.

And then there was music. Gentle, with a pure sound, the melody slowly painted the world with bright color and warmth. Gray shifted until it glowed with bright tones. The icy puffs of air from her breath dissipated until each breath no longer seared her lungs. Swaying on her knees, she turned her head, looking.

Someone was here, but whom? "Where are you?"

"I'm here now."

Soothing heat poured over her head again, melting the icy burn along her skull in a shocking tingle. It spread down her spine and wrapped around her body. "Mmm." Her voice rumbled and she pushed back, sinking into the golden warmth that surrounded her until she was reclining in midair, her shins kneeling along the ground. Her head lolled back on invisible heat. Her hair fell down to the ground in an uninterrupted curtain of black.

Coated in the new light, her pain began to dim until she could barely find it. As she waited, holding her breath, ripples of song fluttered against her skin and moved against her stomach and chest. The sensation was small, just a brush of sunlight fingers, but it was sending jolts of heat down into her skin.

It was so... wonderful.

_"You little whore."_

The words sliced the still air; everything froze.

Kagome's eyes widened and she stared into the bright lights of the empty stillness. She whimpered. "No. No, I don't want to hear that again. Stay away."

"Shh, I won't hurt you."

The feeling stayed, softly stroking.

_"You're pathetic."_

"Shut UP!" Kagome started to thrash away from the horrible words, her limbs now entangled in sunbeams. The air around her began to cool.

_"Who can ever love someone like you?"_

"No, not again. Not again. No, no, no, no, no! Please, just leave me alone!" Tears came to her eyes.

The voice moved away.

Kagome sobbed in relief of no longer hearing the awful words. As flickers of ice cut at her, her body shook with tremors before the warmth soothed them away with smoother caresses. "God, not again. I couldn't-" Unable to run away with her body enmeshed in the living heat that wound over and around her, she turned her head, letting her hair fall over her eyes.

Hiding.

God.

A hand gently stroked along the column of her throat and tilted her head back up; she choked in surprise.

Ink blue eyes looked into her brown from a pale face.

The corner of light pink lips quirked up softly. "I won't hurt you, Kagome." InuYasha's voice crooned at her and his face drew closer until she felt the soft pressure of his lips against hers.

Kagome stared, afraid to blink.

InuYasha?

No, this couldn't be right.

InuYasha wasn't warm anymore; he was ice cold.

He couldn't be here.

He didn't feel like this anymore.

He hated her.

InuYasha's wet tongue delicately painted the length of Kagome's lower lip. His fingers replaced the warmth on her back and glided down. His hand moved low enough to cup her naked bottom, the other hand gently cradling her face.

Kagome whimpered again, tensed.

InuYasha pulled away, brushing his thumb over her lips.

She stared at him dumbly.

"Easy now; nothing will hurt you anymore. No more pain."

Swallowing, Kagome stared, the ink blue of InuYasha's eyes expanding until it was all she could see. "I-InuYasha, I can't trust y-"

InuYasha cut her off by a gentle seal of his lips to hers. "Shh. I told you, nothing will hurt you anymore. You're safe. I'll take care of you now." He leaned in and kissed her again. "I'll take care of you now..." He repeated against her lips, his hands stilled. His tongue slipped through the entrance of her mouth, caressing along the slick insides of her cheeks, memorizing her teeth and her tongue.

Kagome heard herself moan into his mouth.

"Kagome..."

"Kagome..."

"Kagome..."

* * *

_(Kagome)_

I woke up with a hoarse gasp, my body and mind hot, shock and aching. My eyes popped open and Souta's face stared back a few inches away from my own. I flailed for a moment. "Gah!" I fell off what I guessed was a bed and hit the extremely cold floor. Ouch, that hurt.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

I maneuvered my body slightly to look up at my brother.

Souta stared down at me from the top of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I sat up and rubbed my sore arm.

"Kagome! You're okay!"

I turned around to the door and smiled when Kagura came up to me and wrapped her arms around me in a semi-tight embrace.

She pulled away after a moment and studied my face. "Are you okay, Kagome? You had me so worried."

I climbed back into bed and settled back into the pillows. "What happened?"

"You blacked out."

"Oh."

We were silent for a long time.

_"I'll take care of you now."_

I blinked. "Did InuYasha come by anytime today?" I held onto the sliver of hope. Maybe he _did_ come see me. Why else would I have had such a dream like that after all the time he had been making me feel like dirt?

"Um, no, he didn't, Kagome."

The last bit of hope I had left diminished.

"Sesshoumaru's here, though." She said it with a bit of hope in her voice. "But he only brought Souta along."

Hot tears came to my eyes. I turned quickly away from Kagura and lowered my head. I hid my eyes behind my dark bangs. I didn't want Kagura to see me cry over InuYasha. I was stupid for thinking - no, in fact, for _believing_, that InuYasha would love me again.

The silence reigned again in the room.

Souta had left to go sit with Sesshoumaru in the hallway.

How stupid could I have been to think that the dream, no matter how odd it was, could be a flicker of the future? I sniffed.

Kagura took a seat beside me on the bed. She wrapped an arm lazily around my shoulders and rested her head against mine. "Kagome, don't cry, okay? I know you love InuYasha very much and that the break-up was quite difficult on you, but-" she stopped and sighed, "Kagome, I have something to tell you."

I looked to her. "What is it, Kagura?"

She looked to me and smiled. "Nothing. Just know that you're going to have to forget about InuYasha soon."

I nodded my head. I knew that wasn't what Kagura had wanted to say originally, but I decided to not push the subject. Kagura will tell me when she felt the time was right. Turning my head, I placed a soft kiss on her cheek. I gave her a look that said I knew there was something not being said, but I appreciated the silence.

Kagura nodded and gave me a hug.

"Kagura?"

"Yes?"

I snuggled deeper into the embrace. "When can I go home?"

Kagura shrugged. "I don't exactly know, Kagome; maybe in a few hours, or maybe even tomorrow. Since there is nothing seriously wrong, I'm guessing they'll send you home tomorrow. Are you eager to go home?"

"No."

"Why not?" Kagura genuinely sounded surprise at my response.

I said nothing. I pulled away from Kagura and laid back, turning onto my side. Tears fell from my eyes. That dream, it felt so great. The kiss... everything. But-

_"You're pathetic."_

I screwed my eyes shut.

_"How could anyone love someone like you?"_

Shut up! I screamed inside my head.

That's it!

I couldn't take it anymore!

Kagura was right, even if she didn't actually mean her words. I did need to forget about that bastard. InuYasha was obviously over me. I couldn't say that I hated him, too; that would be lying to myself. Still, my only option at the moment was to just completely forget about him; to stop loving him completely.

.x.

I stared at my doctor. My mind raced at ninety miles an hour.

It couldn't be - those words - they're not real-

I turned to Kagura.

She looked at me with sympathy.

No. I do not need her sympathy. What for? It wasn't true anyway. It couldn't be true. "Kagura." Tears already wet my cheeks. I desperately wiped them away. If the tears weren't there, then, in some twisted way, it would mean that the words weren't true and weren't tearing my heart from the inside out. "It can't be true - it just can't be true! Please, tell me that it isn't true!"

Kagura took my hand into hers. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I wish I could say it, but I can't. You're going to have to face the truth. Kagome, you're pregnant."

My lower lip trembled.

No, this wasn't true.

I couldn't be pregnant. If this was true, that would mean it was...

...InuYasha's child.

I fervently shook my head, folding my legs in front of me and bringing my knees to my chest. I buried my face inside my arms, hiding behind my knees.

No.

How could I have been so stupid to allow myself to get pregnant by InuYasha? What was I thinking?

"You are going to have to start taking care of yourself now, Miss Higurashi."

I brought my eyes up to my doctor.

He pulled out a minute pad from his pocket and began to write.

The words twisted together and I barely distinguished them. Only one sentence repeated itself in my mind.

_"You're pregnant."_

"-Iron and morning sickness pills-"

_"You're pregnant."_

"-Prenatal vitamins-"

_"You're pregnant."_

"NO!" With a scream, I tossed my hospital room's telephone across the room. It hit the wall with a loud, nearly satisfying crack.

"Miss Higurashi!"

"Kagome!"

"NO! NO! NO!" I screamed again, gripping my hair and pulling with all my might. "No! No, I'm not pregnant! I'm not pregnant!"

The doctor came to my side and tried to wrench my hands away from my hair. "Miss Higurashi, calm down!"

I released my iron-clad grip on my hair and glared icily at the doctor. "Calm down? Calm down! Don't you tell me to calm down! You're the one sitting there trying to prescribe me pills that I don't even need because _I'm not pregnant_!"

The doctor pulled back and gave me a pity smile. "Miss Higurashi, you are going to have to accept the fact because you _are_ pregnant." He finished writing the prescriptions and handed them to Kagura. "Please, make sure she get these. I do not think she will make sure herself at the moment."

Kagura nodded. "Of course, Doctor."

He nodded with a smile and left the room.

The adrenaline I had suddenly drained from me and I shook my head. The tears rolled down my cheeks. "What am I going to do, Kagura?" I looked to her. "InuYasha hates me and I don't have any money."

Kagura pulled me into her arms. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll help you."

.x.

Kagura groaned. "Don't be so dramatic, Sesshoumaru! Kagome has gone through enough."

Sesshoumaru stood from his desk. "I will have InuYasha in this, Kagura. Get rid of the fetus before it's too late."

I snapped my eyes up and stared at him. Did he actually have the gall to suggest that I get an abortion? There was no way in hell that I was going to get rid of my child. It didn't matter that it was InuYasha's child. I wasn't going to get rid of the child for no one.

"Sesshoumaru, how could you say that?" Kagura spat.

Sesshoumaru reseated himself back behind his desk. "InuYasha is too young for children, all right? I will pay for the abortion."

"No. InuYasha has a right to know."

I fumed. How dare Sesshoumaru say that InuYasha was too young for children? _I'm_ too young to be pregnant and look at me! I am willing to deal with the consequences of our actions, so InuYasha should have to deal, too! It wasn't fair! Why should I have to deal with the brunt of our actions and not him? I didn't get myself pregnant by myself so I shouldn't have to care for a child by myself.

Sesshoumaru's fist met the desk. "NO! Under no circumstances will he know that Kagome is pregnant!"

Kagura stood up from her seat and stared him in the eye. "Why not? InuYasha has the right to know that Kagome is pregnant! _You_," she pointed a finger at him, "are _not_ going to stand in the way!"

"I am his guardian, Kagura; you are not, so I believe that gives me almost all the right to not tell him that Kagome is pregnant."

My hands curled into fists in my lap. I wanted to punch him badly.

"Why are you being such a hard ass, Sesshoumaru? Why won't you let me and Kagome tell him?"

"He has to finish his studies-"

"SO?" Kagura exploded.

I jumped in surprise.

"What about Kagome? She's the one pregnant! She's the one that will start to miss school because of it! She's the one who will have to deal with the burden of the child on her shoulders while trying to finish school and with a job! InuYasha doesn't have that fucking much to deal with than making sure he's there for the baby!"

"What does it matter about her? He doesn't have to 'make sure he's there for the baby' because it is probably not even his. InuYasha told me everything that happened."

I stared with angry tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe him. I couldn't believe that-that Sesshoumaru actually _believed_ that I would cheat on InuYasha. Unable to take the humiliation, I took off from the office in tears.

* * *

_(Souta)_

I waited outside of my uncle's office. My bag sat beside me on the floor. The door opened and I looked to it to see Aunt Kagura step out. She turned and smiled at me. "Come on, Souta, let's go."

I smiled, picked up my bag and ran into my aunt's arms.

She hugged me around the middle, laughing.

"Are you not going to say goodbye to me, Souta?"

I looked to the door to see Uncle Sesshoumaru step out with a small smile on his face. I smiled and went to hug him too. "Goodbye, Uncle Sesshoumaru."

"I'll call you tomorrow," Aunt Kagura told him.

Uncle Sesshoumaru nodded.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, grabbed my hand and left.

* * *

_(Kagome)_

"Souta!"

"Kagome!"

My brother ran to me, enveloping me in a tight embrace.

I laughed merrily, returning the hug with as much vigor.

Kagura smiled. "You guys are going to have to share a bed for a couple of days."

I ran my hand through my brother's ruffled black hair. "That's all right, Kagura. We're used to sharing a bed." I was so unbelievably happy to have my brother by my side again.

.x.

_Present_

I covered my head in the safety of my arms and whined lowly in the back of my throat. Everything that had gone down those faithful days had happened nearly a month ago. Really, I couldn't believe it had been that long already.

It almost seemed like not too long ago, everything was perfect in my life for once.

But of course life never stayed sweet for me anyway.

Now, to my sad reality, since I had recovered from my spinal injury, that meant I was due back to school; which also meant having to face InuYasha.

I gave another pitiful whine.

"Kagome, you have to go back."

I looked up.

Kagura flipped a pancake in the air. "You only have three months of classes left, then you'll be out for the summer. No one will know you're pregnant."

I shook my head. I wasn't worried about people noticing my pregnancy. "Kagura, I'm not worried about people finding out. It's just," I sighed, "I'm going to have to see InuYasha with Ayame. I don't want to see that."

"I know it's hard, but you have to face him sometime, Kagome."

"But I don't want to see him. What if I break down and tell him about the pregnancy?"

Kagura smiled gently at me. "You won't tell him, Kagome. Trust me." She went back to preparing the plates.

Trust her? Why did she say it like... oh crap. Was she? I gave her a suspicious look. "Kagura, was you pregnant once?"

Kagura looked startled as she placed our breakfast on the table. After a moment, she sighed. "Yeah, I was _once_. But I lost the baby because I wasn't careful."

Oh, Kagura. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Kagura shook her head and bowed her head. "I still think about it at times," she said softly. She looked up to me, her eyes pleading. "You have to be extra careful, Kagome. I don't want you to experience what I did."

I gave her a small smile and placed a hand to my stomach. "I will, Kagura. No one is going to hurt my baby."

Kagura grinned, then called out to Souta that breakfast was ready.

.x.

The school accepted me back. Aside from the curious glances and the whispers I heard now and then, it wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be.

I finally stepped in front of my nearly forgotten locker and grabbed the black lock. I spun in my combination, then opened it, taking out my books. It had been so long.

"Kagome?"

I turned around.

My friends, Sango and Miroku, stood behind me, wearing matching surprised expressions.

"Kagome!" They shouted together and rushed to me, embracing me tightly.

"It's _so_ great to see you again, Kagome!" Sango chirped happily.

"Yeah, and by the way, you look great."

I blushed from the compliment, then smiled. "Thanks, Miroku and Sango."

Sango's dark brown eyes shone with dislike. "So, Miroku, is the dumb ass around?"

Miroku sighed wearily, then waved his hand in the air as though he were waving away some negative energy. "Yeah, he's around. But don't worry, Kagome, he won't be bothering us. He's too busy being popular."

I closed my locker door and replaced the lock. "Oh." I headed down the hall with my friends.

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

I froze at the door to my language class.

That girl talked and giggled with Sango beside her.

My eyes stayed trained on her. Quickly, I backed out and leaned my back against the wall. My eyes were wide with surprise. I gripped the fabric of my uniform shirt. What was _she_ doing here?

I refused to be fluttered back into that absent feeling regarding her. Damn it! Why was my heart still beating so fast? I hate her. I hate everything about her. I hate her ugly and unruly hair that I love to run my fingers through when she would-

Argh! Stop this ridiculous thinking, mind! I shouted at myself.

I hate her. I hate her heart shaped face and how it molded completely with my hands when I cupped it to kiss those perfect, delicious, pink lips-

Ah! Stop it!

I hate how flushed her face became when I would tease her taut pink nipples, lightly pulling them between my teeth. I hate the gingery taste that would flow into my mouth as I lapped up her sweet release-

Gah!

Why was I thinking about her _now_? Just because she was back at school? That shouldn't even faze me the least bit. But my damn traitorous mind seemed to like reeling back to the 'golden times' when everything was alright - when our love, or so I thought, was pure and there was no one there to taint it.

But I was stupid for thinking, no, wait, for believing, that I could actually get her to love me like I had loved her.

How stupid.

The bell rung, but I still stood in the hallway, back pressed to the wall, my mind still pondering over those stupid thoughts of Kagome. Wow, it had been a damn good while since I referred to her by her name.

Doesn't matter now; it didn't mean that I was falling for her again.

Because I wasn't; I refused to. There was no point. She would only hurt me again like my ex-girlfriend had done to me.

I saw no one in the hall and I decided at that moment to go into the classroom and not look her in the eye - those beautiful rich brown eyes that seemed to know exactly how I felt at any moment. What was I thinking? I-I had to stop thinking about her. I was going to make myself go mad before the day was over with, I just knew it.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself off the wall, squared my shoulders and slowly moved into the room. I came closer to her desk and made sure to keep my eyes from straying to her face.

"The dumb ass is here."

I felt the brown eyes staring deeply into my soul, gnawing their way under the protective barrier that I had so desperately built around my emotions.

Finally reaching the end of the aisle, I took my seat, burying my head into my arms. I couldn't understand why my barrier was breaking so easily and quickly just from seeing her. A month ago, I had my emotions under control perfectly and I was able to hurt her the way she had done to me.

But even then, I felt my mask falling slightly when I actually saw how much I had hurt her.

The memories of her tears filled my mind; I grimaced. Her words came back to me and I clenched my hands into fists. Hell, even the stinging of my cheek after she had slapped me came back to full force. It almost caused me to sit up and place a hand to it, just to see if I could still feel the heat radiating off of it.

Even as all of this came back, everything paled in comparison when I saw her eyes again in my mind, the tears still there. The light that used to always be there - gone.

I shuddered.

I hoped that I would never have to see that again.

It was... too painful to see.

.x.

Sixty minutes seemed like an eternity before the final bell rung.

I stood to my feet and rushed out the room in an ill attempt to avoid her. When I stepped out the door, I relieved myself of the breath I had unknowingly held. I smirked. I was glad that I didn't have to see her eyes. I had a feeling that if I had, my barrier probably would've crumbled. I didn't even want to think about what I would have done if that had happened.

Shaking my head of the thought, I started my way down the hall to find my current girlfriend.

* * *

_(Kagome)_

When the bell rung, I chose the time to turn around in my seat to see if InuYasha was still behind me.

He wasn't.

With a sigh, I grabbed my bag from the floor.

"Come on, Kagome."

I looked up to the front.

Sango stood by the door, a hand on her hip.

I stood and smoothed down my uniform skirt. When I was sure I was straight, I shrugged the strap of my bag on my shoulder and followed my friend. I listened to her criticism of my ex-boyfriend's behavior.

* * *

InuYasha looked out to the field. He took a long drag on his cigarette and held it delicately in-between his index and middle fingers.

His friend placed an arm around her shoulders, laughing.

InuYasha's fingers of his left hand tightened into a fist that raged with jealousy.

His friend whispered something into her ear.

A small smile came across her pink lips and she laughed, her eyes crinkling at the corners in happiness.

His friend joined in shortly.

InuYasha took another long drag. "Fucking bastard."

An arm came around his waist. "InuYasha," a voice cooed into his ear.

InuYasha turned to acknowledge the voice as just his girlfriend, Ayame.

"Something's wrong. You look pissed."

InuYasha grunted. He pulled her arm away from his waist and turned away from her curious green eyes.

Ayame blinked and looked over to the source of his sudden mood. A wicked smile came to her lips. "Oh. She is such a slut. Now she's hitting on your friend."

InuYasha growled, then tossed his cigarette to the side. He lost the appeal to finish it. With fire and jealousy burning in his eyes, he headed to the school building. He was determined to keep her from messing with anyone else.

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

I entered the boy's bathroom, my eyes skimming quickly over it.

The other guys moved to leave the bathroom. They might've sensed my rage.

Suddenly, my eyes snapped onto Miroku by the sink. I approached him and pushed him into the wall.

His startled eyes looked straight at me. "What the hell is your problem, InuYasha?"

"Back off from Kagome, alright?" I hissed.

Miroku's eyes darken and he roughly pushed me back. "Listen, man," he started, dusting his uniform off and fixing his jacket correctly, "you have your friends and I have mine." He stepped closer to me. "What's your problem?" He ran a finger down my cheek teasingly and smirked. "Jealous?"

I pushed him away. "No!" How dare he? I was _not_ jealous!

Miroku grabbed my chin. "So why does it bug you, huh?" He pushed me to the floor.

I looked up in shock.

Miroku pointed a finger accusingly at me. "You left Kagome flat without letting her explain what happened, so don't you even _think_ about coming in here and telling me to back off, alright?" Shouldering his book bag, Miroku left the bathroom.

* * *

_(Kagome)_

Sango and I sat outside the school building at the benches. We were enjoying the beautiful spring weather that seemed to have some unexpectedly. Sakura blossoms blew passed our faces.

I sighed softly. I love the spring. The weather was always perfect: never too cold and never too hot.

I followed one particular blossom and reached out to catch it between my fingers. I held the flower in the palm of my hand and smiled, thinking of all the times I ever had in masses of flowers when I was younger. There were always piles of Sakura blossoms made in the front yard, thanks to our own Sakura tree, and I always loved to jump in them.

I thought about the time my mom and dad had joined in on the fun with me. My smile grew wider. It was one of the few joyous moments I had of my family being together, happy and loving. I sighed again, then turned to tie the sweet smelling flower in my friend's silky brown hair.

I brushed back Sango's bangs from her eyes.

Those were just memories. They could never become reality again.

Blinking, Sango glanced up.

I smiled, lifted a hand and brushed a stray strand that I didn't notice before behind Sango's ear. "Do you like it?"

"This is... for me?" Her hand reached up carefully and she fingered the delicate plant gently.

I smiled again. "Of course it is, Sango."

Sango stared at me. A smile slowly appeared. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close. "Thank you, Kagome!" she gushed. She planted a kiss to my cheek and laughed in enjoyment.

I blushed in embarrassment, but returned the embrace. I'm glad to have friends like Sango and Miroku. They were the greatest.

"So."

We broke apart and looked to whoever intruded on our moment.

Ayame and her friends stood before us. Ayame twirled a dandelion in her hand. "You came back and you're walking again. And," her eyes glanced over to Sango and she smirked, "you're trying to hit on your straight friend now. How pathetic." She laughed cruelly and her eyes went back to me.

I shifted uncomfortably under the intense stare and moved a bit closer to Sango. I instinctively grabbed my friend's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"That's probably why InuYasha doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. You're too much of a slut to want to be with."

Sango clenched her teeth. "Why don't you just move along, Ayame?"

Ayame smirked, then shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know why you would hang out with a slut like that freak, Sango. You are _so_ much better than that." She waved mockingly. "Well, toddles. InuYasha is expecting me before class starts. Bye." She walked away with her friends.

"Bitch," Sango muttered. She looked over to me.

I had my head down.

"Kagome, don't listen to that bitch. She clearly doesn't know what she is talking about," Sango assured me, touching my shoulder.

I lookd up to meet her eyes, then reached up to lay a hand over her left breast.

Sango blushed. "K-Kagome-"

I bit my lower lip, trying to fight back the onslaught of tears I felt coming. "San-" I choked on a small sob.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Sango." I let her name linger in the air softly. I moved closer to her.

Sango blushed darker; she froze. "K-Kagome, wha-"

The tears fell steadily. "InuYasha won't even look my way. It's almost like-like I disgust him. I thought..." My hand gripped the fabric underneath. I closed my eyes and turned away from Sango.

"Kagome..." My friend placed a hand on my wet cheek.

I slapped it away, suddenly angry and turned on her. "But he could care less about me now! What have I ever done to deserve this treatment, Sango! What! All I did was let my heart open and let that bastard in and look at me now! Look at where I am because of that foolish mistake: alone, scared, depressed, loveless." Then my voice dropped several decibels so no one would hear my secret. "And pregnant."

Sango's eyes widened. "Oh, my God!"

Several students turned to us.

"Shh!" I quieted her. "Please don't tell Miroku. He would go straight to InuYasha."

"But Kagome-"

"Please, Sango? I can't handle any more stress from him. Just keep this between you and me, please?"

"I-I won't. You can trust me, sweetie," Sango promised, a hand to her heart. "Oh, God, Kagome, why don't you want to tell him? He has a right to know as the biological father."

I shook my head, tears coming to my eyes. Man, I don't do nothing else but just cry nowadays. "InuYasha's brother doesn't want him to know. He thinks the baby will ruin InuYasha's studies, well, more like his life. Besides, InuYasha hates me." I sighed.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't know it was that bad." Pushing my hand away from her chest, Sango pulled me in for a hug. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I shook my head, tears wetting my cheeks.

"Don't cry, baby. Please don't cry. Everything will be alright." Sango brushed my hair back with her hand.

"Sango?"

She looked to me, eyes questioning. "Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

Sango looked slightly insulted. "Of-of course, I love you, Kagome! Why would you ask?"

"Sango, I want to know what it feels like to actually be loved by someone and not have it snatched away. I want that unconditional love." I cupped Sango's cheeks and brought her face closer to mine. I could feel her breath upon my lips. "Tell me, Sango, how does such love like yours taste?" I brought my lips to hers.

Woah!

What was I thinking for doing this? Sango is with Miroku, for God's sake! Why am I doing this? But I cannot stop myself.

As we kissed, my pulse rushed through my veins rapidly. I couldn't believe how warm, soft-and alive her lips felt. I soon found myself yielding to the delicious seduction. My lips parted and without warning, Sango's tongue slipped in.

Well, maybe she was into this.

Our lips molded against each other and I tasted the saltiness of my tears in my mouth.

I broke the kiss, abruptly. I pulled my hand away from Sango's breast as though dry ice touched my skin and turned glazing eyes to my friend. I licked my lips weakly. Wow, that was... great; a little _too_ great.

"Kagome-"

I shushed her with a finger to her lips. I gave her a watery smile. "I'm sorry, Sango." I lovingly caressed my friend's cheek.

The bell rung.

I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, jumped down from the table we sat on and ran back to the school.

.x.

The day ended slowly. Everyone had left for the day except me.

I made my way to the library, the heels of my penny loafers clicking loudly through the deserted hallways. The events from earlier appeared in my mind's eye and I held my books close to my chest.

I had kissed my best friend - and liked it.

I blushed from the mere thought. I opened the library door and strolled inside. What was I thinking? Why would I even kiss Sango? Sure, Sango was the prettiest and sweetest girl I had ever seen and met, but still, this is my _best friend_.

I lowered myself into an available seat and turned to look out the window at the overgrown oak trees that decorated the side yard of the school.

Even though I enjoyed the kiss, there was something... odd about it. I guess it was nothing, really, that maybe it was just me hoping for my friend to love me like I wanted InuYasha to love me now.

But why did I want her to feel that way for me anyway?

Not that I wouldn't accept Sango's love, if she ever did grow to feel that way, it's just-

I sighed, then rested my chin in the palm of my hand.

I don't want to love InuYasha anymore. InuYasha hurt me. I don't want to be in love with someone like that. I tried with Sango, but I got more than I expected to. I sighed again, then opened my books to begin my studies. I will have to worry about that later; right now, I had to catch up on my studies.

.x.

In the distance, I heard footsteps ascending the spiral staircase, but wasn't sure where they were headed since the carpeted flooring muffled each step. Hmm, I wonder who is in the library with me, since I had believe previously to be the only one left at the school.

"Higurashi."

Shock filled me.

My eyes widened and my throat went dry, so insanely, impossibly dry. I wanted to speak, to say something, but I couldn't.

"Do me a favor and stop showing off."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Showing off?" What did he mean 'showing off?' From my view, he was the one showing off.

"Yes, you delusional twit. Stop showing off like a little slut." He stared at me for a moment, turned and walked away.

Shock was still in my eyes as I watched him. How dare he? Determination filled me and I got to my feet and followed him. "Excuse me, InuYasha, but I would like to talk about what happened."

InuYasha turned to me and laughed. "You must be out of your mind."

"Excuse me!"

He glared venomously.

My eyes burned with the intensity of the anger I felt. "I would like to talk about what happened, InuYasha."

"I don't care if you want to talk about it. The subject is over, you freak."

"If I am such a freak, as you like to claim me being, then why did you even take the time to come to me?" I shot back immediately.

InuYasha looked away from me.

"Well, Why the hell did you come to me, huh?"

"Because I think you're a stupid and hopeless freak that doesn't know how to leave people the hell alone."

You know what? I'm tired of him calling me all these names. It's getting quite old.

"Listen InuYasha, I don't care if all you see me as is a stupid freak. Fine - I'm stupid. I don't care if you view me as hopeless. Fine - I'm hopeless. You're right. I lost all hope for anything about this relationship. Having no hope just soothes the pain I feel every day. But guess what?" I smiled knowingly. "I can see right through you, InuYasha. I can see right into your very soul. I can see that you're just trying to be something that you're not and it's not getting you anywhere. I can see that you still love me, InuYasha Takahashi - just admit it, already."

"Don't act like you know me, alright?"

"Then why are you over here, InuYasha?"

"The only reason I came over here was because I don't want to see you screwing with Miroku."

My eyes widened. "What?" Did he actually believe that Miroku and I were-? I shuddered. There was no way in hell that I would ever think of hooking up with Miroku.

"You heard me. Everyone saw you and him earlier."

"You know what, InuYasha? You're right, this subject is over." I turned away and started to walk back to my table. I couldn't believe him. How dare he assume something that ludicrous!

"You better hope Sango doesn't find out, or better yet, I should just go ahead and tell her."

"You are such an ass!" He was being immature and stupid. I grabbed my books and bag and went to walk out of the library.

InuYasha, once again, followed me. "I cannot believe I trusted you."

I stopped and turned to face him. I really wanted to slap him now; just to slap him with my heart pulling together piece by piece even when I would see that shocked look. Yes, I wanted him to feel the pain that I had felt when I saw him with Ayame. Yes, feel the pain of betrayal. Instead, I turned my back to him again and started walking.

"I can't believe I trusted a slut like you."

I continued walking.

"Ayame is so much better."

I stopped walking. Anger swelled inside me and I stomped back to him, fury in my eyes. "I can't believe you, InuYasha! I didn't write that damn letter! You're such a damn idiot that you didn't even noticed that it wasn't in my handwriting! God, you are such a fucking idiot!" I turned away and continued my walk away.

I wasn't going to talk to him anymore.

I was just giving myself a headache over something so pointless.

InuYasha continued to follow me down the hallway. "Of course, it wasn't in your handwriting!" His voice echoed in the hall's emptiness. "You had someone else write it for you so I wouldn't find out!"

I didn't turn to him. So much anger filled me and I needed something release it out on. "You're so stupid, InuYasha! I can't believe I loved you!" Without warning, my body spun around and I stared into smoldering blue eyes.

"No one makes a fool out of me."

I tried to wrench my arm out from his tight grip. "You better let me go, InuYasha. Now."

He tightened his grip.

I whined softly. Why did I have to whine? It just further proved InuYasha's point that I was pathetic.

InuYasha sunk his nails into my skin. "Aw, listen to the little bitch whine. What, are you scared I might hit you?"

The blood bloomed from the fresh wound.

I flinched.

"Maybe I should. That will teach you to mess with people's feelings, freak."

I stared at him; my tears still came, but I didn't feel them. I didn't feel anything. Suddenly, my free hand clenched, then a fist met his nose. Blood spilled out from the injured appendage and coated my fingers a bit.

His grip dropped and he grabbed at his bleeding nose.

"You dumb bastard," I choked, "I-I can't believe you. I-Fuck it. Don't touch me again!" I ran down the hallway and out of the front doors of the school.

* * *

_A Week Later (Ayame)_

"Ugh!" I turned away in disgust from the sight and looked to my friends. "I'm going to have to do something about that freak. He looks like he's going to break down at any moment." I turned my eyes back to the sight.

MY boyfriend sat by the benches, holding his head in his hands.

I wrinkled my nose. Something definitely had to be done about that damn freak.

My friend's glassed lip curved into an evil smile. "Don't worry, Ayame. We can fix that."

I blinked momentarily. A plan came to mind. I smiled slowly. Oh yes, that freak is finally going to leave my InuYasha alone after we were through with her.

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope everyone was cool with the kiss once again. I thought about taking it out because I mean it really doesn't serve too much for the overall plot of the story, but I thought it would be something fun to write again and something to help Kagome figure out what she wants. Is there any real reason for Kagome choosing Sango, despite her relationship with Miroku?

...No, not really. Kagome wanted to feel the unconditional love she thought she had with InuYasha with Sango, since Sango is her best friend and all.

Okay, I'll be truthful. I just wanted to write some KagSan into the story, haha. I miss writing for that particular Fandom. It may have died on here, but my love for them still lives on and I can find any way to incorporate it into my stories.

Anyway, we have now reached the point where there will now be BRAND NEW CHAPTERS! Yay! I have been waiting for so long for this moment to come and it finally has! I hope with these next few chapters, I don't disappoint anyone and it will be to everyone's liking. As a warning, there will be more KagSan moments just because. Miroku won't mind since he will know this is to only help Kagome out with her emotions. ;)

Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews are always welcome!

_~Seeing Through Tears. All rights reserved (c) hassi128 2012-2013_

-03.12.2013


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter Sixteen  
by hassi128

_Wednesday Afternoon the Following Week (Kagome)_

Today was the day of the big football game. Half of the school was outside, enjoying the beautiful weather. Summer was near, of course.

My best friend, Sango, cheered on her boyfriend, Miroku, by whistling and clapping loudly.

I sat quietly to the side. I looked down the benches.

Ayame held onto InuYasha's arm. She reached up and kissed his cheek with a giggle.

The sight sickened me. I pulled at the hem of Sango's uniform skirt. "Sango. Sango."

Sango sat back down on the bench and gave me a questioning look. "What is it, Kagome?"

"I'm going home. I'm not feeling too well right now."

Sango made to grab her bag instantly. "I'll walk you outside the school."

I grabbed her wrist when she went to shoulder her bag.

Sango looked back to me.

I drew closer to meet her lips gently. My lips and teeth teased the bottom of Sango's lip with light nips and kisses. I kept my breath steady and quiet.

Sango reached for my unoccupied hand and interlaced our fingers, kissing back just as softly.

I finally pulled away, quite pleased with myself. "No, it's alright. You stay here and cheer on Miroku. I'll be okay."

Sango looked a bit breathless. "Are you sure?"

I smiled in amusement. "Yeah, you stay. I'll call you later." I drew closer and kissed her again, then picked up my bag and headed down the benches.

.x.

I cried inside one of the stalls in the girls' washroom. Stupid out of control hormones. Seeing InuYasha and Ayame together shouldn't have affected me like that. I unrolled some tissue from the toilet paper dispenser and dabbed at my eyes.

"Kagome?"

I brought my eyes up to the closed stall door.

"It's Ayame. I would like to speak with you."

I remained silent, curious to what she wanted to say. Damn traitorous mind.

"I hope you're not too mad at me for stealing your rich boyfriend."

My eyes widened. So that's why Ayame wanted InuYasha - just for his money. And InuYasha was too stupid and prideful to even realize that on his own. I moved off my spot from the closed toilet and stepped out of the small stall. "So, that's all you wanted InuYasha for - just for his money?"

The group surrounded me instantly.

"Look who has decided to come out to play," one of the girls teased.

Ayame stepped forward. "Listen to me, Kagome; InuYasha is mine and you are not going to get your hands on him again, so do me a favor and leave this school."

I narrowed my eyes at her. Who did she think she was? Last time I checked, I didn't see anyone by the name Ayame Wong owing anything in the school. "You don't own the school, you selfish bitch."

"Ha, excuse me?"

"You heard me, Ayame." I stepped closer to her, anger in my eyes. "You are nobody. I do not take orders from slutty gold diggers like you."

Ayame sneered. "Oh, now the wimpy bitch wants to act tough, huh?" She pushed me into the wall.

My hands fist at my sides. "Don't touch me!"

"Are you going to hit me now? I would like to see you-"

I swung my fist at her face, landing a blow and breaking her lip. "You were saying?" I smirked.

Ayame touched her lips and stared at me in shock. Her face quickly flushed with unsuppressed anger. "You bitch!"

Her two friends grabbed a hold of my arms and held me against the wall.

In retaliation, I twisted my head to the side and bit into the bigger girl's arm, hard. "Let me go!" I said around the fat of her arm.

The girl yowled in pain and dropped my arm in an attempt to grab at the sore limb.

Her friend tried to help her, but in her distraction, I punched her in the face.

Now with an opening, I made to escape the bathroom, but I was pulled back by the scuff of my uniform shirt and fell back onto the floor.

"Did you think I was going to let you get away that easily, you little bitch?" A strong kick met my abdomen. "You must be crazy."

I gasped for air. Realization struck me suddenly, and then I became afraid. Oh shit... Oh shit, no! I forgot I'm pregnant! In the corner of my eye, I noticed Ayame gesture to her friends to come over.

They began to punch, kick and one of them nearly stomped me.

I feebly tried to protect my baby from the devastating blows. "Stop! Stop it!" Flashbacks from my past whirled through my head. The tears gathered in my eyes. The excruciating pain surged through me. It seemed like years before the group finally finished beating me.

Ayame spat on me. "That'll teach you to mess with me or my friends again."

They exited the washroom.

I couldn't move. I-I was in too much pain. I tried to get my body to move; my fingers curled into loose fists. The pain rushed continuously through my body. I took in small gasps full of air. Tears came to my eyes. "I'm... pregnant."

.x.

I entered the nurse's office. I had ignored the whispers of the other students who lounged in the hallway. I didn't care. My head spun from the blood loss. My eyes blurred, and then I collapsed to the floor.

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

I leaned over to take a look. "What happened to your face?"

Ayame snapped away and covered her lip with her hand. "A book landed on my face."

I took a seat beside her and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. "Then you should be more careful." Selecting a stick, I lazily threw an arm around my girlfriend and pulled her close to my body.

Ayame stiffened and shrugged the arm off her shoulders; she moved away from me. "Please don't touch me, InuYasha. I'm not in the mood to be touched today."

I rolled my eyes and waved a dismissive hand. I wasn't in the mood anyway. I went back into my pocket for a lighter. When I found one, I heard a siren and looked up to see an ambulance drive by and make its way to the front of the school building. "Hmm, I wonder what happened."

"Who the fuck cares?" Ayame snarled.

I blinked at her. I don't know what the hell is wrong with her, nor did I care to know. I guess she is just on her period. "I'm going to go check it out, Ayame." I left my belongings behind and walked over to the commotion with the other students at the scene. I saw the paramedics come out the front double doors with someone on the stretcher. I couldn't tell who it was with all the students blocking my view. Growing impatient, I started to push past a few of the kids. I didn't even give an apology when one of the freshmen boys stumbled and fell onto his knees from my harsh push.

"Bastard!"

I didn't spare him a glance back. At the front of the crowd, I brought my eyes up to the paramedics and the stretcher. I wanted to know who was getting sent to the hospital.

My heart stopped.

No...

I power-walked my way to the paramedics.

The female paramedic with dirty blond hair looked back. She signaled to her partner to finish placing her in the truck. "May I help you with something, sir?"

I pointed to the girl on the stretcher. "I want to go with her."

The woman smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, sir, but she already has someone going with her."

"So? I want to go with her, please."

"I'm sorry, sir, but we only have enough room to have one more occupant and she-"

"I don't care! I want to go with her!" My voice dropped to barely a whisper. "Please, just let me go with her."

"You weren't there for Kagome before, so why should you be there for her now?"

I glanced back.

Sango stood behind me, her brown eyes blazing.

"Who asked you, Sango?"

Sango snorted unladylike and walked past me, allowing the paramedics to help her into the ambulance.

"I said I want to go!"

Sango glanced back and smirked. "I don't think so, InuYasha."

I gaped at her for a moment. My eyes narrowed and I moved forward to the ambulance. I intended to-well, I don't know what I would do to Sango at the moment, but I know that I was going to do _something_! A hand to my shoulder stopped me.

"InuYasha, let Sango go with her."

I glared at my friend, but found that it was useless. I watched the ambulance drive awa and turned furious eyes to Miroku. I wasn't angry with him, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to take my anger out on him. "What the hell happened?"

Miroku gazed at me, like he wanted to say something, and then shifted his eyes to the side. "I don't know." He turned away from me and walked off.

* * *

_Later That Night (Sesshoumaru)_

I held the sleeping Souta on my shoulder and entered my home. I slammed the front door shut. Pouding feet came down the stairs, but I paid no heed to it. I, instead, made my way to the living room.

"How's Kagome?"

"She is fine."

"She can't be if Souta's here."

I did not answer and placed the sleeping child on the sofa.

"What happened?"

I breathed out my mouth. My damn brother, sometimes. Why could he not take the hint that I was _not_ in the mood to answer any questions concerning that stupid girl? I looked to my brother. "Little brother, I am tired and I am in no mood to speak about her at this moment."

"I should've gone to see her." Inuyasha started towards the door.

I refused to let my stupid brother go see that damn girl. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You are not going anywhere at this time of hour. Kagome had a minor surgical removal and does not need you in her face right now."

That was the best lie I could think of at the moment. InuYasha seemed to believe me.

A wrinkle came between his eyebrows. "Surgical removal? On what?"

I realized InuYasha was not going to give up on the topic, so I tried to divert his attention to a question of my own. "I thought you did not care about Kagome?" I asked.

"Of course I care!" He stopped and stared wide-eyed at me.

"Even after what she did to you? You still care for her?"

My brother's usual mask slipped.

I looked away. I almost felt bad for him. I quickly pushed the feeling aside. There was no need for it. I sighed. "Go to bed, InuYasha."

With his voice soft, he muttered a curse word, then moved towards the stairs.

* * *

_The Following Day (Kagome)_

Hojo came to visit me at the hospital.

We had finished working out our problems and promised each other we would remain friends.

Hojo glanced at me, his face blank. "I wish you had thought things out differently."

I bowed my head, my glistening brown eyes hidden behind my bangs. "I know. I'm a disappointment to you, Hojo." I brought a hand up to wipe the wetness off my cheeks. I had learned earlier before anyone came that I had lost my baby. I cried the whole time. I was never going to experience the birth of my and InuYasha's baby - all because of that bitch of a girlfriend of InuYasha's.

"Kagome."

I blinked slowly through my tears and my chin was lifted up to look into the light brown eyes of my friend.

He placed his hand on my cheek and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

My heart swelled temporarily, then fell back into the black holes of depression.

"You're not a disappointment and I'm glad you're back on your feet, even if there were some bumps on the way."

I showed him a watery smile. "Thank you." I encircled him in my arms. "You're the second one that knows from my friends."

"So the ass doesn't know?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't think he would've cared anyway." I sighed and closed my eyes. I wish that inuYasha was by my side, there to comfort me and tell me that everything was going to be alright and that he loved me and - I buried my face into the crook of Hojo's neck and tightened my arms around his torso. Tears trickled down my cheeks and onto his clothed shoulder, wetting the fabric.

I wasn't whole anymore.

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

I stood outside of her room. "All right, I'm just going to go in there and see if she's alright. I'm not going to ask anything else." Taking a deep breath, I reached out to open the door, but stopped.

Was I really about to go and see Kagome?

I had to, I reasoned with myself. I couldn't think straight without knowing if she was all right or not. I sighed heavily; I have to do this. I had to make sure and see with my own two eyes that she was alright.

I reached out for the doorknob again. At that moment, I looked up to the glass window on the door. My hand stopped mid-turn. I watched Kagome and Hojo embrace, her head on his shoulder.

God, what was I thinking? I should've known that the jerk would be here.

I backed away from the door and rushed down the hall. I feel like a fool to believe that there was probably a chance of getting her back. I closed my eyes and sighed. Kagome really did get over me. But why should I even be bothered by it? Kagome didn't love me and I don't love her. I was foolish for thinking that I could've gotten her to at least like me. No matter how many times she pushed me away, I kept coming back, persuading (insulting) my way into her heart. I finally was given the chance, but Kagome just threw that - and my love - back into my face without a care.

Exiting the hospital, I continued my ranting, failing to notice the wetness of my cheeks.

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

Author's Note: And here is the start of the brand new chapters. Hope you guys enjoy!

[Seeing Through Tears. All rights reserved (c) hassi128 2012-2013]

-03.15.2013


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Seeing Through Tears**

Chapter Seventeen

by hassi128

_(Sango)_

"Sango."

I didn't acknowledge the call; I continued on my way past the field.

He followed me. "Sango!" He finally caught up to me and gripped my shoulder, turning me sharply around. "Did you not hear me calling you?"

I glared at him and shrugged his hand off. "What do you want, InuYasha? I have stuff that I have to get to."

InuYasha opened his mouth.

I figured he had nothing to say that was worth my time, so I turned my back to him and continued on my way.

InuYasha followed after me once more and soon fell in place with me. "I want to know how Kagome is. It's been almost a week and she's still not back in school."

My features softened. He was genuinely concerned about her. That's a step in the right direction. "Why don't you just go and see her, InuYasha?" I spoke gently. "You know you want to see her. Stop denying the fact that you're concerned." I reached out to touch his arm as to comfort him.

InuYasha shrugged it off. He glared heatedly at me. "I don't want to see her, all right? I just want to know how she is, that's all."

I gazed at him steadily; a small smile came to my lips. I clasped my hands together in front of me, leaned forward to him and batted my lashes prettily. "Oh, I get it - you're feeling guilty."

"Me? Guilty? Why would I feel guilty?"

I pulled back from him, a furious look on my face. "Because it was your stupid bitch that messed Kagome up, InuYasha!"

I was lividly pissed that Ayame and her stupid lackeys made Kagome lose her baby. My mind drifted back to the memories of the first night I was at the hospital.

_She buries her head into her knees. "Sango, I-I lost my baby!"_

_You feel your heart skip a beat. You plop down on the side of your friend's bed."Wha-what do you mean you lost the baby? What happened?"_

_She pulls her head away from her knees, revealing wet brown eyes. "Sango..." She stops, then throws her arms around you. "Sango, I lost my baby because of Ayame and her stupid friends! I lost my baby because of them!"_

_You sit there, your arms limp at your sides._

_Ayame... killed my future god-child..._

_You find tears in your eyes and you wrap your arms around your friend, joining her in crying your heartaches out._

"What? Ayame did something to Kagome?"

I blinked. The memories fell away. I turned angry eyes to InuYasha. "Oh, don't play stupid, alright?" I brought my hand up and wiped the prickles of tears away. "You were probably her fucking accomplice and laughed right along with her. I don't even know what Kagome had ever saw in you, InuYasha-"

"Wait a minute." InuYasha stopped my rant, "Sesshoumaru told me Kagome had surgery. What does that have to do with Ayame?"

I sighed inaudbily and held a hand to my forehead. I felt a headache approaching. "I don't know. Ask your brother." I turned to walk off. I didn't need this from him. Kagome didn't need this from him. She was better off without him in her life.

"Sango."

I turned back to face InuYasha.

"You're not telling me something."

"I can't tell you anything, InuYasha. It's not my place to say anything about my best friend's affairs."

InuYasha closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sango, just tell me what happened and stop being so difficult." He opened them again. "Was Kagome hurt severely?"

"She was more than hurt, you ass! She was torn apart! Worst part about it all was facing it alone, InuYasha!"

"Facing what alone, Sango? Would you just speak straight and tell me what you are hinting at?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I can't say, InuYasha. It is not my place to. Now," I turned away from him, "I have to go." I walked away.

* * *

_(Kagura)_

I quietly entered her dark bedroom and closed the door behind me. I flipped the light switch up and shut my eyes temporarily from the mild pain. a moment later, I opened them again and let them drift over to the bed that sat in the corner.

Kagome laid in bed, curled up in a ball once more.

I smiled sadly. I felt bad for her and was concerned for her health. Ever since Kagome came home from the hospital, she remained in her room. Stepping up to the bed, I took a seat, expecting her to move. When Kagome didn't even register the movement, I placed a hand on her arm.

She whimpered from the touch.

I ran nimble fingers down her arm to comfort her. "Kagome, you have to get up and eat. You've been in here too long."

Kagome whimpered again and pulled herself into a tighter ball. "I'm too tired to get up. I just want to sleep."

"No, Kagome, you have to get up," I admonished her. "Come on, I'll help you." I stood up and, pulling her out of her ball and grabbing her arms, pulled her up into a sitting position.

She lowered her head so that her bangs covered her wet eyes.

"Kagome, you're going to get sick this way. Please make an effort to move on."

"No!" Kagome cried. "I can't move on! It hurts too badly."

I embraced her. "I know, Kagome. I know it's hard, but you have to move ahead from this."

Kagome looked up at me, then launched herself further into my body and cried into my chest. "I never wrote that letter, Kagura! Hojo is just a friend and still is!" She sobbed. She tightened her hold on my body.

I sighed and ran my fingers through her dark hair. "I know, Kagome. Don't worry about what other people might think, alright? Just let it all out and you'll feel better."

"I wish InuYasha was here with me," she whispered through her tears. "I wish he didn't hate me so much."

"Kagome, it's going to be all right. You'll get through this like you have with everything else."

Kagome only tightened her hold.

* * *

_Later That Evening (InuYasha)_

My thumb pressed on the remote button to surf the channels. Groaning, I brought my eyes up to the ceiling and allowed my mind to wander off to Kagome and to what Sango had said to me. I groaned again in frustration. Why was I even troubling myself with this nonesense?

A body dropped down beside me. "InuYasha, what's wrong?"

I hit another button. "You never did tell me how you broke your lip."

Ayame giggled. "Remember, I told you, InuYasha; I hit my face with a book." She leaned against my shoulder. "Say, honey, where are we going tomorrow night? It's friday and I was thinking-"

I moved away from her touch. "I don't know, Ayame." I continued to surf the channels.

I didn't want to be touched by her. Her touched was so-different and foreign compared to Kagome's. Ayame's touch left me feeling like I had ice crawling amongst my skin whereas Kagome's touch left me feeling so warm and loved.

My eyebrows furrowed. Why was I still thinking about that stupid girl? I was starting to annoy the hell out of myself with all this thinking. I needed to stop before it really started to get out of hand.

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?"

I glanced sideways at my girlfriend. What was she getting so mad for? I said I didn't know what I wanted to do, so she shouldn't have questioned me about it.

"I already told my friends we were going to pick them up."

So that's why.

"First off, who said I would even go and pick up your annoying friends? Not I. Besides that, we don't have a ride for tomorrow. That car out there is my brother's and if I mess it up, I'm screwed."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Well, buy yourself one." She seemed completely oblivious to what I had said about her friends being annoying; that or she didn't care what I said about them. "It's not like you don't have the money."

"Is that all you think about - money?"

Ayame smiled sweetly and gave my hand a light squeeze. "No, of course not, sweetie."

I stared at her, not really believing her. I wasn't in the mood for arguing anyway, so I dropped the subject and turned my attention back to the television in front of me.

We were silent for the longest time.

_"Because it was your stupid bitch that messed Kagome up, InuYasha!"_

I turned back to my girlfriend. "Did you do something to Kagome?"

Ayame snorted and tucked some of her unbound red hair behind her ear. "What would I do to that little bitch? I don't even see her."

In a flash, I gripped her arm. "Do _not_ call her a bitch, alright, Ayame?" When I realized I gripped her arm, I found it quite startling. I never grew angry to the point of actually harming a female - not including when I had gripped up Kagome. I released her arm and turned away from her again. "You don't have to get all worked up about it, Ayame. I was just checking. You had hit her once before and, well, it's just not right, okay?"

Ayame blinked at me. "She told you that?"

"Yeah, she shared a lot of things with me." I moved off the floor and stepped up to my study desk, taking a seat.

"Hmm, what about you? Did you share anything with her?"

I looked back to Ayame with a single eyebrow arched. "Of course I did, Ayame. I trusted her."

Ayame gave me a hurt expression. "Guess you don't trust me, since you haven't told me much." She leaned back against the bed and spread her arms out across the edge.

"I can't trust anyone anymore." I pulled open a drawer in the desk and took out a picture frame of myself with Kagome.

We were sharing a kiss on our first date and Kagome had her arm held out with a blue camera in her hand, her eyes glued to the lenses with happiness twinkling in their depths. My eyes were looking towards the camera's lenses also, but mine were more of surprise than anything.

I smiled lightly and traced a finger along the glass front.

I sighed, and then replaced the gold picture frame back inside the drawer, quietly closing it. Even though I might've missed her, I still couldn't get over the fact that I was betrayed yet again by someone that was supposed to love me.

I just couldn't forgive her for that.

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

Author's Note: Oops! I'm sorry, guys! I messed up the schedule! I forgot that I was supposed to be updating yesterday. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter and I will update again on Thursday in order to get back on schedule.

[Seeing Through Tears. All rights reserved (c) hassi128 2012-2013]

-03.19.2013


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Seeing Through Tears**

Chapter Eighteen

by hassi128

_Two Weeks Later_

The school welcomed Kagome back once more. For the past two weeks, she had spent much of her time alone, lounging around the apartment, feeling sorry for herself. After a firm talking to by Sango, she had fixated her mind on forgetting about InuYasha and the loss of her baby.

If he wasn't feeling guilty about either, why should she?

* * *

_(Kagome)_

Lunch found me outside by the school benches, buried inside a book. In between laughing softly and marking down parts I found interesting, I nibbled on my lunch.

"Hello!"

I looked up from my book. My eyebrows wrinkled together in confusion.

He took a seat across from me. "I hardly recognize you, Kagome. You look fantastic!"

I smiled despite my confusion. I was quite flattered by his compliment, but just because I was flattered did not mean that I wasn't still defensive about his motives. "What do you want with me, Koga?" I slid a finger against the edge of my page and flipped the corner over, marking it. I closed the book and placed it to the side.

Koga shrugged a wide grin on his face. "Nothing, really, I just want to be friends. I meant to apologize a long time ago for hitting you with that ball in gym. It was Ayame's idea. I just followed along like an idiot. I'm sorry."

I wasn't going to fall for this. It had to be a trap. Koga was just as bad as Ayame, maybe even worse. No, wait, not worse. Nobody can be worse than her. Still he was pretty bad. He was never kind to me before, so why now? "Listen, Koga, if this is one of your schemes with Ayame; it's not going to work because I don't trust you."

Koga looked like I just kicked him. "It's not." He placed his hand over his heart and raised the other in the air. "Honest." He dropped the pose. "Besides, I'm not with Ayame anymore - everyone knows that."

Yeah, that's because she has InuYasha now. Shaking my head, I picked up my book again and opened it to the previous page. "Whatever." I didn't want to listen to anything else he had to say. It was just an act that he was playing a bit too well.

"I don't get it, Kagome. Didn't InuYasha save your life?"

My fingers tightened on the edge of my book. Why did he have to bring that up? "He did, Koga, and I thanked him, but things happened and now we're just friends." Friends... yeah, the hell right. I forced a smile to my face. "But I really don't want to talk about that anymore. That's in the past and I want to move on from it."

Koga blinked, then smiled widely. "Oh, okay, sure. Say," his voice loud and his eyes wide and bright, "would you like a ride home after school, Kagome? That is, if you don't have anyone else to give you a ride."

I watched him carefully, trying to see a patch in his words; I found none. A corner of my mouth lifted. "No, I would appreciate a ride home."

The full blown grin Koga threw at her might as well have been accompanied by a 'whee!' and a girly skip. "Great!" He stood to his feet. "Meet me in front oafter school, okay, Kagome?"

I nodded my head.

"I have to go return some books so I'll talk to you later."

I smiled. "All right, till later then."

He took his leave.

I went back to finishing my book.

* * *

_(Sango)_

I gaped at my friend. I couldn't believe my ears. "You're crazy! Koga is a player! Why are you trying to get yourself thrown into the lion's den?"

Kagome peered into the mirror. She ran the comb in her hand through her long hair and placed it down. She fixed her hair into a single braid. "Sango, sweetie, don't get yourself worked up over nothing. I didn't say I was going out with the boy. He's just a friend."

I gritted my teeth and folded my arms across my chest. "Are you serious? You want to be friends with someone who fucking embarrassed you in front of the whole class?" I turned away from her, leaning against the sink.

Kagome peered into the mirror again, then she smiled. "My, is my little Sango," she looked to me, a grin evident on her face, "jealous?"

I jolted, straightening myself up from my perch on the sink. "No!" It sounded hollow to my ears somehow. It lacked conviction, perhaps it lacked truth. Wait, what am I talking about? I can't be jealous. I'm with Miroku. Why should I be jealous?

Kagome smiled. "Sango."

I looked up curiously, eyes widening in surprise when her lips touched mine. My arms fell to my side.

Kagome pressed forward, hands coming up to card through my hair.

Casting my mild surprise away, I met Kagome's kisses. I really do need to stop doing this. My eyes fluttered closed, head tilting to the side to give my friend better access to my lips. There were butterflies in my stomach, hundreds. My breath was stubbornly caught in my throat.

I moved to draw away.

Kagome held onto my hair firmly, not yet ready to let go. She held our kiss for a handful of seconds. In time, she drew back and bumped her forehead lightly against mine. She giggled and cupped my cheeks. "Sango, sweetie, you don't have to get jealous," she said reassuringly, thumbs brushing against my cheeks. "I'm not crazy enough to get involved with Koga." She smiled. "I'm not interested in him anyway."

I smiled, relieved.

"Now, why don't we go before we're late for class, shall we?"

I nodded my head and grabbed my friend's hand.

Entwining our fingers, we left the bathroom.

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

I sat in the principal's office. I sported a nice black eye, a broken lip and several cuts and bruises on my body. I wondered why I was there, but remembered that I had gotten into a fight with three different boys and the school officers had finally decided that enough was enough and sent me here.

Ah well.

The door opened behind me.

I glanced back to see the principal, Kikyou Haromi, enter.

Kikyou Haromi was a young, beautiful woman in her mid-thirties to early forties. She had flawless pale-white skin and long, rich black hair that fell past her slim waist. Today, it was tied into a loose ponytail with a ribbon. She stood around five foot two and had big, brown, doll-like eyes.

"Kikyou."

She gave me a look and rolled her eyes. "What do you have to say for yourself this time, Mister Takahashi?" She moved away from the door, swinging her foot behind her to shut it. She walked over to the front of her desk. She eyed me contemplatively. "Well?"

I refused to answer.

Kikyou smirked. She reached into her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled something down. "Interesting," she said slowly. She thrust out her hand, the small pink paper dangling from her fingertips. "You are suspended from school, starting today, Mister Takahashi."

I looked back to my principal, my eyes set predatorily on her. I glanced down to the pink sheet in her hand. I suddenly sneered and snatched the sheet. "Fuck you, Miss Haromi," I sneered sarcastically. I stood and stormed out.

* * *

_(Sesshoumaru)_

"I cannot believe you have gotten yourself into another fight!" I was mad. "And to top everything off, you decide, 'oh, I have already put myself into deep shit, so why do I not add cussing the principal out to the list?' What the fuck were you thinking, InuYasha!" I crumbled the pink sheet of paper in my hand.

My brother glanced back at me, eyes blank. "I couldn't help myself."

I wanted to scream. I really did. I just wanted to scream out of the utter frustration and irritation that my damn brother always caused me. "You know what, InuYasha? I am sick of this. If you continue down this-" I rolled my left wrist, pinching the bridge of my nose, "self-destructing path, I will have no choice but to send you to one of those boot camps."

InuYasha eyed me. His lips curled into a smirk. He chuckled. "Just go ahead and try it. I'll just get out."

"If you continue behaving like this, InuYasha, you are going to end up in prison and I do not want to see you in a place like that."

InuYasha sneered. "You already did, remember, sweet brother? _And _you didn't even back me up then." He left to go to his room, I guess, bounding furiously up the stairs.

I followed him and stood silently by his doorway.

InuYasha pushed aside his books and sighed heavily. He jammed his hands into his pockets. He stopped, seemingly not finding what he wanted and went to check his bag. Still not finding what he needed, he went to check the drawers.

"Looking for something, InuYasha?"

He turned around and sneered. "It was you, wasn't it?" He thrust his hand out to me. "Give them to me."

"No."

InuYasha gritted his teeth, then snorted and turned away from me. "Doesn't matter; I can always just go out and buy some more."

I grew concerned. "You had stopped the habit, InuYasha - what happened?"

My brother's eyes widened a fraction of its normal size. He turned fully away, making his way to his bed. He sat down on the edge. "What do you care?"

"Are you like this over that girl?" I sighed, guessing I was right. "The girl cheated on you, InuYasha, so get over it."

"Just-" InuYasha sighed and bowed his head, his bangs covering his eyes. His hands bunched the bed sheets tightly, then he released them. "Just leave me alone, Sesshoumaru." He fell back onto the sheets, his eyes closed.

"You better shape up, little brother. Do not go acting like a little bitch in love over that useless girl - it is pointless." I stared at him for a moment longer. I grunted, "Stupid little brother," and left.

* * *

_Weeks Later (Ayame)_

I gaped at the disgusting sight ahead of me. I groaned and covered my eyes. "What in the hell?"

My boyfriend, InuYsha, slept on the school's benches like a regular homeless person.

Really, now that I thought about it, for the past several weeks, his attire and appearance had really been getting sloppier. And to make matters worse, it seemed as though he didn't have a care in the world for what he was starting to look like anymore.

Ugh, how disgusting.

I turned to my friends, pain in my eyes. "He looks like a damn bum!"

One of my friends feathered her lips with her favorite lip gloss. "Tell him to take a shower and change his clothes, Ayame." She turned light blue eyes to me and smirked. "You cannot be dating someone who looks like that, no matter how much money they have."

I sighed dejectedly. I already knew that. Thanks for pointing out the obvious. "It's hopeless. I talk to him and it's like talking to a brick wall."

This wasn't making any sense! InuYasha was becoming more distant from me than he usually was. Maybe this had to do with that freak hanging around the school like she was somebody important?

I fist my hands in anger. It better _not_ have to do with that bitch because if it did, there was going to be _hell_ to pay.

* * *

_After School (InuYasha)_

My mouth fell opened in shock. I rubbed my eyes. Maybe I was seeing things? Nope, I was seeing alright.

Kagome stood a few feet away from me by the school's parking lot's gate. She was gorgeous. Dainty fingers played with the end of her long braid that hung over her shoulder. Her pretty brown eyes moved to the side. Her soft pink lips parted and an arm was tucked under her ample breasts.

I suddenly felt nervous. I berated myself for my nervousness and slowly made my way to her.

Suddenly, I stopped, jealousy overtaking me.

That fleabag jumped out of his car and made his way over to Kagome. He stopped beside her, a wide smile on his face.

She smiled.

"Hey, Kagome," he greeted happily. He took her books from her arms after she retrieved them off the ground. "Ready to go?"

"Yup! Thanks again for the ride, Koga. You know you don't have to do this for me."

That fleabag chuckled. "It's my pleasure, Kagome."

I narrowed my eyes at the pair. "Look what we have here."

They turned to me.

Kagome's eyes filled with surprise.

That fleabag's eyes took on a darker shade of blue. "What is that supposed to mean, InuYasha?"

I threw an angry glare towards Kagome. "Kagome knows exactly what it means."

She returned the glare.

"She is not your girl anymore, InuYasha. You have Ayame now."

I turned to that fleabag. "Don't push it, Koga! It's not my fault Ayame left your sorry ass."

He grinned an odd smile. "I'm not going to fight over that slut. I happily gave her away, InuYasha. Besides, Kagome is way better, and she's _available_."

A small hint of shock ripped through me, then my face flushed entirely red in anger. How dare he? How dare this-this fucking nutcase think that he was just going to let _my_ Kagome date him? "Says who, bastard?" I pushed him.

Kagome stepped up to me, standing in front fo Koga. "Leave him alone, InuYasha."

"First Hojo, then Miroku and now this fleabag; damn, Kagome, you just don't stop, do you?"

Her eyes widened.

I continued on. "Who else are you going to try to get? Sango? Maybe even Ayame?"

Without warning, she slapped me.

I stumbled back from the unexpected hit and fell on my ass. I looked up to her.

She seethed. "I never knew you could be such an ass, InuYasha! God!"

My mouth fell opened.

She stormed off, grabbed the keys that Koga happened to hold out, then climbed into his midnight black car.

"You are such an idiot, InuYasha. It's a wonder how she managed to stay with you as long as she had." The fleabag followed after her and joined her in his car. He started the engine and pulled away from sight.

I placed a hand to my cheek and sighed dejectedly. I was an ass.

* * *

_Days Later (Ayame)_

I looked through the drawers and smiled when I came upon a large amount of cash hidden inside a pair of socks. I pocketed the cash and continued my search. What was I looking for? I was looking for clues - any clues to my rich boyfriend being still in love with that bitch. Even though I really didn't want to be with the prideful bastard, I still didn't want him going back to that Kagome chick.

As long as he still had money lying around, I was going to be there.

My hand touched something and I grasped it. Pulling it out, I found that it was a folded piece of paper. What is this? I unfolded the sheet and began to read its contents:

_Dear Kagome,_

_I want to apologize for my actions towards you through the past several months. I know that I have been a complete ass and bastard - funny to hear myself admit that, huh? - but I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Well, before I should even ask for your forgiveness, I should be explaining my stupid actions._

_When I saw Hojo kiss you back in the day center, it felt like when my stupid ex-girlfriend had broken my heart. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to handle the heartbreak, so... I handled it like any real bastard would do._

_All those awful words that I said._

_They ate at my heart when I heard them pass through my lips. I couldn't believe I would say anything like that to you. But my stupid pride prevented me from apologizing to you, no matter how hard I tried._

_Now, as I watch you socialize with everyone else but me, I feel... jealous. I feel like that, maybe, you _are_ getting over me. _

_But I don't want you to. _

_I want you to still love me. I want to be the one to still love you. I really have no right to be asking this of you - no right; especially after telling you that you was a slut, a whore, pathetic; that I made a mistake in loving you. _

_How stupid of me for saying that._

_I never made a mistake in loving you. I made a mistake in letting you go. I made a mistake for not letting you explain. I made a mistake in letting my pride take over my heart. I am sorry, my love. I am sorry for everything I had put you through._

_So now, I am here asking for your forgivness and to take me back. I might have Ayame, but I know that she has no feelings for me and vice versa. I am asking you from the bottom of my heart - can you forgive me? Will you please take me back? More imprtantly, I should be asking: do you still love me?_

_Love,_

_InuYasha Takahashi_

_PS. I still have the commitment necklace I gave you. Take it and wear it with pride for us._

"So that bastard wants to make up with that bitch. Hmm..." I looked back into the drawer and found an envelope that had a slight bulge in the middle. I lifted it out and opened its flap to reveal the commitment necklace that lay nestled in it.

"What a beautiful necklace. This should fetch a nice amount of money." I took the necklace, along with the letter and stashed it in my school kilt's pocket.

Just at that moment, InuYasha returned to the room, two sodas and chips in his hands. He glanced at me for a moment, but moved to his study and placed the items down.

I sauntered over to my rich boyfriend and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I sneaked in a light kiss to his cheek. I removed my arms and slid onto his lap. "So where were we, sweetie?"

He glanced at me again, then back to the open book on the desk.

We went back to our studies.

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

-03.21.2013


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Seeing Thrugh Tears**

Chapter Nineteen

by hassi128

_(Sango)_

I wrinkled my nose. "Damn! He looks terrible; at least more terrible than usual."

InuYasha had walked by the benches of the football field, his head bowed and his movements sluggish.

Miroku grunted and popped a barbeque potato chip into his mouth. "He doesn't want to admit it, but he misses Kagome." He popped another chip into his mouth. "Too bad he's too hardheaded to see what really happened."

My eyes swept over my boyfriend. "Yeah..." I trailed off. I wasn't too sure if I wanted to tell Miroku that I was - hmm, now that I actually thought about it, I wasn't too sure how I should describe my relationship with Kagome.

Were we offically dating? No, there weren't any type of _those_ feelings involved.

Or were we friends with benefits? I scoffed at the term. All we did were kiss, not fuck each other's brains out.

I suddenly yelped and grabbed at my arm. I glared at Miroku.

He shrugged, then prompted me to finish my thoughts.

"At least, Kagome is relieved from that stupid attachment to InuYasha, so she doesn't worry anymore if he'll call or not."

"Well, I'm going to go and try to talk some sense into him." Miroku jumped up to his feet and wiped his hands down the front of his uniform pants. "Wait for me." He pressed a kiss to my lips. "I won't be long."

I smiled lightly. "Okay. Just don't take too long talking to that bastard."

Miroku grinned cheekily, then ran off after the lone figure.

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

"InuYasha!"

I didn't answer.

"InuYasha!"

I continued to ignore him. Can't he take a hint?

"Bastard, I know you hear me!"

I let out a exasperated sigh and sat myself down on a bench I walked up to and bowed my head. "What do you want, Miroku?"

Miroku sat beside me. "You look like shit. What's going on?"

"I don't give a shit about what people think anymore, Miroku. I've had it."

"Why don't you just talk to Kagome? What you think of her isn't true."

I lifted my head and my tiresome blue eyes stared at my friend. I knew what he said could be true, but... I wasn't ready to accept it. "Oh yeah?" I countered. "So why was she with that fleabag, Koga, huh?"

"Koga is just a friend."

I stared at him, surprise in my eyes. He knew about Kagome and Koga and didn't even object to it? "You knew about this and you didn't tell me?"

Miroku sighed. "I only know what Sango told me. Besides, why should I tell you anything?" He crossed his arms defiantly. "You're not interested."

I stared at him. Harrumphing, I put my head back in my hands. I didn't have to listen to Miroku lecture me about my affairs. I was going to deal with this my own way without everyone being nosy about it. It seemed like centuries before I sighed and looked back up from my hands.

Miroku was still there, staring at me curiously.

"So, are they dating?"

"No, stupid! Didn't you just hear what I said? They - are - just - friends."

"Why would you be friends with the guy who made a fool out of you in gym class?"

"Because he told her what really went down and it was Ayame's idea. Just like she was the one who wrote that damn letter saying Kagome liked that guy at the day center."

My heart jumped. "There's no proof Ayame wrote that letter!" I hoped my friend was wrong. I hoped that all of this trouble was not my fault. I hoped-

"Just like there was no proof that Kagome wrote that letter!"

I snapped my mouth shut.

Miroku glared at me. "If you don't believe me, why don't you go and ask Hojo? That's how Kagome found out the truth."

I stared at my friend. I was confused. Was Miroku telling the truth? Did Ayame actually write that letter? I shook my head and placed my fingers to the bridge of my nose. I couldn't take all the questions that were swimming through my mind at the moment. I didn't want to think about anything anyone was saying about my girlfriend.

I got to my feet and grabbed my bag. "No, you're just saying that because you are her friend."

"C'mon, InuYasha, you're my friend too and I can't believe you're acting this way towards the girl you love."

I stopped in mid-stride. I was acting like a total ass towards Kagome. I knew that. I knew at this rate I wasn't going to get her back. I knew it, but yet I continued to be stubborn and let my pride do the talking instead of my heart. I wrinkled my nose. I noted to not watch any more chick flicks.

I turned to my friend and noted the way his almost black eyes stared at me. It seemed like he was trying to stare into my very soul. I narrowed my eyes to slits. "No, I do not love her anymore, all right? That was a mistake." I walked away from the sighing boy.

* * *

Kagome approached her locker to put away her books. Her eyes caught the corner of something white. Reaching inside, she found it to be an envelope. The envelope was held closed by a waxed rose. Confused, Kagome carefully tore the top seal as to not ruin the beautiful flower and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. Kagome raised her eyebrows at the sheet. What was this? She unfolded it and began to read its contents. A bright smile came to her face. Kagome held the sheet close to her chest, happiness blooming inside.

After a moment, she refolded it and placed it back into the envelope. She put away her books, closed the door and reset the combination. Kagome looked down to the envelope in her hand. She placed a shy kiss to the waxed rose.

"I hope that you're truthful about this, love," she whispered to the flower. She shrugged on her backpack and made her way to the gymnasium.

* * *

_(Kagome)_

I entered the gym and made my way to the benches and took a seat. I held the note closer to my chest. I hoped that this wasn't some kind of cruel joke. I couldn't handle any more cruelness from him.

"So, you showed up."

I jumped to my feet and faced the owner of the voice I so hated.

"Expecting someone else?"

My heart dropped. I backed away. "This was-" I gulped, "a trick?" I knew it. I knew this had to be a trick. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have been so naive to think that InuYasha wanted me back.

How stupid of me.

Ayame chuckled and turned her green eyes to me. "InuYasha wrote that letter as a joke," a wicked smile painted her lips, "and you fell right into the trap."

Tears settled in my eyes. "Aren't you satisfied with everything you've done already, Ayame?" I berated myself for thinking InuYasha would write such a letter - for me, no less.

"Don't give me that fucking pity look, freak! Since the day you stepped into this school, I have hated you."

"Fine, you hate me, so what? It's not like that's the first time I ever heard that. Why don't you just leave me alone then, damn it!" The tears fell down my cheeks. "You took everything else from me. What else do you want?"

They surrounded me.

"You know what I want, Kagome? I want to see you out of this school for good." She hissed.

"My mind raced with jumbling thoughts.

Without warning, Ayame pushed me, hard.

I fell back against the benches and cried out in pain, falling to the floor. Damn it! My back screamed in tremendous pain. Oh, God, my back... it hurts.

They approached me, their laughter filling the room.

Ayame's heeled foot swung towards my face.

I reached out, grabbed the foot and twisted it.

She screamed out in pain, then fell over.

"Ayame!"

I rose to my feet and attacked them. I punched the bigger girl and elbowed the other in the face. I heard a sound from behind and turned around in time to sidestep Ayame's attempt to grab me. I blinked. I was impressed that she could walk on her twisted ankle.

Suddenly, without a sound or warning, I was tackled to the ground from behind.

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

I walked down the street to school many thoughts occupying my mind.

A girl rushed past me, hitting my shoulder rather hard.

I turned to her. "Watch it!"

She stopped in her rush and turned angrily to me.

My eyes widened at the sight.

She sported a split and swollen lip, two black eyes and how red her face was from the multiple slap marks that adorned it.

Before I knew it, I cupped her face in my hands and felt the wetness on her cheeks. "Kagome, who did this to you?"

She pushed me away from her. "Don't act like you don't know!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumbled sheet of paper to my view. "You tricked me!"

"What?" I took the sheet from her hands and looked at it, confused.

"I can't take it anymore, InuYasha! I just can't," she hiccupped, "you win, okay?" She turned away and rushed off.

I stared at the paper and its contents. Realization hit me. This was the letter that I wrote for Kgaome. But how did she- "Ayame." Miroku was right. I turned to the school and rushed inside. Ayame was going to pay for what she did to my Kagome.

I turned a corner.

Ayame stood by the lockers with her friends, laughing.

"Ayame!"

She looked up to me with dull eyes.

"Why did you take this letter from my drawer and give it to Kagome?"

Ayame chuckled and closed her locker. "Because sweetie, she needed to be taught a lesson." She pushed past me to start walking. "She can't just walk into this school like she owns it. Who does she think she is - me?" She laughed lightly.

I gaped at her in disbelief. "How could you? This was a personal letter! No one had the right to read it, especially you!"

Ayame stopped and turned back to me. "I'm glad I found it, InuYasha! It just means you still have feelings for that bitch, Kagome, and not me." She pulled her books to her chest, a hurt expression on her face.

I glared at her, my lips thin. "You were only a toy to play with, Ayame. I thought you knew that."

Her mouth dropped open in shock.

I shook my head and left.

.x.

I couldn't believe it. How could Ayame do that? That letter was personal and now Kagome thought it was a joke. It wasn't - far from one. It was written from the bottom of my heart. I started to wonder if she actually had the gall to do that, what else she did to me.

_"...It was Ayame's idea. Just like she was the one who wrote that damn letter saying Kagome liked that guy at the day center."_

Is Miroku telling the truth about Ayame? Did she really write that damn letter?

I groaned. My head hurt. I didn't know who to believe now.

Hojo shuffled into my mind.

Maybe I'll take Miroku's advice and go ask the boy what is the truth.

I walked up to the bus stop and, concidently, one pulled up just as I approached. I entertained the thought that maybe the deities were ready to let me know the truth. I jumped onto it, paid my fare and took a seat.

.x.

I stepped into the day center and headed quickly over to the recipient's desk. A rough hand grabbed my shoulder. I glanced back to the security guard.

He glared at me. "You are not allowed in here."

I rolled my eyes at the pathetic intimidating act. "I'm not here to cause any trouble-'

The security guard tightened his grip. "You were clearly told if you were to set foot in this center again, the police would be called and you will be arrested for trespassing."

I shrugged the man's hand off my shoulder. "All right, fine!" I headed out.

.x.

I waited outside of the center.

The automatic door slid open and Hojo stepped out, messing with his bag.

I stood up from the bench and moved to him. "Hojo."

He looked up and looked over to me. His features darkened. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not here to fight. I need to talk to you about Kagome."

He looked at me suspiciously. "What about?"

I sighed. "I need to know who wrote that letter."

Hojo was silent. He snorted and folded his arms across his chest. "Damn. After so long-"

"Just tell me, alright?"

"It was some girl with long, red hair and green eyes who dropped it off. I stayed with kagome that day you left her behind at the center. She told me she never wrote a letter and that most likely it was some girl from school named Ayame."

My heart skipped a beat.

Miroku was _right_.

Kagome hadn't written that letter - Ayame did.

Then that meant...

Kagome did love me. Oh, God, what have I done? I ruined the best thing I ever had.

"I don't get you, InuYasha."

Snapping out of my thoughts, I shook my head to clear my mind and looked to Hojo.

Hojo watched me oddly. "You told Kagome you loved her, but yet, you didn't clear this up."

"Hey, I didn't ask for your criticism!"

"You didn't love Kagome!" Hojo accused. He pointed a finger at me. "You only used her and she fell right into your trap."

"Excuse me? How dare you tell me if I loved Kagome or not? Who are you to say anything? I _do_ love Kagome, alright? In fact, I'm _madly_ in love with Kagome Higurashi!" I not once felt embarrassed by the open admittance. Stepping closer to Hojo, I stared him straight in the eye. "But at least I didn't leave her behind with an abusive aunt."

Hojo sneered. "Is that what you think, InuYasha? That I just abandoned Kagome? Let me tell you something, you despicable bastard, I searched three months for Kagome and the only reason why I never found her was because her aunt changed their last name." He gripped onto my arm and started to shake me on the spot. "It's your fault that Kagome fell out of love with me! It's your fault that now she hurts and doesn't trust anyone else, especially not me! If it weren't for that vile woman, I would have saved Kagome from her. She would still love me like before. But more importantly," he stopped the shaking, but the pain intensified, "I would have saved her form _you_."

I snarled and yanked my arm out of his tight grip. I stifled my wince. "Yeah, right!" I turned away to leave.

"At least I didn't leave her with a child!"

I immediately stopped. Wait, what? I turned back to Hojo, my eyes wide. "W-what? What did you say?"

"You heard me, InuYasha. Kagome was pregnant."

"What do you mean _was_?" I grabbed Hojo by his shirt and slammed him against a parked car. "How do you know this?"

"Because she told me, you idiot! Now, get off me!" He pushed me away in my stunned moment. "She found out shortly after you had dumped her. But instead of going to you, she went to your brother."

My eyes widened even more. "Sesshoumaru knew this and he didn't tell me?"

"He didn't want you to know because it would interfere with your life."

I stared at him, my body unwilling to move away from the spot I stood in. Tears settled in my eyes, but I wouldn't allow them to fall, especially not in front of that asshole. How could Sesshoumaru keep something like that from me?

Something so - important?

My mind finally connected with my will to move and I took off away from the center like a speeding bullet.

Why was Sesshoumaru always betraying me like this? Couldn't he ever just be my brother?

* * *

_(Sesshoumaru)_

Lightning struck in the distance and rolling thunder followed.

The weather didn't faze me. I worked nonstop at my paperwork. My office door opened and I looked up. I grimaced at the sight. "InuYasha, what in the hell are you doing coming in here all wet?" My eyes wandered down my soaked younger brother.

InuYasha's voice came out as soft as cotton. "Why didn't you tell me?" He approached the maple desk. The water from his damp bangs dripped silently onto the desk.

I snatched my papers from the area and replaced them to somewhere drier. "Tell you what?"

InuYasha's eyes flashed. He slammed a fist onto the desk. "Why didn't you tell me Kagome was pregnant?"

I blinked at my brother, then shrugged my shoulders. I got to my feet. "Oh, so she finally had the courage to tell you."

InuYasha snarled. "No, you bastard! I heard it from someone else!" He looked up to me. Hurt and betrayal swirled in his eyes. He held his fists at his sides. "How could you do this to me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was for your own good, InuYasha, and you're lucky."

InuYasha looked taken aback. "How?"

I smirked. "Because Kagome was beaten up and lost the fetus."

InuYasha stared at me. He fell back into the seat behind him. "Oh, God," he muttered. Tears came to his eyes.

I lurked over him like a malicious presence. "I wanted her to have an abortion, but your new girlfriend did the honors by kicking Kagome right in the womb and-"

The tears fell. "Shut up!" InuYasha screamed. He shook his head wildly and grabbed at his hair. "Shut up! You fucked up, bastard! You have no fucking heart!"

"Oh, you poor, foolish brother, you do not like listening to the truth? That is too bad."

The next thing I knew it, InuYasha's fist connected to my jaw.

I stumbled back. I held my damaged jaw delicately in my hands. "You little bastard!"

"Why can't you stay the hell out of my life?" InuYasha rushed out of the office, his wet, unbound hair swishing behind.

I chased after him. "InuYasha!" Damn it, I think I pushed him just a bit too far. "InuYasha!"

He paid no heed to my cry. My brother reached the bottom of the stairs and his legs carried him quickly to the garage.

I quickly followed. I reached the garage and shouted again for my brother.

The car engine, instead, started nd the car pulled off frantically into the pouring rain.

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

I drove fast. Tired screeched across the dampen road. Many thoughts spun around in my head. I tried to stay focused on the road ahead. God, how could I have been so _stupid_ - so blind to what was really going on? I hoped that Kagome would find it in her heart to forgive me.

In the middle of my reprimanding myself, I failed to notice that I had ran straight through a red light. Suddenly I heard honking. I blinked my eyes and looked to the side in time to see large headlights heading straight for me.

The truck clipped the car and spun me around. A loud scream ripped from my throat.

I tried to regain control of the spinning car. I held a death grip onto the steering wheel.

Another set of headlights came straight at me. I panicked and a scream couldn't in time before I was slammed into full force.

_Kagome..._

* * *

_(Kagome)_

_"Kagome..."_

My eyes snapped open and I sat straight up. My hand clutched at my chest. What was that? I looked over to the rain drenched window. Why was I - why was I dreaming of him again? Why did I think I heard him call out to me.

"InuYasha..."

* * *

_(Sesshoumaru)_

I couldn't believe my brother. I couldn't believe that he had actually ran out with my car and got into an accident. Was he really that upset with me and how everything went down? I held the bag of ice closer to my jaw.

"Sesshoumaru."

I looked up.

Kagura came into the room, her Indian red eyes cast in worry. She pulled me into an embrace briefly, then pulled away. "I got here as fast as I could." She studied me, then placed a hand on my jaw. "What have they told you?"

I shook my head. "They haven't said anything to me yet. InuYasha just punched me, then ran out of the house and took the car."

Kagura's eyes widened. "Punch you? What for? Did you guys have an argument?" She moved her hand from my jaw to my back. "It would kind of explain why you're holding a bag of ice to your face."

I snorted and turned away from her. "He found out about..." I sighed, "about Kagome's pregnancy. I rubbed it in his face how pleased I was tht she had lost the fetus and, I guess he snapped. He punched me and ran out." I never once met her eyes.

Kagura groaned. "Oh, Sesshoumaru, how could you be so heartless? And to your own flesh and blood at that?"

I shrugged. "I couldn't help myself. I didn't think this would happen."

Kagura sighed and took a seat beside me. "Well, let us hope InuYasha is alright."

I nodded my head and resumed to nursing my jaw.

We remained silent for several minutes.

"Are you Mister Sesshoumaru Takahashi?"

We looked up. A young dark skinned woman stood before us.

I got to my feet. "Is he alive, Doctor?"

The woman nodded her head with a light smile. "Yes, he is alive, Mister Takahashi. But at the moment he is tsill unconscious with the hit received to his head."

I turned to Kagura.

Tears gathered in her eyes.

I pulled her to me.

Kagura made a soft sound at the sudden movement, but said nothing else. She wrapped her arms around me and laughed softly into my chest. "Thank God he's alive. Thank God," she whispered.

Yes, thank God indeed.

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

[Seeing Through Tears. All rights reserved (c) hassi128 2012-2013]

-03.24.2013


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter Twenty  
by hassi128

_(Kagome)_

"Kagome." Someone shook me. "Kagome. Kagome, wake up please."

I groaned and swatted at the offending hands that shook me. "Leave me 'lone. Trying to sleep."

They groaned.

Suddenly, the sheets were snatched from my body. Cold air hit me. I groaned and knew that whoever was waking me now meant business. I opened my eyes and focused them on the silhouette. I blinked, then rubbed at my eyes. "K-Kagura?"

Kagura sniffed. "Good, you're awake now."

I pulled my tired body up from the bed and swung my legs over the edge. I looked up to Kagura and noticed the wet state of her face. I instantly grew alarmed. "What's wrong, Kagura? Why are you crying?"

Kagura sniffed again and wiped at her eyes. "I have some bad news, Kagome."

"What bad news?"

Kagura's eyes strayed to something behind me.

I looked back.

Souta still slept, undisturned from having the blanket pulled away.

"Kagome."

I turned back to Kagura.

"Freshen up first. I don't want you to wake Souta."

I nodded in agreement. "All right." I stood from the bed and stretched my arms above my head, lifting the balls of my feet from the ground slightly. I let out a yawn, then moved off to the bathroom.

.x.

"InuYasha is in the hospital?" I half-shouted, half-whispered. "Is he alright?"

"He was still unconscious last night. Sesshoumaru has been watching over him."

My eyes watered. "I-I want to go see him, Kagura! Please." I held onto my arms, suddenly feeling cold. "I don't care that InuYasha hates me, Kagura. I _have_ to be there. I have to be there for him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I don't go and something happens."

Kagura smiled. "All right, it looks like it's settled. Go get ready. I'll be leaving in half an hour."

Giving her a nod, I rushed off to my room.

_Please be okay, InuYasha._

.x.

"Okay, Kagome, you can do this. It's just InuYasha - nobody important," I tried telling myself.

I stood outside of his hospital room. I had been standing there for half an hour and still, I could not bring myself to walk into the room. Why couldn't I? I reached for the doorknob once more. I stopped and pulled my hand back to my side.

Why could I not just go in and see if he was all right?

Why was it so difficult?

I took another deep breath. I clenched my hands and fought back an irritated growl. I just couldn't understand.

I stared at the door once more. "Damn it, if I don't do at least _something_, I'm going to make myself go crazy! Taking another deep breath, I reached for the doorknob. My fingers curled around its cool surface. I turned it, pushed the door open and stepped inside.

I stared at his motionless body and my eyes watered again. Damn it, can there not be one time where I'm not crying for him? I guessed not.

I drew closer to the bed. My hands gripped my handbag ferociously in its clutches.

I had to stay calm, I told myself. I stood by the bed now.

"InuYasha..." I reached out and covered his hand with an IV sticking out with my own. I bit my bottom lip. "InuYasha... How could you have been so stupid?" The tears fell. I made no attempt to stop them. "Why would you go and rush out into a storm like that, you idiot?" I shut my eyes momentarily, reopened them, then looked down to InuYasha. "InuYasha..." I placed a hand on his chest and leaned forward. I pressed my lips softly to his briefly and pulled back. "InuYasha, please don't die. Please stay with me. I-I lo-"

"What are you doing here, Kagome?"

I straightened up. I recognized that voice anywhere. I turned cautiously around.

Sesshoumaru stood at the door, a loathing glare settled on his face.

I gulped. I was in deep shit now. "I, uh, I came to see InuYasha. Kagura told me what happened and I wanted to make sure he was all right."

"I do not want you here."

My eyes widened.

"It is your fault InuYasha is in a comatose state, so do us a favor and forget you were ever here!"

"But Sesshoumaru-"

"Go! And if I see your face again, I will have security escort you out of the hospital."

I flinched and moved away from InuYasha. Yes, I wanted to stay by his side, but... I looked up at him, then narrowed my eyes and set my foot down. No. No, this was the last straw. I was _not_ going to continue taking this treatment from Seshsoumaru!

"What are you standing there for, little girl? Get out!"

"No."

Sesshoumaru looked surprised. "Excuse me?"

"I said no. No, I will not leave. I will not leave InuYasha!" I surprised myself with the declaration, but I refused to back down now. This was the first time I have stuck up for myself instead of letting everyone step all over me. "Kagura said I could come and visit him. You are _not_ going to keep me from doing just that, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed. He gripped my arm in an iron grip. "That is it! Get the hell out!" He dragged me to the door.

I struggled against the tight grip. "Let me go, Sesshoumaru!"

"Then get the hell out!" He pushed me out the opened door. "And don't you dare come back!" He slammed it shut.

I banged my fists against the hospital door. "Let me in! Let me in!" After several minutes of banging, I gave up. All the bastard did was ignore me. I turned away from the room, tears in my eyes. I marched towards the exit.

I hated him.

I hated Sesshoumaru so much.

Someone grabbed my arm.

I looked back and met worried Indian red eyes.

"What's wrong? Is InuYasha alright?"

I sniffed. "Sesshoumaru kicked me out of the room. He ordered me not to come back again, so right now, I'm going home." I pulled away from her grip and left the hospital.

* * *

_(Kagura)_

Sesshoumaru's eyes focused on the scene below him outside of the window. "That damn girl is nothing but trouble."

"Now, you know that Kagome is a charming girl with a good heart. You shouldn't have told her not to see InuYasha. It tore her apart."

Sesshoumaru turned to me, anger and maliciousness in his blue eyes. "I don't care! That girl has done nothing, but tried to ruin InuYasha's future. First, she was beated by her aunt, placed in a wheelchair-"

"Oh, wow, and that's her fault _how_?" I interjected sarcastically.

"-AND on top of that, she got herself pregnant. Luckily, that child didn't survive or that would've been another disaster."

I stared at him. My voice was low as I spoke. "I don't know what I'm doing with you at times, Sesshoumaru. You have no heart."

Sesshoumaru glared at me. "And yet, here you are, Kagura; what's stopping you from leaving?"

My eyes widened, then narrowed. Without preamble, my hand connected with Sesshoumaru's face in a solid slap.

He held a hand to his cheek.

"Don't you dare disrespect me like that, do you understand? I will be _damned_ if I will take that shit from you!"

Sesshoumaru had the nerve to widen his eyes.

"Don't look fucking surprised! I take enough from you right now that I shouldn't even _have _to deal with, but I do because I love you, Sesshoumaru. I don't know how or why, but I do." My voice grew soft towards the end. I caught his gaze and smiled sadly, "But I guess it's just unrequited love, so I will go."

With that said, I took my leave from the room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

My head rolled to the side. My eyelids came up slowly to show off my blue eyes beneath them. I moved my eyes around, unfocused; I groaned. "Ugh, what happened?"

"InuYasha?"

My senses were suddenly filled with the musky scent of my brother.

"InuYasha, are you alright?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. I could hear my brother, but- I reached a hand out. Fabric touched the tips of my fingers and I grabbed readily on it, pulling it closer. Pain laced through my arm from the movement. I hissed. "Where am I?"

"You had a car accident last night. You're in the hospital."

My grip dropped and I started to panic. "I-I don't remember anything about any accident." I moved my head back to the side to look at my brother. Only darkness met me. I strained to see him. Still, there was nothing. "S-Sesshoumaru, I-I can't see you."

"You... cannot see me?"

I reached out to grab Sesshoumaru's arm. "Se-Sesshoumaru, what's wrong with me?"

"I will go get the doctor."

I panicked. My hands flew up to my eyes and continously rubbed them. "Why can't I see? Why can't I see?" I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. The touch gripped me lightly.

"Calm down, InuYasha. I will go get the doctor."

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. After a few minutes, I was calmed.

My brother squeezed my shoulder once more, then the touch left.

I heard the door open and then closed. I sighed heavily and placed an arm over my eyes. Great; just great.

* * *

_(Kagome)_

_Dear Journal,_

_I don't understand my feelings anymore. I was so sure that I was finally over InuYasha, but now that I had gone to see him again, my heart is splitting in two for him. I mean, yes, I still care for him because I will never stopping caring, but loving him? I thought I was over that. I guess not._

_Damn it!_

I slammed my journal closed and threw the stupid book across the room.

It smacked the wall with a resounding 'smack' and landed on the carpet.

I stared at the spot where it landed, angry tears in my eyes. Why me? Why couldn't I stop loving that stupid InuYasha after everything he put me through the past few months? Why couldn't I just hate him like he did me?

Frustrated, I pressed my face down into my pillow and let out a muffled scream.

"Um, Kagome?"

I brought my head out of my pillow. I looked back and attempted to glare at whoever interrupted me, but I knew it was a poor attempt what with my red, puffy eyes. I didn't want to be bothered at the moment. I just wanted to sit in my room by myself.

Kagura seemed to have either disregarded my glare or was just plain oblivious to it for she still took a seat beside me on the bed. She touched my shoulder. "Kagome, please don't cry. You know it wasn't your fault."

I sniffed and feverishly wiped at my eyes.

"Sesshoumaru is just being a jerk. Unfortunately, it's his nature."

"Yeah, I know that from firsthand experience. I sometimes wonder how you can deal with his big headed ego," I said sarcastically.

Kagura gave me a small smile. "Kagome, I know you love InuYasha very much, despite everything, but maybe... you know; it's best that you _do _move on. Sometimes, it's just best to let go of the things you love."

I cracked a smile.

"Don't make things any more difficult than they have to be. It would be good for you in the end. Besides, if you were meant to be with InuYasha, he will come back. If not, then there is nothing you can do."

I sat myself up onto my haunches and kept my hands in my lap, my head bowed slightly to hide my tears and to think. Was Kagura right in saying to leave InuYasha alone for good? Could I really do it? Bringing my hand up and wiping the tears away, I nodded my head slowly. "Maybe... Maybe you're right, Kagura. I'll try."

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

"Doctor, you're killing me! Is he going to see again?"

"Right now, Mister Takahashi, I cannot say. I need further examination."

I smelled my brother's musky scent come closer to my bedside.

"Please, just give me a simple yes or no answer, Doctor."

I sighed, annoyed. Sesshoumaru's eagerness annoyed me to no end. I turned my head to where I heard his voice. "Sesshoumaru, I would rather _not_ know right now. I can wait." I felt safe not knowing the results.

"But I can't wait!"

"Oh well! You're not the one who cannot see, damn it!"

"Give me a diagnosis, Doctor; that _is_ what they are paying you for."

The doctor sighed. "With what I am determining now - the answer is no, Mister Takahashi."

My heart began to race. I was going to be blind - forever? "I won't be able to see?"

"That is my diagnosis."

The air left my lungs. My hands unintentionally clenched the bedsheets within my clutches. My breathing became heavier and more erratic. I tried in vain to regain my composure. "Oh, God!" I felt a panic attack surfacing and tried to keep it away. "I'm - I'm not feeling too well."

A gentle hand touched my shoulder. "Calm down, InuYasha."

I breathed heavily. I couldn't think straight. I laid my head back against the pillow, suddenly feeling dizzy, and tried to stop my panicking - it certainly was not helping things.

"Stop panicking, InuYasha. You'll be fine. It's only a diagnosis."

Easy for him to say; he wasn't the one who was blind. I placed my hand over my eyes and groaned loudly.

.x.

God, how did this happen? How did I end up in this stupid hospital - blind? I asked myself for the hundredth time that evening. I couldn't understand. To make matters worse - at least in my mind - I couldn't, for the life of me, remember anything that had happened except for what happened in the last twenty-four hours.

_Tap, tap, tap._

I blinked. Who was in the room with me? I focused my hearing to whatever or whoever stood in front of me.

"InuYasha?" The voice was soft and feminine.

I found the voice to be familiar, but couldn't pinpoint why. I felt a soft touch on my forearm.

"I can't believe this happened to you, InuYasha. Your brother told me everything and that you, um, can't see."

I frowned. I was blind. Why couldn't she just say that? "I'm blind." Those two little words... they sounded so... fake; so foreign. "The doctor said it may be permanent."

She pulled me into a hug. "Oh, InuYasha, I'm so sorry."

I pushed her away. "I don't want your pity. Why don't you go?" I leaned back onto the bed and rolled onto my right side, closing my eyes. I didn't hear any tapping. I sighed. Fuck. I had hoped that she would get the message and leave me alone. I guessed not.

"Are you still mad at me for that little prank I played?"

Huh?

I opened my eyes. "What prank?"

"You don't remember?"

"Do you think if I remembered, I would be asking?"

She remained silent.

I rolled my eyes and waved a hand in the air. "I don't remember much except for what happened in the last twenty-four hours."

She laughed softly. "It was a small prank I played on you for fun. Of course, you were a little upset, but nothing that cannot be brushed off." She kissed my cheek. "I'll visit you at home, alright, InuYasha?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Ayame."

Finally hearing her take her leave, I sighed heavily. This was seriously going to take some getting used to.

.x.

_The Next Afternoon_

Oh, I couldn't take it anymore! All I 'saw' was the damn darkness. I wanted nothing more but to be able to see again. I couldn't just stare into the darkness for the rest of my life. It was too depressing, if you asked me. If I had been born blind, this wouldn't bother me in the slightest. I would never have known what the world looked like in the first place. I groaned again and fell back against my bed.

The door opened.

I turned to it. "Sesshoumaru?"

The person chuckled. "No, it's Miroku."

I smiled for the first time since waking up. "Miroku, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be throwing some kind of party for my absence in your life?"

Miroku laughed outright this time. "Nah, I didn't throw the party. And I'm here because I wanted to see how my best friend was holding up."

I sighed. "Not good, Miroku. I have to wait for Sesshoumaru to help me do everything and it's frustrating." I turned my head away, as pointless as that was. "And I don't even remember why I was speeding or where I was trying to get to when I had that accident."

"I don't know why, either, InuYasha, but I'm glad you're alright, even though you lost," he paused, "your sight."

I bowed my head. "Yeah, I guess so."

"You know, Kagome was here when you were unconscious, but-"

"Kagome was here?" I lifted my head as I said this. "I didn't know she was here. Sesshoumaru made no mention of her. Why haven't she come back?" Realization settled suddenly and my tiny lump of hope in my chest died. "She was too busy with her new boyfriend, wasn't she?"

Miroku said nothing.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so quiet all of a sudden, Miroku?"

Miroku remained silent for a long time.

"Miroku?" Did he happen to leave without telling me?

"Your brother kicked her out. He said he would call security if she came back."

"Oh. Is she still with her boyfriend, though?"

It was silent once more.

I sighed. "Miroku, are you planning on answering me anytime soon?"

No answer.

"Miroku? Are you still there?"

"...Yeah, I'm still here, InuYasha."

Was it just me, or did Miroku actually sound - dejected? "Well, why aren't you asnwering me, then, Miroku?"

He sighed. "I don't know how I want to tell you this, InuYasha."

"What are you talking about, Miroku? Please tell me."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

I nodded my head in affirmation.

Miroku sighed once more. "Listen, I know you still think Kagome cheated on you, but she didn't, InuYasha. Give her a chance. She loves you to _death_."

I frowned. Not this talk again. "Is that what Sango told you?"

Pain suddenly laced through my arm. "Are you really that stupid, InuYasha? Sango does _not_ have to tell me to tell you anything. Sango especially doesn't want you with Kagome anyway since she has Kagome now."

Wait, what? What was he talking about? Kagome wouldn't go out with Sango. Sango was just her friend, nothing more, nothing less.

"You're a liar, Miroku."

Miroku spluttered. "What makes you think I would lie about my friend being with _my girlfriend_? Are you _really_ that fucking dense?"

I flinched at the harsh tone. Miroku couldn't be lying. Kagome really _did_ forget about me - but why Sango? "How did this happen? Why would Sango want to go out with Kagome?"

"Who knows? All I know is that Kagome needed someone there when you left her high and dry and she decided on Sango to be that person."

"But why would Sango agree to it? She's your girlfriend!"

"How am I supposed to know? Even Sango don't know why she agreed to it. She guessed because Kagome is her best friend and best friends are supposed to stick together through thick and thin, no matter what. Kagome needed her and she went along with it - even if it meant that it would hurt me in the end."

My eyes widened, shocked. "But... how did you find out? Did Sango tell you herself?"

"She tried to, but I didn't try to understand, to be honest. I thought she was joking and I never really listened. Her words went in through one ear and out the other." He said nothing more. His grip on my arm lessened.

"Miroku?"

"InuYasha," Miroku started, "do you know what really cinched my thoughts?"

I shook my head.

Miroku sighed. "I caught them kissing at my football practice."

"_What?_"

"Yeah, I was surprised too when I saw them, but when everything was said and done, I was happy."

"Happy? How could you have been happy that your girlfriend was cheating on you?"

"Sango wasn't and isn't cheating on me, InuYasha. If anything, it would be my fault. She tried to tell me what was about to happen or what did happen and I didn't listen. I did approach Sango afterwards. She told me everything once more. Kagome needed her and she went along with it. She apologized and I forgave her. She even offered to end the relationship or whatever is happening, but I said no."

"Why? Why would you say that?" I couldn't understand Miroku's way of thinking.

"Because she told me and Kagome needed the companionship. If Sango is needed for that companionship at the moment, then so be it."

I felt like I was on the verge of tears. No... Sango took my Kagome away.

Damn.

"Miroku...?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you tell me this? Why did you tell me of their relationship?"

"You needed to know, InuYasha. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? Are you sorry because Kagome and Sango are together or are you sorry because I'm fucking blind? I do _not_ need your pity, Miroku. It doesn't matter to me that they're together. Let them be together, I don't give a flying fuck."

Silence met me once more.

"I guess I wasted my breath telling you anything about Kagome since you obviously don't care about her anymore," Miroku said humorlessly.

"I have better things to care about right now, Miroku!" I snapped. "I'm fucking blind!"

"It doesn't mean you have to be a bitch about it. I have to go, InuYasha. I'll leave you to your own thinking of whatever you please."

I growled. "Who asked you to come anyway?"

"Kagome."

The door slammed shut.

I blinked, surprised. Kagome asked him to come. Why?

* * *

_(Kagome)_

As we took a stroll through the park, I kept to myself, mulling over my thoughts.

"Kagome?"

I blinked my eyes rapidly and pulled myself out of my thoughts. I glanced to the side to see brown eyes watching me.

Hojo took me by the arm and led me towards an empty bench. "Did InuYasha talk to you?"

I turned to him then, confusion in my eyes. "Talk to me about what?"

"He, uh, came by the day center a couple of days ago. He wanted to know who had written that letter. Well, at one point, we both got upset and I ended up telling him you were, well, that you were pregnant."

My hands clenched and I punched him in the arm. "Hojo, how could you? That was personal. You had _no_ right to tell him by business!"

Hojo seemed surprised and rubbed at his arm. "I - I know and I'm sorry, Kagome, but he had to know. You suffered through so much already." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

I accepted the friendly touch. I placed my hand over his, as comfort for my rapidly beating heart. Now InuYasha knew the truth. How did he take it? I had to know. "What did he say?"

"He was shocked, but he got worse when I told him that his brother was involved. He ran off after that."

He ran off? "What day was that, Hojo?"

He was silent for a long moment. "Um, I believe it was Thursday evening."

Thursday evening...

Realization gripped at my heartstrings and dread filled my lungs.

Oh, no... No, no, no - Hojo is lying. He had to be lying! If what he said was true, then that would mean that- "He had the accident soon after... Oh, my God!" I turned to Hojo, tears in my eyes. "Hojo, he must've been so upset that he lost control and had the accident. This _is_ my fault! Sesshoumaru was right." I covered my face with my hands and cried harder. InuYasha almost died because of me. How could I live with _that_ on my conscious?

"InuYasha had an accident? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I," I sniffed, my voice muffled, "I didn't want to bring it up." I sniffed again. "Hojo, he lost his _sight_ in the accident and it's my entire fault!"

Hojo shook his head vehemently. "No, Kagome, it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should've kept my mouth shut."

I felt a soft touch on my shaking shoulders.

"I'm sorry for butting into your business."

I pulled my hand away from my face and practically crushed my face into his chest, crying all of my feelings out. Several, long minutes later of my tears and his words of comfort, I pulled away from him. I wiped the back of my sleeve against my nose. "I better go."

"I'll walk you home."

I shook my head. "No. No, I can go alone, please." I got to my feet and, after bidding him goodbye, I walked away.

.x.

I stepped into the hospital room-

-and paused.

InuYasha was sound asleep, face tilted to the side with his lips slightly parted. His chest slowly rose and fell, deep breaths faintly audible even with the television going in the background.

As I walked over to his bed, I found my expression softening and reached for the remote in his hand. I clicked the television off and placed it on the table beside the bed. Turning back to InuYasha, I reached forward and gripped his shoulder, shaking it lightly. "Hey, InuYasha, wake up."

"Huh?" His sleepy blue eyes peeled open. He looked around in confusion. "Did I fall asleep?"

I found myself fighting a smile. "Apparently."

His eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Kagome?" His hand shot out and gripped around crazily. "Kagome, is that you?"

I reached out and gripped his hand to calm the frenzy search. "Yes, InuYasha, it's me."

InuYasha smiled earnestly. "Kagome, I'm glad you're here."

I found tears suddenly settling in my eyes and I plopped down on the bed. Unable to resist, I pulled him flushed against my body. "Oh, InuYasha, I'm _so_ sorry! This is my entire fault!" I cried. "You wouldn't have had that accident if Hojo hadn't told you about the pregnancy."

InuYasha pulled back from the embrace. There was a furrow between his eyes. "Pregnancy? What pregnancy? You're pregnant?"

I shook my head, but remembered that he couldn't see that simple action. "No. Don't you remember? Didn't you and Hojo talk?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything from that day. Besides, why would I talk to that jerk?"

"Oh." Now I felt foolish. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Were you pregnant by Hojo?"

What? My eyes widened and I bunched the ends of my shirt. "No!" I couldn't believe he would think of such a thing. I got up from the bed and grabbed my purse. "Forget it. I made a mistake coming here. I have to go."

InuYasha's eyes widened. "I - wait - just tell me," he pleaded. "Tell me what happened, Kagome... please."

I turned away. "You wouldn't believe me anyway."

InuYasha grabbed my hand with precision.

I stopped in my step. "Please let me go, InuYasha. I have to go."

"Kagome, please tell me what's going on." Anxiousness settled into his voice. "Please... despite what happened between us... I still love you."

I froze.

_"I still love you."_

I set my lips in a thin line. I fought to keep my voice steady. "You're only saying that because you find yourself in a situation where you need someone by your side all the time and that you think," I paused and took a deep breath, "you think I'm that damn gullible to fall for your words again." I stopped and took another deep breath. "If you weren't in this mess, you would have never wanted to see me." I pulled my hand away.

InuYasha grabbed it again without missing. "I've realized a lot of things and one mistake was leaving you, Kagome. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk."

I stared at the door. Angry tears were in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I shouldn't even listen to anything he had to say - not after what he had done to me. "InuYasha, I shouldn't even listen to anything you have to say. You wouldn't even listen to _me_ when I was trying to tell you that I _never_ wrote that damn letter; that I _never_ _cheated on you_!" I turned to him then, more tears gathering.

InuYasha remained silent.

I huffed. "However..."

"However, what, Kagome?"

I sniffed. "However, I can't help but listen and still hope that every word you say is true and not just another way for you to one-up me. I - I - I don't know what to do! I love you so much and you didn't even give a damn about me suring these last few months!" The tears finally fell.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I truly am sorry. I promise I will never doubt you again. I'm sorry."

I shook my head, crying.

"Kagome, please don't cry. I can't bear it."

I cried even harder.

InuYasha tugged on my hand.

I fell towards him and buried my face into his chest. I slammed my fists into him repeatedly. "I missed you. I missed you so much! You damn bastard, I've missed you!" I cried, snot and tears mixing on my face.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around me. "I know, Kagome, I know. I've missed you too," he whispered.

After a while, my tears dried and I pulled away from InuYasha. "InuYasha," I started, nervously, "that day of the accident, you had spoken with Hojo. He told you something important that I never had the courage to tell you." I held his hand and bowed my head. "But I'm ready now if you want to know."

InuYasha squeezed my hand. "Go on, I'm listening."

"I, uh, I was-"

"Didn't I tell you _not_ to show your face here anymore?"

I immediately stood and backed away from InuYasha. I looked back.

Sesshoumaru stood by the door. "Get out before I call security."

"Hey, what's your problem, Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha questioned. "You can't talk to her that way."

Sesshoumaru looked briefly to his brother. "I can and I will." He turned angry blue eyes back to me. "Get out of this room right now before I call security. This is your last warning."

I bit my tongue and grabbed my purse again.

InuYasha grabbed my hand again. "Kagome, wait, I don't want you to leave."

"InuYasha, don't forget what she did to you."

That bastard! I quickly turned to InuYasha, my eyes pleading. "I didn't do anything! InuYasha, you have to believe me! Remember, you said you would never doubt me again! You still love me, do you not? I love you."

Sesshoumaru pointed to the door. "Get out!"

I glared at Sesshoumaru and shook my head. I was determined to stay with InuYasha. "No, I am not leaving. I didn't do anything, so why should I?"

"That is it!" Sesshoumaru wrenched my hand from InuYasha's gripped my arm tightly and dragged me to the door.

I struggled against him. "Let me go!" I whined. My arm began to turn red from the tight grip.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?"

I looked back.

InuYasha got to his feet and moved forward. As soon as he did so, he hit himself on a chair that was in the way and fell to the floor.

Sesshoumaru released his hold on me and drew closer to his brother.

"InuYasha," I whispered through my tears. No, I couldn't do this to him. I couldn't have them argue because of me. I wasn't going to have that. Turning away from the scene, I took my leave, a whispered "I love you, InuYasha," left unheard.

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

The door closed.

I frowned. Snarling, I threw my fist out at my brother. "How could you? How could you do that?"

Sesshoumaru's voice took a calmer tone than earlier. "She is no good for you, InuYasha. Please understand." He grabbed my arm in a firm hold. "Calm down, alright? You are bleeding from your lip."

"I don't care!" How could he do this to me? The bastard!

Sesshoumaru grabbed my other arm and pulled me to my feet. He helped me back into bed. "Stop making a fool out of yourself for a stupid girl."

"She's not stupid!" I pulled away from my older brother. "I hate you."

"That's not new."

I didn't need my eyesight to know that my brother rolled his eyes at me.

"You love that girl so much that she betrayed you with some other guy and got pregnant."

My world grew silent and then exploded. "What?"

"You heard me. Kagome was pregnant by that guy she cheated on you with."

Shocked, I laid back down without another word.

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

**Author's Note:** InuYasha knew the truth and now he don't. The question is, will he continue to believe everything anyone says about Kagome or will he finally swallow his ego and believe in what he feels is the truth? You'll find out possibly in the next chapter. ;)

And yes, finally Kagura stood her ground regarding Sesshoumaru. She may love him with every bit of her heart, but she will NOT take just anything from him, especially when it comes to her feelings.

Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews are always welcomed!

_~Seeing Through Tears. All rights reserved (c) hassi128 2012-2013_

-03.27.2013


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter Twenty-One  
by hassi128

_Days Later (InuYasha)_

I sighed and placed a hand to my forehead. A headache was fast approaching. Since coming home, my thoughts have been on Kagome. I haven't heard anything from her since the day she was kicked out of the hospital by Sesshoumaru.

The door opened.

I turned to the sound.

"InuYasha, here is your lunch."

Speaking of the devil. I sat up and held out my hand.

My brother placed my lunch in my hand. "I have to go, so try not to make a mess while I am gone."

I gawked at him. "I'll be starving by the time you come back home. I can't just stay in this room all day."

"Why not? You did it all the time before."

I glowered at my brother. The stare didn't do much since I was blind, but it wasn't something I could let go so easily. "It's different now, alright?" I took a tentative sniff of my lunch. I determined it was a ham and cheese sandwich. "I hope you didn't spit in it."

"If you feel something slimy, then you will know," Sesshoumaru teased.

I glared at him.

My brother chuckled lightly. "See you later tonight, InuYasha."

.x.

_Later That Day_

_"...It was Ayame's idea; just like she was the one who wrote that damn letter saying Kagome liked that guy at the day center."_

_"It was some girl with long, red hair and green eyes who dropped it off. I stayed with Kagome that day you left her behind at the center. She told me she never wrote a letter and that most likely it was some girl from school named Ayame."_

_"At least I didn't leave her with a child!"_

_"I wanted her to have an abortion, but your new girlfriend did the honors by kicking Kagome right in the womb and-"_

_The truck clipped the car and spun him around. A loud scream ripped from his throat._

_Another set of headlights came straight at him. He panicked and a scream couldn't get out in time before he was slammed into full force._

The doorbell rung loudly. It woke him from his stupor.

With a throbbing headache, InuYasha sat up from his bed, confused. He winced at the pain and flopped back down. InuYasha covered his ears when he realized the doorbell continued to ring. "Oh, my head," he whined.

Who in the hell was so persistent?

* * *

_(Ayame)_

I rang the doorbell once more. I waited several minutes. Still no answer. I scoffed, bent down and lifted a pot to retrieve a key. I smiled and unlocked the door. I opened it and stepped inside. "InuYasha, are you here?"

No one answered.

Undeterred by the lack of response, I made my way upstairs. I headed down the long hallway and stopped at my boyfriend's bedroom door. I opened the door and stepped in. "InuYasha, are you in here?"

"I should've known it was you, Ayame."

I looked over to the bed.

InuYasha laid strewn about on it, his eyes closed.

Not like having his eyes opened would have made a difference. I drew closer to him and gave him a kiss and a brief hug. Once I pulled away, I looked around the room carefully. I spotted several bills on the dresser and happily took it. I counted fifty dollars. As I tucked it safely into my school skirt, I asked conversationally, "How are you feeling?"

InuYasha rolled his head to the side, a grimace on his face. "I have a headache."

I took a seat beside him. "Do you want any aspirin?"

"No, I'll be okay. Just keep it quiet, please."

I patted his thigh. I took out my cell phone and began to text my friends.

* * *

_Later That Night (Sesshoumaru)_

Thunder boomed outside.

I stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards my bedroom. I was already dressed for bed. I yawned tiredly and stretched my arms above my head. Goodness was I tired!

"Sesshoumaru?"

I stopped in my trek past my little brother's bedroom.

InuYasha shouted again. "Sesshoumaru?"

Heaving a sigh, I looked into the room. I blinked at the darkness. I reached over and flipped the light switch. Light flooded the room. "What is it, InuYasha?"

"What time is it?"

I frowned, confused. I stepped further into the room. "It's past midnight, InuYasha." I drew closer to my little brother. I took in his pallid features. I instantly, despite myself, grew concerned. "What is wrong? You are so pale."

InuYasha groaned in pain, his eyes shutting tighter. "My head is killing me."

My frown deepened and a crease formed in-between my eyebrows. "Hmm, your headache should have left with the medication you took earlier." Noticing the bottle of aspirin on the lamp table, I grabbed it. I twisted off the top and poured out two pills. "Here, take two more."

InuYasha feebly held out his hand for the pills. He felt around for the glass of water and gulped it down. With a soft sigh, InuYasha laid back down and closed his eyes.

"I will come back in a little while to check on you, okay?"

"Sure, Sesshoumaru," InuYasha whispered. "Good night."

I stared at my sick brother. Guilt risen up in my throat, but I swallowed around the lump. I reached a hand out and petted his head, whispering, "Good night, little brother." Shaking my head, I made my exit from the room.

* * *

_A Week Later (Ayame)_

With his weakness from his on and off again migraines, InuYasha slept with the help of sleeping medications.

I made sure he was asleep, then rose from his side. I began to search his room once more. I found a brown, leather wallet and opened it. My eyes twinkled. I found three hundred dollars. With a smile that rivaled a toddler's, I snatched the bills out.

"Ayame, what do you think you are doing?" a chilly voice hissed.

I froze.

"I said, _Ayame, what do you think you are doing?_"

I gulped and, with much reluctance, turned towards the door.

Sesshoumaru stood an icy glare on his face.

"Uh, I-InuYasha said I could take it."

Sesshoumaru strode towards me with an air of promised pain about him. He snatched the wallet and money from my hands.

I was too scared to try to fight for it.

"This-" he held up the wallet in an angry fist, "-is not InuYasha's wallet, you stupid child. It is mine. Also, my brother would never lend money, especially to anyone of the likes of you."

Nervousness and panic settled in my green eyes. "But I-"

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes away from me and glanced around the room. "You have made a mess in InuYasha's room. All this time, I thought it was him." He turned his icy eyes back to me. "You have been stealing his money, have you not?"

I shrunk into myself, my head bowed in defeat.

"Please leave."

I brought my head up, nodded and quickly rushed out of the room.

* * *

_That Evening (InuYasha)_

"I have no idea what you see in that gold digger, InuYasha."

Dazed, I only nodded my head solemnly. I clacked my fork against my plate as a distraction. My head hurt too much to even off a simple insult. I stared towards my plate sightlessly. The smell of the food caused bile to rise instantly.

"InuYasha."

I looked up to my name.

"You are not even listening to a word I am saying and you have not touched your food."

I shook my head slowly, feeling the bile rise again. "I can't eat," I replied faintly. I pushed the plate away. "I want to lie down. My head hurts again."

"All right. Let me help you upstairs."

With a single nod, I got up and moved to step away from the table.

My world snapped to black.

* * *

_(Sesshoumaru)_

I watched my brother sleep.

"Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?"

I looked up to the door.

Kagura was in her nurse uniform and held a clipboard in her hand. She seemed to have been just passing by when she saw me. She strode over to my side, her soft, black hair swishing with every step that she took.

I stood to my feet and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Kagura, I am glad you are here." I pulled away from her and averted my eyes from her confused ones. "I," I cleared my throat distractedly, "I am sorry for pushing you away."

Kagura pulled me back to her body. "Apology accepted."

I smiled softly into Kagura's unbound hair.

Pulling back from me, Kagura looked to me, worry etched on her face. "What's wrong with InuYasha?"

"He is suffering from migraines for the past week in a half. Earlier, he collapsed on me with blood running from his nose, so I brought him in."

The worry grew on Kagura's face. "He looks terrible." She placed a hand on InuYasha's forehead and brushed his hair back like a mother would for her sick child.

"Tomorrow morning, the doctors will give the results on why he is like this. For now, he is under medication." I paused and looked to my feet. "Kagura, I, um, I made a mistake with Kagome. I just - I just did not want InuYasha involved with a girl at such a young age."

Kagura sighed. Sesshoumaru, things wouldn't be like this for InuYasha if you had just let them be together."

I swallowed around the lump in my throat. "I know," I said softly. "Half of this is my fault since InuYasha ran out on me and took the car; that is when he had the accident." I brought my eyes up to Kagura. "Can you ask Kagome to come? I promise to not interfere this time."

Kagura smiled. She took my hand and patted it. "I will tell her."

* * *

_The Next Morning (InuYasha)_

I opened my eyes to the soft touch on my arm. My brother's musky scent hit my nose.

"How are you feeling?"

I nodded my head slowly. "Better." I croaked out.

"Good." There was a pause. "InuYasha, I want to apologize for my actions towards you."

I sniffed. "Yeah, well, you _are_ always a jerk."

"InuYasha, I lied to you-"

I clucked my tongue. "That doesn't surprise me either."

Sesshoumaru groaned. "I am serious, alright!" His voice calmed. "Look, I told you Kagome was pregnant with that guy she supposedly cheated on you with, but," he paused for a moment, "that was a lie."

"What? What do you mean, 'that was a lie?'"

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment. He sighed. "Kagome was pregnant, but the child was yours."

"What?" I tried to sit up. Suddenly, my head spun and I fell back effortlessly.

Sesshoumaru touched my arm. "Calm down, InuYasha. Kagome was pregnant. She came to me with Kagura's support, but I shut her out. I told her to have an abortion-"

"You told her to do _what_?"

"-She refused," Sesshoumaru continued, as though I didn't just interrupt him. "Something happened at school with that _girlfriend_," he spat out the word with iciness, "of yours and Kagome lost the child."

My heart got stuck in my throat.

"I did not want that kid ruining your life, so Kagome did not tell you." Sesshoumaru stopped. His grip on my arm tightened for a moment. He released it afterwards. "But the day of the accident, someone had told you and-"

_"At least I didn't leave her with a child!"_

"-Hojo."

"Excuse me?"

"Hojo," I repeated. Sudden realization dawned on me. "Hojo told me. I - I remember now. He told me everything. I went to you and," I grimaced, "and you rubbed it in my face how pleased you were Kagome had lost the baby."

Sesshoumaru's grip tightened once more, then released. "I was not myself that day."

Tears were in my dull eyes. "You weren't yourself?" I asked, incredulous. "You were jealous that I could admit my feelings to Kagome, but you just can't do the same with Kagura! That's what this is all about!"

Sesshoumaru's grip tightened incredibly. "Do not mix one thing with another, InuYasha! You always do that!" He pulled his hand away. "You are lucky you are just blind and not the hell dead. How could you be so stupid and speed through a highway with a storm right on top of you?"

"That's beside the point! I shouldn't even speak to you!" I turned over to my side and closed my eyes. "Please go. I want to be alone."

The room remained silent.

"...Alright."

The door opened, then closed.

* * *

_(Sesshoumaru)_

As I closed the door, I rubbed the bridge of my nose. I should've known that this would happen when I decided to tell InuYasha the truth. I shouldn't have expected less. Sighing, I started my walk down the hall. I stopped at the sight of-

"Sesshoumaru?"

I nodded my head in a silent greeting. "Kagome."

We stood quietly, eyeing each other. We didn't know what to expect from each other.

Well, I knew what to expect from myself. I pulled her into a sudden embrace.

Kagome stiffened.

"I am glad you are here, Kagome." I pulled away and gazed at her heart shaped face. "I am sorry for treating you so horribly. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

She blinked. She backed away slightly, like it was unbelievable that I would be apologizing or accepting her after so long. Maybe it was. "Why the sudden change, Sesshoumaru? Why the change after so long?"

I smiled lightly. "I have realized a lot of things these past few days. InuYasha is all I have left and if something was to happen to him, then I would not forgive myself. So, I am starting by accepting his feelings for you." My smile grew. "You are the only girl who is honest with him and to him and, for that, I am grateful."

Kagome blushed, but smiled nonetheless. She lowered her head bashfully. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

I nodded my head, patted her arm and walked away.

* * *

_(Kagome)_

No longer hearing the clicking of Sesshoumaru's expensive shoes, I shook my head in good humor. Wow, that was, um, to put it in better terms, weird. At least I now have his blessings, I guess you could say.

I opened the door and stepped into the room.

InuYasha faced away from the door on his side.

I plastered on a smile, prayed in my mind that Sesshoumaru didn't fill his brother's mind with more lies, and strolled over to the bed. I placed a hand on InuYasha's arm.

"Sesshoumaru, didn't I tell you I wanted to be left alone?"

I shook my head and laughed softly. "It's not Sesshoumaru, InuYasha."

InuYasha quickly flipped over onto his other side and grabbed my hand on his arm. "Kagome? Is - is that you?"

I nodded my head. "It's me, InuYasha. Rest; I'll stay beside you, okay?"

He nodded his head dumbly.

I sat beside him and entwined our fingers.

InuYasha squeezed my hand. "Kagome, I remembered what happened. I remember what Hojo told me." He squeezed my hand once more. "I was rushing to get to you that day. I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk. I love you so much."

I grinned and pulled him into a warm hug. I was so happy! "I love you, too." I pulled back and bowed my head. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant. I was afraid you would turn me away. I couldn't bear that." Tears came to my eyes. I wiped them away.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to listen," he whispered. "I went to see you at the hospital when you were taken in the ambulance from school. I saw Hojo in the room and decided not to go in. I wish I had."

_You shake your head. "No. I don't think he would've cared anyway." You sigh and close your eyes. You wish that he was by your side, there to comfort you and tell you that everything was going to be alright and that he loves you and- You bury your face into the crook of your friend's neck and tighten your arms around his torso. Tears trickles down your cheeks and onto his clothed shoulder, wetting the fabric._

_You weren't whole anymore._

I sniffed and lowered my head. "Hojo is just a friend, InuYasha. He was only there for support. I didn't have anyone. I felt alone."

"I'm sorry I wanted to hurt you with Ayame. I'm sorry for everything."

I gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. "We can start over again," I suggested. "But first, you have to get better."

InuYasha nodded his head and closed his eyes. "Okay, Kagome. Thank you."

I smiled, kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. I settled back into my seat and watched over him like a protective mother.

* * *

_(Sesshoumaru)_

"What do you mean 'he needs another operation?'"

Kagura squeezed my hand tighter.

The doctor looked to his clipboard and flipped several sheets. "You brother, Mister InuYasha Takahashi, has a mild blood clot in his head from the accident. It is causing his blindness. With the operation, he should be able to see and will no longer suffer from any more severe migraines."

Kagura spoke up. "And what will happen if he doesn't receive the operation, Doctor?"

She looked up from her clipboard. "If he does not receive the operation, the blood clot will continue to form and then burst within his brain, killing him instantly."

"Well," this time, I spoke up, "there is no point in arguing then, is there, Doctor? There are only two choices: either let you operate on him and save his life or let his brain explode. Well, there is only one answer I have for you: I want you to operate on him as soon as possible."

The doctor nodded her head in agreement.

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

**Author Notes:** Woo! Another chapter done! We are so close to the end now! I will let you guys know now that I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this story. Like I said, I'm thinking about it. There is no guarantee for it yet.

_~Seeing Through Tears. All rights reserved (c) hassi128 2012-2013_

-03.30.2013


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter Twenty-Two  
by hassi128

Sesshoumaru paced the hospital waiting room floors. He ran his hand through his slightly wild, black hair.

Kagome sat beside Kagura, her head lowered in prayer.

Kagura held Souta on her lap. She chewed nervously at her bottom lip.

The group waited anxiously for the news on the operation.

Sesshoumaru paced the floor more frantically. "The doctor said the operation would only take four hours. Why has he not shown up yet?" He mumbled to himself.

The operation room's door swung open with a dramatic flaire. Soon, the doctor was revealed in her hospital garb. She pulled the mask away from her painted mouth and flashed the waiting room a relieved and happy smile. "The operation was a success, everyone. All that is needed is for the young Mister InuYasha Takahashi to awaken."

Everyone returned the relieved smile.

* * *

_Hours Later (InuYasha)_

I rolled my head to the side and struggled to open my eyes. As the blur of bright light hit me, I automatically closed them again. Wait a second. I suddenly popped them open again. My eyes focused on the light of the room.

I... I could see again.

I could see again.

Tears of happiness came to my eyes. I looked to my side.

Kagome had her head on her arms, asleep.

The tears spilled down my face. I reached out and shook her awake. "Kagome! Kagome, wake up!"

She hummed and slowly opened her eyes. She looked towards me. Her face contorted into worry. "InuYasha, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I shook my head and pulled her into an exuberant hug. "I can see again, Kagome! I can see! I've never been as happy to see your face as I am now!" Pulling back, I grinned earnestly at her. I then pulled her into a sweet and long deserved kiss.

.x.

As Sango placed flowers in a vase, she talked away about school.

I smiled, pleased with my friends' company.

"So," Sango started. She eyed us, "is everything alright between you two?"

Miroku groaned. "Sango, this is not the time."

Sango turned to her boyfriend, her eyes furrowed. "What? I'm just asking. They don't have to answer if they don't want to."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Everything's alright between us now, Sango." She suddenly grew bashful, bowing her head to hide behind her bangs. She looked up through her long eyelashes at her best friend. "Um, is everything fine between _us_, though?"

Sango blinked at her, then smiled softly. She reached a hand out and cupped Kagome's cheek. Her eyes flashed over to Miroku and me. I realized she was asking for permission.

Miroku nodded and gave her a loving smile.

I nodded.

Sango gave us a relieved smile. She then leaned forward to press her lips to Kagome's softly. She pulled back after a moment. "Yeah, Kagome, everything's fine between us. It was fun while it lasted. But," she winked, "I will miss kissing you every chance I can get. You're a wonderful kisser."

Kagome blushed.

I smirked at her reaction.

"Um, t-thanks, Sango, I guess?"

Sango giggled and pulled us into a hug. "I'm so glad everything is cleared up and you're together again."

"Sango, don't push it," Miroku warned.

Sango just waved her hand at her boyfriend.

"It's alright, Miroku. I don't mind." I smiled. "I'm glad to have you all as friends."

Miroku gave me a funny look. "I think that operation did a number on your brain, InuYasha. You're being too nice."

Kagome squeezed my hand. "I think what InuYasha needs right now is rest."

Sango nodded her head. She grabbed Miroku by the arm, pulling him up to his feet. "All right, Kagome, InuYasha, we'll see you later." She pressed a kiss to Kagome's cheek. "Take good care of InuYasha, sweetie."

"Yeah, don't let Kagome baby you, InuYasha - OW!"

Sango punched his arm. "Let's go, you." She pushed him forward through the door.

"See you guys later!" Kagome called after them.

The door silently closed behind them.

I turned to Kagome and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Kagome." I closed my eyes, relieved to finally get some peace and quiet.

"While you rest, I'm going to go use the bathroom."

"Alright."

The door opened, then closed.

Another door open, then closed.

"Kagome," I said, my eyes still closed, "I thought you had to use the..." I opened my eyes. "YOU!"

Ayame smiled. "You can see." She moved forward, drawing her arms around me.

I pushed her away. "Stay away from me, you bitch!"

Ayame had the nerve to blink innocently, as though she did nothing wrong. "What's wrong?"

"You're what is wrong, you sneaky bitch! You've been stealing my money! But that's nothing to what you did to Kagome!" My voice dropped to a hiss. "I remember everything."

Ayame dropped the innocent look and frowned. She crossed her arms under her small breasts. "Oh, so now you're back on her side." She rolled her eyes. "So typical."

I was pissed now. I grabbed her arm and yanked her closer. I wore an ugly snarl. "She was pregnant, Ayame. She pregnant, but you killed the baby she was carrying! You killed our child! You fucking murderer!"

Ayame paled. "W-what? What are you talking about, InuYasha?" She started to struggle against my stiff grip. "L-let me go, InuYasha. Let me go!"

I only tightened my grip. I wasn't done with this bitch yet. "You made up some stupid letter and you made me believe Kagome was cheating on me! How could you do that? How could you sleep at night knowing what you did? How? "

"I-I'm sorry, InuYasha! I'm sorry! Please, just let me go!"

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet, you little selfish bitch-"

Someone touched my arm. "Calm down, InuYasha."

I blinked out of my rage stupor and looked to see Kagome.

"Calm down, InuYasha," she repeated softly, "its okay."

I nodded my head after a moment and released the now crying Ayame's arm.

She stumbled back with a cry, then rushed out of the room.

I watched her and scoffed. I held no regrets for my behavior.

"InuYasha?"

I looked to Kagome. "She deserved it."

.x.

_Days Later_

"Why don't we sue her ass? This just can't stay like this."

Sesshoumaru sighed softly and rubbed between his eyes. "You cannot sue someone just like that, InuYasha. There is a lot of paperwork involved. Besides, Kagome did not report it." He resumed working on some paperwork for work.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Can't she still report it?"

"If she wants to, yes, she can still report it. The hospital still has a report of her status that day and that can be used. However, it is up to Kagome to decide the case."

I smirked. "I'll convince her." I was determined to bring that bitch, Ayame, down.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his papers. "I do not want you out of the house. The doctor said three weeks of rest, all right? Now, get back to bed." He made the shooing motion with his hand towards the door.

With a resigned nod, I walked out of the office and back to my room. I had a plan of my own.

* * *

_That Evening (Kagome)_

Having finished reading Souta a book, I closed it and lied down beside him. I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

The doorbell, suddenly, rung.

Who could that be? Getting out of bed, I kissed my brother's cheek and closed the door. I moved toward the front door and looked out the peep hole. Confused, I unlocked the locks and snatched open the door. I stared at the person behind it. "InuYasha, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting."

InuYasha wore a pair of denim black jeans and a black hoodie with the hood pulled up over his head. I knew it was to cover the bald spot where the surgery was performed.

I pulled him into a light hug.

InuYasha waved a hand airily, a light smile on his face. "I feel fine, Kagome." He closed the door and led me to the couch.

.x.

I wore an incredulous look. "You want me to what?"

"It's the only way to get justice, Kagome. Taking Ayame to court will teach her a lesson."

I shook my head vehemently and stood from the couch. "No. I can't do it. It's already been three months. There is no point now."

"Kagome," InuYasha pleaded, "the hospital still has your records. You have a case."

"I don't care if I have a case or not, InuYasha. I just cannot do it."

"Why not? Are you scared? You don't have to be. I'm going to be there with you."

I groaned. Why couldn't InuYasha just listen to me for once? "I don't want to face another court case, InuYasha, alright?" I turned away from him, to hide the tears I felt approaching. My voice grew soft and vulnerable. "What are those people going to think? That I'm always getting myself into trouble?"

InuYasha frowned. He smashed his fist into the couch. "Who cares what they think, Kagome? That bitch killed our child!"

I whirled around on him, eyes aflame. "That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't left me flat, InuYasha! How could you think I was cheating on you? I am the most faithful person you would ever meet in your damn life!"

InuYasha's face twisted into guilt.

My attitude softened. "I'm sorry, InuYasha. I didn't-"

InuYasha held up a hand to stop my apology. "No. Don't apologize, Kagome. You're right. I was stupid to think you were cheating." He looked away from me. "When I saw Hojo kissing you, I thought I was being played like before I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm really sorry."

I released my breath I unknowingly held. "I know, InuYasha." I took a seat beside him. "I know."

We stayed silent for several minutes.

InuYasha took my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Think about the case, alright? It would at least give us some relief that something was done for the baby's loss."

I gazed at him for a moment but still nodded my head. I chewed on my lower lip for a bit, then stopped. "InuYasha," I started, "would you have been happy if I was still pregnant?"

"Yeah, why not?" He smiled and touched my chin. "I wouldn't have minded being a dad, even at my rebellious age."

I laughed and hugged him close.

InuYasha touched my face and moved to kiss me.

I moved away.

InuYasha pouted. "Kagome," he whined, taking my arm and pulling me closer.

I moved away again. "InuYasha, I want to start over, but as friends first, okay?"

InuYasha nodded his head. "Okay." He smirked and kissed my cheek.

I smiled.

* * *

_Weeks Later (InuYasha)_

I made my way through the crowded hallway. I ignored the whispers of gossip around me. Stopping at my locker, I put in the combination, opened it and took out my books.

Someone gave me a thump on the back.

I glanced to the side to see my friend, Miroku.

Miroku grinned. "Hey, man." He leaned against the lockers. "Ready for school?"

I shook my head. "Not really. What's up with the stares and mumbling?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "You know how it is. People can't see someone back on their feet."

I nodded my head in agreement. I closed the locker door and reset my combination lock. Starting to walk away, I stopped and looked to my friend, curiosity in my eyes. "Have you seen Kagome?"

Miroku blinked and shook his head. "No, but I'm sure she's with Sango somewhere around here." He waved at several freshmen girls who stood by a locker.

* * *

_(Sango)_

I brushed my hair and started to French braid it. "Why didn't you wait for InuYasha at the main entrance?"

Kagome, with her head turned away from me, leaned against the porcelain sink in the girls' washroom and looked out the window. "I didn't want people gossiping about us again."

I softly laughed at my friend. "They're already gossiping, Kagome. They know about the breakup with Ayame." Finishing the braid, I turned to my friend, my eyes questioning. "Are you okay with InuYasha?"

Kagome looked up to me. She blushed and turned away. "I want things to be the same so badly, but," she sighed and lowered her head, "they just aren't and he keeps pushing me to take Ayame to court. I just can't do it, Sango."

I smiled softly. "I can't help you there. That's your decision alone, but maybe he's right, Kagome. Your baby was killed. It's not like it was an accident."

"But it was my fault, Sango. I shouldn't have faced Ayame." Kagome sniffed and looked up to meet my eyes. Tears settled in them. "I hit her first. It was obvious I wouldn't get away."

"Her friends held you down, Kagome!" I tried to reason. "That wasn't fair! You can fight that," I finished softly.

Kagome sniffed once more. She shook her head dejectedly. "You may be right, Sango, but it's just," she sighed, "I couldn't protect my baby. I tried, trust me, I did try, but," she lowered her head once more. Her shoulders shook slightly, "it wasn't enough to save it."

"Kagome..." I whispered. Without warning, I pulled my crying friend into my arms and held her.

Kagome bristled, but relaxed.

I ran my fingers through her dark hair. "It's okay, Kagome. There's no need to cry now," I murmured. "You tried your best to save your baby. You know that it wasn't your fault. It just wasn't meant for you to have the child now, that's all."

Kagome nodded but still continued to cry.

Several minutes later, Kagome sniffed and pulled away from me. She murmured a soft thanks.

I smiled and nodded my head. Unable to resist myself, I leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Kagome's wet cheek. I pulled back and patted her shoulder. "Come on, Kagome, let's go meet up with the guys."

Kagome blinked through her tears and gave me a wet smile. Grabbing some paper towels, she dried her eyes and cheeks. She grabbed my hand.

I gave her a surprised look.

Kagome just shook her head and smiled more earnestly. "You're right, Sango, now come on. We can't keep them waiting, now shall we?"

I smiled widely.

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

Author's Note: We're so close to the ending now.

_[Seeing Through Tears. All rights reserved (c) hassi128 2012-2013]_

-04.02.2013


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter Twenty-Three  
by hassi128

_(Ayame)_

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha ignored me and continued on through the football field.

"InuYasha, wait, please?"

He turned to me, a frown on his face. "Do _not_ talk to me."

"But-"

"Did I _not_ just say to not talk to me, Ayame? You are a liar, a gold digger and a damn selfish bitch."

I huffed. Well, I never.

InuYasha turned away from me and continued on his way.

I growled and followed after him, trying to keep up with his pace. Damn his long legged strides. "I don't know where you got that Kagome was pregnant."

InuYasha stopped and turned back to me. "What?"

I continued, "She's just lying to you, InuYasha." I grabbed onto his arm, squeezing it slightly. "You have to believe me."

His ink blue eyes glinted with the promise of hurt in my future. "I don't have anything to say to you, Ayame."

I backed down for a moment, releasing my grip on him, but I stood straighter. "In-"

He grabbed my arm in a vice grip. "If I have to tell you one more time to stop talking to me, I promise you," he stepped closer and stared straight into my eyes, "you will _not_ like the results, do I make myself clear?"

I gulped, but nodded nonetheless.

"Good. Now," he released his grip and turned away, "I better go before I really do something I'll regret." He walked away.

After I got my bearings together, I growled and stomped off in the other direction.

My friend popped out from behind the wall. "Well, what happened?"

I tsked and leaned against the wall. "What do you think? He doesn't believe me." I was quiet for a moment. "Was she really pregnant?" I murmured, more so to myself.

My friend shrugged. "Maybe. Why don't you just ask her? Rumor was she was covered in blood when the ambulance took her that day." Moving to me, she pulled out a cigarette and her lighter from her uniform jacket pocket. She lit it and took a long drag. With a satisfied sigh, she reached back into her pocket and pulled out another cigarette. She handed it to me. "Want one? You seem stressed from this situation."

I took the offer and lit the cigarette. I, too, took a long drag on it. "Damn." I hated the idea of losing InuYasha, my financial boyfriend.

* * *

_Later That Day (Miroku)_

"Ah! Thank goodness!" Sango sighed loudly. She fell back on the soft grass, papers crunching under her weight. "If I had to go through this textbook one more time..." Sango began to threaten.

Our group sat outside by the benches studying for the upcoming exams.

I shook my head in humor at my girlfriend's antics. Sango could be so crazy sometimes. I looked towards my other friend, InuYasha.

Lying on his stomach, he had his head down on his books, asleep.

I smirked and glanced at my other female friend, Kagome. With a teasing smile, I said, "Looks like someone kept someone up last night?"

Kagome looked up from her book, her eyebrows raised. "What? What are you talking about, Miroku?"

Sango looked up from her sprawled position, letting her elbows support her upper body. She chewed on her piece of bubble gum, popped a bubble, leaving a smile in its wake. "Oh, stop teasing her, Miroku," she admonished chidingly. "Kagome and InuYasha aren't like that."

"Yeah, right," I laughed. I looked back over to my friend.

Kagome began to gather the scattered notes while simultaneously writing notes into her notebook. She seemed to ignore my comments.

Sango picked a dandelion before beside her and twirled it lovingly between her fingers. "They're just _friends_," she teased with a light laugh.

Kagome sighed and looked to us. "Are we here to study or talk?"

Sango giggled and fell back into the grass. She sighed longingly. "_I_ am taking a break." A couple more minutes of silence followed, then she sat up. "You know what, guys?" she announced, getting to her feet, "I'm quite thirsty." She looked to me. "What do you say, Miroku?"

I grinned and closed my books. "I'm with you on that."

Sango looked over to Kagome with a bright smile. "Coming, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nah, I'll stay, but can you get me a soda?" Reaching into her uniform jacket pocket, she pulled out some change. "Here you go."

Sango shook her head. She winked. "Forget it. I got you covered, Kagome." Taking me by the arm, she dragged me after her.

* * *

_(Kagome)_

"Guess I won't be taking you home anymore, huh?"

I looked up from my locker.

Koga leaned against the locker beside hers.

I blushed lightly. "Koga, I-"

Koga held up a hand. "No need to explain, Kagome. I understand." He smiled lightly. "I'll see you around, alright?"

I nodded.

Smiling a little more widely, Koga took his leave.

Now, I felt guilty. Closing my locker, I fell back against it, my head bowed. I pressed the books in my arms closer to my chest.

"What did the jerk want?"

I looked up to see InuYasha. I shook my head. "Nothing, InuYasha, he was just saying hello."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "Hello at the end of the day?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Moving away from the lockers, I started my way down the hallway. "He didn't see me until now, InuYasha."

InuYasha walked beside me. "Oh, well, are you coming over to my place today? We can study together."

I bit my lower lip in contemplation. "I don't know, InuYasha..." I trailed off, thinking, "I have to pick up Souta now and-"

InuYasha balked. "You're bailing on me? Kagome, you haven't spent any alone time with me since I came home."

I reached a hand out and grabbed InuYasha's, stopping them. "InuYasha, don't be upset. I just want to take things slow."

InuYasha faced me, his eyes questioning. "How slow do you want to go? We don't even kiss or hold hands."

"You just got back on your feet, InuYasha." I sighed. "Besides, I'm not ready to start another relationship again."

InuYasha's eyes grew wide. "What are you saying, Kagome? Are you saying you don't want to be with me?"

I shook my head and squeezed his hand. "No, I'm just saying I want space to think, alright? It wasn't easy seeing you with Ayame or the fact that you didn't trust me. It still hurts, InuYasha and I'm sorry if you don't get that." I released his hand and walked off.

InuYasha grabbed my hand before I got far. "Alright, Kagome, I'll give you soace. I wat you to know that I don't want to lose you again." Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to my cheek. "I love you and I'm sorry for hurting you like I did."

I gave him a lopsided smile. "I love you, too." I pulled him into a brief hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

InuYasha smiled slightly. "Yeah."

I smiled once more and walked away.

* * *

_That Evening (Sango)_

I looked up to my best friend.

Kagome stared into her book. She wore the same disappointed expression InuYasha had worn earlier.

_You see him approaching the bus stop where you and your boyfriend sits. Not seeing your best friend, you raise a eyebrow. "And Kagome is...?"_

_He didn't look at you. He keeps his eyes firmly on the ground. "She went to get Souta."_

_You notice his disappointed expression. "Are you okay, InuYasha? You look down," you ask. "Did you and Kagome argue?"_

_He shakes his head in the negative. "I'm just tired."_

_The bus pulls up and the doors opens._

_He climbs in, pays his fare and takes a seat in the back._

_As you and your boyfriend take a seat near the front, you give your boyfriend a look of suspiciousness. Something happened between the two and you were going to get to the bottom of it._

"Is something wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome blinked and looked up momentarily to me. She went back to her reading. "No, Sango, nothing's wrong."

I chewed on my lower lip briefly, then released it. "I, um, I hate to ask, but did something happen with you and InuYasha? He had the same expression you have right now earlier today." I closed my book. "Come on, spill it."

With a soft sigh, Kagome closed her book. She ducked her head. "I, um, told him I wanted space." She looked up to me in a bashful manner. "I'm just scared to get back with him again. I don't want him to hurt me."

I shook my head. "I don't think InuYasha is stupid enough to hurt you again, Kagome. He was set up and he realizes that now, so give him a chance."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

Kagome remained quiet for a few minutes. She then nodded her head and smiled. "Alright, I'll take your advice, Sango, and give him a chance." She got to her feet.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see InuYasha."

I raised my eyebrows. "Now?"

Kagome nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yup!" She headed towards her bedroom. "Why not? He's probably home sleeping."

Souta looked up from his textbook. "Kagome, can you help me with my science homework?"

Kagome stepped out of her bedroom and went towards the washroom.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit InuYasha. I'll be home in a few hours, alright, and then I'll help you with your homework." She stepped into the washroom.

Her brother got up from his spot on the floor of the living room and went to the washroom door. He pressed his face against the surface. "But Kagome, it's raining and I don't want to be alone," Souta whined. "Please don't go."

Kagome peeked her head out from behind the door. "You won't be alone, Souta. Sango will stay with you."

"Wait, what?" I spoke up from the couch. When did I ever say that I volunteer my services?

"Sango? No, Kagome, she talks too much."

"Wait a minute, I talk too much?" I questioned, feeling a bit hurt from his declaration.

There was a groan from behind the door. The door opened, producing Kagome. She wore a pair of denim black jeans and a beige tank top. "Kagura will be home soon, so in the meantime, Souta, you will stay with Sango so stop whining!" Heading out, she grabbed her purse and an umbrella. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

Souta sighed. "All right, Sis."

Kagome smiled and kissed him on the forehead. She turned to me next. "Stay with Souta until Kagura shows, Sango, please?"

I gave her a lopsided smile. "It doesn't look like I have much choice in the manner anyway. Yeah, I'll watch the squirt while you're gone."

Kagome kissed my cheek. "Thanks, Sango," she said and was gone.

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

As I concentrated on my studies, I jumped to the loud ringing of the doorbell. I wondered who would be visiting me in this weather and got up to see who exactly it was.

The door bell rang again.

"I'm coming, damn it!" I snatched the door open and stared at the girl that stood in front of me under her umbrella.

"I need to talk to you," she said. She closed her umbrella and stepped inside the house.

I left the door opened and just stared at her. Anger and confusion filled me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you that you're not breaking up with me."

"Oh?" I faked a look of surprise. "And why not?" I stood in front of her. I wanted to slap her face so badly. "Don't you even feel guilty?"

"Guilty for what? I didn't so anything."

I baulked. "You didn't do anything?" My blue eyes narrowed to slits. "You made a fool out of me! On top of that, you hurt Kagome!"

Ayame rolled her green eyes. She crossed her arms under her breasts. "That whole story about her being pregnant was a lie, InuYasha."

I chose my words carefully. "A lie, you say?" I chuckled and grinned evilly. "It wasn't, Ayame. My brother knew about it. So did other people."

Ayame uncrossed her arms and her hands clenched. She looked ready to blow. "Well, I didn't!" she shouted. "What did I know she was pregnant? I didn't kill that baby!"

I lost it. "Yes, you did! You beat her up for no reason whatsoever!"

Ayame kept quiet.

"Get out," I hissed. "Get out of my house!"

Ayame's eyes widened. "No," she said softly. "I'm not leaving! I need you!" Tears came to her eyes. "Please, just give me a chance."

"Bullshit! I am _not_ going to fall for your fake tears, Ayame!"

Ayame looked desperate as she took a hold of my arms. "Give me a chance, please! I don't have anyone else to rely on."

"That is not my problem, so get off me!"

Ayame shook her head. Tears fell down her cheeks. Suddenly, she reached up and pulled my head down to hers and brought our lips into a kiss.

Disgusted, I pushed her away from me.

"InuYasha..."

I turned towards the door. My mouth dropped opened.

Kagome stared, shock in her face. Tears formed in her brown eyes.

"Kagome," I started.

Kagome shook her head. "All I came over for was to tell you that I wanted us to get back together, but..." her voice cracked, "I guess that's not what I'm going to get. I'm sorry for intruding." Turning away, she rushed back out into the pouring rain.

"Kagome!" I called after her. "Kagome, wait! It's not what it looks like! Kagome! Kagome, wait!"

_Honk! Honk!_

The constant pinging reached my ears. It hastily grew louder.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. She fearfully turned her large brown eyes in the direction of the sound. She raised an arm to her face.

Before anyone could react, her body flew into the air. A scream ripped from her throat and echoed into the raining sky. Several tense moments passed. She finally fell back to the ground, her face slamming into the concrete.

"No..." I gasped. I tried to process what had just happened. My eyes widened in fear and shock. "Kagome!" I screamed, rushing over to her side. It couldn't be true. What I had just witnessed did _not_ happen. It couldn't have!

Now by her side, I let my eyes wander over her body. A strangled gasp fell from my lips when I noticed the puddle of blood that surrounded her head. I fell to my knees and turned her body over. I pointedly ignored the blood that coated my hands. I stared at Kagome's bloodied face. Tears brimmed in the corners of my eyes. "Kagome," I whispered. I lifted her torso and placed her head in my lap. Again, I ignored the wetness from her hair seeping through the fabric of my pants.

Kagome coughed and gasped for air.

"Kagome, just hold on, alright? Everything is going to be alright," I assured her desperately, choking back tears that I wouldn't dare let Kagome see. I looked back to where Ayame stood, trembling. "Ayame, give me your umbrella!"

Ayame rushed over to the scene, bypassing the driver, who was also shaking in fear, and handed me the umbrella.

Grasping the handle, I held it over Kagome's face, trying to keep it dry from the rain.

A sad smile slipped onto Kagome's lips. Suddenly, she started to shiver.

"Kagome..." I pulled her head closer to my stomach. I repositioned the umbrella to cover more of her face. "The ambulance is on its way, Kagome. Just hold on, please?"

After a few minutes, Kagome stopped shaking and said, "I..." she paused. The tears in her eyes fell down her cheeks and mingled with the blood. Pulling a hand up to my face, she slowly caressed my damp cheek. "I love you," she finished, smiling before cosing her eyes. Her body went limp.

"Kagome? Kagome? No! Kagome!" I dropped the umbrella and touched her face. I settled two trembling fingers at the base of her neck.

No pulse.

"No! Kagome! Wake up! Open your eyes! Please! Don't go! No! Kagome!" I screamed. My eyes never left her pale, angelic face.

Holding her tightly, my tears fell and mixed with hers.

* * *

_Minutes Later_

After the paramedics placed Kagome on the stretcher and had her secured, they placed her into the ambulance, then rushed down the wet road to the hospital. As they went, they continued to perform CPR on her lifeless body.

InuYasha watched, tearful and anxious. 'Come on, baby,' he pleaded desperately, 'you can pull through this. Please don't leave me. I love you too much. Please, pull through.'

Ayame watched in complete shock.

Kagome suddenly vomited blood.

The paramedics turned her onto her side.

Ayame's eyes rolled back and she passed out onto the floor of the ambulance.

* * *

_(InuYasha)_

I held my head in my hands, my attention from everyone.

Sesshoumaru spoke softly to Kagura.

Kagome's kid brother sat in a chair beside Sango, tears running down his cheeks.

Sango just held him.

That bitch waited in the room with us, but luckily she stayed in a corner away.

I heard someone cleared their throat.

We turned our attention to the newcomer.

When I noticed it was the doctor, I got up. "Is she alright?"

"Miss Higuarshi suffered three broken ribs to her left side that punctured her lung. She will be sent for operation in just a few minutes. Besides that, she should be alright. Now, if you will excuse me." The doctor bid her farewell and took her leave.

I fell back into my seat. I suddenly felt light-headed. I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked up to see my brother.

"Are you all right, InuYasha?"

I nodded my head.

"I will get you something to drink. I do not want you passing out." He turned to the rest of the waiting room. "Anyone else want something to eat or drink?"

There was a collective answers of "no" and "no, thank you."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and walked out.

When the door closed behind him, Sango told Souta to get into the chair. She walked over to where Ayame sat. She gave her an evil glare, her hands tight in fists. She looked prepared to punch the living daylights out of her. "What are you doing here?" Sango asked. "Showing your face only means you had something to do with Kagome's accident, didn't you?"

That bitch looked up and bit her bottom lip. Tears were in her eyes.

Sango turned her attention to me. "InuYasha, explain yourself right now!"

My voice shook. "Later, alright, Sango?"

"No, fuck later! I want answers now!"

Kagura came over and placed her hands on Sango's shoulders. "Let's go somewhere else and speak, Sango, dear." She led her out of the room.

That bitch stood up.

I glared at her.

"I, um, better go," she muttered. She left the room quickly.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

o

o

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

**Author's Note:** One more chapter left and this story will finally be completed! And finally, I added in Miroku's Point Of View. :) Honestly, I only added it because I noticed that everyone else had a chance to tell the story but him. *shrugs* I guess I just wasn't too interested in getting into his head. Oh well.

_~Seeing Through Tears. All rights reserved (c) hassi128 2012-2013_

-04.06.2013


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Seeing Through Tears  
**Chapter Twenty-Four  
by hassi128

_(InuYasha)_

The door creaked open.

I lifted my head up from my nodding position to see who had entered now. I got to my feet. "You! What the hell are you doing here?"

That vile woman smiled. "I have a right to be here." She stepped into the room. She smoothed out nonexistent wrinkles from her black pencil skirt. "I will be taking Kagome and Souta back under my care."

My mouth dropped open. "What? Impossible! You were arrested for abusing your niece and nephew! You should still be there!"

Her smile grew wider. "Well, dear InuYasha," she started, drawing closer to me in small, calculated steps, "the courts must think different since they did released me." She stopped before me and laughed softly. She reached out and touched my cheek. "Now, tell me, InuYasha..." she leaned forward. Her lips grazed the shell of my ear, "how was juvenile detention for attacking me?"

I stepped back from that woman. I wanted to push her away, but knowing her, I wasn't going to fall into her bait.

That woman leaned back up and smiled at me once more. "Ah, so I see that the juvenile detention _has_ done something for you. From what I remember last time, you were quick to put your hands on a woman if she so angered you."

I growled. "Shut up, you bitch."

"My, you have quite the filthy vocabulary, InuYasha. How does Kagome put up with such... words?"

"Why don't you tell _me_, Miss Higuarshi? You used to call her all kinds of filthy words yourself. Doesn't 'Monster' ring a bell to you?"

That woman's mocking smile fell from her face. "That was in the past and I hope that Kagome will forgive me for my words and behavior. Now, I want to see my niece, so if you would please excuse me." She drew closer.

I stepped in-between her destination. I would be _damned_ if I allowed this piece of filth touch Kagome again. "No. You will get out of this room right now or I will call security."

Her mocking smile returned. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? I am _allowed_ to see my niece. I will not let some snot nosed punk like you, dear InuYasha, stop me. Now, please move or else _I_ will call security."

"Why you-"

"It is all right, IniYasha. She can be here."

I stopped and looked back to who else came in the room. I glared at my brother. "Why? What's going on?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I will explain everything outside. Follow me, please."

.x.

"I don't understand!" I shouted. "How can they just let her ago? I thought child abuse was a serious crime that deserved serious time! How did she get the hell out?"

Sesshoumaru took a sip of his cup of coffee. "She apparently pulled herself together, InuYasha. She was released because of good behavior. She will be taking custody of Souta and Kagome once more."

I shook my head in disbelief. No, this had to be a dream - no, a _nightmare_. This... This _woman_ couldn't have pulled herself together just like that. There was no way. "No, this is a trick! She's faking it! Can't you see, Sesshoumaru?"

"I see many things, InuYasha, and right now, you better calm down before security kicks you out of the hospital. I do not want to point fingers, but it is your fault Kagome had that accident."

I growled. "Don't start with me, Sesshoumaru." I need some fresh air. I headed out of the room.

.x.

_Later That Day_

I entered Kagome's hospital room, glad to see that that woman was gone. I took a seat beside her bed. I exhaled and placed my hands to his face, frustrated by the situation.

"In... InuYasha...?"

I looked up at the sound of my name. I looked over to Kagome.

She stirred and then opened her eyes slowly. She turned her head towards me. She sat up and laid back against her pillow, still staring at me.

I smiled, stood up and hugged her warmly. "I'm glad you're awake, Kagome." I touched her cheek and moved in to kiss her.

Kagome looked away from me, bowed her head and pushed my hand away from her face. "Please..." she whispered. "Please, don't touch me."

I frowned. "Kagome, please, don't hate me."

She bit her bottom lip. "Just leave, InuYasha."

"Kagome-"

"Leave, InuYasha! Just get out! I don't want to speak to you!" Tears fell down her red cheeks. "Just get out, InuYasha," she whispered. "I don't wish to speak to you right now."

I sighed. I kissed her cheek. "I'll leave, Kagome. When you're ready to talk, I'm here, alright?"

"I'll see."

I smiled lightly and left.

* * *

_That Evening (Hojo)_

I looked into the waiting room. My eyebrows rose when I saw InuYasha curled up in a seat, asleep. "How long has I been here?" I muttered to himself. I clucked my tongue. It doesn't matter to me anyway.

I was only here for one person and _he_ was not it.

I shook my head and left to go see Kagome.

* * *

_(Kagome)_

"Are you sure about this?" Hojo asked.

I nodded. I had just finished explaining everything to my friend. "I believe her, Hojo," I said. I turned my head slightly away. "It will be best to move away."

"Have you told him? He's downstairs sleeping in the waiting room."

I looked back to him, surprise in my eyes. "I didn't know he was still here. I thought he had left."

"I think he's been here all day," Hojo said, more so as an afterthought. "I can't stand the guy, but I feel sorry for him."

"Hojo, could you... could you ask InuYasha to come up?" I asked.

"There's no need to. I'm already here."

We looked up to see InuYasha coming into the room.

A brief silence stayed in the room.

Hojo cleared his throat. "I better go." He gave me a hug. "I'll come by tomorrow."

I nodded my head with a small smile.

Hojo smiled back and then left.

After Hojo left, InuYasha closed the door. He took a seat on the edge of my bed.

I stared at his sloppy appearance. How long had he really been here? "You look tired."

"I'm just worried about you," InuYasha said. He kept his eyes from meeting mine.

Not that I minded anyway.

"Can we talk about what happened?"

"You don't have to explain. I made a mistake-"

"No!" InuYasha jumped to his feet. "Stop right there, Kagome!"

I stopped talking and stared at him.

"Ayame came by to talk. I had asked her to leave. Instead, she puts on some stupid act and started crying, but I wasn't falling for those tears. Then she kissed me off guard. That's when you came in. It was _not_ like I was with her, and I didn't kiss her. That is the truth. Don't say now you don't want to be with me."

I sighed. "I can't be with you, InuYasha. I decided to accept my aunt's apology and move away with her and Souta."

"What? Are you crazy? That woman is a fake! After what she did to you, Kagome, you're going to return to that miserable life?"

"She's changed," I said hollowly. Deep down, I didn't really care if my aunt had indeed changed or not. This life... I don't want to live it anymore. I want to return back to what it was before. Before InuYasha stepped foot into it.

"She's changed," InuYasha mocked. "Do you know how many times I've heard that stupid phrase? You're speaking to someone who had to hear that for over nine years being in the system. I know when it is a lie and when it is truth, Kagome."

I laughed bitterly. "It doesn't matter what you think, InuYasha. I'm not doing this because of you. Don't get all worked up about it."

"Are you even listening to yourself? Did she brainwash you or something?"

"She is family, InuYasha and I-"

"Kagome." InuYasha sat back down and took my hand. "Please don't punish yourself this way. That woman might be family, but she is _not_ a good person. Please don't do this."

I laughed again, tears in my eyes. I had to get him out of here. I didn't want him to see me cry. Then he would know the truth behind my decision. "You can't change my mind, InuYasha. I want you to leave, please," I said.

"Kagome-"

"Please, save your words for someone who will listen and will be convinced." I interjected bitterly. "Now," I laid back against my pillow, "I don't feel so good and I want to rest."

InuYasha stared at me. "So, that's it? You want to leave it at that?"

I nodded.

"So... This is goodbye? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes."

InuYasha kept quiet. He stood up from the bed and took a deep breath. "I wish... I wish you the best with your aunt, Kagome." He took my hand, kissed it and pulled away. He went to leave, but stopped and came back. He pulled me into a heartbreaking kiss and then finally left.

I closed my eyes, the tears falling down my cheeks.

_It was for the best._

.x.

_Late Noon The Following Day_

There was a knock at the door.

I lifted my eyes up to the door. They widened.

Ayame stood by the door. "Can I come in?"

I nodded.

Ayame stepped in. "I came by to see how you were doing. I was in the ambulance when you weren't breathing."

"Oh, so now you want the medal for most caring person?" I sneered. Why was she even here anyway? "Well, I'm better now. I'll be going home in a week, if that's what you wanted to know so you can have your evil deeds done for me by that time."

Ayame seemed to ignore the comment, opting to looking around the room. She looked back to me. She looked confusion about something. "InuYasha isn't here?" she asked. "He was so worried about you. I, uh, I came by to ask you something."

"If you're here to ask me about InuYasha, you can have him," I answered with a wave of my hand.

Ayame shook her head. "No." She stepped closer.

I looked at her.

"I'm not here to ask you that. I want to know if it was true about the pregnancy. Were you really pregnant when I hit you that time in the bathroom?"

"Yes. I was three months pregnant."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

I turned quickly to Ayame, my eyes set in a dangerous glare at her. "I didn't get a chance and you know that," I whispered. I stared at Ayame's guilt filled face. I was so angry that she even had the _nerve_ to feel guilty. She never felt guilty about anything else horrible she did to me. She shouldn't feel guilty about this. "Don't you even try to look like you feel sorry for what you did, Ayame! You did it because you're just a vindictive bitch who feels that you must have the upper hand against everyone you believe to be below you."

"Kagome-"

I raised my hand to stop her from saying another word. "Shut up, Ayame. I don't want to hear any more of your excuses. Besides, don't feel so bad about it. _If_ you feel bad about it, that is. I knew I wasn't going to get away without a beating. It _was_ my fault."

Ayame bowed her head. "If I had known you were pregnant, I wouldn't have done what I did."

"You know even if I hadn't been pregnant, you still would've done it!" I took a deep breath. Wow, that took a lot out of me. I settled back into my pillow. "If you're scared that I will take you to court, don't you worry, I won't." I said. "I don't see the point if it was my fault anyway."

"It wasn't your fault, Kagome. It was mine and I'm sorry."

"It's too late for apologies, Ayame."

Ayame looked as though she had just been slapped. Tears came to her eyes. She bit her lower lip and caught my eyes. "Kagome, why didn't you tell InuYasha?"

"How could I when he thought I had cheated on him, Ayame?" I wiped at my own tears. "He would've thought the baby wasn't his and I couldn't live with that pain. So I kept it a secret... until recently."

"I... I wanted to tell you that the letter you read from InuYasha, he really _did_ write it for you. I just stole it from his drawer. He loves you very much and I, well, I just got in the way and I'm really sorry." She reached into her purse and pulled out a necklace.

I immediately recognized it as the necklace InuYasha once gave me as a gift. "How did you get that?" I asked. "Did InuYasha give it to you as a gift?"

Ayame shook her head. "No. It was with the letter I stole. You should have it. I'm really sorry I ruined your relationship with InuYasha." Placing the necklace in my hand and curling my hand around it, Ayame left.

I sighed and looked at the necklace.

.x.

_Weeks Later_

Having our things moved out from Kagura's apartment, Souta took a seat in the back of our aunt's old red car.

I hugged Kagura, Hojo, Sango, Miroku and Koga goodbye.

"Don't forget to call," Sango said with a sad smile.

Tears came to my eyes as I gave my best friend a sad smile of my own. "Don't worry, I'll call."

"We should get going, Kagome," my aunt called from the car.

"All right, Aunt Yuka," I called back. I looked back to my friends.

"Be careful," Hojo said.

I nodded. Looking at my friends, I suddenly felt empty. InuYasha didn't come. I guessed he couldn't bear saying goodbye to me, I reasoned in my mind. I walked towards the car and opened the door. There was a sudden, constant honking and I turned to watch a silver car double park and the silver door swung open.

InuYasha popped out. "Wait, Kagome!" He ran up to me, a wide smile on his face.

My voice trembled. "Y-you came?"

"Of course. I couldn't let you leave without really saying goodbye."

I smiled, tears in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his middle, holding him close. "I love you."

InuYasha chuckled and wrapped his arms around me too. "Love ya, too," he whispered. "Please take care of yourself and don't forget to call me when you get to your new home, got that? I won't be alright if you don't call."

I laughed. "Okay, I promise to call you."

"If you ever need anything, you or Souta, please don't forget I'm here. I'll always be here for you, Kagome."

"I'll be alright, don't worry so much."

He nodded his head with a weak smile.

"I have something that should belong to you. I mean, that belongs _to_ you." I dug into my pocket and took out the necklace. "Ayame gave it to me at the hospital. I was going to mail it, but since you're here-"

"Keep it." InuYasha said. He took the necklace from my hand and delicately hooked it back onto my neck. He touched it and smiled. "I gave it to you as a gift."

"Thank you," I whispered. I leaned into InuYasha.

He opened his arms and drew me in.

My arms mimicked his and I sighed into our embrace. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his tempting lips one last time. Pulling away, I embraced him once more. "Goodbye, InuYasha."

"Goodbye, Kagome."

I smiled and pulled away. I opened the door and got into the car. I didn't look back at my friends or InuYasha. I couldn't bare to. Once I had buckled in, the car started and drove off.

_Goodbye, everyone._

o

o

The End

* * *

Author Note: And that is the end of Seeing Through Tears. I know the ending is kind of bittersweet, but that's kind of what I wanted. I'm thinking about writing a sequel, but I don't know yet. I'm still thinking about it. Thank you for everyone who went on this adventure with me. I will admit that this isn't the best of stories and there was so many things that could've been done differently, but it doesn't matter now. Maybe one day I'll go back and fix the plot holes up, but right now I'm happy with the end result.

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews!

-hassi128

-04.10.2013


End file.
